


you always call me sunshine (and never by my name)

by Profundus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Growing Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, The first-years are kids, The second-years are teenagers, The third-years are adults, Trauma, fated mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 129,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Even after a devastating miscarriage, Tooru and Hajime keep holding onto their dream of a family. When they adopt Tobio, it feels like everything is finally falling into place and he spends a happy childhood sheltered by the love of his parents. One of the best setters in Japan at age fifteen and in pursuit of a career as professional volleyball player, Tobio decides to attend Karasuno High School, where he finds out he has forgotten something he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 393
Kudos: 474





	1. a new chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisapear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Kageyama is six years old.

"We're having a child."

He should really know by now to swallow his water first before taking a call from Tooru. How tragic that Hajime is resistant to learning.

"You're pregnant?!"

Mattsun, not very amused due to the substantial amount of water and spit his shirt is now drenched with, looks up. A flash of enlightenment crosses his face, and he snatches the opened water bottle from his friend in wise foresight to prevent any further accidents when he suddenly realizes what he's just heard and stares at the phone in Hajime's hand, wide-eyed.

"No, stupid, I wouldn't tell you that over the phone," Tooru says, sounding a little offended. "That'd be so… ugh. Indelicate. I'd think of something witty, maybe put a pair of baby shoes on your pillow before you get home, or maybe make you close your eyes and let you put on a shirt that says _'Daddy to be'_ and take a picture of you wearing it that I'll shove in your face afterward."

From the corner of his eyes, Hajime sees Mattsun frantically motioning at the phone, but he just shakes his head and turns away, although he sees Makki coming up to them as well, probably curious what the commotion before was about. Great. Now those two will hype each other up over a possible pregnancy.

"Alright, alright, I know you'd probably go overboard on some fancy idea, but what did you mean then if you're not pregnant?" he asks, rubbing his damp hair with the towel around his neck. "That came so out of the blue."

 _Sorry guys,_ he thinks, half grinning, half feeling bad for Makki and Mattsun when they groan disappointedly behind his back. Tooru and his strange obsession with finally having kids must've really rubbed off on them, too. Something rustles on Tooru's end of the line. Sounds like paper.

"Remember when I told you I'd look into adoption, just in case?"

Oh, right.

"Yeah," Hajime says slowly and moves over to the window of the gym. It's still pouring, but he's drenched from his workout anyway, so it doesn't even matter that the umbrella Tooru told him to take is still sitting in the entrance hall at home.

"Mm, well, the very friendly social worker I talked to a while ago just sent me a few files over. He said one of his pack members works at a foster home institution with an impeccable reputation and we might want to look into it since there are a few kids that have been waiting for adoption quite long already. And you wouldn't believe how adorable this little boy here is. He's got the bluest eyes, and it says here that he's very shy around new people and a bit hard to approach, so the other kids don't play with him as much. Just think how lonely that's gotta be for a pup."

Try as he might, Hajime can't do anything but smile helplessly. No matter what he says now, this tone in Tooru's voice tells him a decision has been made.

* * *

Suga wonders why he still misses his nights out with Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko.

The rooms of the foster home institution, where the curtains are powder blue and the hazard of stepping and slipping on toys is almost always ranging from prominent to imminent, conveys a very authentic club atmosphere. Someone is always yelling, things are being thrown in all directions, most of the time there's music in the background, someone is crying incessantly and there are regular fights that end up in at least two bleeding victims.

The only thing missing is a drink. Which Suga craves _badly_ at this point, and it's not even eight in the morning yet.

"Please, hold still for just a second!"

It's been more than a good twenty minutes that he's trying to get hold of Shouyo. Whoever made those kids so fast deserves to be chasing after a bunch of them all at once for Suga's personal amusement, he thinks with a scowl and lunges forward. Shouyo ducks away under his hand with something that sounds unsurprisingly like laughter.

"I don't wanna go!" the little snot-nosed brat even dares to sing and slips under the bed, just to the corner Suga can never quite reach, no matter how flat on the floor he lies or how far he stretches his arm.

"I thought you said you'd be ready by now?"

With heaving chest, Suga turns to look up at Bokuto and the baby girl that looks so much like Shouyo perched on his arm, quietly entertaining herself by grabbing onto the spikes of her caretaker's hair.

"We would be ready if _somebody_ hadn't again indulged Shouyo when he refused to come to breakfast!" Suga gasps and shuffles back onto his knees with a pained groan.

Behind him in the doorway, Bokuto gives him the puppy eyes. "But he's so adorable, I can't say No when he looks at me. Besides, I didn't indulge him, I just said he could go without breakfast for a day to see how he liked it. He asked for a snack too before the others were done eating."

"That's not the point!" Suga whines, slips, and nearly plants his face into a heap of toy cars. He needs to clean up here or he won't live to see another sunrise. Bokuto only readjusts Natsu on his arm and smooths her hair back a little.

"Shouyo!" he calls out in that silly little voice he does for the pups. "Natsu is waiting to give her big brother a Goodbye kiss before he goes to school!"

It's like a magic trick to conjure up any child he likes at will. Shouyo peeks out from underneath the bed for a moment, and when he sees his little sister making grabby hands at him with a delighted "Bwah!" as soon as she spots him, he crawls out and jumps to his feet.

"Nat-chan!"

He reaches up to take her from Bokuto, who kneels down and lets Shouyo hold her with his support. The baby immediately grasps her brother's shirt in return and babbles happily. They usually keep the older pups away from the nursery and the babies, but Suga has to admit, Natsu is always good Shouyo-bait.

"Will you finally come to breakfast now?" he asks gently and ruffles Shouyo's bright orange hair.

The pup looks up at him and scrunches up his nose. "Fiiiiine. If I have to. But Nat-chan has to eat with me."

Well, that's a given, now that Bokuto has already brought her over, Suga thinks with a sigh as he ushers the pup downstairs and into the dining room. The other kids are already gathered around their respective tables, some eating, some revising school stuff, some doing last-minute homework.

"Kei-chan, stop bickering with the others! And you big kids don't listen to him, alright? Yuu-kun, no getting up from the table before everybody's done eating, and you lot sit down too, I don't want any arguments during breakfast!" he shouts across the room while helping Shouyo onto his chair and fixing a bottle for Natsu.

That drink is really overdue, even at only eight o'clock in the morning. Sadly, the only thing in reach is his discarded mug of coffee that's gone cold during his hunt for all the pups. But there's no time now for fresh coffee, so he downs the remainder of the unsettlingly cool, bitter liquid and watches as the children turn the breakfast tables into a battlefield of milk and cereal.

Next to him, Bokuto is only smiling in tender exasperation as he feeds Natsu, and Suga can't bring himself to say anything when those few precious moments always pass by so quickly. Absent-mindedly, he listens to his coworker gently chiding Shouyo and putting the spoon back correctly into his tiny hand, but his thoughts are on their schedule for the day already.

He needs to get the smaller pups to their school bus in time and make sure the teenagers all leave, too, then check in with the school if everyone has arrived safely or if any of the older kids is missing… Finally, though, he sets his mug down and instead lets himself fall into a chair near the pups, taking little Natsu into his lap.

"Get yourself some breakfast. I'll handle this here," he says softly and fails to miss the brief flash of relief in Bokuto's eyes.

Suga keeps the younger of the two Hinata pups on his knee while feeding her, gently coiling one arm around her to prevent Natsu from accidentally falling down or wriggling out of his hold and bumping her little head yet again – there's still a small scar on her forehead as a reminder of when it last happened. The pups are lively today, chattering and laughing, and somehow, their cheery nonsense is entertaining to listen to.

Breakfast is one of the rare moments of the day they spend together and it is comforting to an extent, a grounding ritual. The squabbling and complaining and under-breath rehearsal of things they need to remember for school, Natsu's warm weight in his arm as she reaches up to grab at the bottle. Suga smiles.

"Slow down there, little lady," he coos and wipes a trickle of milk from her chin. "You're gonna give yourself a tummy ache."

The clock above the door announces it's time to leave way too soon though and while Bokuto busies himself by putting all the dirty dishes away in the sink, and takes Natsu from his coworker's lap, Suga brings the pups outside into the hallway to dress them in their jackets, struggling to keep them still until he's done closing all the zippers and putting on gloves properly onto small, jam-smeared hands. It's only autumn, but it's cold already. Even he decides to grab a scarf too after putting on his jacket.

Only when one of the taller pups shuffles up to get his coat put on, Suga remembers.

"Ah, no school for you today, Tobio-chan," he says softly and strokes the boy's dark, glossy hair. "You can go back. Once the others are gone, I'm coming to talk to you, alright?"

Tobio isn't a fussy child, but now he puffs his cheeks. He doesn't yell, he's not the loud type with any adult, but it's definitely going against his plans that he has to stay home today. Not so much because of school in general, but because of the sports club he has after regular hours.

Suga has insisted with the headmaster that it's fine if Tobio stays longer and comes home with the older kids. Although, some of them are terribly immature and careless (subconsciously, Suga feels his gaze slipping over to where Tanaka and Nishinoya are already on the verge of arguing again over nothing) and it doesn't contribute to his faith in them that Kenma's entire being has been absorbed into his portable video game once more, but Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Akaashi are standing off to the side, waiting calmly with their bags in hand for Suga to escort them to the bus stop. They can be entrusted with taking care of their little charge on the way home.

"You lot get ready, I'll be right with you," he says to the kids and gently steers Tobio back down the hallway. "Come now, Tobio-chan, why don't you stay with Bokuto-san while I take the others to the bus? You can help him in the kitchen for a bit."

Tobio doesn't even look at him, just drags his feet over the carpet. "It's not my turn to do the dishes," he mutters and Suga laughs as he bends down and gives him a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"I know, but you're always such a good helper. At least keep Bokuto-san company, hm?"

Behind them, Shouyo giggles. "You have to stay home, Kageyama? Are you too stupid for school?"

Talk about rubbing salt into the wound. Suga knows it's good that Tobio is staying home today, that the red circle on today's date on the calendar is an opportunity, something to be excited about, but the pups rarely understand that.

"Shouyo-chan!" he calls out sharply. "Don't say things like that, it's very inappropriate! Now go wait by the door until I'm back!"

This time, he doesn't even reprimand Tobio for sticking out his tongue at the little boy by the entrance who stares after them. As they round the corner to the kitchen, Suga leans down and picks Tobio up to set him down on the marble counter where Bokuto is just putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"There you go, big boy."

"Tobio-chan!" Bokuto croons and leans over to nuzzle the pup's cheek. "You here to make me feel less lonely while the others go to school?"

Suga watches with a faint smile as Tobio nods and shoves the caretaker away, but he scoots over to hand him the dishes from the sink either way. Natsu, who's perched in a highchair nearby, is fast asleep after her breakfast. Good thing, or else she'd probably put up a fuss about Shouyo leaving without her.

Like the devil summoned by name, the little whirlwind suddenly bolts back into the kitchen.

"I forgot to say Bye-Bye to Nat-chan!" he whines and jumps up to reach Suga's wrist. "Please, let me give her a kiss!"

Frantically shushing him, Suga lifts him up just so he can give her a quick peck on the chubby little cheek, to which she responds with a sleepy purr, then he sends Shouyo back out into the hallway and shuts the door with a shaky exhale of relief, even though the little boy slips in a teasing "Bye, Kageyama!"

"That was very close," Suga mutters. "Okay. I gotta take the kids down to the station now. See you in a bit, Bokuto-san!"

He waves on his way to leave the kitchen, and unleashes all the pups onto the lawn just before the house. Cheering, some of the younger ones immediately bolt for the piles of fallen, colorful leaves beneath the trees, while the teenagers just roll their eyes and continue walking to the bus stop by the street. It takes a while until Suga has herded the little ones all together as they wait for the school bus to arrive.

He shivers a bit in the frosty morning air and reaches over, letting go of Lev's hand that he's been clutching, to make sure Kei's beanie is covering his ears. Their breath forms soft, white clouds before their lips and the little ones are giggling at the funny shapes, purposefully blowing them into the sky.

It's going to be a nice day.

The school bus comes by and Suga gives the pups a quick hug before they hop up the three stairs and wave to him from the windows. He smiles back, hands in his pockets now, and watches until the bus turns the next corner.

"Alright, can I leave you guys alone?" he asks into the folds of his scarf. "No skipping school today? Ryu-kun, Yuu-kun?"

"I'll make sure to get them at least on the bus," Akaashi says sternly. "I promised Bokuto-san."

Ennoshita nods beside him. "And I'll make sure they go to class."

Judging from the shivers Tanaka and Nishinoya get when their friends turn towards them with far-too-sweet smiles, asking "Right?" in unison, there's nothing to worry about. Comforted by that, Suga smiles.

"Thank you, you two. You're a great help. Have a good day at school and come back home after your club activities, please. Although, if you have plans, Tobio-chan will be staying with us today, so you don't have to make sure he gets home safely. That leaves you a bit of free time after school. Just give me a call if you're planning to stay out late, but be home before the streetlights come on," he says and turns back to the house. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Suga!"

"Goodbye, Suga-san!"

"See you, Suga!"

He gives them a last wave before kicking off his shoes by the front door and stepping back into the comfortable warmth within. Bokuto is already gone and so is Natsu, so he's probably taken her back to the nursery. It's adorable with how much enthusiasm he cares for the babies. Suga likes the older kids more. That's why his smile widens when he spots Tobio still dangling his legs over the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Alright, I'm here now," he sings and holds out his arm. "Why don't we go to the common room for a bit? There's something important I want to talk to you about."

Nodding, Tobio slips down to the floor and places his little hand in Suga's. His dark blue eyes are curious now, though. Together, they sit down on one of the sofas grouped together around the table that's covered in crayons and paper and toys and Suga sighs because he knows he has to clean up before the meeting.

"Do you remember the people I told you about some time ago?" he asks softly while Tobio still shuffles into place. He's instinctively gravitating towards the pile of pillows in the corner, hugging one of them to his chest and peering over the edge. He nods.

"The Omega and the Alpha."

Suga smiles. "Yeah, the couple. They're coming by today to meet you. Would you like that?"

It's not really a question for him to ask and it's not a question for Tobio to answer, but letting the children feel like they have a choice is making the meetings a whole lot easier. Not like Suga would let anyone take Tobio in if he really didn't want to go.

"Are they nice?" Tobio asks hesitantly, innocent little face turned up at Suga, so full of trust that it tears at all his heartstrings.

"Yes, they sounded very nice over the phone," he says softly and pulls the little boy into his lap to nuzzle his hair. "Their names are Hajime and Tooru. And they've wanted a little pup just like you for so long already."

For a while, Tobio just sits there, cheek pressed against Suga, comforted by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Then, he slowly turns his head and buries his face in the soft sweater of his caretaker.

"Nobody wants me."

"Oh no, don't say that, Tobio-chan!" Suga whispers and hugs him tightly. "Shh, don't say things like that, ever, okay? Even if they're not right for you, I'll always want you. You can always stay here. You always have a home with us. If you feel like it's not your family, you can stay."

The little pup doesn't answer, just nestles even tighter into Suga's embrace. It hurts to see the kids this way. It's the worst part about working at the foster home. Some are brought in, too young to have memories, building lives of their own as they grow up under the loving care of everyone working here, but some come here with pictures and thoughts already ingrained in their little heads, marring their skin, branding their souls.

_Unwanted, useless, annoying, stupid, bothersome, accident, never enough—_

"Really?" Tobio sniffles, wipes his runny nose on his sleeves. Suga hasn't even realized he's been crying. "You want me here?"

He doesn't dare to fake a laugh, knows those children have long since learned to find the subtle difference, always ready to duck away and hide and apologize, so he just strokes the pup's hair.

"Of course I want you. How silly of you to think I'd just let anyone who comes by take you away. What would I do without you here? I'm only giving you away if you want to go."

The little boy giggles, hands on Suga's cheeks as he's being lifted up slightly.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to meet Hajime and Tooru today?" Suga asks lovingly, eyes looking right back into Tobio's.

Another chapter in his life, a new chapter. Just like in the fairytales he reads to them or makes up from scratch before bedtime, when he swaps out the characters' names for theirs. A happy end for everyone.

"If you say they're nice," Tobio mutters and wraps his thin little arms around his caretaker's neck, "then yes. You're nice. I like you. And the people you like are nice too. Like Daichi and Asahi and Kiyoko. They always have candy for us, and they never yell."

Ah, it's so easy to find people nice when you're a child. Hopefully, Tooru and Hajime don't yell either. But Suga knows the usual protocol. Possible foster parents need to know not to overstep limits and yelling is a line that glows with yellow-spotted danger signs – even for the teenagers, the ones who can already put up a tough front. Suga still remembers finding Nishinoya curled up to a tiny ball in the corner of his closet, wide-eyed, shaking, covering his ears to block out the argument downstairs between Kuroo and Bokuto.

No shouting, ever, since then. Not even in serious moments. Not even in the moments of purest rage. There's no yelling at the foster home. And there's no yelling in foster families, or Suga will come and rip those people asunder with his bare hands, that's a promise he's made to himself.

None of his children will be frightened by shouting ever again.

"Why don't we go to your room and see if you have anything you'd like to wear for their visit?" he suggests, just to take his mind off of those unpleasant memories, and to get Tobio out of his still milk-smeared shirt.

They have fun choosing outfits, and for some reason, Suga ends up with even more laundry to do. He doesn't know the secret behind it, but kids manage to get clothes dirty within the short span of a minute. It's still worth it. When they're done, Tobio's wearing his nicest clothes, his hair is brushed and shimmering, and his little face scrubbed clean from any traces the tears might have left.

Suga leans back and looks at him with a proud smile.

"Handsome little man. Come on, it won't be long now. Shall we wait in the common room for them to arrive?"

By which he means he only now remembered that he still has to clean up there or those people will think it's best if they adopt the whole bunch of children living here because apparently, the employees aren't capable of keeping even a single room in order.

So, while Tobio is peacefully drawing a picture by the table, Suga rushes to put all the Lego and Playmobil pieces into their respective boxes and cleans up every other stray toy. The stuffed animals end up perched on the windowsill, watching over the common room from there, the board games go back to being neatly stacked in a corner, and Suga isn't yet done with collecting all the bricks from yet another building set when the doorbell rings.

"That must be them," he says, out of breath and flushed up to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic I have started writing three or four weeks ago, thinking I would just do a quick multi-chapter fic for my wife's birthday - today. Yet I am currently on chapter 15 and there is no end in sight, so eh. Anyway, this is my hymn of praise and love to her, the most important person in my life. It will contain multiple rarepairs bc she obsesses over some pretty niche ships and I wanted to combine all she loves in one fic.
> 
> Happy birthday, darling. Your wife loves you to the end of our ever-expanding universe.
> 
> Should anyone else come to enjoy the story, I am very happy to be entertaining you and thank you for reading! :)


	2. overthinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi are twenty-four years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Brief mention of suicidal thoughts

Hajime doesn't even bother to open his eyes as Tooru runs tapered fingers through his hair, one hand resting warm on his mate's head, the other holding his phone. Somewhere in the back, the TV is playing, but Hajime is too absorbed in savoring the sensation of Tooru lightly scratching his scalp to pay attention to the show they're watching.

"He's six. Iwa-chan, that's perfect. He just started school last year, and it says here his favorite subject is P.E. Looks like we got ourselves a future sports champion. Oh, maybe we can get him enrolled in a real club! The social worker said, children from the foster home rarely get to participate in club activities since they have pre-scheduled drop-off and pick-up times."

Anyone would think him to be overexcited, not yet having seen the boy they merely consider adopting and already making plans like that, but nobody has seen Tooru as Hajime has seen him: his shining light dulled by hours and days and weeks in the hospital after the accident, medical examinations, burn-outs from being overworked because if he's already useless as a mate, he can't be useless as a player on the court too, crying over a glass of spilled water, hiding in his nest from the tiniest mistakes he's made.

_Please, Hajime, I didn't mean to—_

_Tooru, it's fine, it's fine, it was nothing, look, I wouldn't be angry at you, ever—_

_You have to be, why won't you just get angry and leave me, I'm useless, I'm broken, why don't you just hate me already—_

_Useless, broken, that means nothing, you have to get this idea out of your head, it's killing you—_

_Then maybe that's best, let me just be gone already, let me just—_

He's taken him to therapy, has forced him, crying and sobbing, both of them, into that office, week for week, until Tooru has come to terms with the fact that he won't be having children of his own, not in this life. It's difficult to accept, but they've been making the best of it.

"What's his name again?" he mutters, melting into Tooru's lap with a purr when his mate finds just the right spot to scratch.

"Tobio Kage… Kageyama, I think? But isn't that just adorable?" He's already chirping again, ready to gush about the little boy. "We can call him Tobio-chan. What do you think sounds better, Tobio Oikawa? Tobio Iwaizumi?"

Hajime reaches up, hands cupping Tooru's face.

"I think Tobio sounds amazing as it is," he says softly.

Tooru giggles and turns his head to kiss the fingertips resting against his cheek, reassuring, warm, safe.

"I'm so excited to meet him tomorrow, Iwa-chan, you can't even imagine. Maybe we should get him a pet? I always wanted a pet when I was little, and I'm sure they're not allowed to have any at the foster home institution. What pet would be best? A dog is too much responsibility on top of having to care for a pup, at least during the first few months. So, a cat? Or something small like a hamster, or a bunny?"

Hajime laughs. He can't even stop laughing anymore. Not because it's particularly funny or endearing. He just laughs because it's been ages since Tooru has been this hyped about anything and it makes him so happy to see his mate growing restless with anticipation now and somehow they end up kissing, out of breath, smiling, gasping.

"You'll be such a wonderful parent," Hajime whispers at last and he pushes Tooru back onto the couch, kisses painting vibrant marks onto his mate's neck, "no matter what."

It's quick work, clothes and hesitations shed like ill-fitting skin, no longer needed, no longer wanted, just kisses and whispers and _Oh God, I love you_ because that's all that is left in the blank canvas of their minds now splattered with all colors of pleasure and want and love.

As always, Hajime is left speechless by Tooru's moonlit beauty, but that's fine. His body knows how to praise when his words don't.

He's tried so often, to voice this blinding love he feels when his hands reclaim every inch of Tooru's body, memorizing it like a map he never gets tired of exploring, but every time, he chokes on this overwhelming warmth that stifles each and every attempt of forming words that would suffice to do Tooru justice.

The letters he's written while Tooru has been oversea – they're covered in ink blotches and eraser marks, unsent, stashed away in the lowest drawer of his desk because nothing he wrote back then could ever be enough, could ever live up to the skin alight with silver tears of pleasure and his fingertips whisper along Tooru's body _I love you, my beauty, my grace, my precious, I love you so deep you'd have to cry an ocean_ as he kisses away the glinting droplets at the corner of Tooru's eyes, tears so sweet they're honey on his tongue.

"Hajime," Tooru whispers, hands shaking.

He sighs, a fluttering sound from his throat, and cants his hips up against the eager lips following invisible lines across the firmness of his stomach. It's late, he's tired. They haven't planned any of this.

"Hmm… Are you falling asleep on me?"

So soft, so teasing, warm breath against his inner thigh. Hajime's hand is slowly pushing his legs apart.

"You could've told me earlier if you were going to seduce me tonight," he mumbles and hooks his leg over the Alpha's shoulder.

"I can't possibly know those things before they happen. Just stop smelling so delicious and I might consider putting a little more effort into trying."

As if. That would mean not seeing Tooru's face when he's caught so off guard, the feigned, indignant little noises he makes as Hajime nips at his inner thigh, all teeth and purple bruises.

God, those sounds.

Tooru trills like a kitten in heat, trembling and writhing under firm hands holding him down as Hajime runs his tongue through the glistening, slick sweetness between the Omega's legs. After such a long time of being together, getting his fill of Tooru every night, every day, he should be less greedy. But he tastes so delicious, looks so gorgeous clawing the pillows and knocking his head back and bucking his hips up, all just to chase after the pleasure of Hajime's mouth, and it's delightful to still hear him cry out like it's not the neighbors he's worried about.

"Fuck!" he sobs, violent tremors bringing fresh tears to his eyes.

"Yeah, your call, but that was the general agenda already."

Hajime can't help but tease, his fingers gently pressing into Tooru, curling, twisting, looking for the spot that lights fires beneath his Omega's skin.

"No, don't!" This time, Tooru is crying for real, scrambling to sit up, to shove Hajime back, overstimulation from both, fingers and tongue, way too much and not nearly enough. "Not like this, want you— want you inside, Hajime, I want you inside me when I come, I want you now, I don't— I can't wait, not today, come on—"

He whines in absolute frustration, hands already on Hajime's shoulders as he moves forward and climbs into his lap, sinking down onto his Alpha's cock with a relieved purr, a faint sheen of sweat coating moon-kissed skin. His legs are trembling, insides aching deliciously from how full he is. It sweeps over him like high tide, the fever that continues to simmer in every drop of his blood when Hajime is holding him, kissing him like this.

"Tooru," he suddenly hears a voice from afar, sharp and alert, but his mind is wandering aimlessly, not bothered by the sudden wake-up call.

Hajime is with him, after all, gripping his waist, gently nosing at his jaw. There's no need to worry about anything. Alpha will make sure they're safe. Lips pressed to what smells like a siren song of lemon zest and burnt sugar, Tooru purrs again, a deep, rich thrum that resounds from the core of his entire being.

"Tooru, listen, please."

The harsh reality of Hajime nudging him back, clutching his arms, speaking firmly right into his face – it hurts.

"Alpha!" he whines, distraught about the worry in those dark, beautiful eyes looking at him in return and the absence of Hajime's skin against his own.

"Tooru, you're going into a heat drop. I need you to wait until I got you to the nest, okay?"

Somehow, dizzy as he is, Tooru manages an affirmative nod. He doesn't understand the question, he doesn't know what Hajime is talking about. But if he's good, his Alpha will be pleased. His Alpha will be very pleased with him if he's being good now, and nothing is further from Tooru's mind than upsetting his mate.

"Yes," he croons softly, eyes averted in submission.

A gentle hand brushes his hair, his cheek, his neck. He shudders at the fleeting touch to the flaring mark on his neck.

"Good. Good boy. We're going to the nest, Tooru. Nest. Alright? Just come with me. I'm taking you there."

Whimpering at the disappointing loss when Hajime slips out of him, the Omega immediately throws himself into the strong arms of his mate that hoist him up with practiced ease. That's the hallway, their bedroom— nest. Tooru feels the soft walls rubbing against his bare skin – friction, too little to satisfy, too much to cool his fever – as Hajime places him down, strokes the damp locks of hair from his face and kisses his temple.

"I'll be right back. You stay here. And wait. Don't come looking for me. I'm just getting some water for tonight and then I'll come back here."

It's hard, trying to keep a clear mind, when Tooru is looking up at him with eyes that might just belong to Eros himself, cheeks flushed, blissfully unaware of the war raging within Hajime.

Tooru smells like heat and needy, desperate Omega, the sudden drop nothing but alluring to the Alpha Hajime is under the shell of composure, but if he surrenders now, he won't be able to leave at all any longer. Already feeling the pained pleasure tightening in his abdomen, he stands up, gaze still fixated onto Tooru's quiet form curled up amid their nest.

_I want you so bad, so bad, want to breed you so good in our nest, want you to scream my name so prettily only for me to hear, I want you to realize just how much I love you—_

Hajime stumbles from the nest, not able to stand another second of this silent invitation. But when he returns at long last, he realizes with an agonized sound deep in his chest that Tooru plays unfair, so unfair.

Impish smile on his lips, sucking on slick-glistening fingers, presented like the good Omega he is, Tooru looks up at him, cheek pressed into the sheets that smell too much like himself and not nearly enough like Hajime.

"Alpha," he mutters softly under his breath, voice trembling on the corner of his mouth.

A heavy warmth crowds him down into the nest upon the quiet plea. Hajime wastes not a single second to draw out a slow, long moan from him as he enters the pliant, slick heat of Tooru's body, fingertips digging too deep, drawing up blood.

"Hajime – Alpha – please, don't leave again," Tooru whimpers and claws at the interwoven fabrics surrounding them. He arches his back sharply, cries and sobs of sheer relief spilling from his throat like rain onto parched earth. "Please, I'll be good, Alpha, just don't— don't leave me again!"

"I'm here now," Hajime assures, voice raw with pleasure. "I'm sorry, love, I'm here now. God, Tooru."

His palm settles in between the Omega's shoulder blades, keeps him down just like he belongs, like he wants it. Tooru is so easy during heat, even easier during his drops. Nest, Alpha, sex. That's all it takes to keep him a constant mess of purrs and moans beneath Hajime. None of his usual drama queen-ish outbursts.

Slick-drenched insides clenching with every single thrust from his mate, Tooru closes his eyes, thrilled by the sensation of having Hajime so close, the protective heat of his Alpha pressing him down into the nest to take the edge off the drop.

"Hajime," he mutters deliriously. There's still a painful void nestled into the pit of his stomach, one he knows his mate can get rid of. "Please, I want—"

His voice falters and his breath hitches in his throat when the girth of Hajime's knot stretches him even more, drowning every inch of his body in pleasure until he's out of air, crying for his mate until his mouth feels dry, until every inch of his body hurts with how good he's feeling. It's been a sudden drop, unexpected, too, but Hajime just holds him closer and scatters gentle kisses on his neck until Tooru stops shaking.

He still hasn't come yet, tearing up every time Hajime rubs against his sweetest, most sensitive spot, but the Alpha just purrs against his sweat-slicked skin.

"Tooru, love, such a good Omega," Hajime mutters as he ruts into him. "You're safe with me, okay? You're alright, you're fine. I'm taking care of you."

Tooru's entire body seizes up, trembles in Hajime's arm for a brief second as his climax whites out the entirety of his mind, but it's not the usual severe fall back into reality he knows from his other drops. He's floating, safely caught up in the embrace his Alpha provides, even when Hajime comes too, cursing breathlessly as he fills Tooru up and draws a second orgasm from the Omega with just the sensation of it.

Groaning, Tooru collapses into the nest, hands pressed to his belly, fingers itching, curling tightly as he whimpers. It's a long time until either of them moves again after that, but the second Tooru stirs lightly, Hajime lifts his head too and snuggles up just a bit tighter to the Omega.

"Hey," he whispers, lips pressed tightly to Tooru's nape. "Are you okay? Drop over?"

"Definitely." Still sore-throated, the Omega grumbles something intelligible and nestles closer to the comforting warmth Hajime emits. "God, that was unexpected. What happened?"

"We were having some fun on the couch when you suddenly got that glassy look in your eyes. I know when you're about to drop for real and you just… you were gone. You didn't even hear what I was saying any longer."

Tooru bites his lip.

"Iwa-chan?"

A warm hand slowly traces his arm, all the way down to his wrist, gently intertwining their fingers atop his stomach.

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For always taking care of me."

Hajime sighs, warm breath tickling the loose strands of Tooru's hair.

"You can't help things like that. Of course I'm going to take care of you."

Especially since that argument, since he's left the apartment to cool down, ignoring the already lingering scent of heat drop around Tooru, and coming back to his mate crying on the bedroom floor, unable to even talk, burning up a fever high enough to scorch his skin.

Never again. He's not going to let anything stand between himself and Tooru ever again.

"You should sleep now," Hajime says softly as he reaches over to the small shelf nearby and picks one of the water bottles he's brought in earlier off of there to hand it to his mate. "But first, drink something. You've been sweating like crazy."

Properly hydrated and partially wiped clean from the substantial amount of slick between his legs, Tooru doesn't need long to drift off, head perched on Hajime's arm as a pillow while the Alpha hugs him tightly to his chest and grooms the mark on his neck with gentle licks and kisses to soothe Tooru back down from his drop.

"I'm here," he hums softly, eyes closing as a slender hand clutches his arm. "I'm right with you. Just rest up for tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._

Tooru's eyes snap open. Right. Tomorrow they're going to meet Tobio.

"Do you think he'll like us?" he mumbles against the reassuring firmness of Hajime's arm against his lips. "I'm scared I'll mess up and do something dumb and he'll hate me from the first day."

Everyone says it comes naturally, handling kids as an Omega, and Tooru has taken care of Takeru far too often to really be the one complaining, but it still gnaws away on him. Useless, so useless, that he can't even be the one thing he was literally born to be. But it's too risky now, the medics say, the blunt trauma inflicted posing too much of a threat to a new pregnancy.

"You're thinking too much, Shittykawa."

"How mean of you to call me that even though I've just been through a heat drop!" Tooru whines pathetically.

It only earns him a sharp little bite to the back of his neck and he goes quiet for a moment to at least save some of his dignity and not complain about it when really, he's just been inconveniencing Hajime. He isn't the one having to bother with a temporary heat-drunken Omega whenever he drops.

"You have it easy. You're so cool, everyone loves you. It's hard to even stand next to you sometimes when I know everyone is looking at you like you're a supermodel. I'm not arguing with that, you're tall and you're stunning and you look the Alpha part like it's nothing," Tooru says softly. "I really wish I were more like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how the wife loves Iwaoi. And how the wife loves reverent love. So reverent love she shall receive.
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone! I greatly appreciate it! :)


	3. runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma Kozume is fifteen years old.

Tobio looks up from his piece of paper only very hesitantly when he hears the door opening and Suga exchanging a few pleasantries with someone, then there are slow steps approaching the common room and his caretaker peeks in.

"Tobio-chan, darling, be good and stay here for a while, alright? I'll just have a quick talk with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san first before they're coming to meet you."

He nods without making a sound though, but his nose twitches as he scents the air. It smells sweet, almost a little bit like milk, excited and nervous and anxious and all kinds of things, but what Tobio really wants to do is take his shoes and jacket and run to school, right now, right this instant. No matter how many classes he's missed already, no matter that he'd barge into homeroom after being absent for most of the morning.

Suddenly, he doesn't want to meet those people. He wants to stay here; he wants to stay with Suga and Shouyo and Bokuto and all the others.

 _"You know, you'd have your own room, your own desk, your own toys, all to yourself,"_ he remembers Suga saying softly to him while tucking him into bed a few weeks prior. _"You'd have parents, maybe even siblings, all just to look after you. There could be things like family trips and holidays and visits to funfairs and all the things we can't do here. You could maybe even get a pet, or a big garden to play in. You'd probably get enrolled in a very good school with many clubs you could participate in. Wouldn't that be great?"_

No, no it wouldn't be.

Tobio is sobbing before the tears even trickle down his tears.

He's selfish and he doesn't like sharing and he gets angry whenever Kei takes his toys and he's not done playing with them yet and he shouts when Shouyo steals his favorite stuffed animal (seriously, they have a bunch of Hamtaro plushies, but they both prefer the orange one) before bedtime and they argue too much about who gets to be the main character in the fairytales Suga makes up for them. It's annoying when he has to wait for the others to finish their homework before he can do his own at the desk in their room and it's not nice, being woken up by someone crying in the middle of the night because they're having a nightmare and the room they share is too small to block the sounds out, but suddenly, sharing doesn't seem as bad as it is.

He'd rather share than leave them all behind.

How could he ever leave, how could he ever go to a place where he's all alone when everyone else is staying? When Shouyo is staying, too?

Who would he fight with for the place on Suga's lap during storytime, for the front row seat of happily ever after? Who would come to pull him into the other bed across the room on exceptionally good and exceptionally bad days? Who would he ask to take him to the bathroom in the dead of night because the hallways are so empty and dark it frightens him and everybody but Shouyo would laugh at him for it? Who would he race to their classroom, who would he eat lunch with, who would pester him to help with homework, who, who, who, _who_ if Shouyo is gone?

Yes, Tobio hates sharing. But he hates having stuff to himself even more.

He hides.

Squeezes himself into the narrow space in between the couch and the wall and ducks his head between his knees and tries not to breathe too loud. He knows this, it's routine. Adults overlook him when he's like this. That's good.

But then he remembers that Shouyo has always found him until now when he's been hiding from the world and that makes him cry again.

* * *

"He's… a very sensitive child."

Suga stares into the steam rising from his cup of tea, fiddling with the papers on the desk between him and the couple sitting across. He prides himself in knowing every single one of his pups inside out, but now, he's at a loss for words.

_How do you describe such wonderful little human beings?_

"He's attentive, he has good observation skills. His memory is by far more advanced than it is with other kids his age. Still, he's a bit lazy and school isn't very much for him. He loves sports, although it's hard for him to connect with other children."

It sounds like he's just rambling, listing facts, when there's so much _more_ to Tobio. He's smart, a little genius even, just wrongly represented by the grades on his semester report card. He may not be overly social, but he has a good comprehension of other's feelings and limits, he has an astounding ability to stay calm longer than most of the other pups, he's usually the last one to panic in a stressful situation, he's adaptable and strong-willed, he's…

He's just Tobio.

Suga sighs.

"It's best if you just meet him yourself," he says, defeated. "I can't really tell you anything that would make sense right now. Tobio-chan reacts apprehensive to most people at first, but he also grows attached over time. Just be aware that he's a bit prone to either getting arrogant or crumbling under self-doubt, so the best way to handle him is positive reinforcement but not constant praise. And please, watch the volume of your voice. Some of our pups have had a rough past and yelling or arguing, especially between adults, is strictly forbidden in our house. And it should be in yours too if he ever comes to live with you."

The pretty Omega in front of him frowns. His hand clenches down on his knee.

"We'll make sure to remember that," he says. "Is he already showing signs of what he'll present as?"

His voice is soft, mellow, and it tastes like melting cotton candy. There's a fine air of grace surrounding him, following his every movement like a shimmer of gold and even though he's trembling with anticipation, the serenity in his eyes never wavers. Suga smiles, but he feels it doesn't carry the usual warmth.

"Tobio-chan is very assertive with kids his age, he's a bit controlling and likes to keep the upper hand. I'd say a highly dominant Beta or Alpha is a good guess. May I ask why you decided on him especially? If you feel he's not a good fit today, maybe we could look into the other pups we're currently fostering here."

Slowly, the Omega leans forward, lashes fluttering against his high cheekbones.

"He's special. I went through all the files Azumane-san sent to me and something about him… something caught my eye." That's the only explanation he provides, and although Suga is slightly taken aback, the Alpha, who's been quietly studying the picture board behind the desk for some time now, smiles.

"Don't mind his silly rambling. What he means is that he fell in love at first sight with the little guy." 

There's a sharp contrast between his down-to-earth, warm voice and the Omega's airy words, but they do make a sweet couple. It seems like they're a good match, Suga thinks as he gets up. Hopefully, Tobio will be fine with such opposing characters too.

"Let's see what Tobio-chan says to all that, then," he says, trying to add that usual lighthearted touch to his words. "I'm sure he's excited to meet you already. I told him about you when we first fixed a date for your visit and he did seem pretty interested."

The two eagerly follow him back to the common room where Suga opens the door and enters before them, calling out for the little boy who's been sitting by the table just a few moments ago. Now, the picture Tobio has been drawing is sitting there in a pile of crayons, deserted and alone.

"Tobio-chan!"

Suga bolts inside, looking around frantically. The window's closed, it's too high up for the pups to reach, anyway, the garden door is closed, the couch and the armchairs are empty. This isn't good, this isn't good at all. Maybe he's gone back to his room?

"I'm very sorry," Suga splutters as he turns on his heels in a flurry, "I'm just going to check if Tobio-chan went back upstairs, okay?"

God, please let him be upstairs, please don't let him have run out the front door, please don't let anything happen to his little pup—

The couple looks after him with slightly befuddled expressions, but then Tooru shrugs and saunters into the common room.

"It's his first time meeting us, after all," he hums softly. "No wonder he's a bit frightened."

"What's with that mature talk all of a sudden?" Hajime jabs back and follows after his mate, catching him by the waist and nuzzling his nape. "If I recall correctly, you have been vibrating with anxiety during the whole night and the car ride here too."

Tooru giggles and reaches back to shove Hajime away, when something inside him contracts painfully. He doesn't even know what it is exactly – a noise or a scent or maybe an illusion of his own mind, but there is something odd about it that leaves him restlessly pawing at his Alpha's arms until he gets them off of himself. Like drawn by a cry, a whisper, a plea, Tooru rounds the table in the middle of the room, gaze unfocused, hands trembling until he finds him, curled up so tightly in the tiny space behind the couch that it's gotta hurt.

"Hey," Tooru whispers worriedly and sinks to his knees, instinctively making himself as small and least threatening as he can manage. "Hey there, sunshine."

Hajime jolts, but he knows to stay back, knows to let his mate handle things right now, so he carefully moves away, eyes trained on Tooru though as he sits down fully on the floor, glowing with concern all over and usually, that acrid note of distress in his Omega's scent would send Hajime throwing a fit, but he tries to bite those instincts back.

There's a pup in the room and he can't exactly lose his cool during their first meeting.

"This looks very uncomfortable," he hears Tooru mutter as he leans forward to rest his chin in his hand. "Don't you maybe wanna come out? I bet it'd be way comfier sitting on the couch together, you and me, hm?"

No response. Tobio just stares at him, tears pooling in his dark blue eyes as he bares his teeth and withdraws even further. He isn't angry. Just frightened. Frightened and scared and helplessly unsure about what to make of this Omega suddenly sitting before him with soft, glinting eyes and a warm smile and the lingering scent of sweet milk oozing from him. It's enthralling, this scent. 

"I mean, if you're comfortable, we can also sit here," the man continues in that steady rise-and-fall voice like he's humming to some sort of tune only he can hear. "I don't mind. The floor actually isn't so bad. I'm Tooru. Hajime and I, we're here today to meet you."

He gestures to the Alpha standing across the room, watching closely. Hajime isn't nearly as intimidating as Tobio has imagined him to be when Suga's told him the names of this couple. Cautiously, the pup shuffles forward to get a better glance at the two, when the door is thrown open and he retreats with a soft, shaky gasp.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I can't find—"

"Don't worry, he's here," Hajime interrupts him in a quiet voice as he motions towards Tooru. "He's just been hiding from us. I think he wasn't taking the news so well that two people will just barge into his life today and try to change it."

Suga stops dead in his tracks, panting, eyes wide as he leans over and tries to catch his breath.

"Suga-san?" a timid voice asks from behind the couch, and suddenly, Tobio is scrambling out from his hiding place, throwing himself into Suga's arms with a sharp outcry.

"Tobio-chan!" The caretaker catches him with ease, hugs him tightly to his chest. "Don't scare me like that! Oh God, I was so worried, sweetheart! I'm here, it's okay, it's all fine, alright? I'm here."

Shushing the trembling pup, he paces up and down the common room with Tobio holding onto him as if he's threatening to fall into a bottomless abyss if he eases his grip even a tiny bit. He forgets completely about the couple standing a bit to the side, unsure about what to do. All Suga knows is that his pup is frightened and scared and that he needs him right now.

Tobio nearly crawls under his skin with how tightly he presses up against him, face tucked away against Suga's neck so he won't even have to look at the two men across the room.

"Don't you want to say Hello at least?" Suga mutters against his cheek. "They're not here to take you away immediately, Tobio-chan."

No, he doesn't want to say Hello. He wants them to be gone. Nobody has ever found him other than Shouyo. This man irks him, this beautiful Omega with the soft, hazel eyes, who has taken less than the flash of a moment to find him.

"Maybe it's better if we come back another day," Hajime suggests. "It's obvious that he's not in the mood to have us around. We don't want to stress him out."

"You really wouldn't mind? I don't know what got into him all of a sudden, but I can talk to him tonight and see if there's something I can do about it."

"It's no problem at all," the Omega says, waving it off. "He has to want to get to know us too. There's absolutely no sense in forcing him to talk to us when he doesn't want to. I hope we didn't cause you any problems with our visit. We'll come back again when he feels up to meeting us properly."

With the pup still sitting on his arm, Suga shows them to the door, all the while apologizing profusely, but they just smile and promise to return once it's more convenient. The door has barely fallen shut behind them when Tobio lifts his head again and breathes easier.

Suga gently strokes his sweaty hair back and kisses his cheek.

"Now, that's over at least," he sighs disappointedly. "It's okay, Tobio-chan, it's alright. Are you feeling good, sweetheart? Do you want anything?"

Tobio doesn't respond, but he gets him some juice from the fridge anyway and watches as the boy drinks up greedily. He's overheating, little face all red and eyes wide, even now that they're alone. When Suga gets up to do some of his chores just so they're out of the way, Tobio grabs onto his shirt and holds on for dear life.

"No! Don't go away!"

The hysterical outcry and the slim arms tightening around his neck convince him that today is just going to be a clingy day. Most of the pups have them once a month, so might as well get it over with. Suga's already used to having them holding onto him like little monkeys at all times. Doing chores with one pup attached to each of his legs, sometimes even one on his arm in addition, is the norm.

"There, there," he mutters. His hand continues to rub Tobio's back as he's walking down the hallway. "Don't cry now, I'm here. If you don't want to, I'm not putting you down."

So, he goes about his day with the pup perched on his arm, just clinging to him, content to feel him close. It's somewhat endearing although just as frustrating at times. Suga puts up with it. Bokuto wanders over from the nursery at noon to help him with lunch while the babies nap, chuckling about the sight.

"Looks like it didn't go all too well?" he asks compassionately and ruffles Tobio's hair. "Aww, I promise it'll be better next time, cutie."

He's the one to welcome the preschoolers and elementary school kids home – Suga can't deal with getting everyone out of their coats and shoes when Tobio is laying claim to his arms like that, but Bokuto doesn't mind helping out for once, he knows it. It's not like there's a possible adoption meeting every day. Still, there's some silent envy in Suga's gaze as he watches his colleague return to the nursery.

Maybe the babies are more work in general, but the adoption process with them is so much easier than it is with the toddlers and older kids. You can have someone visit a few times, hand them the baby, let them spend time together, and watch as they slowly get accustomed to each other and one day, the baby will just laugh upon seeing their parent-to-be and cry when they leave and that's usually when the people take them to their new home.

Children are complicated.

They're already little people who make up their minds about stuff and are so hard to win over if they're not as open and bubbly as Shouyo, for example.

By the time most of the kids have changed out of their school uniforms and are playing in the common room or doing their homework, it's already getting dark outside and Suga starts watching for the regular bus to come and drop off the teens. Finally, a group of dark figures starts moving up to the house and Suga rushes to open the door for them. He untangles one arm from the little boy's grip and reaches over to push down the handle, not a second too early. The first ones to puppy pile on him are Nishinoya and Tanaka, followed closely by the calmer kids entering and toeing off their shoes to put them on the shelf.

"We're back! Hello everyone!" Nishinoya hollers as he bolts into the common room and launches himself right in the middle of the group of toddlers on the floor. "Shouyo, Tadashi! Hi! Hi, Kei! Senpai's home!"

Cheering, the former two climb all over him and lean up into his hands ruffling their hair with happy little chirps while Kei clicks his tongue and turns back to his book.

"Welcome home." Suga closes the door behind Akaashi with a tired exhale. His gaze sweeps over the small crowd now blocking his way back to the kitchen routinely. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—

One's missing.

His eyes go wide. No, no, hold up. Tobio stayed home today. A brief moment of relief. Then, the aftershock.

It still doesn't add up.

"Kenma!"

Not even Kenma – always under the radar, always excelling at not being noticed – could've slipped past him and up the stairs this quickly, Suga is sure of it, and now he's certain he hasn't seen the boy enter with the others either.

"Kenma?" Bokuto pops out of the kitchen, a slice of bread in hand, still chewing, blinking owlishly at him. "What about Kenma?"

"He's not with the others!"

"He got on the bus with us!" Kinoshita protests. "I even sat behind him, he was playing some stupid video game!"

Suga is close to tears.

"Then why didn't you check if he was getting _off_ the bus with you?"

"It's not our job to drag him home!"

Oh God, today is such a screwed day. Where could Kenma be? Did he just miss the stop because he's always so spellbound by his video games? Did he skip getting off the bus on purpose? Suga struggles to pull Tobio's arms from his neck and set him down, but the little boy just starts sobbing again until Bokuto rushes over to gently take him instead, trying to get ahold of the crying pup.

"Bokuto, take Tobio— no, stop clinging to me now, this is serious, I need to… I'm going to call Daichi, right now."

He's barely been freed from his charge when he's already rushing to get the phone, but everything is swimming before his eyes, the keypad blurring in front of him because _Kenma_ and where is he, is he okay, is he alright, did something happen, is he—

There's the dial tone and he doesn't know if he even has the right number, but then Daichi's comforting voice reminds him that his fingers know the sequence of keys better than his brain.

"Daichi!" he sobs, nearly doubling over, forehead pressed against the wall. "Daichi, Kenma's missing!"

"Missing? Kenma? Koushi, I told you time and time again to call the emergency numbers when something like that happens, not me! It takes much longer for us to get moving if I have to explain to my boss why it's urgent when my boyfriend calls me at work!"

The words are reprimanding, but his tone is soft as he speaks and Suga just nods, still trying to hold back the tears, chew them down and hide them away where the pups won't see.

"S-Sorry," he whispers, guilt gnawing at his throat. "I just, I know I can count on you, you always know what to do next."

Daichi sighs. "It's fine, Koushi. So, Kenma went missing? When? Are you sure he isn't just getting home late?"

Calm, collected, noting down every bit of information Suga manages to stammer out in between shaky, tear-stifling breaths – every inch the responsible police officer.

"It's not like him to not come home, Daichi. He didn't just miss the bus stop."

"Has he presented already?"

"What?"

"Presented. Has he presented? Is he an Omega?" Daichi clarifies.

"Kenma? No, no, he's not an Omega, I'm sure," Suga mutters in sheer distress. That reminds him that he'll have to take Kenma to a doctor's appointment if he doesn't present soon.

"That's good news at least. Are there any places he could be besides school? A friend's house, maybe?"

"Believe me, I'd be the first person to know and be delight over the fact that Kenma is at a _friend's_ house, that's—"

_—not so irrational after all._

"Bokuto!" he calls out, frenzied. "Call Kuroo!"

"I'll be on my way to check the immediate area and see if he's already heading home," Daichi adds. "And I'll tell Asahi and Kiyoko to do the same, maybe they can help. What's he wearing, do you remember?"

Stupid question. It's Suga who is regularly putting out fresh clothes for Kenma because he forgets or doesn't remember or doesn't want to remember or just doesn't care.

"White shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, dark grey jacket with green accents, grey school bag. Probably staring at the ground or his video game a lot, moving at a snail's pace."

Daichi laughs and assures he'll make sure every team on duty as well as their mates are informed about who they're looking for and in which neighborhood, then he ends the call. Just as Suga puts the phone down, Bokuto rounds the corner with his own cell phone in hand and furrowed brows.

"Tetsu isn't picking up. That's unusual for this time of day," he notes, and the slight consolidation from knowing his pack and the police are already looking for Kenma dissipates in Suga's chest, replaced by all-consuming concern.

_Kenma…_

He's not an Omega, but he's so frail, so easily overpowered, always looking the part of the ideal target to pick on, to harass. Anyone with bad intentions could mistake him for an Omega and just pick him off the dark streets. Why does it have to be nighttime so soon in autumn?

"You know how he is," Bokuto says softly and reaches out, hesitant at first, but then he takes the last step forward and rubs Suga's arm. "Kenma's a smart little guy, and he smells trouble from miles away. There's no way he wouldn't notice if someone were coming up to harm him."

Yes, Kenma is observant and quick and most times also conveniently inconspicuous, but once he has his eyes on a video game, the rest of the world ceases to exist for him. It's his way to cope, to forget how many years he's spent trying to fit into reality and failing miserably in the process, but it's dangerous when he's alone.

"Can you try calling Kuroo-san again, please?" Suga mutters, wiping at his face to get rid of the last tears. "Sorry for being so rude before."

Bokuto shakes his head with a comforting little noise in the back of his throat. "Don't worry, 's fine. I'll try again right now. Lazy ass should pick up if I bother him enough."

_It's alright. Kuroo-san will take the call this time and he'll tell us that Kenma is with him and safe and that he'll bring him back by tomorrow morning._

But when Bokuto puts the phone down again and his face is as sour as before, and Suga just wants to curl up and cry. Without asking, the older kids take the pups with them into the common room and shut the door, cutting the noise of playing children and homework-arguments.

"Come on. Let's sit down in the kitchen for a bit," Bokuto suggests and gently leads Suga down the hallway.

"Where's Tobio-chan, anyway?"

"Least of your worries. Well taken care of, I'd even dare to say."

Suga rightfully doubts that after the huge fit Tobio has thrown upon being taken from his arms. They enter the kitchen and Bokuto pushes him down onto a chair, pats his shoulder and prepares some tea for the two of them and Suga turns to rest his head on the tabletop for a moment when his foot hits something soft.

Sighing, he leans down _Why do they always drag the toys in here, anyway?_ and wants to pull whatever stuffed animal it is out so he can put it into the toy box before anyone starts crying for it at bedtime when he feels the resistance from the other side, and a soft little growl echoes from beneath the table.

With a frown, Suga gets up and kneels beside his chair.

Tobio is sleeping there, surrounded by a heap of stuffed animals, and next to him, like a little bodyguard, Shouyo is baring his teeth at Suga.

Before he can open his mouth to say anything at all, there's a loud knock from the front door, and both Bokuto and Suga bolt to get it, hoping, praying it's Kenma, coming home from whatever happened, silently begging he'll be okay if it's him. The door swings open and someone grins brightly at them.

Even though Suga has promised himself that he won't ever yell in front of the kids, he's pretty close to sending those good intentions to hell if it means he can get out the mixture of rage and relief burning behind his teeth.

"Look who I found napping in my nest when I got home from the gym," Kuroo crows and lifts Kenma, completely immersed in one of his video games, over the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry @ The Waif
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone, I so so so so appreciate you all taking time out of your day to read this!! :)))


	4. we can go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutaro Bokuto and Tetsuro Kuroo are twenty-five years old.

Tobio clutches the pillow to his chest.

"Kenma?"

The teenager across from him on the bed looks up – a fleeting gesture, eyes barely flickering.

"Why'd you run away?"

"I didn't run away," Kenma says under his breath, inaudibly, almost.

"You didn't come home today."

"But I went home. To Kuro. And Bo."

It's quiet for a while, only the faint sounds of the console buttons in the air between them like looming clouds.

"Bokuto-san works just over in the nursery. You can go to him if you want to see him," Tobio mutters and nudges the empty disk sleeve on the blanket between them. "And Kuroo-san comes by when he picks Bokuto-san up on weekends."

Kenma doesn't answer for a long time, big, soulful eyes reflecting the light from the screen in his hands. No part of his body is moving except for his fingers. Not even his chest moves, like he isn't breathing at all. He looks translucent in this artificial glow, spirit-like, almost.

"It's so rare that I can see Kuro. He's always at work or the gym. And Bo is always busy too."

He falls into silence again and Tobio lays his head on the pillow in his arms. He likes this room. It's always dark here, curtains drawn shut and blinds closed. Kenma doesn't like sunlight. Kenma only likes the light from his TV and the consoles. Suga says they can't make fun of it, that he has his reasons.

"You've never been in a nest before," Kenma suddenly whispers without putting his game down. "You don't have the faintest idea of how nice it is. It's so safe. Nothing and nobody can hurt you there. And it's always warm and it smells so good. Like someone is right there with you, like you're never alone."

His lips stay parted as if he wants to add something, but then he presses them together until they form a narrow line and keeps it to himself. Tobio closes his eyes until they're forced open by his body jumpstarting at a frightening sound.

"Kenma?" he asks, scrambles forward, panicked, asks again, "Kenma?"

There's no response other than a second, even more violent sob from the boy now curled up tightly around the console in his hands, trembling to the bone, face distorted in agony. Shaken, Tobio backs away from him, eyes wide, breath stalling before he feels nothing beneath his hands, and nearly falls off the bed and stumbles outside into the hallway, calling for someone, anyone.

Bokuto bolts around the corner, closely followed by Suga, and Tobio struggles frantically against their hands gently grasping his arms to ask what's going on but _I'm fine I'm fine but Kenma, Kenma isn't fine, it's not me, it's Kenma, not me not me not me_ and then Bokuto suddenly snaps his head up and dashes towards Kenma's room and Tobio nearly throws up with how nauseous he feels from the relief.

They hurry after Bokuto and they find him on Kenma's bed, clutching him to his chest as he whispers into his hair and rocks him back and forth, only ever loosening his grip to force Kenma's face against his neck, calming scent seeping into the confines of the small room until the awful sobs melt into sharp, exhausted inhales, barely enough to fill Kenma's aching lungs.

"Please, please, I want to go back, please Bo, let me go back home to Kuro and you, please, please, I'll do everything," he chokes out with the last of his strength, but the Alpha just shushes him.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Suga, help me pack his things. I'm taking him home."

_Home._

Tobio stares, first from the doorway, then from the end of the corridor, as Kenma goes home.

They don't own much stuff, nobody here does. They usually share everything. All that belongs to Kenma are his clothes and his video games. Suga puts it into the worn bag he's carrying to school every day. Bokuto sits on the bed with Kenma, holds him tightly, and calls Kuroo. Everyone is standing by the door, even the little ones who should be in bed, when a car pulls up to the house and Kuroo jumps out, looking more serious than he's ever done. He walks past them without his usual smiles and greetings.

"What happened?" he asks Bokuto as if nobody else exists to him. He kneels before Kenma and takes his hand and rubs soothing circles into his palm. "Kenma, we're here. We're both here."

They take him outside, past the kids all huddled together by the front door, watching silently.

"Are you leaving, Kenma?" Shouyo whispers and reaches out towards him.

"For a while, at least," Suga says as he leans down to smooth back Shouyo's hair. "Let's wave Bye-Bye to Kenma, for now, okay?"

Bokuto returns for a moment while Kuroo stays by the car, impatience clear in his expression.

"Tetsu told me he didn't want to leave this afternoon already, but we thought he was just being bratty. We can't delay this anymore. He's practically been living with us for years now, it won't do him any good if we keep pretending any longer that we're not a real family already. I'll start on the papers tomorrow. He's staying with us. He's our pup."

From where he's clinging to Suga's legs, Tobio peeks outside. Kenma looks so relieved in Kuroo's arms, eyes closed, nose buried in the soft folds of the Omega's hoodie. Bokuto returns to the car. He kisses Kuroo and says something to Kenma before giving him one last hug and ushering him onto the passenger seat. There's something on Kenma's face that Tobio hasn't seen in a long time, maybe never, he can't quite recall.

He is smiling.

"Kenma's going home, right?" Tobio asks quietly.

There's no answer, but he doesn't need one. Still, when he's curled up against the wall in his bed that night after Suga has tucked them in, he opens his eyes and stares into the darkness that smells cold and lonely and unforgiving and it feels like his own mattress is too big for himself, the room expanding around him until he's so lost that he has to shove his face into the pillow below to hide.

_It's so safe. Nothing and nobody can hurt you there. And it's always warm and it smells so good. Like someone is right there with you, like you're never alone._

* * *

Sighing, Suga opens the door and kneels by Tobio's bed. Just as he reaches his hand out to wake the pup, those dark blue eyes pop open, inquisitively directed right at his face.

"Oh, you're awake already."

Tobio nods. The sheets must've slipped to the floor during the night. He feels awfully cold. But then, Suga peels the blankets off of him and helps him to sit up and Tobio wonders why he's shivering.

"The others are downstairs already. I wanted you to sleep a little longer today," Suga explains, already slipping the pup's pajama shirt off and handing him his school uniform. "We're waiting with breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed."

Smiling a warm smile, he leans forward to kiss Tobio's cheek, then he stands back up and lays his hand on the door handle. It's unexpected, the soft sound of his name being called, but he turns around, not letting his surprise show.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are they mad at me now?"

Suga blinks. And blinks again. Then he laughs. "The others? For having to wait with breakfast? I don't think so, Tobio-chan. They're—"

"Tooru. And Hajime. Are they mad at me?"

_Oh._

"No, darling," Suga says softly and returns to the bed, "they aren't, I'm sure. It was your first time meeting them and you were frightened, they'll understand that."

Yes. He's been scared, so scared of having to leave everything here. And everyone. Tobio looks at his hands and the shoes of his uniform sitting nearby. Getting out of bed sounds tiring. Going to school sounds tiring. Everything sounds tiring.

"Kageyama! Get up, Bakageyama!"

It's like a typhoon of orange hair and high spirits has entered the room. Shouyo slams into him with more force anyone would trust his tiny body to hold and Tobio gasps as he pries the boy off of himself with hands and feet while Suga stands by and giggles.

"Out of my bed, Hinata boke!" Tobio finally snarls and shoves Shouyo off of the mattress, but within a second, he's already back on it.

"Hey, hey, get up already! Race me to the bus stop, alright? If I win, you buy me juice at lunch!"

"I'll race you to the bus if you stop annoying me then!"

"I'm not annoying, you're just lazy, lazy idiot Kageyama!"

Lazy idiot his ass, Tobio thinks as he jumps from his bed and drags on his pants to catch up with Shouyo, who's already on his way downstairs. Breakfast is quick, Suga urging them to hurry up before the bus comes. They're off to school like usual again, Tobio and Shouyo, side by side as they're sprinting to first period, as always.

"Where have you been, Tobio-chan?" their teacher asks with a smile as she crouches down before his desk and lightly strokes his hair. "I was very worried yesterday when Sugawara-san called and said you wouldn't be attending class."

Tobio mutters something about important stuff and pulls out his books and pens to prepare for the class. From the table next to him, Shouyo leans over.

"You never told me either why Suga-san made you stay home yesterday," he whispers, but lesson is already starting and Tobio is glad he doesn't have to answer.

How would he even tell Shouyo that there are people who want to give him a home? How would he start to explain that there's a couple who wants to adopt him, who wants to give him his happily ever after? He couldn't. He couldn't tell Shouyo about Tooru and Hajime. He'd rather share a room with him and the others for thirty more years, Tobio thinks, and writes his name on top of the paper.

He's good at writing. Not so good at reading. Shouyo is much better at that, has been ever since kindergarten. So when they arrive home and Suga, still flushed from the heat in the kitchen, peers around the corner to say, "Tobio-chan? There was a letter for you in the mail today. I put it on your pillow, so have a look after you're done with your homework", Tobio turns to Shouyo.

"Oi, Hinata boke, come help me. You're good at reading."

It's almost like Shouyo will sprout a wagging puppy tail any second from how he pounces on the opportunity to be useful at that matter-of-fact compliment.

"Yeah! I got good grades for reading last semester!"

Tobio gets the letter from his bed and sniffs it carefully while they sit down on the carpet in the middle of their room. It smells sweet, like milk, and a little bit like burnt sugar. The scent sends him reeling for a moment, eyes watering with something he can't name but it digs so deep into his soul as if it wants to make its forever home there.

"Who is it from?"

The question circles Tobio's head. There's no name on the envelope except his one, but he knows who sent the letter either way.

"Someone important. None of your business. I don't really need your help anyway," he snaps at Shouyo and chases him out with a snarl, pretending like he doesn't care about the hurt, upset gaze thrown at him before he slams the door and unfolds the letter with trembling hands.

Bent down low over the paper, he attempts to read what's written there, sometimes sounding out the words to get the meaning, sometimes stumbling over one thing or another, but in the end, Tobio holds a letter and a small charm from the envelope in his hands and something about the word Home now hurts in his chest.

_Hello, Tobio-chan,_  
_We didn't get to talk properly during our visit yesterday, so I'm writing you this letter now to let you know Iwa-chan and I are very sorry if we frightened you. You don't have to be scared that we'll just come and take you away from your friends, you know? We just really wanted to meet you ever since we first heard about you from Sugawara-san. He's been so kind to us and I'm certain you like him very much, and surely you have friends living with you, too._  
_If you'd come to stay with us, there wouldn't be as many children around, but Iwa-chan and I have lots of free time, and we could do so many things together! Sugawara-san told us you like to play sports, too, so maybe you want to come to watch Iwa-chan work sometimes? He's a volleyball trainer, and I've been playing for a long time during middle school and high school too, so I'm sure we'd have a lot to talk about._  
_How about this: I'll pick you up this weekend, Saturday, around two pm. We'll have some ice cream and then we're going to pick Iwa-chan up from work, and after that, let's take a walk. We can go home, have dinner together, and then we will bring you back in the evening. What do you say?_  
_We'd love to get to know you, Tobio-chan. Sorry if the letter smells like Iwa-chan now, he's hanging over my shoulder again. He's a bit clingy lately, and now he pouts because I can draw and he can't. Oh, by the way, I put a little charm for you into the envelope. It's from both of us just for you! We'll hopefully get to see you soon!_  
_Tooru_

Around the entire text, there are little doodles, beautifully drawn, of volleyballs and sports jerseys and gym shoes and they smell so happy, blotches of rich, joyful scent like sweetened milk, mingled with burnt sugar and lemon.

_We can go home._

_We can go home._

_We can go_ _**home.**_

"Suga-san?" he asks after dinner when the others have already scuttled off to the common room and Suga is just putting away the last clean plates in the kitchen. Tobio is the only one still standing in the doorway.

Suga looks up, surprised but still smiling as he closes the cupboard. "What is it, Tobio-chan? Did you need something?"

He needs his heart to stop racing, he needs his brain to stop going haywire as he clutches the hem of his shirt and hands Suga the letter he's kept in his pocket, now wrinkled, clutched too tightly on his way downstairs, but he's holding onto what he can't let go of, now that he has it. Suga frowns, looks from the letter back to the little boy staring at the tips of his shoes.

"Is this from school? Did you do something?"

Tobio shakes his head, but he doesn't say a word, so Suga unfolds the letter and begins to read. His eyes widen with every line, he's unsure whether to get excited about this or not, but when he glances back at Tobio, his expression mellows.

"Do you want me to call them? Tell them the time's good?"

Tobio nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I promise, the next chapter is back to normal length again! Thank you so much for reading, everyone! :))


	5. show-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo Hinata is six years old.

Shouyo looks up from his puzzle game just as Tobio comes downstairs, bag in hand, hair brushed, all but trembling from his fluttering nerves. Before he can even reach the hallway though, Shouyo scrambles to his feet, red-cheeked and eager as he bounces after his friend.

"Kageyama! Where are you going?" he asks excitedly. "Are we going somewhere? Should we get ready?"

Tobio looks away, avoids his gaze, averts his eyes, mutters something under his breath, and bolts for the front door, where Suga is waiting already. Behind him, Shouyo tilts his head in confusion.

"Kageyama? Suga-san, are we going out? It's Saturday, we don't even have school. Why is Kageyama dressed like that?"

His question remains unanswered when a car suddenly pulls up and Suga looks through the glass window in the door. "He's here, Tobio-chan. Are you good to go? Did you pack everything? Got your jacket?"

Shouyo jumps to throw a quick glance outside too, and he spots a beautiful young man stepping out of his car, twirling a set of keys, then he hits the floor and his face is nearly planted against the dark wood of the door. Scowling, he hops up again.

"Someone is coming!" he announces. "Who's that?"

After a last, quick brush of his hand across Tobio's hair, Suga opens the door and greets the man on the stone steps just below, hand already raised to ring the bell, looking a bit startled.

"Good afternoon, Oikawa-san. Tobio-chan is all set to leave. When do you think you'll bring him back home?" the caretaker asks over the children's heads.

Tooru smiles, but it's a fleeting, polite gesture. His eyes start to gleam for real only when he gets down on one knee and looks at Tobio, who's still waiting shyly behind Suga, clinging to his sleeve.

"Hi there, sunshine! I'm so glad to see you again," he purrs, and, without even looking up at Suga, continues, "We'll be back by eight, maybe a bit later. Does he have a fixed bedtime?"

"Not on weekends, but the latest we usually go is nine. It's important to not let the other kids feel like he's getting special treatment here too, not just when he's out with you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd have him home by then."

Something in those gentle, hazel eyes goes cold. Not just cold, downright frigid. Tooru straightens up and rests one hand on his hips. His smile is set in stone now, so unsettlingly firm that Suga shrinks back. This is an Omega, but he possesses every bit of self-confidence an Alpha would probably have.

"Home. Yeah, I'll have him _back_ latest by nine. See you. Tobio-chan, who's your friend? Do you want to introduce him to me?"

Tobio looks back at Shouyo, who is wavering in between delight over meeting someone new, and dejection. "You're leaving, Kageyama?" he asks weakly.

Without even giving him another glance, Tobio jumps down the stairs and towards Tooru. You can't miss someone who's not your friend. If you don't care about them, you can't miss them.

"He's not my friend," he says, little hands clutching his bag, then he breathes deeply and looks up at Tooru with new resolve. "Do you have a nest?"

The Omega blinks at him, stunned, then he laughs.

* * *

"So. What sports do you like to play?"

Tooru's eyes are twinkling like little stars as he crosses his legs and scoops a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Tobio has long since started digging into his own bowl of cold sweets _I haven't had ice cream in so long now, so long I can't even remember the last time_ but now he looks up, strawberry-chocolate-smeared lips twisting, smiling.

"Volleyball. I love volleyball. Just like you and Hajime-san."

"Just Hajime. And I'm just Tooru to you. All this politeness – we don't need it. So, you play volleyball. Have you learned anything about it from your trainer yet? Are you playing in different positions or is it just some basic games?"

Tobio licks the melting taste from his fingers and thinks, thinks when he's last had someone to talk to about anything he likes.

"We're just playing without many rules. But I like watching the matches on TV," he says, "they're way more fun. It's just that they're always in the morning or afternoon and Suga-san doesn't allow me to watch TV then. Not even on weekends. So I always have to watch them when he's not around."

"That's a real shame," Tooru mutters, cocking his head, sucking on his spoon. "I always get up early to watch the official matches too, you know. If you want to, maybe I can pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll watch a game together. There's an international match going on in Tokyo that I want to catch."

An international match in Tokyo, and to be able to watch it in full length without anyone complaining about how they want to watch cartoons! Nearly choking on his last spoonful of ice cream, Tobio nods his head violently.

"Who's playing?" he asks, close to trembling with excitement.

"Japan and Belgium. So, you want me to get you first thing in the morning?"

Oh yes, he wants to. He wants to see a real international game for once and have nobody interrupting it with stupid bickering for the remote or fighting or throwing toys across the room. Giggling, Tooru points at his empty bowl.

"You know, we can get you some more ice cream before we head off. Would you like that?"

Being with Tooru is like having fallen through the rabbit hole into Wonderland. He's kind and he's smart, funny, he loves to tell jokes and his voice never loses the soft, melodic rise and fall that Tobio loves to listen to because it glows in his head and the scent of sweet milk is so heavy on his tongue whenever he just looks at Tooru. There's a weak hint of lemon zest, too, but it's fading quickly while Tooru's own excitement starts to bubble up eagerly as time progresses. Tobio gets on his tiptoes to peer at his phone when he whips it out to check it as they walk along the street.

"What's making you so nervous?"

Tooru grins. "We're going to pick up Iwa-chan now and I'm really excited to see him again. Even though he's already annoying me."

"Shouldn't you be happy he's still at work, then?"

"Mm, not really. I'm glad we're going to meet up with him," Tooru hums as he pockets his phone again and throws his head back to look up at the sky. "You'll understand that once you get older."

Tobio wonders if he really has to get older to understand. Shouyo annoys him too, he bugs the living hell out of him sometimes, but it's still boring when he's not there. Boring and lonely. He remembers running home instead of waiting for the bus every day that week Shouyo caught the flu and had to stay home, just because every moment without Shouyo is duller than he can handle.

"Okay," he says anyway and doesn't even realize Tooru has taken his hand as they stop before the crossing and wait for the traffic light to turn green.

It's not far to where Hajime works and he's already waiting for them, jacket slung over his arm, one hand in his pocket, bag by his feet, and the sea-green of his eyes darkens lovingly as they get closer.

"Hey, Tobio! Nice to see you again." He kneels down, smiling. "Has Tooru been falling on your nerves already? He's quite a pain sometimes."

Tooru flicks Hajime's cheek and clicks his tongue against his teeth and laughs and Tobio watches them kiss briefly before they turn their attention back to him. It's like they're children, insulting, teasing, mocking each other like preschoolers, trying to get a rise out of the other even though they're holding hands all the way through the city.

As they're sauntering through the streets, Hajime keeps toying with the zipper of his bag while he follows the lively chatter between his mate and the pup bouncing alongside them, and Tobio finds out why when they pass by the open-air gym because suddenly, he's twirling a volleyball on his finger and winking at Tobio.

"If you like volleyball that much, let's play. Do you know the names of the positions on the court yet?"

They explain the different positions to him, with easy words and examples and Tobio takes to it like duck to water, eyes glowing, heart beating high in his throat. They teach him easy moves and tricks, service tosses and receives, and even Hajime laughs when Tobio actually manages to hit Tooru in the head from across the net.

"Even a pup can beat you in your service tosses now," the Alpha calls out as Tooru rubs his forehead with a soft whine, and Tobio hides behind Hajime – just in case.

But there isn't anything he has to worry about because when Tooru comes over to the other side of the court, anger is the furthest from his face. He's grinning, even though there is a red spot forming on his forehead, ball clutched to his side.

"You've got some powerful serves, Tobio-chan! You know, when Iwa-chan and I were in high school, nobody could take my serves. Well, at least not many people could. We scored entire sets with just my serves."

"Really?"

Hajime nods, rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Sadly. He got so arrogant about those demon serves, it was unbearable. But it's true, Trashykawa here had some murderous hits going on back in high school. Almost ripped your arms off if you were trying to receive them properly. The best bet other teams had was their libero diving after the ball and _somehow_ getting it back up in the air. Didn't work most of the time."

The tips of his teeth shine sharp and dangerous as Tooru smiles and Tobio wonders what it's like to see him on the other side of the net during an official match, this threatening leer on his face, when Tooru moves back suddenly, fingertips caressing the curve of the ball for a moment before he tosses, legs nimbly following the fleeting shadow in the air and he leaps after it, body falling into the motion as fluid as if he's made of light and water, and the impact on the court is deafening.

The ball bounces off the fence with a quiet rustling sound, innocent, as if hasn't just smashed a ring of white onto the red-dusted ground.

_Demon serve indeed._

"Show-off," Hajime mutters, but it sounds breathless.

"What do you say, you guys hungry? Because I sure am." Tooru has sauntered back over like it's nothing, dropping the ball in favor of holding out his hand towards Tobio. "Should we head home for dinner?"

Home.

Home is an apartment right in the middle of town, bright and warm, and Tobio clings to Tooru's hand even tighter. Smells like honeyed milk and lemon and love and he stares in wondrous amazement at the walls that are plastered with medals and awards and photographs of volleyball teams and matches and it's always Tooru and Hajime, arm in arm, side by side, smiling, laughing, grinning, _happy._

When Tobio looks up, he sees them standing in the hallway by the coat rack, Hajime's arms coiled tightly around Tooru's waist, both chuckling, looking just the same, looking _happy._

"Do you like the pictures?" Tooru asks at last and twists out of Hajime's embrace.

Turning big, dark blue eyes up at him, Tobio lifts his head. "They're pretty. Were you always friends?"

Hajime gently strokes through his hair. There's a beatific glisten on his lips as he smiles.

"Something stupid like fated mates, ever since we were born. Our parents are friends, we were together since before we can remember. We grew up together and I've never managed to get rid of Tooru until now."

"Hey!"

But Tooru laughs and slings his arm over Hajime's shoulder and pecks his cheek just to let him know he's not really mad and then Tobio finds himself sitting on the counter while Hajime cooks and Tooru lounges by the table, "beautifying the room with his presence", as he calls it. Their idle chitchat goes on even during dinner, volleyball and school and friends and Tobio doesn't think he ever wants to get up from the table where they're sitting right now.

Tooru and Hajime have time to listen to him, there's nobody else impatiently demanding their attention like at the foster home institution, nobody yelling or interrupting him when he talks, and they're so eager to hear every little detail about his day, his school, his class, his grades, his teachers.

"Look at the little guy. All tuckered out from today, hm?" Tooru coos at last after dessert, arms crossed on top of the table and leaning forward with a kind smile as Tobio rubs his burning eyes and yawns. "Do you wanna stay a little longer? Or should we take you back now?"

It's eight and it's dark outside and Tobio only remembers hearing their hushed talk over his head before strong arms lift him up gently and carry him down a flight of stairs and then he's being laid down on the backseat of a car, head in Tooru's lap, and Hajime covers him with his jacket.

The rhythmic flickering of streetlights passing by is the only thing that's keeping Tobio awake. Gentle fingers are threading through his hair, parting the strands, smoothing them out with slow, tender motions, lulling him to sleep.

"Tooru," he mutters unwillingly when the car stops all of a sudden and his fingers curl into the stiff fabric of Tooru's jeans, clinging onto him.

"Hey, sunshine," a warm voice whispers in return and someone picks him up as gently as possible. "It's late and you have to go to bed now, okay? But I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you, I promise."

It's familiar, this sensation of Suga taking him into his arms, but Tobio still lifts his head, bleary-eyed and sleepy, looking for the sweet scent of milk and lemon. Warm lips press against his forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Tobio-chan. I can't wait."

But he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. He doesn't want Tooru and Hajime to leave. He wants them to stay. Growling, he reaches a tiny hand towards Tooru, clutches his shirt _don't go don't go please don't go away_ and whines softly.

"Tobio-chan, please stop fussing now. It's very late, the others are in bed already, and you should be too."

"No," Tobio mutters and wipes his eyes again, this time to wake himself up. "No, I don't wanna! Tooru!"

He struggles against Suga's grip, instinct turns him towards the two people standing just behind him.

"Be careful!" Hajime gasps and nearly fails to catch Tobio, but then he's got him safely in his embrace, strong arms easily holding the little boy close to his chest, who clings to the silver chain with the key dangling from his neck. "It's okay, I got you now, you're alright."

Tooru is all over the two of them in just a moment, purring sweetly.

"Come on, let me hold him, Iwa-chan. I'll take him to bed. Would you like that, Tobio-chan?"

Anything, as long as Tooru stays. As long as he just doesn't leave. Tobio buries his face against the milky white sweetness of the Omega's neck, doesn't even look up until suddenly, there's a door opening and then, a tired little voice whispering his name.

"Kageyama?"

Shouyo is sitting in bed, pajama sleeves hanging over his hands as always because he's still smaller than any of the other kids, and even though he's barely keeping his eyes open, he blinks at the lightened doorway and at Tobio.

"What are you doing still up, Hinata boke?"

Scrambling to get out of his bed, Shouyo pads over to Tooru, who sets Tobio down gently on the carpeted floor.

"I was waiting for you! You were gone all afternoon and I was so bored and I didn't know where you went and you were so mean when you left and I didn't know why so I stayed up but Suga-san said I have to go to bed but I don't like sleeping alone and you still weren't back and—" The flood of words is interrupted sharply by a sniffle and Shouyo wipes his face. His eyes glisten in the warm, yellow glow from the hallway. "I just… I just missed you."

Dark blue eyes jump from him to Tooru, who's still standing close by, then Tobio pushes past the little boy standing in his way over to his own bed. You can't miss someone if they're not your friend.

"You shouldn't have stayed up. Suga-san's going to cut your TV time again, but don't come whining to me then. See you tomorrow, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm KageHina-with-Tsundere-Tobio supremacy........
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :))))


	6. fierce protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki are twenty-four years old.

Even Suga has barely gotten up when he sees Tobio leaving the room he shares with the other pups, little bag slung over his shoulder, shoes in hand.

"And where do you think you're off to?" he asks tiredly, rubbing his face. "It's Sunday, Tobio-chan, there's no school today. You can go back to bed, alright? I'll tell you and the others when breakfast is ready."

Tobio shakes his head. "Tooru is coming to pick me up. We're going to watch the game between Japan and Belgium today. He promised he'd be here early so we won't miss it."

Oh, right. Tooru _did_ mention something along those lines last night when he brought Tobio back from their day out. Suga groans and runs one hand through his silvery hair. This man seems to be utterly in love with Tobio.

"I really have to talk to Oikawa-san. It's just not okay for him to take you out of the house during weekends like that. You need to rest for Monday. But alright, today is an exception and since you guys got plans already... Get your jacket, I'll make lunch for you to take with you in case you guys wanna go for a walk to the park later."

"Yes please, Suga-san," Tobio says politely and trots after him into the kitchen, but he's barely set foot over the threshold when someone knocks on the door and he bolts for it instead. "I'll get it, don't worry!"

Suga stares after him. He's never seen Tobio so eager to socialize with any human being. It's unusual for him to enjoy talking or playing with any of the other children, but he's so clingy with Tooru and Hajime. Well, that's good at least. Maybe Tobio is just meant to be an only child, Suga thinks and watches as the pup unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hey sunshine! I missed you!"

Tooru crouches down and catches Tobio in his arms, lifting him up and smiling at him while he steps inside and eyes the pile of shoes, bag, and jacket that's been thrown down in a hurry at the sound of his knocking.

"I see you're all set to go already! That's good, we have to leave soon, or we'll be late!"

Suga frowns. "Late? It's barely seven. How early could something like a volleyball game be on TV?"

At that, Tooru just laughs. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes only intensifies when he looks back at Tobio and ruffles his hair.

"TV, right. Anyway, let's enjoy our day out, okay?"

"Alright!" Tobio answers, cheeks flushed with excitement, but Suga stops them.

"Hold up, when are you going to bring him back? It was really late yesterday."

"I'm thinking about seven or eight. We're going to watch the game and celebrate afterward," Tooru responds thoughtfully as he leans down to let Tobio get out of his embrace so he can put on his shoes and jacket. "It shouldn't be an issue. The goal is for him to spend as much time with us as possible, isn't that correct?"

Well, there's no arguing with that, but Suga still grinds his teeth because behind the corner of the hallway that leads upstairs, he sees the tips of bright orange hair peeking out and the serene, scentless morning air is steadily turning bitter.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then, Tobio-chan," Suga mutters and waves the pup Goodbye, but Tobio is already clutching Tooru's hand and doesn't even bother to turn around again. 

In contrast to Suga, who kneels down and sighs, looking at the floor. "You can come out, Shouyo-chan. I've seen you already."

The little boy peeks around the corner with puffy eyes and runny nose, but unlike usual, he doesn't rush to cuddle Suga when the caretaker holds out his arms. Instead, he sits down where he is, knees pulled to his chest, for once quiet.

"Why is he always leaving without me?" They've been sitting there for a while when Shouyo finally asks the question that's probably been burning on his tongue for days now. "Why is he always leaving me behind? I thought we were friends, and he's always being so mean to me now."

Suga stays silent. What's he supposed to say to that?

"Hey," he says softly, helplessly. "Hey. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me? You can stay with me for a while, hm? Do you want that? Or… or do you want to go see Natsu-chan in the nursery?"

Shouyo starts to cry.

* * *

"This isn't the way home."

Tooru feels a strange warmth exploding within his chest when curious blue eyes turn to him from the passenger seat.

"No," he agrees with a grin, "this isn't the way home. But I told you we were going to watch the game, no?"

Nodding, Tobio dangles his legs and presses his nose against the car window, watching the other cars pass by on the highway. They're no longer in town, the landscape is changing. He's never been this far from the foster home. Tooru is humming along to some song on the radio, fingers tapping the steering wheel.

"Isn't Hajime coming with us?"

"Hmm."

"Is he?"

"You'll see."

Tooru laughs, voice warm-sweet-soft in his throat, and drives to the next lane. There's a sign ahead. Tobio isn't a good reader, has never been, but he knows the sign says Tokyo.

"We're going to Tokyo?!"

"I told you we were going to watch the game!"

"You didn't tell me we were actually gonna go to Tokyo to watch it! I thought we were watching it on TV!"

Still giggling, Tooru speeds up the car. "Why would we watch it on TV when I can have as many tickets as I can carry free of charge for every game?"

He's been a famous player in high school and for some time during university, but Tobio doubts it's enough to secure him free tickets to international games. Still – what's there to complain about? He can barely sit still during the entire drive, vibrating with excitement in his seat, and all that energy bursts from him as soon as Tooru parks the car outside a huge gym in the heart of the city.

"Alright, but please don't run off, okay?" he says as he turns the key and pulls it from the ignition to pocket it. "I'd like you to stay with me. It's very easy to get lost at those games."

Nodding, Tobio pushes the door open and dashes outside into the parking lot. If he could, he'd start exploring every inch of the gym there and then, but Tooru is expectantly holding out his hand and Tobio knows better than to disobey. Side by side, they walk up the stairs, even more stairs and yet again stairs.

"Where are we going?" Tobio asks at last, tirelessly jumping along.

Tooru smiles secretively. "You'll see."

_You'll see, you'll see, you'll see—_

Tobio sees.

It's a large balcony above the other bleachers. Tooru greets everyone already seated here and they greet back – mostly older Alphas, dressed in fancy clothes, talking quietly among themselves. A few of them smile down at Tobio, but even when they address him, he hides behind Tooru's legs and only peeks out once they stop looking at him.

"Tooru-kun, who's the pup? Don't tell me that's why you quit," one elderly woman with grey hair and far too big earrings says. Her fingers, covered in rings, clink against a glass of sparkling champagne. "You weren't pregnant, were you?"

There's a noticeable wince from Tooru, a sour note in the scent of milk, and despite the crowd of Alphas surrounding them, Tobio bolts forward. Teeth bared, growling, eyes dark _my Tooru you made him sad you made him upset my Tooru mine mine_ and the woman even steps back.

"Tobio-chan! Don't be rude, please. I'm very sorry, Kimi-chan, but he's still little. He doesn't understand." Tooru sounds apologetic, but he smells relieved, and Tobio shoves his face into the hem of his shirt to breathe.

The Alphas laugh.

"You have fierce protection with you, I see," the woman says, dripping false sweetness all over. "Why don't you two join us? You _have_ to tell me who that pup is. He's about your nephew's age, right? Is this him? Oh, do you want something to drink, Tooru-kun?"

Tooru rejects the glass she tries to hand him, slender fingers gripping Tobio's shoulder as he holds him close and looks at the woman with eyes that could turn fire to crystal clear ice.

"His name is Tobio. And he's mine and Hajime's son."

The name seems to remind him of something, because suddenly, he returns to his cheerful smile from before and leans down to the little boy still clinging tightly to his leg, watching the Alphas move around them from the corner of his eye like a little watchdog.

"Hey, don't make that face, alright? I have one more surprise for you."

Hesitantly, Tobio looks up at him. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll see." And Tooru smiles his mysterious smile, lifts him up, and steps forward towards the glass barrier. "Are you scared of heights? No? That's good. Look down."

It's far from up here all the way down to the court, but Tooru holds him safely in his arms and Tobio leans forward to rest his hands on the wooden top of the railing. Two teams are warming up on their respective sides of the net. Though both Tooru and Tobio only have eyes for one person among the crowd below.

"Hajime!"

"Iwa-chan! We're here!"

They wave eagerly, and Hajime looks up from the sideline where he's just been talking to two of his players. He waves back, grinning, and now his focus is more on the two people watching from above than on the game. Even his colleague seems to notice. She lightly nudges his arm.

"Iwaizumi, get your head out of the clouds! We have an important match to play right now!" she urges, but he just nods, absent-mindedly as he pulls out his phone and sends a brief text to Tooru.

"I know, I know, just a moment."

She follows his gaze when he looks up the next time and spots a young man and a little boy on the balcony over the bleachers.

_Ah._

"Oikawa, hm?" she says with a smile. "Who's the pup? Is that his nephew? He looks nothing like him."

Hajime gives her an indignant glare. "Tooru's older sister moved to Aomori five months ago and Takeru hasn't visited since."

"Oh, well. Sorry. But who's the little boy then?"

For a brief moment, Hajime seems to struggle with the answer he wants to give, but then he sees Tobio leaning up to reach over the railing and waving at him and cracks a smile.

"Our son."

* * *

Barely out of the gym, still being crowded by the players clapping his shoulders, Hajime suddenly feels a warm weight slamming against his legs. Gasping, he leans down to pick the little boy up, so he won't get lost in the crowd around them.

"Tobio, where's Tooru? Did you come down here alone? It's dangerous for you to be running around on your own in places like this!"

The pup shakes his head firmly and points behind him where Tooru is sauntering through the mass of players, smiling at some of them, even stopping to chat with some others. He's kept a cautious eye on Tobio on their way down, but now, as he sees him in Hajime's arms, he relaxes. There's no safer place for their pup, after all.

"We saw you from the balcony!" Tobio chirps happily as he presses his nose against Hajime's neck, burnt sugar and lemon so sweet with the scent of milk already deeply ingrained within him. He tugs at the silver chain, grasps the beautiful key hanging from it. "I wanted to come down here, I wanted to see you! Tooru didn't tell me you are the coach!"

He's purring, just content with resting his head on the Alpha's shoulder. It's been a long match and he's been aching to meet up with Hajime since the start of it. To be honest, Tobio doesn't think he could remember much about the game if somebody asked him about it. All he remembers is watching Hajime pep talk his team during timeouts and giving them new directions, looking all sorts of awesome.

"Yeah, really? Trashykawa didn't tell you who's coaching all those lazy knuckleheads here? I bet he just forgot about it. 'Cause he's stupid." Hajime laughs and hugs him even tighter to his chest. "Mm, I missed you, little guy. Hey, come on. Let's get Tooru and head out to celebrate. I was supposed to have lunch with everyone, but I think I'll skip. I'd much rather eat with you guys."

It's like walking by a crowd of peasants after having been crowned king. Tobio is grinning from his perch on Hajime's arm at all the players that surround them. Sweet, sweet victory, to know he and Tooru are worth more to Hajime than all of them here combined.

"I'll see you then, guys. Don't stay up too late today, we've got training coming up in the morning." Even as he says it so nonchalantly, they all still perk up and nod as Hajime walks past them and towards his mate, who's still talking to two of the players.

Tobio marvels at the reactions. Hajime is such a cool Alpha. Everyone listens to him, always. Even during the game, they've always been listening to him without a doubt.

"… wouldn't believe how fast he's warming up to us. And to think he's been so scared at first. Right, you guys should meet!" Tooru turns and holds out his hand towards the two men curiously looking back at the pup sitting on Hajime's arm. "Tobio-chan, meet Mattsun and Makki. They're two of our best friends. You two, this is Tobio-chan."

Even though they bother to smile, the pup ducks out of the way, hiding his face against Hajime's neck, growling softly under his breath.

"Oh, he's just adorable!" Mattsun croons excitedly. "Look at him, he's gorgeous! Hey there, little guy, how are you? Jeez, such a cutie!"

Makki scrunches up his nose. "But isn't he a bit old? You always wanted a little one, no?"

The air goes from warm to freezing.

For a moment, Tooru looks like he's about to hit him.

Around his waist, Tobio can feel Hajime's arm tensing before he sets him down quickly, hands clenching, hovering, ready to catch Tooru's wrist. The tension is almost palpable between them, thick, heavy, and acrid, but then Tooru spins around and walks off. Tobio can see his shoulders shake.

"Tooru!"

Hajime doesn't know who cries out for him first, but they both do, and they both rush after him, reaching for his hands, trying to keep him back, but he shakes them off and only stops outside, crumbling against the wall of the building. He's trembling from anger, from pain, and Hajime kneels down beside him.

"Tooru, Tooru, it's alright, he didn't mean it, love, he didn't mean anything by it, just calm down, shhh, it's alright, it's alright." He's frantic now, hands unsure and shaky as he runs them through Tooru's hair. "I'll talk to him, okay? I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tooru. Love, please, calm down. Look at me, please."

He lifts up the Omega's chin, eyes locking desperately for just a moment before Tooru throws himself forward and into Hajime's embrace. They only part when a small voice suddenly speaks up beside them.

"You… don't really want me, right? You don't have to lie about it. Nobody wants me."

Of course they don't.

Couples want young kids. Babies. The teenagers always say that with bitter faces and sadness masked as anger, but they reek of tears when new couples come and head straight to the nursery. Nobody wants an older kid. Nobody wants a screwed-up kid. Nobody wants a kid who's been passed from foster home to foster home. Nobody wants a kid who's already got a bruised mind of their own.

All the couples want to pretend it's their very own child they're raising.

"Hey. Hey, shh. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Suddenly, Tooru is cupping his cheeks, gently brushing away the glistening wetness on his cheeks. "Of course I want you. You were the only kid from all those files that caught my eye. I wouldn't have bothered to write you that letter, I wouldn't have tried to get you to at least spend some time with me if I didn't want you. I don't know about your life before we met. But whoever told you you're not wanted – they're wrong. Okay?"

It's not okay, but admitting that hurts and they are already chipped and cracked enough. Pressure on coal will make diamonds, but pressure on fissured glass will only shatter it. So Tobio slips into Tooru's embrace and rests his head on his chest, heartbeat calming against his cheek.

"Can we— Can we just go home?" Tooru mutters weakly into his hair. "Please. I just want my nest right now."

It's unsettling how broken his voice sounds all of a sudden, but Tobio just clings to him even more as they head to the car. Hajime's driving, one hand firmly on the steering wheel, the other across the gearshift on Tooru's arm that's still coiled tightly around their pup.

He stays sitting in the car for a moment even once they're home until Tooru whines, _Alpha please,_ and he jerks his head up like a gunshot has just ripped him from a different reality. His hands tremble as he shuts the front door behind them and closes all the bolts and his scent is bitter lemon, no sugar-sweet comfort left, and Tobio ducks his head under Tooru's chin.

There are a hallway and a bedroom and a quiet click from the mirror and then there's only heaven.

Tooru places him down in a heap of soft blankets. "You wanted to see my nest, right?" he whispers, already curled up around him protectively. "You can always come here if you want to. This belongs to me, you, and Hajime now. Just us. Okay? Our nest."

_Nest._

Slowly, Tobio turns his head, nose pressed into the cushioning. Blankets and pillows form a beautiful nest around them, interwoven with clothes and bedsheets and it feels like sky-high castle walls are shielding them from the world outside. Behind them, Hajime closes the door to the small room. His presence is almost overwhelming, protective and strong around them as he sits by the edge of the nest, dark eyes turned to watch over them, and Tooru sighs deeply. His embrace tightens around Tobio.

_It's so safe. Nothing and nobody can hurt you there. And it's always warm and it smells so good. Like someone is right there with you, like you're never alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime collectively deciding that this is _their_ pup is my favorite thing~
> 
> Thank you guys so so so much for reading and all your kind, lovely comments!! :))))


	7. a shining light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi were eighteen years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Miscarriage

_Drained._

_That's how Tooru feels right now as he bends over to fill his lungs, panting, hands meeting thighs for support. Drained and reduced to a sweaty mess, shoved into too many layers of clothes._

_Damn it._

_Ushijima – no, Shiratorizawa, he thinks, indignation burning high, he refuses to acknowledge this single man on the other side of the net as a serious threat – is incredible. Unbearably incredible, and Tooru hates it, hates how hard it is to score. He's used to smooth serves, easy tosses, perfect spikes, powerful blocks: the exact connection so many other teams lack._

_Shiratorizawa lacks none of it and they earn back point after point after point. Gaining lead is hard, keeping lead is even harder. Tooru makes his work look so easy with smiles and idle ball spins when in reality, it's blood and sweat and tears and years of his life he'll never get back, conducting this entire heap of equally worn and frustrated people around him until eventual victory._

_The court is brimming with Alpha pheromones by this time, and it's so much harder to keep them in line, keep them short on their leashes. Irritated, disheartened Alphas on both sides of the court, glaring, snarling, even clicking their teeth at one another._

_"I'll punch the fucking idiot into the wall if this doesn't come to an end soon," Makki gasps somewhere behind him, but Tooru doesn't even have the energy to disagree today._

_There are no comforting words to lift the team spirit left inside him. Just raging hatred for Ushijima, who's still standing there, calm, not even breathing heavily like everyone else is._

_He has to get tired eventually. And then they'll get him. They'll get him good. Shoot the ball right past his stupid face, better yet into his stupid face, savor the sound of his nose breaking—_

_"Focus!"_

_There's the wake-up call, right on time as always. Hajime never misses the perfect moment to call the team to order. He's sensitive, perfectly in synch with every single member. It irks Tooru, stirs up a fit of jealousy inside him that aches double for every glance Hajime doesn't throw in his direction._

_His Alpha, he thinks, violently, white-hot proud-drunken pain in his stomach, his his his his his, but Hajime still doesn't look at him, too busy talking Mattsun down to stop him from actually wasting the last of his power on slam-dunking Ushijima's head into the nearest trashcan._

_"Focus!" they echo at last, fists clenched and positions taken._

_Serve, receive, toss, spike, block. Serve, receive, toss, spike, block. Serve, receive, toss, spike, block. Serve—_

_Tooru's knee feels loose, like the brace is the only reason why it hasn't fallen apart yet, hasn't dropped piece by piece onto the floor, useless sinews too weak to hold onto his bones, his bones that are vibrating with fatigue and relentless determination._

_Two points, just two points in a row._

_He shouldn't have ever allowed that deuce to happen, shouldn't have let them take control of his game like that._

_Underestimation is one of Tooru's worst enemies, a close second to arrogance, and he knows it._

_"Are you okay?" That's Hajime, firm and reassuring by his side, and this time he's looking at him. "Everything alright?" His gaze slips treacherously to Tooru's hand now pressed to his still flat belly._

_He smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, we're fine. Don't worry about us."_

_"Chance ball!"_

_It floods him with comfort, to know those idiots are now aware that Hajime is his last resort, and they're scared shitless after seeing how they have underestimated that force on Tooru's left and they'll redirect their blocks towards this high-potential menace._

_It's a move way too perfect for someone who's been setting spikes for more than an hour now, but if Tooru lacks genius, then he makes up for it with tactic and the willingness to shatter this suddenly wide-eyed deer in headlights on the other side of the net to pieces._

_There's no denying that he enjoys the sight of that damn guess blocker breaking a little more inside because his gaze, the very same intense gaze that has so victoriously settled on Hajime, now slides to the right and finds the reason for that crystal clear smile on Tooru's face._

_Hajime leaps up, body darting from the floor like an arrow released from its confining bowstring, and Tooru lands just in time to appreciate his beautiful form mid-jump: arm raised and all muscles in his gorgeous body drawn taut, every inch betraying the ace spiker._

_The ball lands with a soft thump right behind the net._

_Score._

_Setter dump, match point._

_The people on the front-row bleachers are eagerly leaning over the barrier with contradicting chants on their lips. Shiratorizawa seems pretty demoralized – lovely image, Tooru thinks in bloodthirsty delight: the rabbits in the snare. Ushijima looks like he's staring down the hunter's rifle._

_Makki serves, but of course they take it. And of course they set up the spike for Ushijima. They can't afford to hold back now. Tooru sees him jumping, can't help but compare him to Hajime (so inferior it's ridiculous), and then the ball is across the net, but his arms are so heavy, so tired, and suddenly there's pain exploding through his entire body but worst of all in his abdomen, and there's a stifling panic chilling his bones._

_The ball recoils, hits the gym floor one, two, three times, slowly comes to halt, but nobody even pays it any mind because Hajime is screaming as he bolts for Tooru and cowers over him, trembling hands just above his sweat-slicked skin, not daring to touch._

_"Tooru!"_

_The Omega whimpers, hands clutching his shirt against his body, writhing in anguish. He claws the smooth floor for anything to hold onto until his fingers find Hajime's shorts and sink into them as he pulls himself up strenuously. Cold sweat is pouring down his face and into the collar of his jersey._

_"Hajime, n-no!" he sobs pathetically, but the words come stagnant and thick with fear and agony. "No, no, our baby, please no, don't let—"_

_"I promise, I promise, it'll be okay, I promise!" Hajime spits out in a rush as he drags Tooru into his lap and rocks him back and forth to soothe him, even though his own eyes are wide with panic. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, neither of you!"_

_Shiratorizawa is hanging onto the net in morbid curiosity. At least Ushijima has the decency to look horrified._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_Both Makki and Mattsun gasp as they come to a slithering halt in front of them, but Hajime snarls and growls until they retreat, helpless, desperate at the sight of blood._

_"Hajime, make it stop, please, please, make it stop, make it stop! Alpha, Alpha please, you promised!"_

_Tooru howls, trashes against his Alpha's body in sheer agony, his eyes squeezed shut against the terrifying reality that something happened to him, to their baby._

_The paramedics arrive when the cramps have already started and Tooru isn't even crying anymore, just enduring them without a single sound of pain, his breaths dispersing shallow against Hajime's throat, barely conscious. He's still bleeding, every contraction of his muscles bringing a new trickle of blood that oozes down his legs, just like the slow erosion of his vibrant self proceeds to swallow the light Hajime has always seen in him._

* * *

The light is slowly beginning to shine from Tooru again, Hajime thinks as he hangs onto the doorframe and leans outside.

"Hey you two, come back inside! Lunch is ready!"

They turn to look at him, both covered in light morning sweat. Tobio is just about to serve the ball again, but when he sees Hajime standing by the sliding glass door on the patio, he drops it and rushes over. Tooru follows after him a bit slower, ball under his arm, smiling.

"Alright then, go wash your hands and come eat, sunshine," he says, ruffling Tobio's hair while he kicks off his shoes. "We'll be waiting for you."

The adoption papers are filled out on the table already, right next to Tobio's plate. They have an appointment with both the social workers and the foster home institution's manager tomorrow night to go over the last steps in the process, and Tooru purrs with delight when Hajime grins back at him from across the table.

"I can barely wait for him to move in here with us, even though it'll only be a few more days. Isn't it just wonderful to have him around?" the Omega asks, bittersweet sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, it is," Hajime agrees quietly. "I really wasn't sure if he was a good fit at first, but that only proves how I need to trust your good taste in people more. After all, why else would you've chosen me as your Alpha?"

The kick to his shin is well-deserved, but he takes it with laughter just as Tobio comes back from the bathroom, scrubbed clean and red-cheeked. He clambers onto his chair and wants to take up his chopsticks when suddenly, he furrows his brows at the papers waiting for him right there.

"What is this?" he asks, pushing his plate away to look at the stack of documents, flipping through them aimlessly. "Is this for me?"

"That's our official permission to take you home."

Tobio flinches, his eyes widening in sharp shock.

_Home._

Coming home every day to Hajime and Tooru, to the room that already belongs to him, his own bed, his own toys, his own desk, getting to spend time practicing his volleyball play with them both in the evening, watching what he wants on TV or just listening to their heated discussions over various teams on national and international stages – that's all he has really ever wanted since they've met.

"That means— I can stay with you, right?" he asks with trembling voice. "I don't have to go back to the foster home? I can be with you forever?"

Tooru nods. "Yes, Tobio-chan. Forever and as long as you want to after that."

Before he can say another word, he's got the little boy in his lap, clinging to him tightly as if he's going to fall if he ever lets go. Surprised for a moment, but breaking into a soft, tearful smile, Tooru leans down to nuzzle his hair.

"Hey," he whispers, closing his eyes, slowly stroking down Tobio's back, "hey, hey, it's alright. Shh, sunshine, it's okay. We'd be so happy if you stayed with us."

"You really want me? You want me? Why me?" the pup sobs into his shoulder, pushing up against him. "Why? Nobody else wants me. Why do you?"

The sound of a chair scraping over the floor itches under his skin for a moment, but then there's a second set of hands on his shoulders and their firm, warm voices talking him through the tears.

"Because you're amazing, Tobio. You're smart and you're straightforward, you have a great drive and willpower and you're a genius. You are witty, creative. You're ambitious, competitive, and honest. You're perceptive, you have the power to get anywhere you want. And overall, you're just the most adorable pup we've ever seen in our lives."

They tickle him back to laughter, tears drying on his cheeks as Hajime takes his mate and his son into his arms, firm Alpha scent enveloping them all in a safe little bubble that allows not an ounce of happiness to escape.

At least to the moment they drop him off at the foster home for the night and Tobio finds Shouyo sitting before the door to their room, fast asleep, tiny hands clutching the Hamtaro plushie they always fight over before bedtime tightly to his chest.

For a moment, Tobio plays with the thought of waking him up to take him to bed, but then he steps over Shouyo's legs, opens the door, and slips into the room they share with Kei and Yamaguchi. You can't miss someone who's not your friend. If you don't care about them, you can't miss them.

But what if they still keep caring about you? What if they miss you?

Unwillingly shaking his head, the little boy changes into his pajamas and he crawls into bed, huffing a soft, indignant breath against the pillow. He doesn't need the stupid stuffed animal; he's got an entire bed full of them at home now. Instead, he hugs a balled-up shirt to his chest, pressing his nose into it. Still smells like Tooru and Hajime. It's one of the shirts from their nest, Tooru has given it to him a few days ago.

 _"So you can sleep better,"_ he's said with a smile, a smile that betrays his awareness of how many nights Tobio spends awake now when he's at the foster home, missing the safe warmth of home where everything smells like protective Alpha and honey-sweet Omega.

"You've been getting home late," a voice suddenly states from above, dry and matter-of-factly. "Where are you always going?"

There's a glint, like the dim light from the half-opened blinds is getting reflected by something.

"Shut up, Suckyshima. You have no idea."

There's a quiet snort from the bed over his own. "You know, Hinata has been crying for hours every day you left. He doesn't even want to play with anyone anymore. Every time someone asks, he says it's not because of you, but Suga-san tells us not to mention you to him when he's like that. So it's your fault."

Tobio throws the blanket from him, sits up straight. "It's not! We're not even friends, I never said we were!"

"If you say that to him, he won't ever come out of bed again." Kei laughs. "Suga-san is gonna hate you if you do. That would be funny."

Tobio is fuming with anger, even growling up at the blond boy who just hangs over the edge of their bunk bed with his glasses flashing to match his grin. Then he bolts from his blanket and jerks the door open. The sudden movement sends Shouyo, who has leaned to the side, falling before his feet, waking with a start.

"Get up and go to bed already!" Tobio barks and nudges him with his foot. "I'm sick of you waiting for me to come home! Just sleep, I'll be back anyway, so why do you bother?"

Still half-asleep, Shouyo shuffles to his feet and rubs his bleary eyes. 

"Because you might not come back one day. And I'm scared of that."

It hurts when it's not even supposed to hurt and Tobio nearly trips on his way back inside. Shouyo follows after him, slowly padding across the wooden floor. He stands in the middle of the room, looking lost.

"Go to _bed!"_

There's the snappy voice again, this time from Tobio's bunk. Sniffling, Shouyo steps towards his own bed but turns around halfway.

"Kageyama?"

A grunt. So at least he's listening.

"Can you… can you sleep in my bed tonight?"

For a moment, Tobio's still form, back turned to him, doesn't even move. Then, he rolls over and stares at Shouyo from the blanket burrito he's made out of himself. His eyes are glowing like the one of a cat's, dark blue turned to something bright by the thin sliver of light creeping into the room from beneath the door.

He feels like saying something mean. Something humiliating. Belittling. But then he remembers how many times he's stood by Shouyo's bedside in the middle of the night, whispering his name, shaking his shoulders, begging him to not make him go to the bathroom alone, and slips out of his cocoon.

_We just don't like being alone. We're alike in that._

He tosses his pillow and his blanket onto Shouyo's bed. For a moment, his gaze lingers on the shirt abandoned on his now empty mattress, but then he crawls into the mess of sheets in the other bed across the room. There's a sweet, fruity smell surrounding them both now, not nearly as sugary as Tooru's, but with a fresh touch to it that doesn't even let Tobio spare a second thought about the shirt.

"Thanks, Kageyama," Shouyo whispers against his chest as he curls up, his own bedsheets stuffed under their heads, Tobio's shielding them from the open side of the bed. There's a spare, fluffy blanket thrown over them, but their own body heat would've sufficed to keep them warm.

It's like every inch of exposed skin on Shouyo is emitting waves of warmth that refuse to disperse in the room. Instead, they get locked in by the walls of blankets around them. Slowly, Tobio turns his head, inspecting the setup, and it dawns on him that maybe Shouyo isn't as good at it as Tooru, but he's built a nest. For them. Just the two of them.

Shouyo is nesting for him.

The darkness of the room courteously hides his flushed face.

* * *

"Iwa-chan, where are you?"

"Somewhere out of your league, maybe?"

They laugh, even though Tooru knocks his fist against Hajime's head as he enters the living room where his Alpha and their son are working on a Lego set. There are pieces strewn all across the floor, but Tooru dodges them elegantly and lets himself fall onto the couch with a soft giggle.

"Jeez, you two really going at it, huh? I would never have the patience for something like that." He flips open the book he's been reading, bookmark pinched between his fingers as he waves it in their general direction. "Don't your knees hurt, Iwa-chan?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to spending time on them."

The book hits him straight in the head.

"We have a _pup_ in the room, bastard!"

Tobio laughs at the expression on Hajime's face that alternates between amused and pouty, but then the Alpha jumps up and throws himself onto the couch – onto Tooru, to be specific – to kiss him, stifling his squeal.

Between them, everything is so easy, Tobio thinks with a brooding scowl at the finished Lego parts sitting before him on the carpet. Even when they argue, it's all for fun. Neither of them really means it when they insult each other.

"Tooru? Hajime?"

They look up, still cuddled up together, two sets of bright eyes on him.

"What's up, sunshine?" Tooru asks softly and pushes his mate off so he can at least sit properly on the couch.

Still, Tobio just nudges the already done parts of the spaceship they're building with his hand, not meeting their increasingly worried gazes.

"Do you…" He breaks off in search of words. "Do you sometimes feel bad when one of you yells at the other? Even if he doesn't mean what he says? Do you always know that?"

"Tobio-chan," Tooru says softly as he slides off the couch and wraps his arm around the little boy sitting on the floor, "is something wrong? Did we say something to you or to each other that you didn't like?"

Frantically shaking his head, Tobio looks away. "No, no, it's not about you. I'm— I'm the one who always says mean things to someone I actually like. I just don't know if he knows that I don't… that I don't really mean it the way I say it, you know? He's just so stupid sometimes, I really have to yell at him. But I _like_ him. And I don't want him to feel bad because of me."

They sit with him for a while, thinking about how to properly answer that. Sure, they insult each other a lot, they poke fun all the time, but they know each and every weak spot the other has and they dodge them, always careful not to hit too close to home. Some insecurities can't be joked about.

"Why don't you try to tell him just that? Tell him exactly what you just told us," Hajime offers at last. "I'm sure he'll understand."

No, Shouyo won't. He'll never understand that Tobio is just being mean so it will be easier on them both, easier to part ways next week when Tooru is going to pick him up from the foster home for the last time to bring him home. And then he'll never have to go back there. He'll never see Shouyo and the others again, at least not for a very long time. Hajime has enrolled him in a new school, a private one, just a few blocks away: Akiyama Elementary. And he's signed him up for the volleyball team.

They've bought him a new backpack, new binders, new pens and pencils and notebooks, too, all sitting neatly on his desk now, just waiting for their first day of school.

 _"It's not that far into the scholastic year, it should be fine if you join up with the other second-years,"_ the headmaster has told him the day they've gone there to confirm everything. _"They already know each other, but I'm sure you'll find friends quickly."_

Nobody has asked him if he even wants friends because Tobio really doesn't. He just wants Tooru and Hajime and the two little bunnies in their pen outside in the garden.

And Shouyo.

He wants Shouyo.

Without saying a single word, he crawls into Tooru's lap, head laid against his shoulder, little arms coiling around the Omega's neck.

"Oh sunshine," Tooru mutters softly and holds him even closer. "I'm so sorry you're feeling bad. Can I do anything to cheer you up? I hate to see you so upset."

Tobio doesn't respond and Hajime gets restless at the distress in Tooru's scent. He hates it, he never wants to smell it again. He likes to think that he's able to handle most of the darker sides of their relationship with ease, but he just can't take it when his mate is distraught and there's no way for him to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tsundere struggle is real with Tobio, can we all agree on that? Also sorry for the sad smh I didn't mean to.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! :))))


	8. today of all days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei Tsukishima is six years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Suicidal and violent thoughts

_"I won't be gone for long, Tooru."_

_Like it matters. Like anything matters. Like he can even keep his eyes open to this world that has given him everything and just decided to rip it from him again with gloating claws. If only they would've kept him in that stupid coma for longer. If only the blood loss had been fatal. If only he weren't alive right now._

_It takes all his willpower to roll over onto the other side, facing away from the darkness outside the window. Just in time to see the door to his room open. There hasn't even been a knock._

_"I assume you do not want to see me right now, or ever again."_

_If he'd have the power, he'd strangle him. Grab his head and split it open against the wall and dig into his flesh with blunt nails, crack bones and rip every single entrail from his wretched body, break his ribs and snap his neck, drown him in his own blood, string him up by his own intestines, drain his life drop by drop and it would still be merciful. It would never hurt as much as it hurts to feel so empty._

_Something within Tooru is screaming into the blackness of his head. He's sweating, in absolute agony, still hazed by the painkillers and the anesthetic he's been under during the artificial coma Hajime has agreed to put him in to save his life, keep his heart beating, the heart he doesn't remember he has, the heart he doesn't even want anymore._

_"Oikawa— Tooru, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't—"_

_He wants him out of this room and out of his life. He wants Ushijima to just leave. He wants everyone to leave him alone._

_"Just go. Get out. You're the reason this happened. Hajime is going to kill you if he finds you here," Tooru mutters. Everything before his eyes is tinted red. Yes. Hajime would, wouldn't he. And nobody would blame him._

_"I saw him talking to the doctors down the corridor. He's busy. I want to apologize. I know that won't change anything, I know you hate me, I know nothing I could say is going to excuse what I did today—"_

_"Then why are you here?" He's yelling without wanting to, yelling even though his throat hurts from the tubes they've shoved down there to keep him breathing when all he wants is not to breathe at all. "Why did you come here when you already know all that? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, get out!"_

_The air aches in his lungs and he coughs. Blood spatters into his hand and onto the white bedsheets – blooming red roses on snow. His head starts swimming, his mind slowly retreats back into the silence, evading the black scream that still lingers in his head, but the voice that parts his lips is barely a whisper._

_"I didn't even name her."_

_His little girl, because from the first day on, he has known that they will be having a little girl. And he hasn't bothered to think of a name for her because he has been sure he'd have all the time in the world for that. A lifetime. Not even once sparing a thought about how short her life could be._

_The mattress bends slightly under the weight of a second body, firm, strong warmth right next to him, alyssum and magnolia replacing the pain in his lungs, arms around his body shielding away the shadows that gape at him from every corner._

_"I can't take my actions back. If there was a way for me to do it, I would."_

_Of course he would. Of course he doesn't want to be responsible. Of course he feels bad for what he's done, even if it wasn't his intention to hurt anyone. But all of that doesn't change the fact that he's the one at fault for all of this._

_"Just leave," Tooru whispers, trembling in the one-sided embrace. "Just go. I don't want to have to look at you."_

_He doesn't want to have to look at anyone at all. Not even at Hajime, who comes back after Ushijima is long gone and only scrunches up his nose at the scent of sweet alyssum. There have been too many doctors and nurses today for him to place that single smell, and it's the last thing he wants to think about right now. Instead, he crawls into bed with Tooru, not at all caring about the bloody smears on the sheets, and holds him close to his chest like he always does when one of them is upset over one thing or another._

_"The doctors said you are going to be just fine again," he mutters, hand lightly parting the strands of Tooru's hair that are obscuring his face. "I know you won't be, but at least the pain will stop. And I'm still here. I'm with you, okay? I'll always be."_

_Maybe he will be. And maybe he's just saying that now, maybe he's just trying to comfort him until there's a better moment to break it to him that he's gonna leave because Tooru is useless, unsuitable apparently, the medics have told them. Too young yet already too prone to complications, blood pressure too high for too often and for too long periods of time, too much stress, too exposed to far too strenuous activities._

_"I know."_

_He really doesn't._

* * *

Tobio is bowing so low it hurts his back.

"Please, let me stay home from school tomorrow."

"What's up with that?" Suga asks, hands on his hips, brows furrowed. "You usually claw your way to the bus, even when you've been throwing up all night. For you to ask me to stay home…"

He leans forward when he sees the boy's lips moving, but he can't understand him, so he tosses the dishtowel over the already clean glasses waiting to be put away on the kitchen counter and crouches down before Tobio.

"Again? I couldn't hear you."

"Please, let me stay at home! I don't want to leave in the afternoon when Shouyo is here!" Tobio almost yells, eyes closed, trembling.

It's way past bedtime, even the older kids are already upstairs brushing their teeth. Still, he hasn't been able to help it. Suga is always up until everybody has gone to sleep, so he's snuck back down to ask the caretaker a favor before going to bed here for the last time.

"Why? Don't you want to say Bye to him before you leave?" Suga asks worriedly and pulls Tobio closer so he can take his hands. "Sweetheart, he's so attached to you, he'd be heartbroken if he came home after school and you were gone. Don't do that to him, please."

_He's doing this to himself. To the both of us._

Tobio wipes his face, uncried tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "That's just why I don't want him to be here when I leave. Suga-san, please, let me stay home tomorrow. If Shouyo is here when I have to go, I, I…"

_I won't be able to._

To look into those big, hazel eyes that seem to bore through him like knives every single time they meet his gaze, to have to say Goodbye when he doesn't even want to, to turn away from one light in his life just to reach another, is the one thing Tobio feels he can't do. He can't take that trip through the darkness, the stretch between two streetlights. Shouyo and home, those things have been one and the same once. Now Hajime and Tooru are home too, and he can already see the next beam of light ahead.

But there's still a terrifying blackness separating him from it, a darkness he doesn't want to face alone, just like he's never wanted to face the darkness in the hallways at night alone. He has never had to, has always had the glowing light of Shouyo right next to him.

Watching that light extinguish would be nothing but agony, and he doesn't want to see that ever in his life.

"Are you sure?" Suga asks quietly and wipes his hands on the apron he's wearing. "Absolutely sure? I can… I mean, yes. I can call your teacher tomorrow and ask her to excuse you. It's your last day at school, anyway."

 _Don't remind me,_ Tobio wants to say, but it comes out as a dry sob.

Before Suga can even open his mouth again, he storms off, up the stairs, and barges into their room. All of them – Yamaguchi, Kei, and Shouyo – sit up bolt upright, the sound of the door hitting the wall has startled them into fearful awareness. Their eyes are panicked in the faint light from the hallway, bodies tense, already on the verge of trembling.

"Tobio-chan, I told you not to slam the doors!" Suga yells from downstairs. "It—"

The crying starts from the younger pups' room first.

_—scares the other kids._

Why he even bothers to think he could go to sleep at a reasonable time as long as he's at work is beyond him. Has been for years now. With his good mood from today officially hitting the hay before he does, Suga rushes upstairs to calm the pups down.

"Oi, Hinata boke!" Tobio snaps and stomps to the bed across the room. "Move over!"

He pushes the blankets back, throws himself onto the small free spot on the edge of the mattress. Shouyo scoots to the wall to make room for him, but Tobio aggressively wraps his arms around the lithe little body beside him and tucks his face into the mop of bright orange hair, fruity-sweet smell against every inch of his body.

"Bakageyama, stop it! This isn't comfortable at all!"

He still shifts closer, cuddles up even tighter, purring, unable to help it. Fingertips slowly curl into his scalp and press his head closer to Tobio's chest.

"I don't care. Just go to sleep."

_So I can pretend it's us forever just one last time._

Playing pretend for an entire night is exhausting, tiring, draining every bit of his energy, drawing the strength from his façade, but by the time it crumbles, Shouyo is already fast asleep and so are the other two, and nobody sees the glistening tears on his face, nobody notices the faint tremble in his shoulders, the stifled sobs that rise into his throat and are swallowed back down.

No matter how much it hurts, he can't let them know.

At least he looks miserable enough for Shouyo to be convinced he's sick when he wakes up in the morning, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always.

"Alright then, stay here, I'll get Suga-san," he chirps happily and tucks the blanket around Tobio. "Just don't throw up on my bed, alright?"

Says the one who's thrown up almost every morning during the bus ride to school for the first few months last year, but Tobio nods because he really feels nauseous, his stomach twisting in knots.

"Ehh, just stay away from me. I don't want to get sick too," Kei mutters from his bed, already halfway down the ladder. He slips on his school uniform, sleeve pressed to his nose as he stalks past them and towards the door. "And open the window once you go downstairs. I don't want to come back to a germ-ridden room."

Always so mild-mannered after he wakes up, isn't he, the idiot beanstalk, Tobio thinks with a snarl hiding behind the edge of the blanket, behind the rosy plushness of his lips, swollen from biting down on them. The snarl is not so hidden anymore when Kei actually shoulders Shouyo aside. He hits the wall that same instance, crowded against it by a body running way too hot.

"Don't touch him!"

Tobio is screaming, voice hoarse and teeth bared and the only thing keeping them from sinking into Kei's pale neck is the hand shoved against his chest.

"Are you crazy? Get off of me, you idiot!"

The sudden brawl moves from the wall to the floor, crashing noise echoing all through the house, growls, and hisses between them as Kei struggles to get Tobio off of him, but not even his height gives him an advantage against the furious kid on top of him.

"Leave Tsukki alone!" a high-pitched voice yells suddenly and little hands tear at his shirt to pull him off of the other boy, but Tobio just turns his head and snaps at Yamaguchi too, teeth sharp and glinting in the dim light from the half-opened door.

Shouyo tears it open and bolts outside, helplessly trembling. "Suga-san! Suga-san, please come quick!"

Steps approach from down the hallway and then Suga barges into the room, grabbing both of the fighting kids by their arms, trying to keep them apart.

"What's going on in here? Tobio-chan, Kei-chan! Stop fighting! Bokuto-san!"

It only takes a moment for Bokuto to pop into the doorframe, golden eyes quickly assessing the situation before he swoops in to take Tobio from his colleague. The little boy is still struggling, but there's a sudden, aching pressure on his neck, and it takes all of his power to even keep his eyes open.

"Shh, it's okay. Won't last long. Jeez, today of all days? Suga, try to take all the other Alphas downstairs right now. They might catch his scent and react to it. We don't need them going into rut too. Do you think you can handle the older kids alone? They might be trouble and I don't want you to get hurt."

Suga, still gripping Kei tightly so he won't start the fight all over again, has gone pale, eyes fixed on the sinister expression on Tobio's face as Bokuto holds him down against the mattress of his bed. His sweet little pup suddenly looks pretty scary, teeth bared, trembling with rage.

"Yeah, no, I think— I think I'll be fine," he stammers and ushers Yamaguchi and Kei out of the room as quickly as he can. "I have Ennoshita-kun and Kinoshita-kun to help me, they're usually pretty reasonable. Come on, Shouyo-chan, let's go down to the common room. Do you have all your things?"

Maybe it's not such a bad idea to have Tobio home today. It would be way too irresponsible to send him to school in this state anyway. He might get into fights he can't win.

"What's with Kageyama all of a sudden?" The little pup tugs at his shirt with indignant eyes. "He just got angry because Tsukki shoved me, why are you and Bokuto-san being so mean?"

They exchange a look over his head, anxiously searching for a way to explain this to him, but then Tobio suddenly whines, as soft and pliant as he can manage. Immediately, hazel eyes snap back over to him and Shouyo bounces to his side, puffing out his cheeks when Bokuto holds out one hand to keep him away.

"Shouyo, it's best if you go downstairs with Suga now, this isn't—"

"But you're hurting him! Let go already, he didn't do anything!"

As fast as lightning, he's wriggled past the Alpha and crawls onto the bed alongside Tobio, whose gaze follows him incessantly, drinking in every single one of Shouyo's movements like he's starved for his presence.

"Here," he demands quietly, still hoarse, glaring at the spot beside him. No objection allowed. Not this time.

Shouyo nods, glassy-eyed as he follows the demand and curls back into the shape of Tobio's body, just like they've slept all night. A relieved shudder reverberates against Bokuto's hand and he slowly, cautiously pulls it back. Flipped switch, rage turned to comfort at the sensation of the one Tobio wants close right now being in his arms.

"Alright," Bokuto says softly, "I'm letting go of you now. But you stay here. No getting up and fighting again, alright? Suga, I think you should stay here. Just make sure he doesn't hurt Shouyo. I'll take the boys downstairs and send them off to school."

They stare at each other, shoulders tense. Shouyo needs to leave too, but taking him away from Tobio now isn't going to work. Maybe it's best to just let them be for now.

"Alright. I'll leave them to you. Remember to stay with the teenagers until they're on the bus, otherwise Nishinoya and Tanaka will skip school," Suga answers as he sits down on the chair by the desk and nods at Bokuto, who opens the door and slips outside, quietly closing it behind him.

It's good to have an Alpha around when things like this happen – a relieving knowledge that there's someone always in control, Suga thinks with a sigh. He isn't exactly scared of losing control over the kids, but Nishinoya is unpredictable as he is, Kei is easily drawn along and Akaashi, although normally one of the most sensible and rational kids, might lose to his Alpha nature too if it overpowers him, and facing all of them at once alone would prove hard to handle. Three rampant Alphas just waiting to throw hands is not a situation anyone would ever wanna be in.

Being a Beta has its ups and downs.

"Tobio-chan, you know what day today is, right?"

From the bed across the room, Tobio lifts his head slightly, still scowling but relaxed now that Shouyo is safe in his embrace. He obviously isn't in the right mind to think about what's supposed to happen today. Maybe once Tooru arrives here to pick him up, he'll come to his senses a bit. But then they'll have to face the problem of separating an Alpha in rut from the one he's chosen to protect.

Well, isn't today just going great?

Suga knocks his head back against the wall and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the sad backflashes will only last for a few chapters, sweethearts <3  
> Oh, by the way, there are two kinds of ruts in my take on the Omegaverse: one is the protective or aggressive rut where an Alpha is solely focused on keeping their Omega/pack safe and there's nothing sexual about it, one is the rut that reacts to an Omega's heat. Even Alphas that haven't presented yet, like Tobio, can get into protective ruts if one of their loved ones is in danger. :)
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for reading! :))))


	9. minor problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi Ushijima was eighteen years old.

_The doorbell rings._

_It's hard to even get the motivation to stand up, much less to go to the front door and open it. Surely it's one of the neighbors or distant acquaintances coming to give their condolences, people he doesn't care about, will never care about. But maybe it's Hajime who's forgotten his keys. He wants to see Hajime. He wants him to come back inside and take him to the nest, wants to curl up with him, and hide from the world._

_"Good morning, Tooru. I brought food."_

_Ushijima is inside before he can even blink, putting his shoes in the small rack by the door, throwing his jacket onto one of the coat hangers. He bows to the small shrine in the hallway and walks straight to the kitchen to put down the bag in his hand._

_Too weak to even utter a single word of protest, Tooru leans against the door and closes his eyes, but before he can sink to the floor, strong arms have already caught his slow descent and hoist him back up._

_"Please be careful, your body is still weak. I apologize for making you come to open the door, I am going to take a key next time so you won't have to get up. Let's go to the couch."_

_He's so gentle as he covers him with a blanket, it's disgusting. While Tooru barely has the energy to keep his eyes open, Ushijima makes tea, even manages to get him to take a few sips before he falls back onto the couch, the pain in his abdomen already overwhelming him again. Through the cotton in his head, he hears Ushijima moving around the apartment, cleaning up, doing the dishes, letting in fresh air from the garden. Sometimes, he interrupts his work to check in on Tooru, warm hands against his feverish cheeks and forehead._

_"You need to rest to regain a bit of your energy. Please go back to sleep until I have finished preparing lunch. I will wake you in time."_

_Sweet alyssum and magnolia, always lingering, never too far away. There's the smell of food mixing into it at some point and Tooru gags at the mere thought of having to eat. Breathing shakily, jaws clenched, he tries to grind the nausea down. He's too weak to do anything today. Only because of some instinct that moves his muscles, Tooru rolls over. The taste of bile is sour in his mouth for only a moment before he's already throwing up, stomach churning painfully._

_It's humiliating, to have Ushijima clean his face, but Tooru can't even cry about it._

_"It's alright. You are sick and still recovering. Just don't worry."_

_He doesn't necessarily feel better, but it's not as bad anymore after Ushijima tucks him back under the blanket. Before he can move away though, Tooru's hand clamps down around his wrist, hazel eyes opening slowly._

_"Why are you even bothering with me?" he asks, voice rough with a pain that stems from too deep within his chest. "Why the fuck are you doing this? Just because you feel guilty?"_

_"I do." Stern as always, Ushijima looks back down at him. "It's my fault you lost your child. So I will take care of you until you get better at least."_

_How's someone supposed to get better after something like this? The thought alone is so surreal that Tooru cracks a laugh, voice failing him, but he still keeps on laughing._

_"Your fever is rising again," Ushijima mutters and gently pulls the blanket up higher. "I am going to bring you something against the pain and some food. Proper nutrition is important for you right now."_

_The pills are easy to swallow. The food not so much. Tooru fights it with all the power left in him, stomach already acting up again at the mere prospect of anything edible, but Ushijima is excruciatingly patient. Even though it takes nearly two full hours, he finally manages to coax a bowl of soup into Tooru._

_Almost lovingly brushing away the sweaty strands of hair that cling to Tooru's forehead, he puts the spoon back and adjusts the blanket around him again. "See, it wasn't so bad. I promise, it's going to be better after you rest up now."_

_Tooru hates that Ushijima's here, hates that he even dares to touch him after what he's done, hates that he feels like a burden when he's not even asked the idiot to take care of him, hates that he feels like crying because there's something warm and comforting about the unwavering presence by his side._

_"Why don't you just fuck off?" he whimpers, face pressed to the cushions beside him. "Why won't you just let me hate you?"_

_"I don't want you to hate me. I understand if you do, but I am going to do anything it takes to change that," Ushijima says quietly as he looks down at him._

* * *

"We have a minor problem."

Bokuto blocks the way, arms crossed, golden eyes narrow slits. Anyone who knows him would be taken aback by the sudden harsh tone in his voice, the far too serious expression on his face. He's an intimidating Alpha, even though he's not much taller than Tooru himself, but there is something about his build and aura that gives away he's not someone to screw with.

"Correction: you have a problem. I have a pup to take home," Tooru counters, but he still retreats slightly – just to feel Hajime a bit closer to his side.

"Exactly that's the problem. Tobio's gotten into a fight, entered his first rut and now he's monopolizing Shouyo in their room. He won't let me in, and he won't let Suga get close to them. We've been trying to sweet-talk him out for the entirety of the morning now. He's just stopped snarling at Suga and I'm not about to let you two march in there and ruin what we achieved 'til now."

Tooru flares up sharply, his cheeks flushing bright red, hackles rising.

"My pup went into rut and you are trying to keep me standing here on the doorstep?"

It's the warm hand on his arm firmly holding him back that keeps him from just pushing past Bokuto, but also the assertive wave of overwhelming scent the silver-haired Alpha in the doorway suddenly emits.

"You are not going up there before Suga calls you." Bokuto is still keeping back a snarl, but his lips twitch and the sharp edges of his teeth flash for just a second.

"Don't you dare growl at my Omega, don't you even _dare,"_ Hajime warns quietly, although he too doesn't bare his teeth yet either. Instead, the sea-green of his eyes glints like shards of glass when he blinks next, and the burnt note in the sugary sweetness of his scent turns it bitter.

Gold and green, two gazes clashing in a silent battle between two Alphas who are not ready to take any shit today. Tooru watches quietly, but on the inside, he's trembling with anxious concern. Hajime doesn't pick fights easily, but he doesn't back down from them either.

"Mm, look at Alpha being all badass for once," a voice suddenly purrs, sultry like molten honey. "Hi, Kou."

Kuroo appears and curls around his Alpha like a cat, absolutely silent and quick, arm slung over his shoulders, casually intimate, lips tightly pressed to the edge of the mating bite right beneath the white collar of Bokuto's shirt. His grin follows his gaze, shameless mischief flashing in sensual chocolate eyes as he stares at (it feels like through, Tooru realizes with a shudder) the two men on the stone steps before the door to the foster home.

"And who are you?"

"Good question, I'd like to return it," Tooru snaps, irritated by the sudden appearance of this man.

"Go inside and wait there, Tetsu." Bokuto lightly sweeps his thumb over the hand Kuroo has placed on his chest, but the Omega even rests his chin on his mate's shoulder and purrs sweetly.

"You're sending me away already? I just arrived," he whines, fingertips curling in protest as he holds onto Bokuto. "That's mean, Kou. I came just to see you and you're being _very_ mean to me. Not fair."

There's a fairly sweet scent in the air around them, and it takes both Hajime and Tooru a moment to figure out that it's not coming from the Omega, who keeps on smiling impishly at them from behind Bokuto, but from the Alpha himself.

With a pout, Tooru nudges his mate's arm. "When has your scent last been that sweet for me?"

_Yesterday evening when you were dragging me into the nest you built again from scratch because you wanted it to be perfect for Tobio and we stayed up all night cuddling, maybe._

Hajime rolls his eyes, but he doesn't say it. Don't anger the excited boyfriend. Judging from the exasperated little huff Tooru breathes, he's failed on that. He's angered the excited boyfriend. Well, no changing that. For days on end now, Tooru has been hyperfocused on getting Tobio home, and now that the day is finally here, nobody and nothing will be able to soothe him until he's got their pup in his arms.

"Go inside. And wait there, Tetsuro," Bokuto says again, quieter this time, voice dipping into a much darker tone. "Don't go upstairs. Just wait for me, I'll be with you in a second."

For a moment, Kuroo looks like he wants to talk back, but then he presses his lips together and slips through the door. With the disrupting presence of the other Omega gone, Hajime's entire focus is on Bokuto again, but the animosity from before seems to have dissipated completely.

"I don't want to fight in front of the Omegas nor the children. If you really feel like it, you can wait in the common room, but please just leave Tobio and Shouyo to Suga for now. He knows what he's doing, he has been taking care of those kids for years now. Okay?"

Stepping aside, Bokuto makes way for them, and Tooru wastes no time to use the opportunity before the caretaker can change his mind. While Hajime follows after him, still wary of the silver Alpha coming too close to his mate, Bokuto only has eyes for the Omega lingering by the kitchen door, black hair casting shadows on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asks and closes the door behind them as he pushes Kuroo against the nearest counter. "What are you thinking, just showing up here all of a sudden? Did something happen? Don't make me worry like that!"

Instead of answering, Kuroo steps forward and coils his arms around Bokuto, deeply inhaling his scent.

"Kenma wanted me out. I don't know what's going on with him, but he wanted me to leave, so I did. He didn't seem sick, so don't worry, okay?"

Good advice. Advice Bokuto won't be able to take.

"And you just left him? What if something happens to him? We— _You_ have to get back home immediately and see if he's alright! How could you just leave because he asked you to? You know just like me that Kenma doesn't ask for things without a good reason!"

"So what? Then he _had_ a good reason!" Kuroo protests. "He was in the nest when I left, so maybe he wants some time alone. I mean, we don't really feel comfortable getting down to stuff either when he's around!"

It's not that they're ashamed to do it with Kenma present, but it's still more relaxing for everyone to have him out of the house. They can be as loud as they want, and he doesn't have to peek around every corner to save himself the humiliation of stumbling upon his adoptive parents going at it.

"There's a difference between a mated pair kicking their pup out to have some fun and a teenager telling his mama to leave for unknown reasons," Bokuto grumbles, but he does nuzzle Kuroo's cheek. "I'm happy to see you, either way. It's a nice surprise."

For a moment, they remain there, just hugging, taking in one other's scent, then the Alpha moves from the embrace.

"I should go check on Suga. Tobio has been acting up all morning. It's his first rut, and he's been pretty possessive over Shouyo all day already."

"No. Stay." Arms tighten around his waist, Kuroo pulls him closer. "No arguing. Just stay here a little bit. Suga-chan can handle two pups on his own. He's a professional."

Laughing, Bokuto surrenders to his boyfriend's cuddly mood and doesn't even notice the hushed argument taking place just outside the kitchen door as Hajime tries to pull Tooru back down the stairs.

"He said to stay in the common room until Sugawara-san called us!" he hisses. "Don't go ruining things for us by being so impatient, you idiot! Will you calm down now and just _wait_ for once? Can you do that? Just once?"

"Listen, that's my pup up there and I'm going to get him, I don't care what you say, I really don't!"

Quickly winding his arm out of his Alpha's grip, Tooru jumps up the remaining few stairs and follows the heavy, suffocating scent to one of the doors. His poor pup, certainly all confused because of his first rut, Tooru thinks, fuming. He's gonna walk in there and hug Tobio and shush him and take him home right now, bring him to the nest and let him sleep it off there.

One of the doors in the long hallway upstairs is slightly open and muffled voices are coming from there, so Tooru makes sure to keep quiet as he walks over and peers around the doorpost. The room is dimly lit. On the bed across the room, the blue eyes he's come to love so much over the past few weeks are now glazed with a hostile shimmer.

And they soften not a single bit when they spot him and Hajime in the doorway.

"Tobio-chan, hey," Tooru says softly as he steps inside.

Suga, who is sitting on the floor before the bed, spins around, startled by the sudden intrusion and definitely not happy about it. "What are you doing here? I told Bokuto-san to keep you downstairs!"

The vicious growl from the bed directs the adults' attention back to the kids there. Tobio is obviously in distress over how many people are way too close to him and the little boy with bright orange hair he's trying to protect.

"Go away!"

"But Tobio-chan, don't you wanna come home?" Tooru asks, his voice trembles with unsureness. "You… we were supposed to go home today, do you remember?"

Not a single spark of recognition is left in the dark blue of Tobio's eyes, his snarl stays as menacing as before.

Even at Tooru and Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this is a bit short, sorry for that~ Next one is gonna be a bit longer again. Hope you guys enjoy! By the way, thank you SO MUCH for all your lovely comments, it makes me so happy to hear from you all! :3
> 
> As always, thank you so so much for reading!! :)))))


	10. light beam to light beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru Tsukishima is twenty-one years old.

_"We are going outside today. Just a short walk, to the park and back."_

_Tooru nods obediently as Ushijima takes his jacket off the coat rack and helps him to put it on. It still hurts sometimes, getting up or moving in general, but it's better. Much better. Ever since he's being forced out of his nest every day for a while to get some fresh air in the garden and eat by the kitchen table, his condition has improved drastically._

_Hajime seems more than happy about it. He hates going to work, leaving Tooru all by himself – at least he thinks that's what's going on, and Tooru feels like throwing up every time he has to play the part._

_"How is Eita doing?" he mutters while he steps into his old, worn sneakers. "You guys alright? I heard that there were some fights in the area lately."_

_Ushijima opens the front door and helps him down the three little steps. Even with the additional support, jolts of pain chew deep into Tooru's abdomen._

_"Eita-kun is doing fine," his friend responds, nice enough to not comment when Tooru stops at the bottom of the stairs and tries to regulate his breathing. "He has not been in any of them. There are just a few young Alphas who cannot seem to behave, but Eita-kun knows better than to provoke a fight."_

_That's a more elaborate answer than Tooru has expected. His tongue curls against his teeth, lips too tired to smile. Eita apparently still is Ushijima's favorite topic._

_"I'm glad then. Wish I could say the same about Iwa-chan, but I know I'd be lying to myself. If anyone gets on his nerves, he just randomly roundhouse-kicks them. Or maybe he just does that to me."_

_Dark eyes snap from the sidewalk ahead of them right down to his face, trying to gauge if he's serious or not._

_"He hurts you?"_

_"No, Toshi, not in that sense," Tooru says with a sigh. "I get on his nerves a lot and he lets me feel it. He doesn't do it without a reason, you know. I always have it coming."_

_"But he hurts you. Tooru, if you need help, you can tell me. Eita-kun and I, we can make sure you're safe if that's what you are worried—"_

_"Toshi, I'm fine. Me and Hajime, we're fine. I was joking, can't you tell? We've been this way ever since we could walk," Tooru interrupts him. He stops, face distorted in pain as he leans against a nearby fence, hand pressed to his abdomen. "Sometimes I really wonder how he can still be putting up with me. I'm a terrible mate, I'm so useless. I can't do anything, I can't even give him the family he wants. And look at him, he's the most gorgeous and talented Alpha I've ever met, he's so sweet on me even though I do nothing but fuck our lives over, I just… I wish I could give him what he deserves because he deserves everything and I could never be enough, I couldn't ever be good enough, not for someone like him, not for him."_

_The tears even feel heavy on his cheeks as he leans over, nearly dizzy from the pain. Faintly, like he's touching him through a layer of glass on his skin, he senses Ushijima reaching for him, holding him up when his legs give out. It just hurts too much, everything hurts._

_"Tooru!"_

_It's like the wave of a tsunami crashing over them, the smell of burnt sugar and bitter lemon, and the force with which Hajime tackles Ushijima to the ground. They roll over, fighting for the upper hand, but there's no containing the Alpha's rage anymore._

_"What are you doing here? What the fuck are you doing to my mate? What the hell are you doing to Tooru? Get away from him, you bastard, get away from my Omega! It's your fault, it's all your fault, how dare you even look at him!"_

_Ushijima doesn't keep up the fight once he's on his back. He's got the strength to do it, but he doesn't want to. Not when Hajime really is right about all of it. He's the one at fault for Tooru being so miserable right now, and as he looks into the beautiful green eyes above him, he is also at fault for Hajime being miserable._

_There's no real hatred in the gaze fixated on him, only an underlying agony that fuels the rage with which the Alpha presses him to the ground._

_"Answer me!" he bellows, teeth clenched._

_"I have… I have been taking care of him," Ushijima mutters, briefly looking at Tooru, who is watching from the side. "While you've been gone. Tooru told me how much you have to work. I tried to make it up to you, both of you. I hate what I did to you, I hate myself for it, and I wanted to help. So, I started taking care of Tooru. We're friends."_

_The grip on the collar of his shirt loosens. Hajime looks so shocked – it would be ridiculous in any other situation._

_"Friends?" he echoes, disbelief clear on his face. "You— You are the one who's been caring for him this whole time?"_

_He's noticed the house has been looking spotless whenever he's gotten home from work, or that there's always been food in the fridge and sometimes even fresh meals waiting just to be heated, but he would have never suspected it to be Ushijima. Maybe a neighbor or maybe Tooru's older sister, so he's never really bothered to ask when his boyfriend has been taking it for so granted._

_"Tooru?"_

_His eyes are pleading with his mate to tell the truth, but Tooru just nods, still clutching his stomach. He doesn't meet Hajime's gaze though, even turns away. There's an all-new kind of shame in admitting he's actually given in, that he's been adjusting to Ushijima taking care of him all this time. So that's the explanation for the faint smell of alyssum in their apartment._

_"I knew you'd be angry. And I know you don't understand it," he whispers, "but you don't have to. I know you already hate me for ruining it all, for not even being able to carry our child. I know you could never love me as you did before all that, but just don't hurt Toshi. He's not the one you should be furious at."_

_The world tilts beneath his feet, but this time it's the familiar warmth of lemon zest and sugar that catches him and holds him until the waves of pain ebb away and his legs decide to carry him again._

_"Furious? Why would I— Oh no, Tooru, no, no, I'm not angry. Not at you, never at you. And I'm not angry at him either. I just came back because I forgot my keys and I saw you with him and you were crying and I didn't know what was going on, I was so scared he could've hurt you again, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, love, alright? But you're fine, you're okay. How could I ever love you any less? It wasn't your fault."_

_He turns to look at Ushijima, something between neutral and a bit suspicious still, but at least not as outraged as before. "You. Sorry about this. And… thank you. For taking care of Tooru and everything, even though I could still kill you for what you've done to us."_

_Ushijima just nods. His eyes are already on Tooru again, whose face is buried in his Alpha's jacket._

_"I understand. Please, allow me to keep visiting him, even when he's better."_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Tsukki?"

Tightening the bandages that are threatening to slip off his hand, Kei doesn't even spare a glance at the little boy trotting along by his side, anxiously looking up at him. "I'm not going to die from it, Yamaguchi. It's a few bruises."

The school hallways are deserted at this time of day. Behind some doors, teachers are droning on and on, behind some, there's only the silence of exams and tests being taken. Why it's deemed necessary that a second person accompanies a perfectly fine student with two bloody knuckles to the nurse's office is beyond Kei.

After all, he's fine.

He's not feeling faint or anything, it's just a few bruises from this morning. Tobio hits hard, but he hasn't gotten away unscathed either.

Kei is completely fine, though.

He's fine.

He's—

"Tsukki!"

His shoulder hits the wall, he clutches his hand to his chest, thumping heart against his palm. His vision spins in violent circles. There's a scent in the air that makes him want to vomit from how sweet it is, and it makes him want more of it.

"Tsukki, are you alright? What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

He shakes his head, gasping, but that only brings more of that scent into his lungs. _I don't know, I don't know, I just don't know, it's this scent, it messes with my heart and it hurts and—_

"I'll get a teacher!" Yamaguchi says shakily and bolts from his side, down the hallway.

 _Idiot,_ Kei thinks, and the dizziness gets worse. _The nurse's office is closer than any classroom. You could've just… just…_

It worsens, it burns, it aches in every fiber of his body, this scent that's still filling in every little space of the corridor around him. And in the center of the sweetness, suddenly, there's a person. A man, an adult, honey-blond hair and the softest, most painful smile on his lips that he's ever seen.

"Hello, Kei. Took me quite a while to find you."

* * *

Shouyo shifts slightly, even yawns a little, but then he just smiles and moves even closer to the warm, secure body by his side. A day in bed is definitely better than a day at school. Especially when Tobio is there too, and he is.

Like a guard dog, he lies by the side of their makeshift nest, still seeming fast asleep but keeping sharp watch over the door. Suga has left hours ago and none of the other kids have returned from school yet, but he still doesn't trust the silence. It's eerie, threatening. Every fiber of his body is vibrating with anxious anticipation.

Someone is going to show up and take his Shouyo away. And he won't let them. If it takes the whole day and night, he's not going to let anything happen.

The fruity scent that's been keeping them both relatively calm is slowly starting to mingle with the blunt note of lemongrass from Tobio and Shouyo makes a soft little sound in the back of his throat. It's been hours since they've last moved, but now, a slender arm coils around his waist.

"Hinata?"

He cracks one eye open, teasing, lashes flutter.

"Kageyama?"

Warm breath on his cheek, neck, fingertips on the bare skin where his shirt has ridden up.

"Are you mad? That I made you stay at home? About all this?"

Shouyo lifts one hand and tugs at the glossy black strands of hair that are slipping over Tobio's temple.

"I'm not. Staying in bed with you is way more fun than going to school. But I'm kind of hungry. Can't we go eat something? I haven't even had breakfast yet and lunch is going to be over too soon. It's only Suga-san and Bokuto-san downstairs, so why don't we just ask them if they'll make us something?"

_Because everyone could take you away from me if you leave here, because I don't trust them to let you stay with me, because I know they'll be mad once this is over and because I don't want anything to happen to you—_

"I'll get you something to eat," he mutters and leans forward to nuzzle Shouyo's hair. "Wait here. Don't get up."

Tobio pads downstairs, still only in his pajamas, and peeks around the corner. Suga's scent is lingering in every room of the house, prominent among all the others, but their caretaker is nowhere to be seen. Only when he has raided the kitchen cupboards of their most delicious contents, Tobio hears the voices from the common room.

"I mean, what did you expect? He's in rut, he's going to get angry at everyone at this point. Don't you remember when you triggered my first rut? I nearly bit off Kaa-san's hand because she tried to help you get up when you tripped on the stairs."

There's a faint laugh, sweet like warm milk, and Tobio feels his shoulders drooping, hands trembling around the bag of Shouyo's favorite cookies.

_Tooru._

He's growled at him this morning, has even snapped at him when he's tried to come any closer to the bed. And he and Hajime are still here, waiting. For him. Ashamed of himself, Tobio flees back up the stairs and into their room. Shouyo is eagerly awaiting his return and immediately makes a dive for the bags thrown onto the bed.

"You can be in rut more often if that means sweets for lunch," he mutters through cheeks filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Did Suga-san allow you to take them?"

"I don't need permission to take a bag of cookies from the kitchen," Tobio snaps back while he slips back into the nest as well. "Sit here."

With his back against the wall, eyes on the door, and arms around Shouyo, he waits. He also refuses everything offered to him. Food is the least he wants right now, the feeling of Shouyo's back against his chest is enough to keep him satisfied.

He's supposed to be home right now.

Home with Tooru and Hajime and his bunnies, home and getting some rest before his first day in the new school tomorrow, home and getting to eat Hajime's delicious homemade pizza, home and getting to spend the entire night in Tooru's nest, home and getting to sleep in between his parents.

He should be _home._

But when he looks down at Shouyo, at the orange mop of hair, the pale wrists peeking from the wide sleeves of his pajama top, the chocolate smears on little hands reaching back into the cookie bag, he slowly closes his eyes. His head falls forward onto Shouyo's shoulder, he slackens against the warm body between his legs.

He's home.

And he dozes off.

At least, until he hears the door open. Tobio jumps like someone has just rammed a needle into his flesh. Shouyo has long since passed out cold in his lap, lips parted innocently, hair tousled, lashes resting heavily on top of his sleep-flushed cheeks. Not even when Tobio growls does he budge.

"Calm down," a voice mutters and two dark shadows slip inside from the lightened hallway. "We're swapping beds for the night, so don't worry about Tsukishima."

That's Ennoshita and Kinoshita, both uncaring about the little boy's sharply bared teeth while they change into their sleeping clothes and start to prepare the bunks across from Tobio and Shouyo. It's Ennoshita though who breaks the silence again. In his hand, he holds the shirt that's been lying abandoned on the empty mattress where Tobio hasn't slept last night.

"So it's true? Your adoptive parents came to pick you up today and you didn't want to go with them?"

It hurts. It hurts to hear it coming from someone who has absolutely nothing to do with it. Tobio doesn't answer. He buries his face against Shouyo's shoulder and says nothing.

"You really should think again about that," Kinoshita says, halfway up the ladder to the upper bunk. "You got the opportunity to finally get out of here. Take it. There might be no second chance on this."

Ennoshita scoffs. "Look at him. He's an angel. Black hair, blue eyes. People are even gonna want him once he's older. If you got the looks, you _do_ get second chances. Who could ever compete with him? Here, have the couples line up and look at every kid and I bet there's not one person who could honestly say they didn't think about taking him home."

He throws himself onto the mattress without bothering to pick up the shirt he's thrown to the floor. Wanting to say something, not wanting to argue. It clashes inside Tobio. He's at war with himself and neither part is winning. It's just an ongoing, agonizing struggle for power when both halves of the whole really just want to be one again.

He stays awake that night, wide-eyed, staring into the darkness until it's blinding white and then he snaps.

Carefully, so cautious not to wake him, he slips out from behind Shouyo, covers him with a blanket. The Hamtaro plushie, the one they've fought over every night since he can remember – he puts it close to Shouyo's cheek, worn softness saturated with their scents against rosy skin.

He doesn't bother with anything else, just gets into his shoes, grabs the shirt from the floor, pulls it over his head, and sneaks out of the room, down the stairs. The front door is locked, but the sliding glass door to the garden has no lock. The night air is cold, winter is coming. Tobio tucks the way too long sleeves over his hands and starts walking down the street, from one streetlight to the other. Like connecting dots, figuring out a labyrinth, a labyrinth that has no exit. He doesn't know the way by foot, he only knows the general direction. There aren't many people out at this hour of the night.

They would've taken him back to the foster home right away, or maybe to the police station. To Daichi. And Daichi would call Suga. And Suga would be furious at him at first, and then cry about him running away.

It's not running away, Tobio thinks with a wave of helpless fear rising to the surface of his consciousness. It's going home.

Light beam to light beam.

The stretch of darkness is terrifying, but home gets closer. He knows the neighborhood now, he knows the streets he's in. His fingers are freezing, even with the cover of Tooru's shirt, as he reaches up to try the handle on the front door. It's locked. The bell and the panel with Hajime's and Tooru's names on it glows at him from above, gloating, delighting in the silent acceptance on his face.

Tobio curls up on the doorstep with his nose tucked into the collar of the shirt. It reminds him of warm milk and burnt sugar, even in the night air that reaches for him from all sides, and he falls asleep with his lips tinted blue by the cold.

The light behind him, the light of another home, is slowly fading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! :) Sorry for the sad again, but yall should know me by now lol.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, as always!! You guys are so amazing, I cant even with you!!! o///o So many sweet comments and so many kudos, Im getting all flustered over here!! :)))))


	11. your maddening honesty

In contrast to what people actually believe, there has never been an instance of Hajime dragging Tooru out of their bed. It's always the other way around because if people _let_ him, Hajime will spend the entire day curled up in between blankets and pillows. And the main reason he gets up most weekends is that Tooru starts nagging him when he isn't served lunch at midday, which will undoubtedly lead to him attempting to cook, failing miserably, and setting the kitchen or himself on fire. So, Hajime usually struggles out of bed around lunchtime to save his boyfriend from third-degree burns.

Today's no different.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Tooru purrs into his Alpha's ear, hanging over him in the warm air of their bedroom, "I'm going for a run, alright? There's tea on the table for you once you decide to get your pretty ass out of bed today."

Hajime grumbles something softly under his breath, then he turns his head the tiniest bit, one bleary eye peering up at the sunny smile on Tooru's lips. "What kind of tea?" he asks, still pathetically tired.

"Strawberry-vanilla. Just don't drink it all, I want some too when I come back."

Tooru doesn't get far though – no further than the threshold of the front door. He almost stumbles over the little figure on the doorstep, barely able to catch his fall, and it startles Tobio awake. Before he can even uncurl himself from the tiny ball he's made of himself, there are already two strong arms around him and he instinctively claws the soft fabric of the Omega's jacket, wanting to get closer to the warmth of Tooru's chest as he picks him up.

"Tobio! What are you doing here, sunshine?" he asks, trembling. "How did you get here? God, you're freezing! How long have you been out in the cold? Did you come here alone?"

He doesn't know why he bothers. It doesn't matter either way. It doesn't matter how Tobio has gotten here or why he's here or how he's come all the way from the foster home here with nobody else around – Tooru's pup is right here where he's wanted him from the very start, and he's shivering from the cold outside.

"You're home now, it's alright, it's alright now. You're home," Tooru hums softly as he carries Tobio inside, gently cradling him in his arms. "You're home, sunshine."

Hajime sits up in bed, only the silver necklace and key contrasting his sun-tanned skin, when the door opens and the scent of his Omega, wavering between distressed and comforting, bitter to sweet, hits him. Tooru is trying to stifle his own worry to not upset their pup even more, lips pressed tightly to Tobio's beautiful black hair.

"What happened? Where did he come from all of a sudden?" Without a second of hesitation, Hajime holds out his arms to take their son from his mate. "Damn, he's freezing! Did he come here all alone? How?"

Quickly wrapping the still sleep-warm blankets around Tobio, he hugs the little boy to his chest. Tooru shrugs, just as clueless as his Alpha.

"I opened the front door, he was just… there. Let's get you warm again, okay? And then you tell us what happened, sunshine, how's that?" he says softly. "I'll bring you some tea, that should help too."

He leaves the bedroom in a flash while Tobio just snuggles even tighter into the blankets and against Hajime's warm body behind him without saying a single word, not even when Tooru returns and hands him a cup of hot tea. They both take him into their arms. It's strange, to feel so safe from the entire world just by the barrier of two people shielding him from anything and everything.

Neither of them asks any questions anymore, and neither of them leaves the bed until the shaking subsides and he can move his fingers again. They are numb, he thinks dizzily, but his entire body is. He feels so weak, like every ounce of energy has been drained from him.

"You're still in rut," Hajime mutters and brushes his hair back. Somehow, it's sweaty, even though Tobio is freezing like he's been for hours tonight. "Hey, Shittykawa. Go get my medicine from the bathroom."

"Are you sure we should give such a young child suppressants?"

"How do you think I felt when they took me away from you that time I went into rut at school?" his Alpha snaps back at him. "It made me go nearly insane, idiot, I only calmed down after they gave me suppressants. Tobio just left that pup he was protecting all by himself, I'm sure he's not doing any better right now."

Tooru bites his lips and nods as he leaves their son to Hajime and vanishes into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a glass of water and a pack of pills. Wordlessly, Hajime takes both from him, and, with just a bit of persuasion, manages to get Tobio to swallow some of the medicine as well as a few gulps of water.

"It's going to be better soon, okay? You'll feel much better once the suppressants kick in," he whispers as he settles the pup in their bed, tucks the blanket around him, and kisses his forehead. "Just sleep for a bit now."

Even though his blue eyes are still hazy, Tobio nods and shoves his head into the pillow that smells like milk and sugar and home, not even noticing that both of his parents slowly retreat, leaving him to rest up. Hajime clutches his neck with one hand and stretches as he walks down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Damn, that was not how I expected to be woken up today. And not at this time, that's for sure. Hm?"

The lack of Tooru's presence right behind him is irritating. He glances over his shoulder, gaze meeting the one of his mate halfway down the corridor. There's something that draws him back to the Omega, who is still looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Did you mean that?" Tooru asks in a voice that might as well have been just a whisper.

"Mean what? Tooru?"

He doesn't know where those sudden shivers are coming from, but with a shaky exhale, Hajime crowds his boyfriend up against the wall, hands on his thighs, lips meeting feverishly.

"About your rut," the Omega whimpers when he gets a breath of air in. "That you— That you were feeling bad because you couldn't be with me. Did you mean it?"

The firm grip on his thighs shifts, Hajime's hands move up to loosen the waistband of his pants and push them down. They're both shaking at the first spark of pleasure, trying to keep their voices from spilling. Usually, there's no way Tooru can hold back because if he tries, Hajime will go rough on him until he's crying out his name, but today, the Alpha is being so gentle that Tooru nearly tears up from how good it feels.

"Of course I meant it, silly little thing," the warm voice whispers against his cheek. "I was screaming your name the entire time they tried to drag me home, I cried for hours on end because it hurt and you weren't there, all I wanted was for you to come back to me. I wanted your scent and your touch, I just wanted to feel you with me, but they wouldn't allow you into my room, remember?"

His fingers dip into the slick that's starting to seep down Tooru's legs, the Alpha inside him is purring over the fact that he still manages to reduce his Omega to such a mess – glad that he isn't the only one affected so much by this.

"Y-Yeah, I remember," Tooru responds with a breathless laugh, head thrown back against the wall. "I snuck in at night. You gave me a pretty rough scare when you jumped me, but it was hot, having you all over me, getting all possessive over your Omega like that."

The weak attempt to keep his hips still, to not let the Alpha know how needy he already is, fails miserably when Hajime gets to his knees before him, lips and tongue on the bare skin of his thighs. Every trace of glistening slick disappears gradually as he kisses it from Tooru's legs. His hands are holding the Omega's hips to the wall behind them now, fueling the frustration over the unrelenting pleasure even more as Tooru whines desperately. He's unable to buck his hips forward or back away from the overwhelming sensation like he wants to, all he can really do is dig his hands into thick locks of dark brown hair and try to hold onto sanity.

"Hajime, please!" he whines sweetly. Maybe appealing to his Alpha's softer side will get him somewhere. "Please, please, I want you now, want you inside, Alpha, please, I want your knot, please, don't keep me waiting, not now, not like this, please, Hajime—"

Two fingers shoved into his pliant body cut his voice off, roughly curling against all the spots that leave him struggling for air, fucking himself back against Hajime's hand. All broken moans and shaky breaths, he pushes against the firm hold that's still keeping him up against the wall. He wants to move, he wants his Alpha to stop the games and just _fuck_ him already.

Even more distressed when he notices that Hajime is palming himself through his shorts, Tooru feels warm tears slipping down his cheeks. He can take care of him, his inner Omega cries in utter dissatisfaction, he can take care of Hajime. There is nothing more he wants than to please his Alpha right now.

Suddenly, the pressure against his hips disappears and so does the sinfully expert tongue against his leaking entrance. Hajime is up and over him with a fluid motion, sharing kisses that still taste of sweet slick, and Tooru responds with a wanton keen. Air has become a secondary issue, the reason he keeps breathing is the delicious scent of burnt sugar and lemon zest.

Tooru would look so good without all those clothes on, Hajime thinks regretfully, but he doesn't have the patience to undress him today. There's something about the situation that leaves no space for wasted effort. He needs to be inside Tooru, and he needs to be inside him _now._

His own desire is teetering on the razor-thin edge of getting overwhelming, drowning out the last sense of rationality as he presses his lips to the spot on Tooru's neck that keeps luring him in like the forbidden fruit in Eden.

Fumbling with his shorts, he finally manages to get them down, hoists the Omega up against the wall, and throws Tooru's arm over his shoulder.

"Here, hold on," he gasps as he slowly pushes into the Omega, "I won't go easy."

They fall into place as if made to fit together, connecting like two halves of a whole. Their heartbeats are matching, beating to the exact same rhythm. Fully sheathed in the wet heat of Tooru's body, Hajime leans forward to scatter kisses and bites across his Omega's neck and collarbones, teeth just so hinting at the pain they could cause.

Never though, not with Tooru. Never with Tooru. As cruel as he sometimes likes to be on his boyfriend, Hajime has always been repulsed by the thought of hurting him for real, hurting him intentionally when Tooru is putting his entire trust into him to keep him safe when he's so caught up in his own pleasure.

"You belong with me," Hajime growls softly under his breath, lips ghosting across the shell of Tooru's ear. "Just me, understand that?"

"Yours, all yours, Alpha, only yours," Tooru mutters back, voice weak with lust. "Yours, yours, yours, your Omega. But you belong with me too. If I belong with you, you belong with me too."

Hajime's thrusts reach so deep inside him that it feels like he's being branded from within, imprinted pleasure in his body so easily following that lead, and Tooru barely manages the taunting smirk through the fog in his mind.

"Show me how good my Alpha will take care of me."

_Yes._

His entire being is echoing this overpowering _Yes._ Hajime buries his face against Tooru's neck, shallow breaths on pale flesh. He feels like he's suffocating on this pleasure, a pleasure made of hazel eyes and soft, wavy hair and sweet scent and impeccable skin.

"I'm going to breed you so fucking good, you won't be able to tell the ceiling from the floor," Hajime breathes as he slams back into Tooru, stalling in his movements for a moment to let the Omega adjust to the additional girth of his forming knot before he picks up his merciless pace from before. "I'll make sure everyone smells that we belong together, that you're my mate, my Omega."

His vision flickers at the sensation of Tooru's walls clenching down on him even harder, letting the pleasure mask the pain of Hajime's knot stretching him even further. The Alpha knows he's close himself, too close, too fucking close for his liking. Tooru is driving him insane. He leans forward and kisses him, kisses the spot on his neck that makes white splotches burst behind their eyelids.

"Come for me, Tooru", he coaxes, breathing right onto the mark he's left there years ago. "I know you're close, so just come for me. My good Omega, taking it so well."

"Hajime— Alpha, please—"

Stars explode in his vision. Falling forward into the strong arms of his mate, Tooru sobs, shaking, the violent heat of his orgasm wreaking havoc inside of him. Blissful emptiness in his mind, he just clings to Hajime, allowing the thrumming pleasure to run deeper than anything else. Faintly, he feels the familiar heat filling him up, perfected by the sensation of his Alpha renewing the mark on his neck. There's a smear of blood on Hajime's lips, but he couldn't be less bothered by the iron-sweet taste in their kiss.

"I know I don't show it as much," the Alpha whispers, presses his nose into the softness of Tooru's hair, "but please, you can't ever think I don't want to be with you. I hate it when we can't be together. I hate it whenever either of us has to be away for the entire day, or when you have to go on your trips, I hate it. And I love you so much, Tooru. You're my everything."

The honesty of his words is maddening.

Unable to help it, not even intending to, Tooru wraps his arms around Hajime's neck even tighter, curls his fingers into the messy strands of hair there.

"Alpha, again, please," he whines softly, not heeding the jolt that goes through his boyfriend's body when he rolls his hips. "Please, I want it. I want you."

* * *

Kei backs away as best he can, but there's a wall blocking his way and his legs are trembling like the ones of a newborn deer. Where is he supposed to go when this person is drawing him in like this? How can he ever turn away from this golden glow?

"Kei," a warm voice whispers to him as the man approaches. "Hi, Kei. I've been searching for you for so long. Kei, I found you, I finally found you. I've been— I've been looking all over for you, I thought I'd never see you again."

The words echo, in his ears, in his head, and they stay like a ringing tune, over and over, _I found you I found you I found you_ and all Kei can think is that it's just what he's feeling right now. He's found him. Somehow, he has found someone he doesn't know he's been looking for, but he's found him.

 _Finally,_ something within him whispers and breathes a refreshing breath of air.

He doesn't say a word, not even when the man kneels down before him and pulls him into his lap to hug him. So many questions are just waiting to bounce off the tip of his tongue, so many confusing thoughts are filling his mind, but all he can ask is a tearful "Where were you? Where were you all this time?" as he wraps his arms around the man's neck and sobs.

"Oh Kei, I'm so sorry, I never meant to be away. I never wanted to leave you. I tried to tell them to let you stay with me, but after what happened—" _What even happened?_ "—they wouldn't let me take care of you. I raised heaven and hell to bring you back home, but they refused my applications for custody rights."

Now, with his nose pressed against sweet-smelling skin, Kei feels his heartbeat slowing down, his ragged breaths growing more and more even. The man keeps stroking his hair, his back, his arm, all while holding him closer and closer.

"My little Kei," he mutters, and something warm drips onto his hand. "I never thought I'd see you again. But it's okay now, it's alright. I have a job, I have an apartment, I have everything to prove I can care for you now. When I heard you were going to this school, I came here as fast as I could. And I'm going to take you with me."

Kei nods, silent.

_I don't know your name. I don't know who you are. I don't know how you even know me, how you know my name. I don't know what you're talking about. But I know that we belong together. I know that we were never meant to be apart._

He rests his head against the man's chest and exhales shakily. Gentle hands brush his hair back a bit, fingertips trace the lines of his neck. His entire body is sensitive all of a sudden, aching under the touch that feels strangely familiar for a person he's never seen before.

_Who are you? What are you doing to me? Where did you come from? Why were you gone?_

"I'm so happy to be with you again. Did you miss me?"

_I don't remember. Did I miss you? Did I ever know you, really and honestly know you?_

"I was gone for a long time. And I understand if you want to be angry at me."

_I don't remember what happened either. Like I don't remember your name._

"Okay," Kei whispers, yet still hangs onto the man's shirt as they both get up. "Just—"

_Just don't leave me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late to post!!! I was very busy with Latin today so upload got delayed, gomen! Now you get your new chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!! :)))))


	12. famous relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira Kunimi and Yutaro Kindaichi are six years old.

Tobio wakes to something fluffy snuggling into the small hollow between his chin and neck that isn't covered by the bedsheets.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Tooru whispers and kisses his forehead. "There are two little guys who've been dying to see you. Don't you want to get up and say Hi to them, Tobio-chan? Iwa-chan made pizza for lunch, just for you."

Still sleepy, the pup nuzzles his pillow and reaches out to pet the black and white bunny now sniffing at his cheek, tickling the skin there with its little whiskers. A second, dark brown bunny, is already nibbling at the tips of his hair.

"Hi Checkers. Hi Mocca." With a tired smile, he runs the pads of his fingertips over their fur. They turn to him, little paws on his arm and hand as they climb onto him and snuggle closer to him. With heavy lids, Tobio blinks up at Tooru, who opens the curtains and smiles back at his pup.

"Did you sleep well, sunshine?"

Instead of answering, Tobio just makes grabby hands at him and Tooru laughs. He leans over his son and showers his face with kisses while the slim arms of the little boy coil around his neck and Tobio even giggles when Tooru pretends to nip at his ear.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Is your body doing alright?" he asks softly and pulls the blankets down so Tobio can sit up.

"Yes. I'm alright. At least… at least it feels like it."

Checkers and Mocca hop into his lap and sit there, seeming pretty interested in the too-wide shirt Tobio is still wearing over his pajamas. For a moment, Tooru holds the back of his hand to the little boy's forehead, then he nods.

"Your fever has gone down too. It was very dangerous for you to come here so early in the morning alone, do you know that? It made us worry. I'm not scolding you, I'm just saying that if you get your next rut, please stay wherever you are and ask someone to call me or Iwa-chan. Although I'm very surprised you actually left Shouyo-chan alone and came here all on your own."

The dark blue eyes that have been watching the two bunnies on the blanket turn up to him with a confused, glassy shine to them.

"I didn't leave anyone. I just came here in the night because I wanted to be with you."

Tooru frowns. "You didn't—? Tobio-chan? What about Shouyo-chan? You must've left him in the middle of the night just to get here."

Not even the name seems to rattle Tobio, it just makes him scrunch up his nose and look down at his lap, where his pets are now happily curled up around each other. "Shouyo? I don't know anyone called Shouyo."

It's frightening. To know how possessive he's gotten over the little boy yesterday, to hear how he's admitting that he doesn't remember him today. Briefly, Tooru feels a flood of ice-cold panic rising in his chest. Can anyone just forget the ones they love from one day to the other?

"Iwa-chan?" he calls out unsurely, causing the Alpha to pop into the room.

"Tooru?"

Before he can even start to get concerned, the Omega curls into his embrace, a smooth movement like they've rehearsed it.

"He doesn't remember that little pup he was protecting. Is that supposed to happen? Could it be the suppressants? Or the shock of being separated from Shouyo-chan during his rut? Did you ever forget me after taking your suppressants?"

_Forget…?_

"Nobody could forget you, Shittykawa. But it's possible. The suppressants are meant to wipe every last trace of Omega pheromones and hormones from an Alpha's system to calm them down and make them less of a threat if they're starting to get territorial. It may be that he's suffering from a temporary memory loss. He's still little, after all," Hajime says as he stalks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Tobio, what day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Do you remember where you came from?"

"The foster home. I left last night."

"Who were you sharing your room with?"

At that, the little boy stumbles over his own words, but then he says, although haltingly, "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

He remembers their names and he remembers their face, but when Hajime looks at him with furrowed brows, he can't help but think he's forgetting something. Something important. Very important. But it just won't come to his mind, no matter how much he tries.

"Well. Maybe it'll get better after you are completely down from your rut. It was your first one, after all," his father mutters after a while and ruffles his hair. "Let's go eat something. That will help get your energy back up. Come on, put the bunnies back in their pen and we'll have lunch. Tooru already called Sugawara-san to tell him you're home."

Tobio buries his face in Mocca's soft fur and nods.

Yes.

He's home.

* * *

Tobio is standing before the school gates, red-faced and breathless and trembling to the very bone when he leans up on his tiptoes to get that last kiss from Tooru and a quick fist-bump from Hajime before they send him off with a wave and Tooru yells a cheerful "Ganbatte, Tobio-chan!" that sounds so reassuring that the backpack feels even lighter on his shoulders.

Yes, he wants to do his best today. He wants to make his parents proud and he wants to learn a lot today and every day and he also wants to throw up because the excitement is making his tummy ache.

The hallways are so big and crowded by much older kids already, kids who barely have a glance to spare at the second-year boy walking along slowly, eyes so wide as if he doesn't want to miss a single thing. With the excitement of an entirely new world thrumming in his veins, Tobio rummages about his pocket where Tooru has put a scrap of paper yesterday evening. The signs on the paper and on the door have to match, then he's found the right classroom, he remembers.

Still, it's a hard task to compare a few dull little signs when everything around him is so colorful and bubbly and interesting and Tobio just wants to drop his bag and run and look at every room and the yard and the gym especially. He's been put down as the newest member of the volleyball team. A club just for volleyball. An entire team just for him.

And he's going to be the best.

For himself, for Tooru, for Hajime.

Akiyama Elementary is smaller than the school he's been to before, but the students here are all neatly dressed in their uniforms, the one Tobio has found odd at first, but now that he sees everyone around him wearing it, he straightens his back and moves down the corridor to the sign of the classroom he'll be in.

"Good morning to you. You must be Tobio Oikawa," the teacher muses without looking up from the class computer. "There's an empty desk in the second row, the third from the window. Have a seat and prepare your notebooks for class, please."

"Thank you."

Bowing, Tobio walks past the first row of tables. Every student in the class is quietly sitting down already, revising, rewriting their notes. There's no idle chattering like at his old school, no kids running around and fighting over one thing or another before the lesson starts, no people screaming in the hallways.

The two boys sitting left and right from him give him brief, taxing glances, but then they too return to their papers. A bit unsure, Tobio arranges his pens and books for homeroom. Up front, the teacher suddenly raises his gaze.

"Alright then, should we begin with today's lesson? Please stand up and greet the new student that will be joining us starting today. His name is Tobio and he transferred to our school from Karumai Elementary. Help him find his way a bit until he is familiar with our system, alright?" he says with a lovely smile.

"Yes, sensei!" the class echoes and shuffles to their feet. Tobio is the only one left sitting, flustered as they all bow down and welcome him to their classroom.

Once the entirety of his students is seated again, the teacher gets up and takes a piece of chalk from the desk, holding it out to Tobio. "Please come up here and write your name on the blackboard, then tell us a few things about yourself. We'd like to get to know you just a bit better before we begin our regular class."

A bit hesitant, the little boy pushes his chair back again and stands up. He doesn't like telling things about himself. He doesn't see any sense in having all those kids know about anything in his life that doesn't concern them. But he also can't defy the teacher on his first day of class here, so Tobio pulls himself together, takes the chalk, and quickly writes his name on the blackboard.

There's a soft mutter behind them and when he looks over his shoulder, he sees the other pups all staring at him with unreadable expressions. Frantically, Tobio turns back to the board. Has he made a mistake? Has he written something stupid thanks to his fluttering nerves?

"Your kanji is nearly perfect!" the teacher suddenly says with a certain sense of awe. "You write very well for your age, Tobio-kun! Do you write a lot?"

_Oh._

That's a relief. Tobio lowers his hand and turns around to face the class. "Not really, sensei. My name is Tobio Oikawa, from Karumai Elementary. I have two pet bunnies, my favorite subject is P.E., and I enjoy playing volleyball. When I'm grown up, I want to be a famous volleyball player just like my parents. I am honored to be here. Thank you for having me!"

He too bows to the class and they nod. When he returns to his desk, the two boys on either side of him look much more interested already, and while the teacher begins the lesson, one of them – the one with his black hair spiked up – slips him a note. There's a doodle of a volleyball on it and beneath it _Are you in the club too already?_ with a smiley face.

Tobio nods inconspicuously and the boy grins.

* * *

"So, who are your parents?" the boy called Kindaichi asks as they walk to the gym after last period. "You said you wanted to be famous like them. Do we know them?"

With his chest puffed out, Tobio grasps the belt of his sports bag tighter. "Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi."

"Haaa? Iwaizumi, the coach of Japan's national team?" Kunimi mutters. His expression stays as unwavering as always. "You're making stuff up. Oikawa hasn't played in years and he and Iwaizumi have no kids. That would've been all over the news."

They walk through the door of the changing room and Kindaichi motions to an open locker as well as a note lying next to it on a bench.

"There, that one's yours. Just put your stuff in there and don't forget to bring your key to practice, alright? They don't have spare keys at school and you aren't allowed to join any exercise in regular clothes."

The rules here are far stricter than at his old school, Tobio thinks a bit taken aback as he puts his bag down at the bottom of the locker and begins to change into the brand-new team outfit he's received from school when Hajime has enrolled him in the volleyball club.

"Still don't believe you're Oikawa's son just because you share his last name," Kunimi adds, pocketing his key and wandering off to the door opposite from them that apparently leads to the gym. "My mama is a big fan of him and would've told me if he and Iwaizumi had a kid. Just admit you've been lying. We won't get angry."

Snarling at him from the side, Tobio trots alongside his two new teammates. "I'm not lying, dumbass. Tooru and Hajime are my parents."

"Whatever."

With an eye-roll that only makes Tobio want to smack his head even more, Kunimi jogs off to their trainer, who's already waiting for them to gather round. Kindaichi shrugs and follows after his friend. Tobio arrives last to the circle.

"Ah, a new face! You're Tobio-kun, right?" the woman in the coach jacket says and reaches out her hand. "Come on, get a little bit closer, will you? Welcome to our volleyball team, I'll be your trainer. You can call me Yui. Have you played volleyball before?"

For a brief moment, Tobio forgets how words work, but then he straightens back up and nods, even though the voice coming from his mouth sounds shaky, even to himself. "Y-Yes, I have. I played it in a mixed sports club in my first year of school and my parents taught me a lot."

Next to him, Kunimi clicks his tongue and Kindaichi looks away, but Yui just smiles.

"I'm sure that's a lot of fun, to play volleyball with your parents. How much do you know already?"

This time, Tobio's voice doesn't even falter once. Those are things he's picked up since day one of spending time with Hajime and Tooru. He lists the positions, their tasks, the rules, the moves he's studied thoroughly with Hajime while watching and analyzing matches of other countries' national teams, the loopholes to trick attackers and blockers – he recounts everything and anything he somehow remembers.

And they all stare at him until he's out of breath from the excitement of finally being able to show that he _does_ belong on a real volleyball team.

"That was… certainly something," Yui says at last with a helpless little smile. "You really like volleyball, don't you, Tobio-kun?"

No, he doesn't like volleyball.

He _loves_ volleyball.

And he can finally play it with people who love it just as much.

"You can't do all of the stuff you just said, right?" another pup asks, almost frightened. "The fancy attacks and blocks and moves and stuff?"

"Let's find out!" Yui says and claps her hand. "How about we play a small practice match to celebrate Tobio-kun joining our club? Come on, warm up properly, and then form two teams so we can start! Which position do you usually play in, Tobio-kun?"

He sees Tooru on the court, setting spikes for Mattsun and Makki and sometimes Hajime too when they visit him at work – really just for the fun of it – yet they're on top of their game every time they hit the balls Tooru sets for them. He sees the official setter frowning and furiously taking notes by the sideline, sees the smiles and grins and shoulder claps everyone gives Tooru for his perfect sets, sees the brightness of that role in the center of the court, the one everyone is looking at, and clenches his fist.

"I'm a setter."

Everybody is apprehensive to take Tobio into their team, but he doesn't care about being chosen last. If he needs to prove his worth, that's fine. After today, they'll fight to have him on their side of the net.

"Take the first serve. And don't ruin it," Kindaichi says at last and passes him the ball.

Tobio nods. He spins the ball between his fingertips for a moment, eyes locked on the ground before Yui whistles sharply and he lifts his gaze. He's going to blow them all away. He's going to show them he's the best. And he's going to become the best setter in Japan and the entire world, just like Tooru.

"Nice serve!" someone yells and he takes a few steps back.

They're watching him, some grinning, some thoughtful.

_Service toss, not too low, remember that, Tobio-chan. Move your legs with your knees bent slightly, it gives you a delay if they've figured out where you're aiming so you can change the ball's course even when you've already jumped. Never put your entire power in the hit, save some of it to control the ball. Once you are at your perfect height for the perfect hit – contact._

He's in the air and then he's on the ground and so is the ball on the other side of the net.

Nobody has even gotten the chance to try and receive it.

"Was that… a jump serve?" one of the other kids asks breathlessly.

Yui, who's standing on the sideline, stares at him with wide eyes. She knows the serve, knows that there's room to improve it, that there's not nearly as much ball control and force behind it as the one person she's seen it perform, but the frightening similarity is there, and it makes her shudder.

Daichi has complained so many times about how his arms hurt after every game against Aoba Johsai High School.

"Nice one, Tobio-chan!" a voice suddenly calls out from the bleachers above them. "Remember to match your height with the point of balance between control and power!"

Tobio nods and gives Tooru a thumbs up before he catches the ball someone has tossed back to him and breathes deeply. He steps back. Tosses the ball up and leaps after it, slamming it right into the middle of the opposite court. Nobody steps in to receive it, but someone else moves to join Tooru on the bleachers.

"Show-off!"

Tobio just grins.

_Demon serve indeed._

* * *

They're waiting for him at the entrance of the gym after practice and Tobio jumps into Tooru's arms the second he's close enough.

"Tobio-chan, how was your first practice game? You were amazing!" the Omega whispers as he hugs him tightly. "Ahh, I'm so proud of you! You even used my jump serve, and you're a genius setter, do you know that? Your tosses are amazing! Iwa-chan, don't you think you'd be able to work with tosses like that?"

His boyfriend leans over and pecks his cheek, but he's smiling proudly too as he runs his hand through Tobio's hair.

"I only play with your tosses, Shittykawa. But yeah, you do some pretty good work on the court, Tobio. Although it needs fine-tuning. Your sets have to be the grounding for your spikers, especially your ace, okay? If your tosses don't work, the spikes won't either."

Behind them, Kunimi and Kindaichi are staring. Tobio grins as he wriggles out of Tooru's embrace and waves them over. They do come, reluctantly, though, and Kunimi bows deeply, but not to Tooru and Hajime.

"Sorry for saying you lied," he mutters. "I shouldn't have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all just love ourselves some good family relationships, don't we ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, as always! :))))


	13. you shouldn't be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taketora Yamamoto is fifteen years old.

"Kuro. Bo. There you are."

The Omega looks up, a bit startled by the sudden presence of their son in the nest. Bokuto curls his arms around his mate's waist from behind, glaring at the boy who's now climbing over the edge of the nest and into the disarray of sheets and pillows. Kenma looks around for a moment, then he clutches one of the fluffiest blankets to his chest.

"Why are you rearranging the nest? I liked it how it was before."

Only now does he bother to take note of the slightly suspicious stare he's being given by Bokuto. Almost instinctively, Kenma tenses and takes his shoulders back, ready to escape in case the Alpha doesn't want him in the nest right now.

"Bo?"

"Don't mind him," Kuroo mutters as he moves to weave another one of his mate's shirt into the wall of blankets and clothes. "He's just being a bit possessive tonight."

Soft lips graze his temple and Bokuto hugs him even tighter, placated by the comforting scent and closeness of his Omega. "Sorry, Kenma," he hums, lightly mouthing at the mating bite on Kuroo's neck. "It's alright. Just… don't touch him. Not tonight."

_Ah._

Kenma nods, pulls the console from the pocket of his hoodie, and curls up in the corner of the nest. So it's time. Pre-heat affects Bokuto more than it does Kuroo, but that's just them. He's used to it by now, has been for years. But today, something seems definitely off. Bokuto is all over his Omega, even when Kuroo is clearly too busy to even notice the constant kisses, the light touches to his body here and there as he moves to build his nest anew.

"You're restless tonight," Kenma comments at last and peers up from between the black-blond strands of hair obscuring his face. "Should I leave?"

It's their nest, Kuroo has told him when they've met and grown closer years ago. It belongs to all of them. Even during his heats, when the waves subside for long enough on the third or fourth day, he always asks to see Kenma, even for a little while. They've gotten used to cuddling on the edge of the nest until Bokuto tells him to leave, sensing the approach of the next wave in Kuroo's scent.

Sometimes, when Kuroo is in pre-heat, Bokuto gets possessive and demands Kenma to stay away until he's mated and claimed his Omega for the first time, but after that, he usually doesn't mind their son in the nest – as long as Kuroo isn't necessarily begging to be bred at the time.

"No, no, it's fine," the Omega mutters, stuffing the edge with another shirt before he turns to his mate. "Get me more of your clothes. Right now. And hurry, I don't want you to be away."

This time, it's him who curls his arms around Bokuto and presses their lips together hungrily. Kenma's eyes follow them closely, his body tense like a bowstring when the Alpha drops back against the wall and pulls Kuroo into his lap, hands on his back.

"Baby," he moans softly, fingertips teasing along the thin line of bare skin on Kuroo's waist where his shorts are riding low on his hips, "you already plundered my side of the closet. I don't _have_ any more clothes. Literally everything I own is in here with you."

_Not yet._

Purring breathlessly, Kuroo begins to unbutton Bokuto's dress shirt, tearing it off. Even through their kisses, the Alpha laughs, shakes the shirt off completely, and holds it out for Kuroo to take.

"Here you go, baby."

Kenma frowns, but he doesn't lift his head. "You're both being weird today."

They're so touchy-feely, yet Kuroo keeps expanding the nest, it's not at all as snug and comfortable as it's been before. They don't need a bigger nest, Kenma thinks in exasperation. It's just them and the nest has been the perfect size for all of them to sleep and snuggle—

Kenma jolts, spins around, and stares at them in shaky disbelief.

"What—? Kuro, that's just your heat, right? You're not actually… you're not going to have pups, right? Kuro, what about me? What did I do? Am I not enough? Kuro, please, what did I do? I can be better, I can—"

Both Bokuto and Kuroo stare at him in shock for a moment, but the boy is already scrambling to get out of the nest. Suddenly, he can't breathe the air in there any longer. It's so filled with the scent of love and home and family that Kenma wants to throw up at the mere thought of having anyone else in here.

"Kenma!" Kuroo calls out and Bokuto bolts forward to hold onto his wrist.

"Kenma, wait, don't freak out, please!" he begs and pulls the pup against his bare chest. "Oh no, darling, calm down please, don't worry, okay? We wanted to talk to you about this, but Tetsu's heat came up faster than we expected and there wasn't enough time for us to go over it— Kenma, calm down!"

The boy is struggling in Bokuto's grip, trying to shake his arms off, but he can't. He's dissolving into tears the more his father holds onto him, the more he's subjected to the sweetness of the Alpha's scent, and finally, he breaks down crying into the nest, curling up on himself while Bokuto keeps stroking his hair, trying to shush him.

"Oh no, baby, I didn't mean to make you so upset," he whispers into the warm skin of Kenma's nape. "I'm so sorry, kitten. But you'll understand once you get older. Me and Tetsu, we've been waiting for the perfect time to finally have pups and we really think we shouldn't delay it any longer. How can you think you're not enough? We're not replacing you, we're just adding to our family, okay? You're already a part of it, and nothing and nobody will ever change that."

Only gradually, Kenma's sobs are quieting down. He goes limp in Bokuto's embrace. Kuroo snuggles up against his back, gently brushing one hand over his hair, toying with the tips of it. Kenma is growing it out now, hair ties always wrapped around his wrists, and Kuroo loves it. His beautiful little pup.

"Kou's right, you know?" he mutters softly. "You're our son as much as any of our other pups will be. Do you understand, kitten? We love you, God, we love you so much."

His embrace tightens, even though he's running hot with anyone but his Alpha pressed up so close to him right now.

"You promise?" Kenma whispers at last, wiping at his face. "You really, really promise? You won't… you won't send me away once you have your own kids?"

The Omega cups his face and looks him straight in the eyes. It's hard for Kenma to keep them open – they're burning from the tears and he feels feverish all over. His breath hitches, but he tries not to let it show.

"Kenma. Look at me, look here. You. You're the most amazing guy and I love you so much. _We_ love you, Kenma. You're not our biological pup, but I'd kill for you. And Kou would too. You're our son, and that's final. That's how it is. Understood?"

Kenma nods, still trembling, but he lays his head on Kuroo's chest and allows his eyes to close, finally. It hurts. His eyes hurt, his head hurts, his chest hurts. He's going to be a big brother, then. With a pained little noise, he buries himself in Kuroo's arms and clings tightly to him.

"You don't need to be so down, alright?" the Omega mutters, peppering his forehead with kisses. "It's probably gonna take a while anyway, so cheer up. We have lots of time to prepare everything and get ready."

Even as he's talking, the Omega gives the nest around them a scrutinizing glance. They need more space. He wants them all here – Bokuto and Kenma and their pups, and there's not nearly enough space yet. A pathetic little whine escapes him without having been given consent, and his Alpha perks up.

It's always been Bokuto to smell sweet between them. They say an Omega's scent is supposed to be sweet for their pups, but Kenma can't remember any day in his life when Kuroo has smelled sweeter than Bokuto. Sometimes, it even feels like Kuroo's scent is so neutral that he can't detect any change in it. Whether he's angry or excited about something, happy or sad: Kenma, for the love of God, can't tell the different nuances apart.

In sharp contrast to Bokuto.

"Kenma, get out. Get out now," he snarls, golden eyes slitted and narrow as Kuroo suddenly crumbles, sweat and tears heavy on his cheeks as he rolls over in the nest, completely oblivious to their pup, and presents to his Alpha.

Panic-stricken, Kenma backs away, hand fumbling for the handle to the door. He bursts outside, into the bedroom, and slams the hidden entrance to the nest shut behind him. Bokuto leans over his Omega, kisses scattered loosely on his neck before he grazes his teeth over the mating bite, skin hot and inflamed, throbbing against his lips.

"Alpha," Kuroo pants in delicious agony, trying to keep still for his mate, but his knees are trembling. "Alpha, Alpha, please, _Kou—"_

The tearing fabric of his shorts discarded to the side, careless, careless, and the warmth of the Alpha kissing him down from the first high because he comes untouched when Bokuto actually sinks his teeth back into the mark and his entire body quivers at the sensation of being claimed, if only reclaimed.

"I said I wouldn't be rough on you," Bokuto mutters when he pulls back. "Turn around, baby. I don't want you to have my pups while I'm not even looking at your face. Come on, Tetsu, turn around."

Torn between wanting to present like a good Omega and wanting to please his Alpha, Kuroo cries out against the sheets of their nest. Warm hands caress his body up and down for a moment, then Bokuto helps him to roll over onto his back.

"I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't allow it to start hurting in the first place. Come here, baby. I'm right with you, okay? I'm here."

Breathing weakly against Bokuto's chest, Kuroo rolls his hips against the fingers sinking into him, sharply curling, pressing relentlessly against his sweet spots. It hurts, to only have his Alpha's fingers inside him when he could have so much more, when he _wants_ so much more.

"Alpha, please!" he whimpers softly, nails biting into the skin on Bokuto's back, leaving bloody bruises. "Please, Alpha, please, want your knot, please, I want… I want you, Alpha."

This is the first time since middle school that he's off his birth control, the first time he's crying with relief when Bokuto finally indulges him and, muffling his moans and whines with a soft kiss, fills him up completely.

"God, Tetsu, you're amazing!" he pants and rests his shaking hand on Kuroo's thighs, coaxing the Omega to part his legs even more to give him room. "I can't wait to see you pregnant with my pups."

He's still stunned over how easily his mate seems to take him every time he goes into heat, but this time, it's different. This time, neither of them will return from their cycle timeout feeling dissatisfied, Bokuto won't stumble upon his mate staring at their deserted nest next week, biting his lip to keep back the complaints.

This time, Kuroo looks nothing but relieved as he surrenders himself to the firm grip on his waist and the powerful thrusts of the Alpha above him, only his back tenses and arches sometimes when Bokuto hits just the right angles with just the right amount of force to tint Kuroo's vision white – a comforting, quiet white, a whispering reassurance _I love you I love you I love you and you're finally going to have my pups like you wanted to for every single heat ever since we found each other like we both wanted to—_

"Kou, please, come inside me, please, please, I want you to come inside, now, please, baby, please, let's come together, please, I want your pups, please, please…"

Kuroo is begging as he reaches up and seeks out Bokuto's lips, heat-drunken and feverish. He trembles all over, gasping faintly when another wave of crimson pleasure hits straight up his spine. With a soft laugh, Bokuto leans down to ease the strain on Kuroo's body, even though he feels his own climax scorching his skin from within.

"Yeah, I want that too, Tetsu. I want you to have my children. It's alright, baby, go ahead and come. I'm right here, I'm holding you."

Even with his permission, Kuroo shakes his head violently and clings even tighter to his Alpha.

"No, no, I want to come with you! I want to come with your knot inside me," he pants, cheeks flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. "Love you, Kou, I love you so much, I love you, I love you!"

It's weird, to hear him so vocal. Usually, it's Bokuto who professes his love during Kuroo's heats, not expecting an answer when his mate is so completely lost in pleasure, but now, the Omega reaches up to hold him even closer and leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck, sharp teeth teasing the bite mark there.

"Tetsu, if you— ngh… babe, don't do that, if you really— ah!"

Bokuto squeezes his eyes shut tightly and sucks in a sharp breath. The sensation is overwhelming. He remembers the summer day Kuroo has marked him, completely out of the blue. A morning spent in bed, just kisses and laughs and the feeling of skin on skin, and suddenly _babe, what are you doing?_ the painfully hot knowledge that he belongs with this man and a red-hot mark on his neck.

"I love you too," he groans softly and buries his face in Kuroo's ebony black hair, sucking in his scent. "I love you so much, Tetsu."

Their bodies start to fall out of rhythm, all they can possibly do is hold onto each other when Kuroo cries out for his Alpha and Bokuto follows suit into the tidal wave of pleasure that washes them far from safe and familiar shores.

Kuroo's head falls to the side, lids fluttering as he tries to catch his breath. He's had so many heats with Bokuto now, but not one of them has been satisfying. He knows his Alpha is trying his very best to keep him from feeling any pain during the fits of heat, even in the middle of the night, but it's just never been enough.

But now, there's something so soothing about the heat filling him up until it feels like he can't take any more – it's almost frightening. 

Gasping, Bokuto grins down at him and runs his fingertip down Kuroo's cheek.

"You feeling alright, baby? You have the happiest smile plastered all over your face, it's just adorable." Careful not to move too much, he helps the Omega to turn onto his side a little and settles closer to him with his hand protectively covering Kuroo's stomach. "I really hope the pups will look a lot like you."

* * *

They won't know where he is. They won't even care for the next few days.

Kenma refuses to let himself think they won't care at all, but he's scared of it, so much, he's just so scared. He throws on his shoes and his jacket and bolts from the apartment, from the complex. The street and the sidewalk are covered in glittering white frost, silver sprinkles in every little crevice of the asphalt and he nearly slips but runs on, not caring about the pain in his ankle because he's twisted it so many times before _so damn fragile for a reason_ and one more time won't make a difference.

He hides away where nobody will look for him, at least not on a Friday afternoon after club activities are over – for regular students, at least, or so he's thought.

"Hey! The gym is closed for outsi—"

The guy suddenly standing before him: Kenma _knows_ him. And it's one of the people he wants to see the least right now. He squeezes past him and through the door that leads up to the bleachers over the gym, not heeding the other boy's outcry.

"Kozume!"

The door opens again behind him and it slams shut again and then there are heavy steps pounding the stairs, catching up faster than Kenma can run in his state of tears and sobs and aching ankle. He trips on the second flight and almost hits his head on the metal handrailing as he falls. He hits it for real when he sits back up. It makes him wince and curl up into a tiny ball on the step he's sitting on, just breathing raggedly into the small space between his knees.

"Shit," a voice above him groans and then, he feels someone lightly patting his shoulder. "Oi, Kozume, are you alright? That was a bad hit. Are you bleeding? Here, let me see."

He wants to slap the hand away that's gently running through his hair, strand by strand, checking for any signs of blood, but there's nothing. Relieved, Taketora sits down beside him and ruffles the locks back into order.

"Thank God you didn't get hurt. What's up with you bursting into the gym like that? Never seen you so eager to get some exercise."

Kenma sniffles, but it's almost inaudible. "What are you doing here?"

"Some alone practice after volleyball club. I'm in charge of locking up anyway so I stayed longer."

At least he picks up on it that Kenma doesn't really want to talk about why he's here. For a while, they sit side by side, then Taketora suddenly nudges his knee with a worried little sound deep in his throat.

"You _did_ get hurt. Look at your ankle, it's swelling up. Did you twist it? Wait here, I'm getting you some ice."

It's strange, to be fussed over by someone other than Bokuto or Kuroo or maybe Suga. Kenma doesn't react, just tucks his nose into the crook of his elbow and stays quiet, eyes following the figure leaping down the stairs before him. The lights from the gym don't reach over the bleachers and into the staircase, but Kenma doesn't mind.

It takes some time for Taketora to come back, and Kenma almost misses his arrival. Only the ice-cold sensation pressed against his ankle jerks him out of the daze he's in.

"Hold still, silly, I have to fixate it first." The elastic bandage around his ankle actually feels kind of nice. Supportive. Just like the strong arm that slowly, hesitantly coils around his shoulders. "Umm… You wanna tell me why you came here all upset?"

_Because usually nobody's here and now I also know why the door is never locked – you're in charge of that, you big knucklehead._

That's what Kenma wants to say, but it comes out as a stifled sob that makes Taketora tense up sharply like an electric current has just flashed through his entire body.

"A-Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to— You don't have to say anything, I just… come on, Kozume, it's alright, I really didn't mean anything by it, I promise." He awkwardly rubs Kenma's arm, pulls him a little closer. "There, there, it's alright. I can, uh… I can drive you home if you want me to?"

Home is the last place Kenma wants to be right now, but of course Taketora wouldn't understand. So, he shakes his head and buries his face even more in his arms crossed on his knees. Getting a bit restless, the boy shifts next to him.

"But… I can't leave you all alone here," he says unsurely. "I have to put the net away and lock up and I have to go home too…"

"I don't care!" Kenma bursts out all of a sudden, only to go back to hiding in the folds of his jacket again. "I don't care, I don't care! Just go then!"

 _Yes, go away like Bo and Kuro will, go away like everyone in my life did, go away like so many before you did and so many after you will, just go go go go_ _**go—**_

"I don't know what's going on with you right now, or what made you feel this way, but you shouldn't be alone when you're this upset," Taketora says in a firm voice and tugs at his arm. "Come on, stand up. Stand up, yeah, just like that. Hold onto me. We're going to go downstairs, okay, I'm going to clean up, and then we're going to grab dinner in town together. And if you really don't wanna head home after that, you're sleeping over at my place. But I'm _not_ going to leave you here alone."

He drags a sniffling Kenma down the stairs, positions him on the bench right next to the entrance, and begins to put away the volleyball club's equipment. Halfway through one of his runs to the storage, he tosses Kenma his phone, who catches it with a sudden reflex he hasn't known he has in him.

"Here, call your parents. Or text them, or whatever. Tell them you're fine with me and that they shouldn't worry."

Kenma is already dialing Suga's number when he remembers.

_Oh._

He changes it, still shaky from the tears.

"Bo?" he mutters. Voicemail, of course. Bokuto isn't wasting time checking his phone tonight of all nights when Kuroo's heat is probably peaking. "I'm— I'm calling from someone else's phone. If you listen to this before I get home, I'm okay. I'm… I'm going to stay over at his house. I know him from school. I'll be back after Kuro's heat."

With trembling fingers, he hangs up and Taketora stalks towards him, gym bag slung over his shoulder, twirling a set of keys around his finger with a grin.

"Are you done? Great. Now come on, let's go and grab a bite to eat."

He's a Beta, Kenma remembers vaguely as he trots after him. Betas and Alphas are allowed to get their license at fifteen. It's no surprise that Taketora doesn't own a car, though. Instead, he literally drags Kenma over to his motorcycle and pulls two helmets from the trunk. One, he tosses to the boy standing behind him, reluctant to even go near the bike.

"Here, put it on. Don't wanna get pulled over for violating safety regulations with you on board." When he turns around, he notices Kenma's apprehension (really, even a blind man would've sensed it rolling off of Kenma in waves) and just laughs. "Don't make that sour face, you'll like it! I'm going to make sure you don't fall off."

And with a wink, he guides Kenma onto the seat in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoKuroo and ToraKen for the waif~ (´ω｀*)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, guysssss!!! :))))


	14. carved into my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori Tendou is twenty-four years old.

Tooru drops his bag on the floor in their office and shrugs off his jacket to toss it over the back of the chair. Sunrays are falling in sideways through the large glass front and he basks in them for a second. Winter isn't his favorite season, there's much too little sunshine.

"Morning Toshi," he says at last and swings by his friend to peck him on the cheek as well as hop onto the edge of his desk. "How are you holding up with the two articles?"

Wakatoshi looks up and nods solemnly like always, but there's a warm shimmer in his eyes as he hesitantly returns the bright smile turned down at him.

"Good morning, Tooru-kun. You're late, but I am almost done with the research anyway. Would you mind helping with the design?"

Always so prim and proper, Tooru thinks with a sigh and leans over to take a peek at his colleague's computer. They like to split their tasks – Wakatoshi with his relentlessly unbiased and neutral view of anything he writes about and Tooru's sense for aesthetics; they go well together. Perfectly, even. Wakatoshi writes the articles and Tooru designs the layout for them.

Satori— Well, Satori does his own kind of work, even though Tooru doesn't understand how that crazy guy has ever managed to finish university with a Fine Arts and Photography Master's degree. Many people don't like working with him because he's always one step ahead of them and he's too precise in his photoshoots, but there's no denying that he's the best.

"Did they send the pictures from the last session over already? I have to figure out where to place them yet, and I'd like to have a look at them before I get started," Tooru says and slips off of Wakatoshi's desk.

"Satori-kun said he will have time before the next photoshoot and swing by for a second. But I think he's going to stay longer than that."

Tooru laughs as he switches on his own computer and calls up the last files of his page layouts. The sports magazine they're working for is one of the top three most sold in Japan, top ten in the entire world, and he takes pride in his job as consultant to the chief editor as well as manager of the editorial team.

"How's it going?" he asks over the edge of his screen. "Did Eita come home yet?"

"No. Eita-kun is still on his tour. Currently, they're in Los Angeles, but he sent me a postcard the day before yesterday," Wakatoshi replies after a brief moment of silence, then he adds a quiet, "and he said to tell you and Hajime-kun Hi."

Tooru smiles, chin hitting his hand. He scrutinizes the page before him for a while, then he looks back up. "That's very sweet of him. If he calls you soon, say Thanks from us. We have a surprise for him when he gets back. For you, too. You're both invited to dinner next week on Friday. We're having a little get-together with you guys, Mattsun and Makki."

Just as Wakatoshi opens his mouth, probably to properly thank Tooru for the invitation, the door slams into the wall and Satori bounces into their office with a too-loud "Heyooo!", but neither of them is bothered by his flamboyant entrances at this point in their career. With the trained motion of someone who knows Satori's shenanigans, Tooru catches the file thrown towards him and tears the string open with his teeth, already fixated on the page he's supposed to get ready for tonight.

"Good morning, Wakatoshi-kun! Hi, Tooru-kun!" Satori sings and cuddles into the hollow of Wakatoshi's neck. "I brought the pictures you need for today, and I also brought tea and coffee for the two of you."

Somehow, even _that_ hasn't missed his unfailing perception of everyone and everything around him, Tooru muses as he begins to look over the pictures and begins to download them from the transfer stick to not lose time. When they've started working together, it has taken Satori no longer than two days to figure out Tooru has never in his life touched a drop of coffee and Wakatoshi can't function without four cups of it.

So, whenever he makes cafeteria runs for the team, Tooru can be sure that amidst their colleagues' coffee, there will be fresh matcha tea for him.

"Thank you very much, Satori-kun," Wakatoshi says as he takes his cup and takes a sip as if he still has to test if Satori knows how he likes it. "Delicious, like always. Can we help you somehow today?"

"Actually, yes. Tooru-kun, come to the first studio in an hour or so, we have a new model in, and you have to help choose the color palettes."

Ah, so today's fresh meat delivery.

"Keep your schedule empty for Friday, you're invited to dinner. And don't scare the newbie right off the bat, Satori-chan!" Tooru calls after their coworker, laughing like he doesn't know it will happen anyway.

They actually have a bet running – Tooru and a few of the employees who know Satori – that there will not once be a model who can run along with Satori and his quirks from scratch. They're always taken aback by him at first, but that's not entirely his fault. At times. But just his ability to exactly know which pose and which expression suits a model best after looking at them once is enough to make some people look at him weirdly.

"He's definitely going as my wedding photographer."

"Well, Satori-kun is the best when it comes to taking pictures. Are you and Hajime-kun already thinking about getting married?"

Tooru pouts around the end of the pencil in his mouth as he flips through the photographs on his desk. "Nah. Iwa-chan says he wants to wait a few years. Until—" He breaks off abruptly and grins to himself. Almost gave away the surprise there. "Either way. He wants to wait."

Across the room, Wakatoshi hasn't looked up once and the comforting noise of his keyboard clicking doesn't cease. "I'm sorry to hear. You would like to get married, wouldn't you, Tooru-kun?"

"Of course I wanna hurry up and get married. We're both in love, we have the perfect apartment, the perfect jobs, the perfect schedules – it all works out."

 _And we have the most perfect little pup,_ he adds in his mind, delighted. But that's news for next Friday when Eita hopefully will be back in Japan from his band tour. Tooru is so excited about the dinner party Hajime has promised him to hold as a kind of Welcome-home party for Tobio.

If he could, he'd tell Wakatoshi about Tobio, show him pictures, and gush about what a wonderful pup he is in every possible way, but then the surprise would be ruined.

"You should ask him again, then," his best friend mutters and reaches over to the printer by the side of his desk to take the draft of his article from there and hand it to Tooru. "Tell him those points and see what he has to say. Ah, here. Thank you for your hard work."

The paper is still warm from the fresh ink, but all Tooru sees when Wakatoshi holds it out towards him is the plain gold band on his finger and he bites his lips. It's shameful how jealous he is of it. Of course he and Hajime are mated, but that's intimate. Just between them. If he could have his way, Tooru would climb a skyscraper in Tokyo and yell it out for the whole of Japan to hear that Hajime is his and that they belong together.

"Thanks. I'll have a look."

With the text and the picture now in front of him, Tooru begins to work on the pages that still need to be done. Wakatoshi takes a break, coffee cup in hand as he watches his colleague rearrange the layout just a tiny bit to fit everything together.

"Isn't the blue there a bit too light in contrast to the purple?"

Tooru laughs. "Toshi, Toshi, you know I love you, but this is the exact reason why I'd never let you get involved in my wedding plans. You have so little taste, sometimes I wonder how you ended up with a catch like Eita."

It would sound insulting to most people, but Wakatoshi only looks down at his ring and nods thoughtfully. The air is sweet with alyssum and magnolia. "You're right. I'm very happy that I can live with Eita-kun. And I wouldn't want to interfere with your wedding anyway if you thought I would make a mess of it."

"Toshiiii! That's the point where you're supposed to ask me to let you help anyway!"

"If you mean that, say that please, Tooru-kun."

* * *

Kei refuses to get out of Akiteru's lap. It's endearing how he clings to the Omega, Suga thinks, but he's worried.

"It seems that the documents are all in order, Tsukishima-san, and you do fulfill all the criteria for obtaining legal guardianship—"

"I don't care if it's in order or not, I'm taking him back," Akiteru argues. "I've had to live without him for such a long time, and now I found him. I'm taking him back. He belongs with me. He's my little brother and I was always supposed to be the one taking care of him. They just wouldn't let me."

That's true. Suga vaguely remembers the night they've brought Kei here, a pup of barely three years, clinging to his older brother like he's his only lifeline. Both of them drenched with cold sweat, trembling, and in distress.

_"They killed their parents. Both of them Omegas. The children were in the nest for the night, so they didn't find them. We— aren't sure what to do with the older boy. The little one probably hasn't understood much of what's going on, but we probably have to take the older pup to the hospital, just to have him checked out by the psychologists."_

And Suga has stood there, helpless, with a crying pup in his arms who has been frantically trying to escape his grip and run after his big brother being taken away by the police car.

 _"Take care of him, Daichi. And of yourself,"_ he's called after them before carrying Kei inside and trying to placate him enough to make him stop crying – to no avail at all.

The only one the blond little pup has accepted in his proximity has been Yamaguchi, always persistent in trying to cheer his new roommate up. And that has stuck until now. Emphasizing the _until._

As Kei curls even tighter into his big brother's embrace, Suga sighs and looks back down at the stack of papers on his desk.

"I guess since you're his brother, it should be fine if you take him home before the guardianship application has gone through," he sighs and puts the documents into the file with Kei's name on it. "But please be aware that I'm only doing you a temporary favor. You will have to go through the entire process eventually."

Akiteru nods slowly and squeezes the little boy's hand in his own, lightly brushing his thumb over bruised knuckles. He lifts his head. "Why is he hurt? Did somebody hurt him?" he asks quietly.

"He got into a fight with one of the other pups here yesterday. But Tobio-chan has already been taken to his new home as I've been told this morning, and I don't think there should be any more trouble. Kei-chan gets along well with most of the kids his age here at the foster home. Tobio-chan and he… just had a brief quarrel over something trivial."

Maybe he shouldn't call Kei pushing another pup into his first rut trivial, but he'd rather not excite the Omega across from his desk even more. Not when he seems so content to just hold his little brother in his arms again after so many years and, surprisingly, Kei – the one pup who has ever since Suga can remember refused any kind of physical affection, any touch from any person – greedily drinks up the hug and the hands stroking his back like he's starved for it.

"Is that right? Was he being mean to you? Or did you start a fight, little Alpha?"

Ah, so Akiteru can smell it too.

Ever since the fight, Kei's scent has changed drastically – just like Tobio's, probably, Suga thinks with a sharp pain in his chest. He wants his pup back. He's cared for Tobio ever since he's been a baby and to hear from Tooru that he has left without so much as a Goodbye – it just hurts.

"I didn't. Kageyama jumped me," Kei mumbles into his brother's shirt. "Can we go now? Can we please just go? I want to go home with you."

"Sure, right away. I just want to know why you two fought. You have to be way more careful, Kei. You're getting older now and many people are just trying to pick fights for the sake of it, do you understand? You can't pay those schoolyard taunts any mind."

At least he understands that. There are far too many parents who think of two Alpha pups fighting as a harmless offense. Alphas will always be Alphas. Suga sighs softly and gets to his feet so he can open the door for them when Akiteru shifts his hold on his little brother and stands up from the chair.

"Please don't worry about it. It's not like that's a daily occurrence here, but Kei-chan got in between an Alpha pup in rut and the boy he chose to protect, nothing more and nothing less. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

_Not to mention he loves riling other kids up until they want nothing else but to punch him in the face. But you don't have to know that._

* * *

Tooru rolls over onto his stomach and blinks at Hajime, whose eyes are still on the pages of his book. How a few pieces of dead tree can be more interesting than Tooru himself is way beyond him.

"You know, I spoke to Toshi about the wedding again."

"You did?"

Slowly shuffling forward, Tooru rests his head on Hajime's stomach and tugs at the blanket surrounding them like a cover of delicious warmth. It feels so good to have an Alpha around, he thinks with a happy little mew. The trips to various cities he sometimes has to take for the magazine are the worst thing about his job because most times, they have to leave in a hurry from work itself and he can't even take something from Hajime with him.

"Yeah. He said I should just talk to you again," Tooru mutters, but his mate's attention is already back on his book.

Talking to Hajime about the wedding turns out to be very one-sided conversations nine out of ten times and although Tooru should be used to it, he pouts. Absent-mindedly, the Alpha begins to stroke his hair, twisting the strands, smoothing them out.

"You know that I want to get married too, but let's wait until Tobio has adjusted to us a bit more. Allow him to settle in with us, and when we're absolutely sure that everything is perfect, we'll start planning for it."

_I don't need to plan it. I already have everything figured out. I know what I want and I want everyone to know we belong together._

Tooru whines softly and nuzzles Hajime's stomach. The firm, rippling muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt are warm, comfortingly firm. He's almost getting sleepy right there and then, but the glow of the bedside lamp is keeping him awake. Or maybe it's the beautiful shadows it paints on his Alpha's face. Maybe it's the little golden stars amid the green of Hajime's eyes that reflect the light so beautifully.

Maybe it's just the sense of overflowing love within Tooru that grows the longer he looks up at his mate. Slowly, he reaches up to toy with the key dangling from Hajime's necklace.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," he whispers with a smile. "You know what?"

"Yes," The Alpha responds without looking up this time either. "You love me very much."

Tooru whines. "No fair, Iwa-chan! Can't you let me say it? How did you even know? This is so, so mean of you! I can't even tell you I love you now?"

Finally, the book ends up on the floor beside the bed and Hajime pins his Omega down into the sheets around them, pushing up Tooru's shirt to start kissing down his chest.

"Because you get that sweet glow all over you when you're about to tell me you love me. And your cheeks get all pink and pretty. And you get flustered when I look at you while you're trying to say it. And you start to smile so beautifully. And your breath hitches sometimes. And your eyes flicker."

He recites it like it's knowledge carved into his heart, like all of Tooru's love has imprinted every little detail about this on him, like somehow, he shares this attention to detail when it comes to them both because Tooru can tell so many things about Hajime and his mood and his emotions and his thoughts just by looking at him.

It feels so good to have his Alpha whispering against his skin and he writhes, painfully, acutely aware of how close they are, of how possessively those teeth drag over the mark on the sharp angle of his hips.

_This one, this one is just for us. Everyone can see the mark on your neck, I don't mind. But this one right here – it's for me. Nobody else can see it. Nobody else can touch you here. This is all mine._

The words resound from the blank walls of his mind, memories of their mating night, the sharp pain and the overwhelming pleasure of having been marked twice still branded into his flesh and down to his marrow – just like the bites.

"Shh," Hajime whispers, warm peppermint breaths teasing bare skin. "I want you tonight. And I don't want anything disturbing us. So be very quiet, okay?"

Right.

They have a pup around now; they can't be as loud as they want any longer. At least as long as they aren't in the nest. Tooru sits up, panting, the back of his hand pressed to his lips to stop the noises from spilling over. His eyes are blown wide, narrow rings of hazel brown surrounding wells of blackness.

"Hajime, I don't think I can—"

The pressure of Hajime's lips on the mark makes tears spring to his eyes. It doesn't hurt. It's just too much, way more than Tooru can handle right now. Especially when he's not even allowed to voice this maddening descent to mindless, instinctive reactions. Rational thinking off, Omega mode on.

His body is taught to follow the pleasure, always chasing right after it as soon as Hajime stares at him with this fire burning behind his gaze, the beast lurking just beneath the porcelain composure he shows to the world.

_You will._

The door to their room creaks open.

They flinch apart in the span of less than a second, not yet frustrated, only surprised at the sudden noise. It's dark in the hallway outside. Just as Hajime wants to get up and close the door again, ready to shrug it off as not having shut it properly, a small shadow shuffles into the room.

Without a word, Tobio crawls onto the bed and into Tooru's arms, not paying it any mind that they're both looking at him with confused expressions.

"Hey, sunshine," Tooru whispers and pulls the little boy close to his chest, adjusting his shirt in the process. "What's wrong? Couldn't fall asleep? Bad dream?"

Again, Tobio doesn't respond, he just reaches up and gently lays his hand on Tooru's flushed cheek. Hajime kneels down on the edge of the bed and leans over them both, nuzzling into Tobio's glossy black hair.

"Should we take you back to bed or do you want to sleep here with us tonight?"

The pup clings to him too, like he wants to keep them all together, allowing neither of them to back out of their embrace until Hajime caves in and settles right with them in the middle of the mattress. Only when Tobio is half asleep on Tooru's shoulder already, he speaks up.

"I'm forgetting something. Or I've already forgotten it. But I know I started to forget something lately. I want it back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru calling him Toshi still has me weak ngl I'm glad I got my wife roped into that >:)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, y'all!! You're the best, all your comments are so sweet! (o///o)


	15. stay with (you) me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyotani Kentarou is eight years old.

Lunch is almost over and Tobio absent-mindedly nibbles on his apple. He likes to spend break time on the roof. It's always quiet there, and there are no scents to mess with his nose. He likes the calm and the fresh air up there. Now, back in the building and on his way to class, Tobio feels out of place again.

When he's started eating on the rooftop, the tart, fruity scent of the apple has been mouth-watering, but now, it tastes bland on his tongue. Too many other smells around him.

There's a pained outcry just around the corner. Tobio's jaw clenches and he makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, not wanting to know what is going on but not daring to stop either. When he finally stands there in the nearly deserted hallway, Tobio finds the source of the shout.

He's one of the older kids, scrawny and slouched over, dark eyes flashing dangerously, a silent _Don't come closer_ like a warning signal in his scent as he shoves the other kid he's apparently been fighting with against the wall. The girl scrambles to her feet and backs away, but not once does she take her eyes off of him until she's absolutely certain that he's focused on the new possible prey that has stumbled into his vicinity.

Said prey being Tobio.

Who just wants to get back to his classroom, really, but this guy is clearly standing in his way. And Tobio doesn't like things to be in his ways. The blond boy with his head tilted like a dog stays silent. He tries to recall what he's read about animals.

_Showing weakness or fear makes predators confident in their skills and thus harder for the prey to escape._

Tobio takes a deep breath and continues to stare back.

_I'm not your prey. I'm not weak. I'm not scared of you._

The best would be to simply walk past the guy without uttering a single word, but it feels like this gaze is searing right into him. The snarl on the other boy's face reminds Tobio of a grimace in a cabaret. For what feels like an eternity, they look at each other, testing the borders, prying at the limits.

It's a game of _Who gives in first?_ and neither of them is willing to admit defeat.

They don't move a muscle. Tobio's heart rate speeds up. He's not going to fight. Hajime has forbidden it. Finally, the boy lowers his head slightly and steps to the side. Tobio walks past him without sparing a second glance. He strides down the hallway until he suddenly hears steps behind him. Still, he doesn't turn around – he just stops dead in his tracks. The person behind him mirrors his action. He moves on. The steps follow him again.

From the corner of his eye, Tobio sees that the weird guy is clearly following him. He doesn't really know why, so he just chooses to ignore it. But when he reaches his classroom, the boy is still behind him and Tobio is starting to get pissed off by his presence alone. Even so, he doesn't show his irritation and enters the class, closing the door behind him.

The boy stays in the hallway, eyes fixated on the spot where Tobio has been standing a few seconds ago.

And he keeps staring. For days on end, no matter where Tobio goes during lunch, he feels those intense honey-golden eyes on him, like they're even piercing walls and doors just to see him.

"Are you stalking me?" he asks at last while he's walking back down from the roof and there are steps behind him yet _again._

The answer is silence, like always. Tobio scoffs and continues down the hallway. The boy follows.

"Why are you running after me?"

"You're strange."

It's the first time he actually hears the guy talk, he notices. A sarcastic laugh pushes from Tobio's throat as he turns around. Something about this kid rubs him up the wrong way. He's no Alpha, yet he picks fights with everyone he comes across. Everyone but Tobio.

"Strange? _I_ am strange? What's so strange about me that's normal about you?"

He doesn't get a response out of him that day either. Instead, he gets an even more insistent puppy trailing after every step he takes.

During lunch the next week, Tobio suddenly feels a sharp glare searing into his back and turns around with an exasperation he hasn't yet known he can feel. The blond guy is standing behind him, jaw tight with something like anger but not quite.

"Careful. That's Kyoken. They say he's like a rabid dog," someone at their table whispers.

Kunimi and Kindaichi back off a little when he approaches and Tobio can't really go and blame them. As he's seen himself, the guy hits, kick, bites, and scratches everyone who comes near him without permission, but now he walks up to Tobio without even hesitating, who just stares back at him with calm, unwavering firmness.

"What do you want?"

The other kids gasp in shock like he's said something wrong. He can hear them whisper.

"Is he insane or just stupid to talk like this? He's gonna be ripped to shreds!"

But to everyone's surprise, Kyoken just slumps down in the now free chair besides Tobio. He bares his teeth and growls at Kunimi and Kindaichi across the table until they avert their gazes, then he turns back to Tobio.

"I'm going to stay with you."

This time, Tobio is genuinely surprised. He turns his head to look at Kyoken and finds nothing but determination in those honey-colored eyes.

"What?"

"I'm going to stay with you," Kyoken repeats lazily word by word.

And while the kids at the table hesitantly continue with their lunch, he looks from the wall to the window and to the floor, just never making eye contact with anyone either. White walls, white rooms, white windowpanes, white floors. Everything is white and blank. Blank mind. He doesn't think of anything.

"What's your name?" Tobio asks.

"Kyotani Kentarou."

Who cares about his name? It's just a word used to describe something.

"The others call you Kyoken. Are you really a dog?"

Maybe he is. If he is, it doesn't matter.

"You live down the street, right? I see you walking home sometimes." Tobio's tone is casual as he takes the last bite of his lunch and puts the chopsticks down. "We can walk together today if you want."

* * *

Taketora rolls over in bed and blinks away the sleepiness. Across from him, in the dim light that falls in through the shades, he sees a small figure bundled up on the futon near the window. It's come to be a familiar sight over the last few days: Kenma, all curled into himself like a cat, peacefully sleeping on the floor in his room.

They haven't been friends before and they aren't friends now, but still – something has changed between them. Between shared breakfast, lunch and dinner, rides to and from school, they've started to live around each other.

And Kenma has started volleyball practice.

_"Listen, I have club after school every day. If you wanna wait for me to drive, you'll have to stay until we're done. You can take the bus or walk, though."_

He remembers saying that without meaning anything by it, but after the third day of their weird, sudden arrangement, Kenma has started to step onto the court. And now, he's officially enrolled in the volleyball club. Who knew the lazy little cat could forge signatures so well?

Taketora grins, even though he's dead tired. Good thing it's Saturday. Has Kenma really been here for a week already? It feels like only a day has passed.

"Hey," he whispers. "Hey, Kozume."

"What?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake already."

_There's no unreasonable time you could possibly wake me. I'm always awake. I miss our nest. I can't sleep. I'm tired. I hate being tired._

On the bed, Taketora pats the blankets. "Hey, hey, come up here. Let's play something together, okay? It's Saturday and we can stay here for as long as we want. My parents always go out for breakfast on weekends, so they won't be nagging us to get out of bed properly."

Is it really worth it to stand up now? Kenma assesses the distance to the bed for a moment, then he slowly clambers to his feet, careful to keep his still warm sheets around himself, and lets himself fall onto the mattress with a muffled little groan. Taketora just laughs and grabs the remote for his TV from the nightstand.

"Come on, come on, it's not that hard to just go from the futon to the bed, is it?"

"Yes, it is," Kenma mumbles into a pillow as he shuffles up to sit next to Taketora and takes the controller offered to him.

 _You can at least sleep at night…,_ he thinks with a sideways glance that Taketora catches somehow and even returns with a far too excited grin. It's hard to have any energy when his body feels so drained. He's never been into any sport before. Now, he's away from home, away from Bokuto and Kuroo and their nest and every day after school he's been at practice now. It's so exhausting.

"Oi, Kozume, you don't look so good. Why'd ya go pale all of a sudden?"

He shakes it off, unwilling to give in to the queasy feeling in his guts. "It's nothing. I'm just not… used to all of this. Being away from home, and training and stuff."

Surprisingly gently, Taketora sweeps his hair aside to look at his face. His hand is warm, just like Kuroo's always are. Warm and firm and suddenly, Kenma is falling forward and right into the touch that feels so familiar.

"H-Hey! Kozume! Don't faint on me here, damnit! Wake up, you lazy little git!"

Somewhere, hidden beneath layers Kenma has been hesitant to peel back, to see what's underneath them, he knows Taketora doesn't mean those words, but his lips pull back all on their own as he growls.

"Don't call me that!" he snaps and arches his back at the sensation of trickling sweat between his shoulder blades. "Don't call me that again!"

_I don't want to be called Kozume by you like I'm just some random guy from school to you, like you aren't letting me crash at your place since last Friday, like you aren't roping me into every cool thing you do with your friends just to take my mind off of what I'm not telling you about because I'm being stupid and unfair while you're being the nicest anyone has been to me in a long time—_

"Kenma," he gasps as he pushes his face into _smells like clean cotton smells so calm so nice_ Taketora's neck and breathes, just breathes. "Call me— Call me Kenma."

He wouldn't understand. He's a Beta. Just like Kenma has thought he himself would be. He's never been territorial over anything or anyone, he's never cared much for children or nesting. Not an Alpha, not an Omega. Just something in between – just Kenma.

"What's going on with you? You smell… different, all of a sudden. Are you okay?"

_Ah._

Kenma shivers. He's expected it to hurt more. And he's expected it to hit sooner. Akaashi and Nishinoya have presented at eleven. He's fifteen now and hasn't shown any signs of it yet. Up until now, at least. He wonders if it's different for teenagers than for kids. He wonders if this is what the others have been feeling, this urge to shove everyone he loves into a tiny bubble and keep them safe and sound there.

Somehow, despite being a Beta, Taketora understands.

He lays back on the bed, kicking the controllers and the TV remote down to make space, and pulls Kenma on top of him.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here, Kenma. Right with you. And nobody's gonna bother us for the rest of the day. I promise."

If that's what it takes to soothe this silent rage, then Kenma is down for it. He just wants to stop being so angry at nothing, at everything, at himself and everyone else and nobody, but it makes him even angrier that he can't stop this sudden temper and he growls into Taketora's shirt, clinging onto him.

He wishes Bokuto was here. And Kuroo. But most of all Bokuto. He'd know what to do, what to say, he _always_ knows. Alpha. Strong, firm, assertive, taking over the role as natural leader with only one thing needed to keep him in that position – knowing his family has his back.

Why oh why can't he be more like Bokuto?

Kenma bites his lips until they're bloody and when the taste of blood gets disgusting but the instinctive clenching of his jaw, the grinding of his teeth starts to hurt, he sinks his teeth into his own arm.

"Kenma, you're hurting yourself!"

So what? He doesn't have any reason not to. He's no Alpha, yet his body is telling him to be one when his mind is so clearly fighting it. Kenma is not an Alpha. He isn't dominant or loud or caring or protective like Bokuto. He's just Kenma. Lazy, good for nothing, boring, addicted to video games, forgetful, scatterbrained, and never enough for anything.

"Please stop this, you're going to get seriously hurt!" a voice begs from far away, so far away that Kenma wonders where he is but it all starts coming back to him when strong hands begin to pry his teeth from the white flesh of his arm. "Idiot! I said stop it, this isn't going to—"

They start to fight.

It's rough and violent and short because suddenly, Taketora grunts in pain and Kenma feels his teeth sinking into a spot that makes sparks explode behind his wide-open eyes, eyes that see nothing but the feverish redness where he's bitten down just now and he sucks a breath into his lungs that fills them with _want._

"What the fuck," Taketora gasps, hand shooting up to cover the mark on his neck, clawing at it like he's trying to rid himself of his own skin that's starting to glow with something hot and restless. "What the fuck, what the fuck, Kenma?"

How should he know? How should he know what all those new instincts are? His body has told him to bite down and he's done it, no questions asked when nobody is willing to answer them.

"I don't— I don't know, I didn't—"

Taketora rolls over, cursing. "Let me get up already, idiot, I have to look at this!"

But the second his feet meet the cold floor he's already stumbling again. A hand tightly grasps the back of his shirt and pulls him back. Shuddering, Taketora instinctively seeks out the warmth of Kenma on the bed behind him. Slowly, the Alpha coils his arms around him and holds him closer to his chest.

A soft moan ghosts over the sensitive skin right above Kenma's collarbone.

"God, you're an unbelievable idiot, aren't you?" Taketora whispers as he grips harder onto his shirt with a tone just as incredulous as resigned. "You just fucking marked me."

* * *

Tobio turns the key in the lock and pockets it again while he pushes the door open and toes his shoes off on the doormat.

"I'm home!" he calls out to the empty hallway. Force of habit. Hajime is on an away game in a prefecture to the south Tobio has forgotten the name of and Tooru told him he'll have to stay late at work too, but—

"Welcome home, sunshine!"

He nearly drops his bag by accident – then he tosses it to the ground on purpose and makes a dash for the kitchen, shouting Tooru's name at the top of his lungs. The Omega appears in the doorway and crouches down slightly to catch him, spinning him in a circle when Tobio actually jumps into his arms.

"You're back early!" Tobio exclaims happily and tucks his nose into the silky strands of hazel hair. "I didn't think you would be!"

"Yet here I am," the Omega giggles and kisses his cheek. "Ah, I missed you so much, Tobio-chan! Waiting for you gets pretty lonely after a while, do you know that? I really wish club would end sooner so I can spend more time with you."

He sets his son down and watches him bounce into the kitchen, leaning up to peek onto the stove where dinner is already waiting. Since Tobio has picked up volleyball, Tooru notices with an amused little shake of his head, he's eating even more than before.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I'm just going to say Hi to Checkers and Mocca real quick!" the pup calls out and rushes to the glass sliding door to the garden while Tooru gets some bowls from the cupboard over the sink.

"Wash your hands after touching the bunnies, please! And then come have some food, you must be hungry!"

He starts serving dinner while Tobio greets his pets. When he's finally back in the kitchen, he discards his own chair and instead climbs into the Tooru's lap. The Omega laughs.

"Come on, Tobio-chan, aren't you a big boy already? Why don't you sit next to me? You can put your chair closer if you want. Or, if you want – but don't tell Iwa-chan – we can have dinner on the couch for once. But only this time."

"Yeah! Dinner on the couch!"

It takes only a moment and an excited pup to move everything to the coffee table, but the second Tooru sits down and takes his bowl up again, he's already got Tobio in his lap again, pressed up tightly against his chest with the softest little purr.

Sweet, sweet defeat.

"Alright then," he sighs and hides his smile in the little boy's hair. "How was practice today, sunshine? Are the others being nice to you?"

"We have a new member," Tobio responds but it sounds a little muffled when his cheeks are stuffed with rice.

"Oh? How so? You didn't tell me about any new applicants. Who are they?"

"Yeah, he was a pretty sudden addition to the team. I'm actually the reason he joined."

Tooru tickles his side and only stops when Tobio starts laughing. "Don't tell me you're bewitching all the Omegas already to make them join the volleyball team?"

There's no immediate answer and for a moment, he lets his son eat, but curiosity is getting the better of him and he continues to pull bit for bit of information from Tobio until he finally spills the entire story.

"There's this guy from our street – Kentarou. He's been following me around school for some reason lately, and when he saw that I'm on the volleyball team, he asked to join too. He's a great spiker, and he's always fast enough to hit my tosses. Kunimi and Kindaichi can't react to them as fast."

Tooru frowns, nibbling at the ends of his chopsticks. "Not Kyotani Kentarou, right?"

He knows the kid. A pretty violent little guy, always scowling like he's about to pounce on someone. An early bloomer, already presented as an Omega at age eight. He and Hajime have stumbled upon him on the street one day when he's been cornered by a group of older Alphas looking for easy prey. Of course, being the responsible adult he is, Hajime has chased the teenagers off and they've taken the boy home to his parents, who have been disturbingly unbothered by the fact that their pup had just been assaulted.

"That's his name," Tobio agrees, crystal-clear honesty on his face as he looks up at Tooru. "You know him?"

"I've seen him once or twice. Just make sure to be a little careful around him. I think he's having a hard time connecting with others," the Omega says at last and strokes his hair back to place a soft kiss on the little boy's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*throws up hands*_ Happy ToraKen Angst, Waifu! Btw, I know I said I would make all the second years teenagers, but with Kyotani I made a tiny exception, thanks for dealing with me!
> 
> Thaaaaank you all for reading!! :))))) (Fyi: I am at chapter uhhhh 27 or so now and the KageHina is already strong by then ;)))


	16. vanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi Ushijima and Eita Semi are twenty-four years old.

The doorbell rings.

"Ah, Tobio? Could you open the door, please? That's probably our guests," Hajime calls from the kitchen.

Small feet shuffle down the hallway, but instead of going to the front door, they come up behind him and suddenly, Tobio is clinging to his legs, holding on tightly.

"Don't wanna."

Hajime looks down at him. "Why not? It's rude to keep people waiting by the door, don't you know that? Now come on, please go and greet them for me, alright?"

The grip on his legs intensifies.

"No."

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" the Alpha asks softly and crouches down by Tobio's side. Only reluctantly, the pup lets go of him though, and as soon as Hajime is on eye level with him, he wriggles into his father's embrace, as always clinging to his necklace. "Hey, hey, don't get so shy now, we want to introduce you to someone. Tooru has been looking forward to this dinner for a week now."

It's still strange to him, to know Wakatoshi is usually walking in and out of their house however he pleases at all times of the day – Hajime doesn't really get why he has rung the doorbell this evening when he has a key – and Tooru being just fine with it. But they've been friends for years now, weirdly enough, even though any other person would probably keep on hating Wakatoshi.

Well, Tooru has never been easy to read, much less easy to understand.

And somehow, after the incident, he and Wakatoshi have adopted each other. Whenever Hajime watches them, he wonders if bonds outside of mates and pack exist, because if they do, then Tooru and Wakatoshi have such a bond. Maybe it's strange and maybe people would look at it weirdly, but they're connected on a level Hajime sometimes gets jealous of.

He prides himself over knowing his Omega better than anyone, but it's Wakatoshi who sometimes pops into their apartment with food and Tooru's favorite snacks and just coops him up in a load of blankets on the couch while Hajime wonders what's wrong until his boyfriend bursts into tears over something that has been eating away on him.

Like some sort of creepy mental connection that just tells Wakatoshi something is wrong with Tooru.

"What if they want to take me away again?" Tobio whispers into his shirt. "What if somebody just comes and makes me leave you again? I don't want that. I want to stay with you. I don't want anyone to take me away from you again."

Hajime picks him up. "Oh no, Tobio, nobody is going to take you away. We're just having our friends over, alright? You know Makki and Mattsun, don't you?"

Maybe start off with some familiar people. Something to ground the poor little guy. He's seen Mattsun and Makki a few times now and they've always doted on him way too much, so if they'd plan on taking Tobio away, probably only to adopt him themselves – at least judging from how eager they always are to babysit. Mattsun is completely besotted with the little guy.

"There, there, it's alright. We'll just go together and I'll hold you, okay? So nobody will even think of taking you away. How does that sound?" Hajime asks as he starts walking to the front door, wondering once again where his Omega is. Tooru has slipped out of the kitchen to get changed a while ago, but he doesn't appear to be done yet.

Vain little sucker.

Hajime scoffs and shifts Tobio's weight onto his other arm to open the front door.

"Heyo, Iwaizumi! Tobio-chan!" Mattsun barges in without even taking his shoes off. Instead, he just holds out his hands expectantly and purrs when Tobio (though very hesitantly) decides to let himself be taken from his father's embrace. "Hello hello, I missed you! How have you been doing, little guy? Practice going well? I bet you're on top of your team already if you're only a bit like your mama. Speaking of him, where's Oikawa?"

While Tobio contently clings to his neck, Mattsun tilts his head at Hajime, who can't do anything but shrug in return.

"Last I saw him he went to the closet in the bedroom, so he might be a while."

Nodding in compassionate understanding, still remembering Tooru taking way too long to just change from their high school years, both his friends step into the hallway properly.

"Why don't we go to dinner then while Mama is busy choosing his clothes for tonight?" Makki asks and leans over to lightly rub Tobio's cheek. "We'll keep you company until Papa is done in the kitchen."

But before they can follow through with that plan, the doorbell rings again and Hajime moves to answer it. Tobio peers over Mattsun's shoulder, little face half-hidden against it, to see who's just arrived. Before he sees the person though, he smells them. Sweet flowers, he just can't tell which ones, but it's so rich that he has to swallow a few times or it would get stuck to his tongue.

"Hey Wakatoshi! Good to see you. Come on in, the others just got here too."

"Thank you for having us."

_Us?_

Tobio perks up. There are more people? He sniffs carefully, again and once more. He can only smell this tall, broad-shouldered man who's now inside the foyer, taking off his shoes. The guy is _huge._ A bit taken aback, Tobio ducks his head down even more until only his eyes are still peering over the black of Mattsun's leather jacket.

"Heeeey! Good to see you, Iwaizumi-kun! We brought wine!"

Flaming red hair in soft waves, brushed down, held by black pins, and Tobio thinks he remembers something similar but not quite and he wants to reach out and touch, but suddenly the man is hovering over him, wide-eyed and smiling, and Tobio squeaks in surprise.

"Oya? What a cutie! Look here, Wakatoshi-kun, Semisemi! Isn't he adorable?

"He really is, isn't he? Nice to be here again, Hajime-kun. Thank you for the invitation, we've been really excited to come. Thank you for having us," a third voice says, as firm and assertive as Hajime sounds all the time.

"Semi-san!" Makki shouts and spins around. "Iwaizumi, you didn't tell us he was back! How was Los Angeles? We watched your concert on TV, you were amazing!"

Grinning, Hajime ushers him down the hallway and into the dining room. "Go ahead now, I didn't know it either! We can talk about it all during dinner. You five go play nice – Makki, if you start bickering with Satori again, I'm kicking your ass out into the garden – while I see if I can find Shittykawa."

With a gasp, Mattsun clasps his free hand over Tobio's ear and scowls at the other Alpha like he's just offended the gods in every possible way. "You call him that while your _pup_ is around? Really, Iwaizumi?"

_That boy probably heard me curse over the last few weeks more than you did in your entire life, so take it easy there._

"Right, you and Tooru-kun adopted a child from the foster home," Wakatoshi says as he bows slightly to the little boy on Mattsun's arm. "It's very nice to meet you, Tobio-kun."

"How did Wakatoshi know about that?" Hajime snaps in the direction of their high school friends, who gradually shrink back at his frown, exchanging nervous glances as they do. Satori giggles in the background. "Tooru wanted it to be a surprise, don't you guys remember? Who could he have heard it from, I wonder?"

Makki throws his hands up in surrender when the gaze of sea-green eyes stays relentlessly on them, switching from one to the other. "Okay, okay, it was my fault! But you know you shouldn't tell me things if you don't want our friends to hear about them! I'm terrible at keeping secrets and you of all people should be most aware of that!"

Like Hajime could even _begin_ to count the amount of times his plans to surprise Tooru with something he's needed their friends' help for have gone up in smoke just because Makki is a chatterbox who can hold onto a secret for five minutes max. After that amount of time, everyone can be sure Mattsun knows about it and from there, it's out of control like a spreading wildfire.

Still, Hajime decides to save his breath and not cause a scene as he wanders down the hallway with a huff and knocks against the bedroom door. There's no guarantee Tooru won't let him have it if he barges in and his outfit for the night isn't complete yet, so he puts caution over impatience today.

"Hey, dumbass, our guests are all here and their host is still missing!" he calls and rests his temple against the doorframe, arms crossed before his chest.

No answer.

"Tooru!" He knocks again, firmer this time, and longer. "Come on, it's just the guys, they won't care if you don't look impeccable for once, alright? Just hurry up and come to dinner! Eita is back from his tour too, and they've just met Tobio!"

A rock would be more likely to respond.

Fed up with dinner being stalled by his boyfriend's absurd perfectionism, Hajime opens the door and steps inside. The bedroom is empty. The only light comes from his small reading lamp. His eyes widen, he bolts for Tooru's bedside table and pulls out the small calendar there. The numbers are a bit blurry in the twilight, but he sees the red mark on the date only four days away.

"No, no, no, not tonight, not right now, not when we have Alphas over, no!" Hajime groans and scrambles to get to the nest. "Tooru!"

"Shh. Don't yell like that or the others will get worried," a voice hums against his cheek just as he reaches the entrance.

Before the Alpha can even try and think of an answer, his jaw goes slack. Tooru is pressed up to his side the second he turns around, but even from up close, Hajime can see that he looks stunning. His hair is shining, casually tousled, he's got a shirt hanging off his shoulders in long, soft folds, leaving a large part of his back bare, dark jeans hugging his legs perfectly, and Hajime can barely keep his hands off of his mate. Tooru's skin is glistening with the lotion he only uses on special occasions, the one that enhances his natural scent.

Overwhelmed by the sight, the smell, the sensation of slender fingers stroking down his back, guiding his arms around Tooru's waist, Hajime can do nothing but stare.

"Holy shit, you're gorgeous," he finally breathes and it could've just as well been a desperate whimper.

Tooru just smirks. "That was the goal. Because we got so _rudely_ interrupted yesterday night, I thought we might catch up today."

Hajime sputters indignantly as he pushes his Omega back, putting only half the effort into keeping him away. "We have _guests_ over right this fucking moment! And you've been holing up here just because you're horny? Get it together, your heat starts next week! You have me all to yourself then, so be patient now and come over before dinner gets cold, Shittykawa."

There's a cruel laugh in his mate's throat as he wraps his arms around Hajime from behind and nuzzles his neck just for the extra touch of bratty before he's being shoved towards the door – right before Hajime seems to change his mind last-minute.

"Come here," he demands, and his husky voices scrapes over Tooru's nerves just the right way. "Let me show them how much you're mine. Let them all know once you step outside that I'm going to take you back here tonight and make my name burn on your skin for days."

Up against the door, their lips meet, not just once. It paints a wonderful flush onto both their cheeks, but it's only visible on Tooru when they finally make it to the dining room. Hajime is the first to enter and their friends, who have been chatting freely among themselves, look up. Not because of him. But because behind him, Tooru steps through the doorframe. Mattsun gives him an appreciative glance from the side and Makki dramatically tugs at the collar of his shirt. Satori, with both his elbows on the table, eyes half-lidded and dark, whistles.

"Whoa," Eita just says quietly.

"Is it allowed to comment on the Omega's good looks this fine evening?" Mattsun asks innocently. "Or would you rather we not, Iwaizumi?"

"Fare as you like, but it's you I'm going to slap if I have to deal with his ego later because you guys gave him too many compliments."

They laugh and Tooru saunters over to give Wakatoshi a brief hug and moves on to welcome Eita back home. Suddenly though, something very fast and small zooms in and jumps up into Tooru's arms. Apparently, Tobio's interest in avoiding their guests has given way to an interest in parental attention.

"Tooru! Where were you?"

"Just in the bedroom. I'm here now, alright?"

Chuckling, the Omega hoists him up properly and sits down in his chair by the table where all their friends are gathered together already while Hajime starts serving up the food. Eita takes his chopsticks, still looking at Tooru and the little boy in his lap.

"He doesn't call you Mama?"

Tooru shakes his head as he pulls the set of plates closer that they've put out for Tobio towards him so they can eat with them. "Tobio-kun calls us whatever he likes, and that seems to be Tooru and Hajime. We're fine with that. He's our pup, that's set in stone, so it doesn't really matter. Isn't that right, sunshine?"

_Right._

They all think it in unison – Hajime and Wakatoshi, Eita, Satori, Mattsun and Makki, because Tooru calls Tobio sunshine, but he's the one who is glowing with the light of a newborn star. Hajime breathes softly into his interlaced fingers. If he gets to wake up to this kind of smile on Tooru's lips and the laughter of their son for the rest of his life, he will be dying as a happy man.

* * *

"Are you angry?"

Bokuto keeps silently staring at the two kids across from him.

When children ask if an adult is angry, they don't want a Yes or No answer. They want to be reassured, want to be told that it's okay, that they're not in trouble. They want the comfort of someone standing behind them, someone saying _"It's alright, we'll deal with this together"._

Right about now, Bokuto can't bring himself to say that, even though Kenma looks like he's about to drown on thin air.

"You reacted wrong. You should have called me."

Kenma looks away. The boy next to him doesn't. Really, he has more Alpha presence than most others. Bokuto taxes the guy. Dark hair, dark eyes, a stern glare that withstands, even as he bares his teeth to test him. Not even a flinch. The mark on his neck is covered with a white patch. Kenma has a strong bite, Bokuto knows it from experience after having tried to take the video consoles from their son.

"It happened too fast. He wouldn't have had the chance to even get his phone. You can't blame him, and if you do, blame me too. I should have realized what was going on sooner."

_How adorable. He's already pampering you, Kenma. You're going to grow up into such a spoiled little brat. Well, you already are, but would you just look at this._

"You're a Beta, you're the last one to take the blame. How were you supposed to know he was starting to present?"

_Not to mention you must've triggered it._

Taketora sits up straight and his hand on Kenma's thigh seems to tense up a little. "I could smell his scent changing! I should have noticed, no matter what you say!"

_What a stubborn little guy._

"There's always the possibility of breaking the bond," Bokuto says, fingertips pressed to his forehead, eyes closed. "It would hurt and you both would be down for some time, but it's not that bad for Betas and Alphas. It'd be worse if you were an Omega, Yamamoto."

"No!"

Surprise, surprise. Kenma _can_ be assertive. And how assertive he suddenly is. It would be funny if the situation weren't that dire, Bokuto thinks as he straightens up to face his Alpha pup.

"Kenma, watch it!"

"No, you watch it!" a voice suddenly barks from behind him. "Kenma, kitten, come here. Don't even listen to him, don't listen. Ah, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. Kou, don't yell at him even more! What kind of father are you?"

Kuroo is all over their son, even though Kenma is more enduring than enjoying the tight embrace he's being pulled into, especially in front of Taketora. Whose eyes are going all starry out of the blue, Bokuto notices. If the little punk even _looks_ at his mate wrong, he's going to strangle someone in this room. And it's not going to be Kuroo or Kenma, that's for sure. That leaves him with only one option.

"Whoa! You're a real Omega, aren't you?" Taketora blurts out. "So cool!"

Stunned for a moment but so painfully obviously drinking up the compliment already, Kuroo stares down at him, then he cocks his head with half-lidded eyes and a lopsided smirk.

"Sure am." He rests his arm on top of Kenma's head, pose too casual for a man who's spent the last few days of the week in a constant fever haze, but Kuroo has always been quick to bounce back from his heats. "And that's _my_ pup you're mated to here. He needs a lot of attention and care, so be sure to treat him very well. Or I might have to show you that my kitten deserves nothing but the best."

"You're such a bother."

Kenma only mouths it, but the Omega leans down and taps his nose with one finger, smiling. "As are you, sometimes. But since we only really bother each other, it should be fine, right? Silly kitty, just going and marking a friend like that and even refusing to break the bond without even asking what _he_ wants."

Bokuto can't help the expression of pure exasperation on his face. Like Kuroo has been any better when he's marked him! Kenma must've taken it from his mama – just go and sink your teeth in when it's most unexpected. What a plan.

On the couch opposite of him, Kenma is melting to a puddle of shame. One can almost see the dark, gloomy aura around him as he hangs his head and stares at the ground.

"Sorry, Tora. He's right. I shouldn't make that decision when I'm the reason why you're tied to me now."

"Don't mind it, I said you don't have to apologize," his friend scoffs and slaps his back. "Come now, head up. We don't need to go breaking that bond just now. It doesn't affect us majorly, right? And before we go and put ourselves through weeks of hospitalization, we should try how it is to just continue living like we've done before."

Slowly, Kenma looks back up. And even slower, a hesitant smile spreads across his lips.

* * *

"Thank you for the food and for having us over tonight!"

They bow on the doorsteps and turn around, waving Goodbye to Tooru, Hajime and Tobio. Only Satori stays behind for a moment and fumbles with his bag.

"Did you forget something?" Hajime asks and glances back into the hallway, but their friend just looks up for a long moment, then he calmly goes back to rummaging about the dark grey bag he usually takes to work. Tooru figures he's come here right after a gig.

"Yes, I forgot to give you something. Ah, here. Come on, take it."

He produces something wrapped in brown paper and holds it out for Tooru, who hesitantly closes his hands around the firm object hidden under a few protective layers.

"What is it?"

"You know, Wakatoshi-kun didn't hear about Tobio-chan here from Takahiro-kun first," Satori says in a lazy drawl, hands crossed behind his head, and looks up at the starry autumn sky. "We were taking a walk through the park after lunch on your day off some time after Tobio-chan must've moved in. Well then, see ya!"

_Not Makki…?_

But Satori is already gone when he rips the paper off and reveals a framed picture of them, all three of them, playing volleyball in the park. Hajime, glistening with light sweat in the midday heat, giving Tobio a high five over yet another scored point, himself with the ball in one hand, ruffling the pup's hair with the other, Tobio beaming up at them both. Satori must've edited it slightly. The shadows are wrong. They light isn't coming from the sun above.

It's coming from Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you has been asking for Eita, so now Im bringing him home for yall~
> 
> Thank you for reading, so so so so much! :)))))


	17. king of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Oikawa is seven years old.

Hajime bursts into roaring laughter when Tooru finally opens the door for him in nothing but a far too big shirt _('King of the World',_ it says, and judging from how far it reaches down his thighs, it has originally belonged to Wakatoshi) and a bedhead that combines sexy and cute – a mixture Hajime can't say he dislikes even in the slightest.

"Why are you laughing, Iwa-chan?" the Omega whines and rubs his bleary eyes. The apartment behind him is pure chaos, Hajime can see that even from here as he takes his shoes off and walks past his mate to put them away.

"Sorry, but _'King of the World'_ is a bit exaggerated for someone who apparently can't even keep control over eighty square meters of apartment and a few pups."

Tooru shoves him.

"Shut up! They wore me out pretty good, I would like to see you taking care of them all day! Shut up, shut up! You sound like a dying hippo!"

"At least I only sound like one!"

Tooru kicks him.

Hajime laughs even harder. The stupid shirt just has him in stitches all over again the longer he looks at it.

Tooru grabs his collar and shoves him against the wall and kisses him and Hajime pulls him closer to do it properly, but then he's the one to first break their happy embrace by muttering, "I brought you a few new blankets for the nest. And your favorite milk bread."

For that, he earns himself another kiss and a beautiful smile. "How nice that all that stuff didn't come all by itself. I missed you."

"Oh no, it comes with a few sweet kisses and a promise of sleeping in the nest with you tonight. Now come on, let's just get inside. Where are the pups?"

With Tooru trailing behind him, he wanders further into their apartment and lets his bag fall to the ground.

"Living room. They're finally tired enough to sleep, so I napped too. Until you woke me up. Be glad that they're too exhausted to hear anything right now, or I would have left you to tend to them," the Omega grumbles and cracks the door to their living room open so he can peek inside.

Hajime leans over him to catch a glimpse too. On the floor before the Christmas tree, spread out across a few futons, four kids are sleeping in a mess of throw pillows, blankets and clothes. In the middle of it all, Tobio is passed out cold, dark hair still messy. Probably hasn't been combed once today. He looks so adorable with his face half-buried in his bedsheets, little hands clutching one of the presents he must've gotten from his friends.

Maybe Hajime's biased, but their little boy is just the cutest.

"Sorry for coming home late," he whispers to not wake the pups and leans forward to give Tooru an apologetic kiss. "I really didn't mean to get tied down in some bar again, but they just won't let me leave without having a drink."

"I know that." Without really wanting to, Tooru is already starting to get soft again. Damn his Alpha and those stupid, pretty eyes. He just can't resist when Hajime is looking at him like this. "It's been fun to have them all over. Tobio-chan was so happy to see all his friends during the holidays. Although he kept asking for you all day. Next year, you're taking the week before Christmas off too, not just the week after."

"Yes, love."

Tooru nearly slams his head into the next wall. He's weak for it, he's so, so weak for it, that stupid pet name, that stupid, _stupid_ pet name, that name Hajime only calls him when they're alone and not bickering for once or when Tooru's in heat or when he's struggling with himself once again.

"Fine then, why don't you just go ahead and rip out my heart like it's yours for the taking!"

He throws his hands up in defeat and grabs Hajime's shirt to kiss him again, this time against the wall by the living room door, but Hajime pushes him away and flicks one finger against his temple.

"Suck it up, Shittykawa, you're stuck with me. By the way, did Eita tell you that they're stopping by tomorrow? Ah, and also this."

He pulls something from the inside of his jacket, pinched between his fingers, and waves it at Tooru until the Omega pulls it from his hand to look at it. It's a letter, but it's addressed to neither of the two of them – it's for Tobio. With furrowed brows, Tooru begins to tear it open.

"What are you doing? It's for Tobio, not for us!"

Hajime tries to grab his wrist, but Tooru turns away and pulls out a sheet of paper. It's covered in beautiful handwriting. Must be from one of the caretakers, then, he thinks, unnerved.

"Haven't you looked at the return address? It's from the foster home. And it smells like someone all over, clearly not an adult. Remember that pup Tobio-chan was protecting during his first rut? Could be him. It wouldn't be a good idea to remind him of the little guy, would it? For now, as long as he's not grown-up enough to understand what that was all about, we shouldn't let him remember. Maybe it's better if he can't recall that boy has ever existed."

They stare at each other for a moment, green against hazel, an underlying pressure in both their gazes and Tooru bares his teeth _Don't hurt my little boy, I dare you to hurt my Tobio-chan, I dare you to even think about it_ to make his point clear, until Hajime finally turns away and snaps in submissive rage.

"Fine. But you explain it to him when he's older."

"Lovely!" Tooru beams back at him. "Now, why don't we have dinner while the kids are asleep?"

* * *

The pups have just finished breakfast (depends on whether or not one would define birthday cake as breakfast, but oh well) and they're playing out in the snow, red-cheeked and yelling and tossing snowballs and making snow angels and Tooru is curled up in Hajime's lap on the couch, watching the slow descent of white flakes outside the sliding glass door. A strange sense of serenity lulls them in – the cliché-like homey feeling of a warm living room in winter.

"You know," Hajime muses and picks at the sliced persimmon fruit on his plate, "it actually feels so strange to me that he's been with us for three months already. It's a weird thing. I want to watch him get older, but at the same time, I wish I could stop time and make him be our little boy forever."

Tooru opens his mouth and is promptly presented with a piece of fruit too. Giggling, he wraps his lips around the fork and, speaking around the bite in his mouth, says, "That wasn't what I wanted, but thanks. I just meant to say look at you, Iwa-chan, you can get so sentimental sometimes, it's adorable! Be like this more often, please."

The Alpha nips at his neck, nothing but teasing, yet Tooru squeaks anyway and swats his hand, laughing. One corner of the blanket slips from their cocoon.

"If you don't shut up, Shittykawa, I'm going to drag you outside, push you face-first into the snow and then leave you to the pups!"

"That sounds more like a promise than a threat," Tooru laughs and wraps the covers around them both a bit more. "First of all, I love playing with them. Second of all, you'd get cold without me here and don't try to argue, I know you only have me in your lap right now because I'm warm and you're always freezing. Third—"

The clicking of the lock on the front door interrupts him and both he and Hajime look over the back of the couch instinctively, even though there's only one person who has a key beside them both.

"We're home," someone says softly and bows to the shrine in the hallway. "Good morning, Tooru-kun, Hajime-kun."

If Hajime wasn't so certain of Tooru's love for him, he'd get envious over the speed at which the Omega bolts from his lap – leaving behind a sudden coldness he'd like to get rid of again sooner rather than later – to greet his best friend.

"Toshi! Welcome back! Hi, Eita!"

"Morning," the Alpha retorts and shakes the snow off of his jacket and umbrella outside on the doorstep. "Damn it's coming down like crazy. We only walked here from the car and I'm already freezing. Can we have a cup of tea, Tooru?"

"Sure, come on in! Tobio-chan is in the garden with some of his friends, they were having a sleepover yesterday to be here on his birthday. Do you want a slice of cake with your tea? Or something else to eat?"

Wakatoshi lightly brushes his arm on their way to the living room. "Cake sounds good. Hajime-kun made it?"

At that, Tooru pouts, in visible irritation. It's true, he's a disaster in the kitchen when it comes to cooking, but that doesn't mean he can't bake – on the contrary. He's good at baking, especially when it comes to cakes and pies. Cookies, too. The kids love his Christmas cookies, most of all the gingerbread. That's probably why the entire living room smells like it (Tooru pretends he hasn't seen them sneaking into the kitchen to get the cookie jar way past bedtime).

"Sorry to break it to you, but the cake was baked by yours truly," he points out and of course Wakatoshi seems to furrow his brows at that.

"You didn't break anything."

"It's an expression, Toshi," Eita says as he returns from hanging their coats up by the fireplace. "He just meant that he's the one who made the cake."

And Wakatoshi frowns again. "Tooru-kun, you're a disaster human in the kitchen."

They burst out laughing, both Eita and Hajime, while Tooru stands there, looking crestfallen.

"I appreciate your honesty, but that's just mean now!" he whimpers. "You're such a meanie! I thought you of all people would have my back at least! I can bake, I'm not exactly useless, you know!" 

Wakatoshi just stares back at him with a blank face, probably still trying to figure out the words he doesn't understand when he doesn't write them down. He's not an artist with speech, but Hajime knows from Eita that their apartment is littered in sticky notes and poetry, written down for Eita to find and put into his songs as he pleases, always with the matching flowers. Flowers are the one thing Wakatoshi loves besides Eita and volleyball.

His garden is a masterpiece.

Apart from the two terrible pink plastic flamingos that he just refuses to get rid of. Despite it being completely ridiculous to have something like those stupid things disfiguring the overall beauty of Wakatoshi's prized and precious garden, he's given them names and even knows to keep them apart, no matter how similar they look.

One time, Eita has tried to throw them away, but apparently, it pays off that Wakatoshi is friends with the garbage collector, who has a great interest in his flowers, and has introduced him to his flamingos. The day after Eita has tossed them next to the garbage bin, they've been back by the front door, polished and cleaned, and Wakatoshi has put them up again without even asking why they've been gone for a night.

So that's why two pink plastic flamingos, namely Melvin and Tiffany, still reign supreme over the vast expanse of Wakatoshi's garden.

"Toshi!" someone suddenly yells and the adults turn to look at the now-open garden door where Tobio is standing, bundled up in his thick coat, scarf, hat and mittens, with glowing cheeks and bright eyes and his breath puffing out in white clouds. "Toshi, you came!"

He runs inside, leaving snowy, melting footprints all over the floor, and jumps up into Wakatoshi's arms. Still funny how he grew attached to the one man in the room towering over anyone else with a cold, almost menacing presence about him, and yet he keeps eyeing Eita, who looks decidedly less intimidating, suspiciously from time to time, even after four months of knowing him now.

"Hello Tobio-kun. It's very nice to see you. I wish you a happy birthday," Wakatoshi says softly as he gives the little boy a tight hug. "You're seven now, correct? We brought you a present, too, but we will have to get it from the car later."

"Really? Can't I have it now?" Tobio asks excitedly. "I got all new skates and toys from the others. Do you wanna see them?"

As Wakatoshi gets dragged off to marvel at the heap of presents on the drawer by the door, Tooru reappears in the living room and puts down a tray with cups and plates on the coffee table. Eita clasps one of the steaming mugs with both hands and exhales in relief. Feels like his fingers are finally thawing again, even after only mere seconds out in the cold. How kids stand to run around all day in the snow just for the jest of it, he will never understand.

"You get him presents for his birthday _and_ for Christmas?" he asks when his gaze falls upon the still beautifully wrapped gifts beneath the Christmas tree.

Hajime shrugs and takes his plate with cake, even though Tooru mutters an indignant _"And you already had two slices today"_ somewhere in the background.

"Birthday is birthday and Christmas is Christmas. My sister's birthday is in December too, and she only got presents once while we all got presents twice a year. That's pretty shitty parenting, you know, telling your child 'Because there's a holiday coming up, your birthday won't be celebrated'. I don't want that for Tobio. It literally invalidates a child's birthday because two thousand years ago, apparently something happened that we need to celebrate today."

Definitely not a common way to look at it, but Eita can get behind the reason. And he also knows his friends. Tooru is probably so eager to shower their pup in gifts, Hajime has to stop him from throwing all their savings out the window.

"I mean, that sounds like you two already got into your parent role pretty well, huh?" he mutters into his piece of cake – delicious, Tooru was right, he's not completely useless in the kitchen, after all – and looks over at his Omega, who patiently listens to Tobio raving about every single one of his presents. "I wouldn't really trust Toshi with a kid just yet, and he hasn't been asking about it for long now. We discussed it before we moved in together, but now it's like neither of us is even thinking about it."

Hajime knocks his head back. Gaze on the ceiling, fork thoughtfully caught between his lips.

"Tooru hasn't either. I mean, he knows we can't risk it, and Tobio is living with us now, but usually, he's still been whining about it during his heats. Lately, he hasn't mentioned it once."

A sympathetic grin from the other end of the couch.

"Feel you on that. It's actually been since high school that Toshi has been asking about having my kids, but it was pretty hard to resist him back then, too. I just can't refuse him, no matter what he wants."

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" Hajime says softly, still tonguing at the fork. "When Tooru's sounding so desperate, I really want to turn the whole world around if it would make him happy. But don't you fucking dare tell him I said that, or he'll never let me hear the end of it!"

Now, the fork is pointed sharply at Eita, who lifts his hands in surrender with a laugh.

"My lips are sealed. He won't get a single word out of me."

"Too bad he already heard," Tooru whispers into his ear from behind and laughs when Hajime reaches up to grab his hair and pull on it.

"Damn it, Shittykawa! Stop sneaking up on people like this!" he barks, but he's laughing too when Tooru actually clambers over the back of the couch and cuddles up to him with a happy little purr.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you admitting that you love me a bit more often, Iwa-chan."

Warm, strong hands gently turn his face when Hajime leans in to kiss him, still gentle, still stroking over his cheek as they melt into each other.

"Sorry. But you know that I love you, right?" he mutters. "You're not really doubting that, are you? I wouldn't want that, Tooru."

Eita clears his throat and lightly rests his elbow on the armrest of the couch with a smile that tells exactly what sort of understanding amusement is glowing inside his eyes.

"Ahem. Should Toshi and me take Tobio home tonight?" he asks innocently and takes another bite from his cake. "It wouldn't bother us at all. And it seems like you two have some catching-up to do. Especially on alone time."

Which actually isn't that wrong, but Tooru still turns red as he buries his face against Hajime's shirt, just sucking up the Alpha's scent as best as he can. Suddenly, all of the kids crowd into the living room, breath hanging over their heads in white little clouds, but Tooru only realizes why when Tobio tugs at his sleeve in excitement.

"Tooru! Toshi is going to get my present for me! Do you wanna come too?"

It's Hajime who gently eases his little hand away and nods towards the tall man and the kids expectantly standing in the doorway, waiting for Tobio.

"Go ahead, run along with Wakatoshi and the others. Let Tooru stay here for a while."

Puffing out his cheeks, Tobio stares up at him for a moment and somehow, even though he knows that the least threat for his mate comes from Tobio, Hajime has to bite back a quiet little growl. Their boy is surely growing up to be a fine Alpha, but he has to learn to work around that.

Tobio isn't going to take Tooru from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry! I hope you still enjoy! :)))
> 
> Thank you all for reading, as always!! :))))))


	18. stray kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma Kozume was twelve years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Physical and sexual abuse of a minor

_The streets are good teachers, but the most miserable parents._

_That's the first thing Kenma learns from them once he's old enough, bloody, beaten, bruised in the dirt of an alleyway, and the streets don't do anything but sit there in the quiet evening glow. Even as he struggles to get up, even as he cries in pain, even as he swallows the blood seeping into his mouth from his broken nose, they don't seem to care._

_The first lesson he's learned that night has been one of the most important ones of his life – if you're not marked, you're in danger._

_(That he has found out how to adjust broken bones has been the second important lesson.)_

_From then on, the scrawny blond boy who appears to attract street cats like sugar attracts flies, is seen to roam the city after dawn. At the slightest sound of steps in the distance, he fades into the walls like a shadow into darkness, invisible, impossible to make out in the surrounding obscurity. He watches people fight from his safe spots on rooftops and balconies, his perches behind crumbling chimneys and on abandoned terraces._

_Street fights are limited to the ground. Kenma isn't._

_Not many of the bulky Alphas who usually start fights are as fast to climb a house as a scraggy kid of barely twelve years. The time Kenma needs to leave whichever alley they've cornered him in, the knuckleheads need double that amount to just figure out where he's gone._

_Contrary to public opinion, Kenma isn't some helpless, abandoned boy who can't fend for himself, despite his young age. He's not strong, but he's fast and invisible in the dark. He doesn't stand out anywhere, he blends in with the tiniest of crowds. Which allows him to live a rather peaceful life._

_Not that it's ever peaceful in this town, if one could even call it that – a rat's nest, resembling a slum district in its entirety, with corrupt police forces, with people too frightened to leave their houses as soon as the sun starts setting, with a mortality rate higher than the Tokyo Sky Tower and rising, with Alphas in black jackets loitering at every corner, twirling knives and guns, with stray dogs rummaging through knocked-over garbage cans, growling and barking at everyone who passes by, with street cats blinded by the dirty water, cuts and tears in their ears and missing paws._

_Even so, the town is loved._

_More than any other small town of immigrants who've come in search of a better life and have found nothing but a home just as miserable as the one they have left behind, the town is loved, every part of it, ferociously defended by those Alphas in black jackets against other Alphas in black jackets. The pack fights are deadly, but there isn't a thing in this town that isn't deadly, or at least can't turn into something deadly, after all._

_Sometimes, there's a truce – packs not fighting for one day, two days – but it all starts over as soon as the hooligans in the street become fed up with their leaders sitting around and being idle. So, they always raise trouble on their own, not caring whether or not they end up floating face-down in the river at the end of the night, gored by blades and bullets and dyeing the muddy water red._

_What's the most dangerous thing in this town is not the knives or guns or switchblades or nail-studded bats – something Kenma has learned faster than he's learned to talk._

_The most dangerous thing one can bear is skin._

_Skin, as long as it's dark with ink and scars and mating bites, is not something that puts anyone in danger here, but the Gods may have mercy on anyone who roams the street without a mark. Attacking, killing a marked person means a feud, a lifelong constant fear of the vendetta that will follow for certain. Being in a pack has many drawbacks, but it means family, and it means revenge for the death of a pack member, no questions asked._

_Unmarked people are an ultimate opportunity to do away with someone and not risk becoming the next target of another pack's blood revenge. They have nobody standing behind them or seeking vengeance for their death. All unmarked people are easy game for the apex predators that prowl the streets and alleyways._

_Well, most of them are._

_Kenma Kozume, who knows nothing about himself other than his own name, is no prey, no target, nobody they attack, and his skin is white and unblemished as freshly fallen snow – save for the blue and yellow bruises from his climbing escapades._

_The days on the street are not exactly being good to him, but scrawny and feeble weakness slowly turns to hidden strength tucked away under his clothes. He doesn't flee to the rooftops anymore, he saunters through the darkening alleyways after sundown, hands in his pockets, clenched to fists._

_He puts himself above anyone else, watches the fights from even ground now, disinterested, uncaring. They don't attack him. They never attack him. Whichever's turf he's wandering at night, nobody calls him out for it. Nobody stops him, nobody grabs his arm and rips his jacket off to check for his marks only to stab him once they find out he bears none._

_Kenma is a pet, unleashed and free to go as he pleases, but a pet nonetheless. When the pressing need for food and shelter overcomes the one for freedom, he paws at wooden doors and is let in with a warm greeting._

_Of course it doesn't come cheap, but he rather pays with his body than with his blood. He's cried the first few times, has dragged himself down to the river afterwards with his entire body on fire, not caring about his clothes as he has dropped into the cool water to suffocate the flames and has tried to forget that his pants have been damp before he has finally managed to claw his way into the relieving cold of the current._

_Now, he's used to it._

_Or so he thinks._

_For a few days now, he's been too tired to leave the small shelter by the riverside. It's pouring outside and some of the stray cats that know he won't chase them away or hurt them have sought shelter from the rain by his side. At least it's warmer with them curled up on and around him, although their fur is damp and they're restless. Hungry. Just like Kenma. He doesn't want to get up. His entire body aches. His jeans, already stick and wet from the rain, smell like blood. One of them must've been too rough on him._

_They like him for his build, like that he's small and thin and docile most of the time, and that he looks so much like an Omega. Nobody cares that he's bleeding now, shivering from the cold and from the pain and from the helpless abandon with which he's trying to cling to consciousness. He doesn't know if he'll wake up again if he falls asleep now._

_That's how they find him – Kuroo and Bokuto, the former pretty amazed by the steady stream of stray cats down to the river. He's originally been called by the city to at least vaccinate some of them to make sure no harmful diseases spread (the advice to bring his mate or a trusted Alpha friend was warranted, he thinks as various sets of eyes watch them pass by from dark entrances and streaky windowpanes), but now he's more interested in why they cats are drawn to the shore like that._

_Kenma._

_That's why._

_Bleeding, shivering, hurt and nearly starving, curled up in the midst of a protective heap of cats hissing violently at the sudden intruders by the entrance to the shelter._

_"Oh shit," Kuroo mutters as he kneels down and reaches out for the boy, turning helpless eyes up to his Alpha. "Kou, what do we do now?"_

_"Not leave the poor kid here," Bokuto retorts and lightly strokes through Kenma's sweaty hair. "He looks sick. And he clearly needs a warm place to stay. Let's take him to the hospital, but not in this fuck-up of a town. We're going back to Miyagi. We can go to the police and tell them we found him on the streets after we've made sure he's not dying."_

_If he had the power, Kenma would lash out when Kuroo picks him up and gently rearranges him in his hold so he'll be comfortable. But with his legs and arms feeling like someone has soaked his bones in acid until they've turned to rubber, he has no choice other than letting Kuroo carry him all the way back to the car._

_The blanket Kuroo gently tucks him in with on the backseat smells sweet, like powdered sugar and a tiny bit like black tea, and Kenma finds himself fighting off the urge to let himself sink into it, to just fall asleep right there and then. Suddenly, his lids feel heavy, far too heavy to be kept open. He blinks, tries to gather his remaining common sense. Damn it, he can't fall asleep now._

_He doesn't._

_Somehow, he manages to stay awake. For hours. Someone keeps lightly petting his hair – warm, strong hands, reassuring, promising. He's afraid nevertheless. People don't touch him like that without expecting something in return. People aren't nice to him for the sake of being nice._

_"Hey little guy, my name's Kuroo. And that's Bokuto. We're going to take good care of you now, okay?"_

_Kenma jolts and curls up. Taking good care of him – how often has he slipped out of his body, how often has he become numb to the touch just because of those words they usually say with a grin and glistening lips and twitching hands._

_From far away, Kuroo's voice still echoes in his head. "Kou, let me take him home. Let me bring him to my nest. Please, Alpha. Let me take him to my nest before we get him to the hospital. Just for one night."_

_After quite a bit of hesitation, Bokuto finally agrees on what's probably the most life-changing deal in their relationship so far._

_Warm, dense fog grips his train of thought, derailing it completely and making him only faintly aware of the deep, soft voice speaking above him when Kuroo carries him through a door. His shirt is slowly being tugged over his head, his boots and pants pulled off and there's running water as they gently wash the blood and dirt and rain off of his body. Their touches are gentle and soothing, nothing but careful to avoid hurting him._

_It's something so alien to him that he nearly cries when Kuroo actually brings him to the nest. It feels like drowning in a sea of comfort and safety._

_"There, little kitten, now just rest up. Nobody's going to hurt you as long as we're watching over you."_

_He feels so strangely safe here, with an Alpha and an Omega by his side, protecting him from the world for at least a night. Even so, immaculate like always, Kenma's alarm clock goes off after a crucial two hours of sleep. He can live off of those. It's better not to sleep for too long in one spot on the streets. Ending up with a fist to his face first thing in the morning has left a lasting impression on Kenma._

_He's warm._

_Warm and comfortable – and cuddled up to an Omega._

_Fucking instincts. He must've moved over to Kuroo in his sleep and the man, obviously out cold, has thrown an arm over his hips to hold him closer._

_"You can sleep some more, kitten. I'm still here," a soft voice reminds him from somewhere by the edge of the nest._

_And so he falls back asleep, safe from everything outside the tiny room that's stuffed with a sensation of happy family Kenma hasn't ever felt in his life._

_It's so safe. Nothing and nobody can hurt him here. And it's warm and it smells so good. Like someone is right here with him, like he's never alone._

* * *

"What are you thinking about, smiling like a Cheshire cat?" Kuroo asks when Kenma lays his head on the Omega's chest that night. "It's rare to see you so happy. I wanna know what caused this so I can replicate it."

Slowly settling in to sleep, Kenma turns to him with a sense of ardent love that's only meant for his parents, for the warm hand still stroking his hair the same at it has back then.

"I was just remembering the night you brought me home."

Kuroo bites his lips just in time to stifle the pained whine before it can slip. He hates to think of that, he hates to think of what has happened to Kenma. Hates all those people who've made him fear sunlight because it's easier to get spotted if there's a golden glow in all the streets, hates all those people who've made him feel unsafe everywhere except for in his video game world, a world he can switch off if he doesn't want to live in it anymore.

"Why would you think of something like that and even smile about it?" Kuroo asks indignantly and pulls his pup closer to nuzzle his cheek, nighttime affections so common between them because Kenma will only allow him to come this close. Him and Bokuto. Nobody else.

"Because it was my first time sleeping in your nest. And today's probably the last night in a long time, so I wanted to remember that. Closure, you know."

He's rarely being honest, and Kuroo knows to treasure it when he is. His hand slowly moves through the shower-damp strands of Kenma's hair that are slipping from his ponytail. No obscuring bangs tonight, no compromised vision. It's relieving, to see his pup feeling so safe.

"Thanks for always backing me up on everything I do," Kenma mutters and even smiles when Kuroo kisses his forehead.

"Always, little kitten," the Omega agrees and strokes his cheek, ever so softly as if he's touching precious gemstones. "God, I can't believe you're moving out. But you do remember you got a home here, always, right? Come back whenever, no matter why or how late it is. You'll always be our son, and this will always be your nest too. But since you're going to leave tomorrow, I figure I might as well tell you now that the next time, you're… probably going to have to share it, though."

Kenma breathes evenly for a moment before his chest starts to heave and he stares at Kuroo with wide eyes, parted lips. The Omega, blushing all the way up to his ears, slowly pulls up the wide shirt he's always wearing to bed. With shaking hands, Kenma moves forward, places them on his slightly rounded tummy. Kuroo, always so proud about being fit, always working on his body, always shoving it in everyone's face at every chance, is purring in sweet delight as Kenma brushes his fingertips fleetingly across the curve of his belly.

"For how long have you—? When did you—?"

He's at a loss. In complete awe. Kuroo just gives him a soft smile in return.

"You were so busy with Tora that you didn't even notice I didn't get my last three heats?"

_Oh._

Kenma bites the inside of his cheek bloody. He's such an absolute failure as an Alpha, isn't he. Who wouldn't notice something like that? It should've sprung to his attention without a second to spare.

"To be fair, I didn't notice either until Kou got all protective over me because some stupid Alpha looked at me wrong in the subway and he covered my stomach with his hand when we hugged. Must've been instinct, but I still looked at him pretty weirdly, I guess." Chuckling, Kuroo takes the slender hand still resting on his tummy. "Go ahead, I'm not made of glass, you know – you can touch me."

_Provided Kou doesn't try to stop you from it._

Still hesitant but with eyes that mirror nothing but sheer expectant glee, Kenma scoots a bit closer to him. It's amazing knowledge. Feels almost like top-secret information has just been shared with him of all people.

"Kuro… this is so great!" he whispers, out of breath, voice trembling on what little air is remaining in his lungs. "How— How many of them? Do you know? Can you feel them?"

"Impossible to tell yet," Kuroo says softly and his own hand joins Kenma's on the warm skin on his belly. "But he's definitely making himself known these days. 'Specially when Kou talks to him."

"A boy?"

"At least one of them."

Kuroo laughs and Bokuto appears like the devil summoned by name at the mere sound of it. Golden eyes first on Kuroo, then on Kenma, then he grins widely.

"Hey, hey! I wanted to be there when you told him! No fair, Tetsu-chan, no fair, no fair! We said we'd do it together, remember? How's my little owlet doing tonight?"

He jumps into the nest and wraps his arms around Kuroo's waist, scattering butterfly kisses all over his growing belly while Kuroo _("Stupid owl, you're going to wake him up again! I wanted to sleep at least a little bit tonight!")_ tugs on the silver spikes of his hair. Kenma pulls his knees to his chest and watches them, head tilted, smiling. He likes to see them happy. He wants them to be happy. Even without him, he doesn't want Kuroo to feel lonely. Which really doesn't take much.

An afternoon alone and Kuroo will cling to anyone coming home to keep him company. After all, taking care of a pup is right down his lane, Kenma thinks.

"I'm so glad for you," he whispers softly.

* * *

With one arm resting protectively across Tobio's shoulders, Wakatoshi stands on the doorsteps. The last glimpse Tooru and Hajime catch of the world outside before they'll shut it out for the night is a sliver of starry winter sky and their pup waving to them with one small, gloved hand – the other rests safely in Eita's.

"Bye Tooru! Bye Hajime!"

"See you tomorrow, sunshine!" Tooru says as he kneels down and gives Tobio a last kiss to the cheek. "Be good, okay? Toshi will be taking care of you and I'll pick you up in the afternoon. Then we can go ice skating like we promised you, okay?"

He closes the door and arches his back slightly against the cool wood while his fingers toy with the bolts and Hajime begins to coil one arm around his middle. They smile against each other's lips. For now, their kisses are still breathless, not passionate yet, but then Tooru's teeth catch on the tender spot on Hajime's lips, Hajime's fingertips bunch up his shirt and shove down the waistband of his pants and press into the mark on his hips until Tooru is panting with fluttering eyelids, nearly doubling over from how _good_ it feels.

"Iwa-chan," he groans softly and rocks his hips forward into the warm palm against his crotch.

"Hm?"

"Ngh… Hajime—"

"Hmmm? What is it?" the Alpha mutters, eyes shifting up to meet Tooru's gaze. "You gotta finish a sentence for once, you know?"

How is he supposed to when Hajime is holding him up against the door and slowly kissing the fire in his chest back to life. His nails dig into the mark on Tooru's hips.

"Here, right? You like it when I touch you here." The vibrations of Hajime's deep voice ache deliciously on his skin when the kisses move from his lips to his neck, to the second mark there. "And here, too. I know you like this."

Tooru doesn't like it.

He loves it.

He loves not knowing in which direction to squirm when every touch is pure, unadulterated pleasure, when he knows he'll be sobbing with overstimulation anyway, no matter what. That's just what Hajime does to him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Since the day he's dropped the key for his collar in this Alpha's hands, telling him to keep it safe, and Hajime has clutched it tightly between them while dragging him in for a slow, brilliant first kiss, Tooru has known exactly why Hajime is his fated mate.

Chemistry and love, respect, commitment, such a deep understanding of one another that it can't be anything but meant to be.

"Hajime, you don't have to— Oh God, no, no, Hajime, don't, you really—"

Tooru's hand shoots up to cover his mouth. Hot tears are trickling down his cheeks.

"But I want to. Try and stop me." Hajime smiles up at him, and that's just what makes Tooru throw his head back and try to stay level-headed even harder.

For his Alpha to deliberately get on his knees before him just like that – it always tugs at his heartstrings in all the right ways. It's not like Hajime purposefully avoids it because he's too damn arrogant like most others to do it, but it doesn't happen every day either. The Alpha reaches up slowly, fingers closing around the silver key he carries on his necklace.

"Remember when you gave me this? I promised to keep it safe, and you. And I was so proud that you'd trust me with it. I still am. But now, I don't have to worry about someone taking you from me anymore. I don't know what I would have done if you'd come to me for the key so I could unlock your collar for anyone else."

Tooru smiles through the tears when Hajime leans forward and his teeth sink back into the mark, fitting neatly into the long-since healed indents. It hurts, but the pain pales miserably in comparison to the pleasure washing over him in crimson-hot waves, exploding up his spine and into the back of his head.

"Remember our mating night?" Hajime continues after finally loosening his bite.

That's not something for Tooru to forget. To see the silver key glistening in Hajime's hand, feel the weight of the black leather collar drop from him and have those beautiful sharp teeth branding him forever.

"Yeah," he breathes softly and cards his fingers through Hajime's hair. "Yeah, I remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy y'all gon hate me now ain't you
> 
> By the way, Omegas wear leather collars in this verse to protect them from Alphas going into rut and marking them accidentally. The keys for those collars are being entrusted to parents and/or close friends until the day the Omega decides to bond with an Alpha out of free will and asks their trusted person to unlock the collar for them. :)


	19. raising spoiled brats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu Miya are fifteen years old.

In absence of knowledge about what his parents have been up to last night, Tobio isn't exactly bothered when Tooru is late to pick him up. He's been quietly playing in the winter garden where Wakatoshi tends to his favorite plants during the cold seasons and his tropical plants during summer by the time Tooru arrives.

"Hey sunshine," he mutters, a bit breathless as he drops his bag by the door and steps inside, shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his scarf. "Have you been good for Toshi and Eita? Ahh, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, Tobio-chan!"

With a soft little sigh, he drops down into the Hollywood swing and holds out his arms. Tobio hurries to climb into his lap. The gentle back and forth of the swing is just as comforting as the warm arms now coiling around him, the slender hand toying with his hair.

"I missed you, Tooru," the little boy whispers softly.

"Oh yeah, I missed you too, sunshine," Tooru responds. It's not been that long, but he still hates being separated from his pup, even in exchange for a night with Hajime. "So, so much. I was already looking forward to seeing you again."

Eita leans in from the doorway with a grin. "You want anything? A cup of tea?"

"No, but where's Toshi? Make him keep us company for a while."

The silver-haired Alpha sticks out his tongue, causing Tobio to giggle. "How flattering of you to tell me to fuck off and get you my husband instead. But fine, I'll tell him you're here. And I'll still bring you guys a cup of tea. Tobio, you want hot chocolate?"

"Yes please, Eita!", the pup chirps and earns himself a gentle kiss to the cheek by Tooru for being so polite.

Across from them, Eita just smiles and disappears. In his place, Wakatoshi steps into the winter garden just a minute later, followed closely by his Alpha and a tray of steaming cups. A rare smile spreads across Wakatoshi's face when he sees his best friend curled up on the Hollywood swing, reaching out for him with one hand.

"Toshi! Come on over here and warm me up a bit, it's freezing outside!"

"Hello, Tooru."

Ah, so he's dropping the formalities today. Purring excitedly, Tooru moves over to make space for Wakatoshi on the swing next to him. Whenever his best friend foregoes the -kun at the end of his name, that means cuddles. And there's really nothing better to get warm again after a walk through the neighborhood than a hug.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Tell me if you need anything else," Eita says softly as he sets the tray down on the glass table before the Hollywood swing. "Have fun doing whatever. If you're still here after sundown, I'm calling Hajime-kun to drag you back. I'm not sharing my husband with you all night when I'm home for once."

Tooru pouts at him, but then he snuggles into Wakatoshi's side, inhaling the sweetness of magnolia and alyssum, and allows Tobio to slip from his lap so he can get his hot chocolate and go back to playing with his toys on the floor.

"Hmm… You really do love your gardens, huh? I've never seen anyone taking such good care of their plants."

"You comment on this every time, Tooru. Thank you. If you want me to, I will put together some flowers for you before you leave today."

"That'd be lovely, Toshi."

Even though the beautiful flowers don't smell nearly as sweet as the lingering scent of magnolia on Tooru's skin when he leaves with Tobio clinging tightly to his left hand while he carefully holds the bouquet in his right one, he leans down to breathe in the fragrance of colorful petals.

He likes flowers, especially Wakatoshi's. Maybe he _will_ let his best friend help plan the wedding.

As florist.

* * *

"That's the last one," Bokuto says with a groan and puts the box down. "You boys sure you'll be fine all on your own tonight? You can still… come back home for a few days, at least until everything is settled here?"

Almost a bit hopeful, he stares at Kenma, who's slumped down over a few of the cartons stacked all throughout the apartment. Tora steps up to him, wipes the sweat off his brow and pulls his boyfriend against his chest to stroke his hair.

"There, you did a really great job helping out," he mutters. "I'm really glad this is over, damnit. Didn't think moving would be such an ordeal."

"Well, that was to be expected," a voice says from the hallway and Kuroo drops yet another box by the door. "Looks like you forgot one, guys."

Bokuto gasps and is by his side before he can even straighten up properly again, one hand on his back, the other on his growing belly.

"Tetsu, what are you doing? I told you to not even touch those damn boxes! You could've hurt yourself or the pups! What am I going to do if anything happens to you? Don't frighten me like that, please!"

His fussing would be funnier if Kenma wasn't so worried as well. He pushes Tora off of himself and climbs to his legs, although they're still shaking from the hard work they've put into the move to get it over with in a few hours today. The sight of Kuroo leaning against the wall, paling slightly, gets him moving though.

"Kuro, you have to be careful," he too chides as he gently pulls the Omega over to the chairs they've put up in the kitchen. "You can't be so thoughtless now, okay? Take good care of yourself, please."

Cat-like, chocolate brown eyes are turned up at him with a smile hinting at Kuroo's lips, but there's an underlying exhaustion that dulls the amusement in them.

"Look at you being a good little Alpha already. I appreciate it, but it was just one box, kitten. I can do one box, but now I really need to rest. My back is killing me already. I just didn't want you to have to go back down there. Besides, I took the elevator. I'm really taking care of myself, believe it or not. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"That's alright," Tora chimes in and rummages through one of the boxes where they've put the silverware and plates. "Here, wait just a second, I'll bring you something to drink."

Kuroo rests his elbow on the table and slowly rubs his face. A tired little grin is spreading across his face, then he peers up at his mate, his son, and his son-in-law, all of them worriedly glancing over at him like he'll drop dead any second.

Which, agreeably, isn't at all far from how he's actually feeling.

"Very sweet of you, Tora-kun. I really need a moment right now. Mama's gotta get off his feet."

"Good idea," Bokuto says and leans down to kiss his forehead. "I'll stay here with you to help put everything away in the kitchen. You kids rest too for a while, alright? I can handle some of the work myself."

Kenma gladly sinks to the floor just beside Kuroo and rests his head on the Omega's thigh, immediately leaning into the soothing touch against his scalp that follows, while Tora bounces back to help Bokuto clean out the boxes that hold their kitchen utensils. They start filling up the cabinets and cupboards while somehow, inexplicably, still having the energy to joke around.

In the meantime, Kenma and Kuroo both work on trying not to fall asleep there and then, leaned against each other. It's hard to keep their eyes open when they're both so tired.

"I wouldn't have moved if I'd known it would be this exhausting," Kenma whines, earning himself a punishing glare from his boyfriend across the room.

"Yeah, well, go ahead, say that to my face. I wasn't excited about moving in with you either, no no, don't get the wrong idea here, I totally only did it for fun and games," Tora mutters with a barely suppressed grin, and Bokuto laughs.

"I told you we were raising a spoiled brat."

Kenma sticks out his tongue and shuffles to his feet. "Whatever. I'm going to set up the TV and stuff."

Before he can actually leave the room though, strong hands catch his hips and pull him back against a warm, firm chest. It's not Kuroo and it's not Bokuto, he knows their bodies too intimately for mistaking the person behind him for one of them.

"Don't pout at me, Kenma. Kiss."

"Tora—"

"I'm not letting go until I get my kiss."

He loves when Tora insists. He loves always being given an excuse to turn around and taste those soft, warm lips on his mouth and feel the hands on him that are always so securely holding his own when they're walking to or coming home from school.

"Love you, Kenma," Tora mutters against his skin when he pulls back.

_I love you too, Tora._

"Whatever."

He shakes his boyfriend off and paces into the living room where they've already put the TV on its designated stand, but there's still a cable clutter with how many consoles and gadgets are hooked up to it. Kenma's comfort mission. Absent-mindedly sitting down cross-legged, ultimate gamer position perfectioned and fine-tuned over years and years, he begins to pull the cables apart. It's almost meditative, to untangle all of them, straighten them out, tape them together to keep them sorted properly.

"Doesn't your back hurt, sitting all bent-over like this?" Tora asks like he hasn't been with Kenma for nearly three months now and knows his Alpha could probably outsit the Dalai Lama in all his spiritual enlightenment if only there was a flickering screen or any technical device before him to keep him entertained.

"Not really," Kenma says quietly and gently places a bunch of neatly arranged cables to the side. "I'm used to it."

Kuroo leans forward on his chair to peek around the doorpost. "Yeah, Tora-kun, that's what you gotta watch out for – he tends to hole up somewhere when nobody's home and just play video games. Make sure you get him to go for a jog at least twice a week. He gets cranky without fresh air, but he doesn't have the motivation to exercise on his own."

Tora raises his hand to his head and salutes him with a wide grin. He trusts his boyfriend's parents to know best about their son, and most advice on how to care for an always tired, lazy little kitten comes from Kuroo, who's taken quite a liking to him since they've met.

Being mated to Kenma all of a sudden, it's happened all pretty quickly. Maybe just because of the bond, maybe because they really do have chemistry, they've fallen into place like it's natural. Tora's parents have been quite upset about their son having been bonded to an Alpha from one day to the other, but since neither of the two boys has been affected badly by the bond and the relationship, they've settled on just dealing with it. 

At least until Tora and Kenma have announced their plans of moving in together since Kuroo and Bokuto are expecting now and will probably need Kenma's old room in addition to the newly furnished nursery.

"You two sure are going at it fast," Bokuto says with a yawn as he too saunters into the living room and looks at Kenma's TV set-up. "I'm really worried about leaving you alone here, you know? When was the last time you accidentally burnt down the kitchen by trying to cook, Tora?"

The Beta smirks.

"That would have to be a first, Bokuto-san."

Mischievous golden eyes blink back at him. "Hardly believable."

"But true."

They laugh, both Tora and Bokuto, as the Alpha reaches out to run his hand over the stripe of hair running down the boy's head. It's of a bright blond now, dyed perfectly against the dark, shaved undercut. One day, he's just showed up at their house like this, not even commenting on it, and has thrown himself into Kenma's lap like he belongs there.

"You two, shouldn't you be heading home?" Kenma asks suddenly with a glance back at Kuroo, who's nearly asleep on the tabletop in the kitchen. "I think your Omega is getting a bit tired after helping out all day."

Bokuto turns around and smiles softly at his husband nodding off behind them. "Yeah, you're right. I should probably get Tetsu back to his nest before he starts to act all fussy. He's worse than a toddler when he doesn't get his fourteen hours of beauty sleep lately."

Slitted eyes slowly open to glare bloody murder at him, but Kuroo doesn't say a word, just curls up even tighter and lightly rests his hand on top of his belly. The gesture is nothing unusual, but Bokuto seems to liven up all of a sudden.

"Tetsu?"

His voice his sharp and concerned as he sprints back over to the kitchen. Kenma and Tora both look at each other. Maybe that's what a real, deep bond is like – sensing when something's wrong even without a single word exchanged. The only problem is that there shouldn't be anything wrong with Kuroo, not when he's five months pregnant.

"Kuro?" Kenma asks shakily when he sees the Omega clenching his jaw, tensing further around his hand on the curve of his belly. "Kuro, what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

It can't be.

It can't be the babies. Not already, not this early.

"No, no, it's okay," Kuro pants as he holds Bokuto off of himself with one arm extended. "Just— Just let me breathe for a moment. I just need to—"

"Tetsu!"

Bokuto barely manages to catch him when he slips from the chair.

"Kuro!"

This time, it's also Kenma who darts up to him and takes his head into his lap with trembling hands. Tora is behind his boyfriend by just a second, hands on his shoulders as he tries to stay back, but the worry on his expression is sincere.

"Tetsu, I'm calling an ambulance right now," Bokuto mutters frantically as he struggles to get his phone out of his pocket. "Hold on baby, just hold on a few minutes, we're here, okay? We're here, we're here, me and Kenma, we're here."

Three numbers, just three damn numbers he has to punch into the keypad, yet he can't seem to get them in the right order. His head is reeling in circles, and only when Kuroo groans softly, still clutching his belly, Bokuto snaps out of his stupor that keeps rendering him his fingers numb. Next thing he knows is he's got the emergency number dialed and the phone up by his ear and both Kenma's and Tora's fearful gazes on him.

"I need an ambulance. My husband just collapsed."

* * *

Hajime opens the door to two red-cheeked, laughing people he couldn't call anything but the loves of his life.

"I was already thinking you two got swamped in the snow out there," he still grumbles and steps aside to let them in. "Take your shoes off outside, I don't want you tracking snow through the entire hallway. I'm really sick of cleaning up after you two just because you had fun on your walk here."

Not letting the immediate scolding dampen their good mood, both Tooru and Tobio strip off their wet boots and step into the corridor.

"Told you he'd be telling us off first thing when we get home," the Omega says as he shakes his jacket off, raining ice cold droplets of water onto the wooden floor and drawing an exasperated frown onto Hajime's face.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're the fun one and I'm the strict one. Play the favorite-card, won't you? Come here, Tobio. Did you have fun with Wakatoshi and Eita? I really miss someone with a little brain around when it's just Shittykawa and me here at home."

He kneels down and unzips the drenched snow coat their son is still wearing. Tobio struggles out of the heavy sleeves and breathes happily into the warm air that fills the hallway. Smells like Hajime has made rice pudding.

"Boy do I know this look," Hajime mutters with a grin now. "You already smell it from here? Damn, we need to bring you into gastronomy, not volleyball! Come on, let me put this here away and we'll get you something to eat. You too, give me your coat."

Tooru drops the dripping wet, fur-lined jacket into his Alpha's hands and leans over to kiss him.

"You're being too much of a gentleman, it scares me, Iwa-chan," he jabs. "Thanks, though. Those are for you too, by the way, but seeing that you have both arms full…"

Grinning, he waves the bouquet under Hajime's nose and gives the snow-covered coats in his boyfriend's hands a suggestive look – shortly before being lightly patted in the face with a sopping wet sleeve.

"Stop being a brat and get Tobio some dry clothes to change into before snack time."

"Mean, Iwa-chan! Let's go, Tobio-chan, we'll see if we can find something warm to wear. Hop on." Tooru gets down for Tobio to climb onto his back and trots off with the little boy happily clinging to his neck while Hajime returns to the kitchen so he can put out some snacks for their pup and 

From the bedrooms, he hears his mate and son bickering over what to choose from their closets _(God, he's got the vanity from his mama, hasn't he?)_ and laughing over the other's pick, but they both show up looking immaculate as always. Even their hair, formerly flattened and tousled in all the wrong places by beanies and hoods, is back to Tooru's usual silky-soft waviness and Tobio's glossy black shine.

"Hey there, my handsome boys," Hajime mutters and slowly places his arm around the Omega's waist to pull him in for the gentlest kiss. "Go ahead, sit down already. I'll bring you some food."

Before he can join them by the table though, there's a ring from the doorbell and Hajime perks up. He doesn't like spontaneous visitors when his family is home, especially not when they're like this – only in their socks, lips smeared with sugary sweetness, eyes like polished gems, cheeks flushed, legs crossed under the table.

This is his family and he's going to protect the innocent vulnerability they're showing only to him, only when he's around. They're putting all their trust in him, that he's going to protect them from anything.

Hajime doesn't worry about whether or not he _can_ protect them.

He just doesn't want Tooru or Tobio to be in any situation where they will actually _need_ to be protected.

"You two stay here," he demands quietly. "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I'd know of," Tooru says and turns his head to the hallway. "Tobio-chan, did you invite your friends over?"

He doubts it. Tobio always asks for permission to have any of his friends visiting – he's an angel when it comes to remembering what rules there are to be followed in Tooru's and Hajime's house. Which really aren't many – he's got a list of them pinned to the corkboard over his bed. A few points down is _"No bringing people home before Hajime or Tooru have told you it's okay",_ and he respects that rule since they've explained to him that there's a special time each month when both Tooru and Hajime need to stay home for a few days and nobody is allowed to come over.

"No, I didn't. Kunimi is staying with his grandma, Kindaichi is on holiday with his parents and I haven't seen Kyotani since the sleepover," Tobio answers honestly and scoops another spoonful of rice pudding into his mouth. "So it's neither of them."

"Thought so," Tooru hums and strokes his hair. "You're such a good boy, sunshine."

"I'll go check. Be back in a second."

Hajime slowly wanders out into the hallway and to the front door. He makes sure to take his shoulders back and widens his stance before opening it though.

Wouldn't have been needed.

He knows the kids from the neighborhood, has often talked to their parents when they've been little because Tooru is drawn to children just like they're drawn to him in return.

"Hey you two," he says, much softer than planned before. "Do you need anything?"

His eyes fall upon the black, firm leather collar wrapped around a slender neck. So he's presented as an Omega now, huh. A bit surprising that his brother hasn't – that's uncommon.

"I'm supervisin' the idiot today," the younger of the Miya twins drawls, lightly pressing his knuckles into his brother's ribs. "He's presented as an Omega two weeks ago and our parents want him to get some experience takin' care of pups. So, we're offering you to babysit your boy sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe waif and me love the Miya twins~
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your sweet, sweet comments! I so love responding to all of you and hearing what you think the fic will turn out to be like!! :))))))


	20. another stretch of darkness

With Atsumu and Osamu Miya starting to become regular visitors, Tooru and Hajime slowly regain their usual date routine. A few nights a month, they'll be happily going out for dinner with Mattsun and Makki or Satori, Wakatoshi and Semi, or the whole lot of them meet up and head into town together while Atsumu and Osamu are in charge of their son.

Tobio has taken to the two teenagers like duck to water, completely delighted at the fact that both of the twins play volleyball for their high school team. Their favorite thing to do is take him down to the open-air gym by the corner of the street and, even though he's still small compared to them, Atsumu trains him to hit high sets. He shows him new techniques, different techniques. Tooru sometimes come to watch them play together, and there's something frightening in the distant glance he gives Atsumu's sets.

 _"He could give me a run for my money any day,"_ he's even said once, holding Tobio's hand on their way home. _"That kid has serious talent to set the easiest sets for his spikers. You aren't the best wing spiker yet, but even you manage to hit the balls he sets for you."_

It's not a compliment, but it's good practice. Atsumu slowly increases the difficulty of his sets and Tobio can adjust over time, always in the completely certain hands of a setter who knows what he's doing, no matter how low or high the ball is brought to him. What Tobio loves most about being babysat by the Miya twins though is seeing them play together.

Osamu is an amazing spiker _and_ a remarkable setter, just not as versatile and resourceful as Atsumu is when it comes to sets, and they're in synch so much that even as little as standing out on the side of the court and watching them is inspiring.

Luckily enough for Tobio, he doesn't have to sit out on the sideline very often. They love to play with him, teaching him new tricks to catch his own teammates off guard during practice, and they come to see him when they have some free time during Tobio's afternoon club activities. Since they've become his babysitters (technically, that would be just Atsumu, but Osamu insists that he cannot, under any circumstances, leave the walking disastrous force of pure anarchy that is his older twin, watch over a seven-year-old alone), they've become regulars at Akiyama Elementary Volleyball Club.

Yui has already jokingly offered to put them down as assistants, seeing that they do more work than her at times.

"Nah, 's fine," Atsumu will just say and smile as he tousles Tobio's hair. "I love hangin' out with the little pests."

"You're supposed to; you're an Omega," Osamu says to that each and every time with a deadpan face that could barely warrant such anger issues from Atsumu.

Despite them constantly bickering with each other, there hasn't been a single time they've let that affect how they handle him (just like Tooru and Hajime – not that they really fight, but they too always make sure that Tobio doesn't get roped into their playful squabbles, it's almost funny how similar the twins and his parents are sometimes).

Even today, even now, as they're arguing over his head, Atsumu reaches for his little charge.

"Look, dimwit, if I wouldn't take care of ya all the time – Tobio-chan, please hold my hand when we're walkin' by the street, wontcha? – ya couldn't survive a single week alone. By that time, I bet yer stupid ass would be crawling back to me, beggin' for forgiveness."

"That's what you think," Osamu retorts and stashes the volleyball away in his bag. "Come on, it's gettin' dark. Oikawa-san doesn't like it when we're late."

One of the few things Tooru can understand but doesn't tolerate is when the three of them get so lost in their game that they forget to head home before the streetlights come on. It's not exactly a rough neighborhood, but the thought of two teens and a little kid out and about alone after dark is something that makes Tooru uneasy to the point of panic when they're not back before the sky has blackened completely.

More than once, Hajime has left the house only in a quickly thrown-on jacket and scarf to look for the kids, chiding Tooru for his fretfulness yet worried too all the same.

 _"Remember the two broken streetlights,"_ he says to Tobio every time he prepares to head out with the twins. _"Don't run when it's cold; you might slip and hurt yourself, but walk past them quickly. Don't stop until you reach the next light. And always stay behind Osamu-kun with Atsumu-kun if something happens."_

That's always the rule – Osamu in front of them, Atsumu and Tobio behind him.

And it bothers Tobio to no end. He doesn't want to be the one hiding, the one being protected. So many times he's seen Hajime stepping up and shielding someone away from Tooru and him with one single glance or having protected an Omega on the street from an Alpha trying to harass them by just grasping the assailant's wrist and baring his teeth for a brief moment, no longer than the blink of an eye.

Everyone respects Hajime for who he is, for his aura alone. He rarely has to say a single word to make his presence known or show that he's the one in charge around.

Tobio wants to be just the same. He wants people to turn around too when he enters a room, he wants everyone to quiet down when he stands up straight and he wants to be the one protecting his friends, not the other way around. He's strong, he can fight.

"Ya can't even find the damn charger for yer phone if I'm not there to point out it's still in the outlet by the bed."

"I'd love to see ya idiot try to get to and from school without me there ta keep the bastards away from yer ass," Osamu spits back and Atsumu snarls in weak protest, but he goes quiet after that and Tobio feels him clutching his hand a bit tighter.

What is it like to be an Omega, to always have to worry about being safe? Tobio hates to see the loudmouth of the two like this, staring at the ground, biting his lip like he's trying to keep something from spilling out.

"Don't worry. I'm still here too," he mutters and squeezes Atsumu's hand.

The boy looks down at him with a slight smile that doesn't seem quite honest, but his shoulders relax as they're walking down the street, light beam to light beam, until the dark swallows the sidewalk in front of them and every muscle in Osamu's body seizes up for a second.

"I dunno. This… feels kinda bad. Tsumu, come closer."

Two broken streetlights.

A stretch of darkness between two bright beams of safety – where has Tobio seen this before? Where has he felt the anxiety Osamu suddenly radiates, this fear of being in the dark for even a moment? He shivers slightly and covers his lips with one gloved little hand, breathing into the warm space to keep them from turning blue.

"Samu?"

The alarmed tone in Atsumu's voice only freezes his marrow even more and Tobio presses up against the Omega with a quiet growl. He senses it too, this sudden tension in the air, even though nobody is in sight or even remotely close by. Maybe it's just coming from Osamu, maybe it's a strange intuition they've both had all of a sudden.

"Get over here!" the Beta barks and pulls his older brother against his side, arm coiled protectively around his waist to hold onto him.

The dark figures appear out of nowhere from the other side of the blackness between the streetlights, three of them. Atsumu is frozen in place. His grip is almost painful on Tobio's hand now and his eyes are glazed over. He looks like a deer in headlights, even as Osamu steps before him. The people walk past them with only a brief glance to spare for the three kids piled onto each other, and then they vanish back into the shadows.

Tobio breathes easier.

Nothing.

They're okay. They're fine. He and Atsumu and Osamu, they're all okay. They can just start walking again now and head home and Hajime will probably offer to take the twins over to their house since it's so dark already.

"Come on, Tobio-chan," Osamu says and nudges them both along. Somehow, he's trembling. "Let's get ya home before Oikawa-san rips my head off for keeping you two out this late."

"Always so responsible," Atsumu whispers under his breath with a nervous laugh that's just meant to mask up something else lingering on the corners of his mouth.

Tooru is already waiting in the low light of the patio lamp, hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants. When he sees the kids coming closer, he rushes to open the garden gate and hoists Tobio up onto his arms with a relieved sigh, lightly brushing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"There you are, sunshine. I was getting worried! Thanks for bringing him home, Osamu-kun, Atsumu-kun. Will you two be fine on your own? I can ask Iwa-chan to walk you home, if you—"

"No," Osamu interrupts him sharply right there and only now, Tobio sees that he's still protectively hovering before his older brother, one hand resting heavily on the edge of his hip. "It's not that far now."

The Omega gives him a quick, worried glance. He kisses Tobio's forehead and sets him back down. "How about you go inside, Tobio-chan? Iwa-chan made dinner already, so you two start on that, I'll be right with you. Quick, hurry now. And don't forget to feed the bunnies!"

The little boy nods and turns around to obey, but then he rushes back one more time to throw his arms around Atsumu's middle and buries his nose in the fabric of the older boy's jacket. Smiling softly, Atsumu pats his shoulder.

"Aw, 's okay, Tobio-chan. Run along now, get inside before ya catch a cold."

As soon as Tobio is on his way, Tooru directs his attention back towards the two teenagers just preparing to say their Goodbyes and leave, and stops them dead in their tracks.

"Hold on, both of you. Something's up. Feels irresponsible to let you wander around after dark all alone," he says softly. "Did anything happen? Did you run into trouble?"

"Not really," Osamu retorts, just as sharp and cold as before as he ushers his twin a short way down the sidewalk. "I don't want an Alpha near Tsumu tonight. Thanks for offerin' it, though."

Tooru scrunches up his nose. "Is he going into heat? That's even more of a reason to take Iwa-chan along. Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt Atsumu-kun. We just want to make sure you're both getting home safe and sound, you have to understand that. It's not that we don't trust you to keep him safe, but going up against a few Alphas would be—"

Tobio stops by the front door, hand on the knob, and throws a glance back because something draws him in, something Osamu hasn't said but so obviously wants to say – the words are lingering around him so heavily and they're so familiar that Tobio feels his legs starting to shake underneath him.

_Because everyone could take him away from me, because I don't trust anyone to let him stay with me, because I don't want anything to happen to him—_

He remembers those thoughts.

He remembers how it feels to think such thoughts.

He just doesn't remember from when or where or why.

"Thank you, I'm takin' care of him," Osamu says quietly but firmly as he pushes Atsumu further down the street. "Good night, Oikawa-san."

Tooru is still looking after them for a while before he notices that his son is still standing on the doormat, staring into the distance like he's trying to recall something from far too long ago. That puts a small frown on Tooru's face as he returns to the house as well and gently guides Tobio inside.

"What are you thinking about, sunshine? You look like you're trying to solve a math problem in your head right now. Don't you wanna go to dinner already? I'm sure Iwa-chan is waiting already."

A gorgeous, dark blue gaze slowly settles on him as if only now, Tobio is aware of his presence.

"Tooru, I forgot something. I forgot something so long ago, and I want to remember it. I can't." He looks so helpless, struggling with the frustration of the sentiment that hurts so much in those delicate sapphire eyes. "I just can't remember what I forgot."

That's a problem right there. Tooru chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment, then he shakes it off, silky-soft hazel locks tickling his temples.

"You're asking about that again? What made you think of it?" he tries to asks calmly, tries to stifle the worry that's slowly but surely rising up within him.

Tobio doesn't respond for a moment, then he just pulls off his boots by the door and shrugs off his jacket in the hallway. Hajime gives his Omega an inquisitive glance when their pup sits down quietly on his chair and just starts eating without his usual chit-chat about what he and the twins have been up to today.

"Did something happen today, Tobio? You're looking a little down."

Only after he's put the question up in the air between them does he catch Tooru's sharp, warning glare and the subtle motion that signals him to cut it out. Hajime winces, hoping he hasn't messed up bad just now, but their son keeps his head down, gaze fixated on his bowl of rice.

* * *

"He remembered again."

On his side of the bed, standing before the open closet doors, Tooru hesitates for a brief second before he moves to pull one of the many sleeping shirts he's nicked from Hajime over his head. All of a sudden, a hand catches his wrist mid-motion.

"You don't need this."

"Iwa-chan—"

"Shhh."

The mattress creaks softly, warm fingers trail down the curve of his spine, dip into the hollow on the small of his back. A visceral wave of pleasure bursts into Tooru's abdomen and he arches his entire body to chase after the sensation.

"Come here," the Alpha behind him mutters softly and pulls him down onto the bed so they're finally back to chest as he devours the far too sensitive skin on Tooru's neck with bites and kisses until his mate is whimpering, high-pitched little sounds in the back of his throat that he doesn't even want to make.

It's all between reckless and gradual, painfully deliberate, like every touch is perfectly angled to tease shiver after shiver out of the Omega. Tooru whines and writhes and knocks his head back onto Hajime's shoulder for something to ground him, hips stuttering weakly when the waistband of his short snaps provocatively against the pale skin on his hips because Hajime loves to torment him like that and he knows it and loves and hates it all the same.

"So what if he remembered? You should be the least one bothered by that. It's you who wanted to keep it from him, can't you recall? But I don't want to think about that tonight. I just want… hm, what do I want? You, probably. If you behave now and get on top of me like a good little Omega."

He's not yet falling into that soft-yet-demanding Alpha tone, he's still requesting, but even behind that pretty façade, Tooru can feel the dominant pressure radiating from Hajime's voice.

"You're letting me be on top tonight?" he gasps softly and seeks out the spot on Hajime's neck where his pulse is beginning to speed up more and more. "My Alpha really wants me to ride him senseless right now?"

Hajime smirks as he rolls over, bronzed skin rippling over firm muscles. He pats his thigh and Tooru grins back, torn between excitement and amusement. His Alpha must be pretty desperate, judging by the more than obvious bulge in his shorts.

"Lose those and we can move along just a tiny bit faster," he purrs as he hooks both thumbs into his own underwear and slowly, very slowly drags the obtrusive fabric down.

There's the rich, sweet scent of slick oozing from him and Hajime positively whimpers when he sees the thick, glistening sheen on his Omega's thighs, seeping into the bedsheets, going to waste because Tooru isn't hurrying up and just getting on top of him.

"Hurry up," he grumbles quietly, shifting his hips up slightly to shove his own shorts down.

Blackness swallows up the soft hazel-caramel of Tooru's eyes as he straddles the Alpha's waist. Hot slick is dripping onto the smooth, sun-kissed skin of his mate.

"You're really getting impatient now," Tooru teases softly, rolling his hips, grinding against the hardness of Hajime's cock. There's a sharp, edgy prickle beneath his skin. He _wants_ this, he wants his Alpha inside him, but he also doesn't want to rush it all.

As much as Tooru loves to have Hajime rail him into the mattress, he also knows it'll be better if they're taking it slow.

"Yeah. So?" Hajime breathes and rocks his own body up to meet Tooru's lazy movements. "I've got the most gorgeous Omega in my lap and you're expecting me to be patient?"

There's a rough jerk going through both of their bodies at once and Tooru nearly collapses forward when another trickle of slick seeps down the tender inside of his thigh where Hajime's nails are biting into his flesh, spreading his legs just a bit further so his weight is resting even heavier on the Alpha beneath him.

"I want to be inside you. And I want you to take it all tonight."

It rings in his ears, it resounds from the blank walls of his mind and Tooru can't take it a single second longer. The violent desire deafens him to anything else from the Alpha's lips, he just raises his hips up as best he can and reaches one hand down to guide Hajime's cock to his leaking entrance.

"I'm going to let you set the pace tonight," Hajime reminds him softly as he steadies him, easily supporting Tooru's thighs to help him sink down onto him. "But don't go overboard or I will take control back. Holy shit, Tooru, you're so fucking _tight—"_

He's cut off by a sharp gasp from his mate trembling on top of him, one hand placed on his abdomen, already struggling to hold back from just feeling his Alpha inside of him, filling him up, firmly stroking his thighs to keep him grounded.

"Tooru, Tooru, keep breathing. Breathe, Tooru, you…"

Hajime can barely keep back a grin when he feels the Omega tensing up around him even more. His jaw is slack, eyes glassy. The pleasure from before is transforming into shattering effusions throughout his entire body.

"Did you just come from that, Tooru?"

He doesn't need an answer – he can feel it, he knows this expression, the uncontrolled tremble of Tooru's hips – for it to keep consistently pushing him closer and closer to the edge of that bottomless abyss he knows far too well ever since they've first slept with each other. Slender hands come to rest upon his chest, fingers drawing red welts onto the flawless skin. It does hurt, but the pain only amplifies the lust they share right now as Tooru throws his head back and bares his throat. His body is glittering like coated in a silver glow.

"Move when you're ready," Hajime hums softly, rubbing his hands soothingly across the expanse of Tooru's thighs.

Slowly, beautiful hazel lashes flutter and Tooru licks his lips, coating them with a slightly wet glint before he smiles and begins to roll his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Miyas. I am so fucking giddy and happy to be writing them again, I love those two dunderheads.  
> Second of all: I am not going to apologize for the smut ever because I know exactly I do not regret a single word I have written. Y'all welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :))))


	21. slivers of light

Slowly, gentle fingers comb through his hair, smoothing it out in places where it usually sticks up as a single mess of raven locks.

"Hey, rooster head," Bokuto whispers from the darkness behind his eyelids. "Tetsu-chan. Hey, Tetsu. Wake up. It's time to get up now."

Kuroo turns his head and buries it in the soft pillow beneath his head, but he jerks up when an unfamiliar, pungent stench of disinfectant and plastic hits him. This isn't his nest or their bed or the couch. Nothing here smells like Bokuto or himself or Kenma or Tora and he's frantically scrambling to get out of the stark white sheets when his Alpha manages to get hold of him.

"I didn't mean for you to literally get up, jeez! Calm down, baby, it's alright, it's okay. Here, hold this."

Bokuto pushes something into his hands and _oh,_ it smells so much like his mate that Kuroo nearly cries. Must be one of his Alpha's shirts. He tucks his nose into the soft cotton and breathes deeply for a moment, at least until the tears dry on the corners of his eyes. He's still shaking a bit when he heavily drops back onto the mattress.

"Kou," he whimpers softly and rubs his cheek against the sweet-smelling fabric. The familiar warmth of his mate by the side of the bed disappears for just a second, but then Bokuto slips under the sheets with him _(I'm sure that's against hospital policy but who cares who cares who would even look at me wrong when he's calling my name like that)_ and gently strokes his cheek.

"I'm here, Tetsu. Do you know where we are? We're at the hospital, baby. You fainted while we were helping Kenma and Tora move into their new apartment."

Fainted?

Kuroo raises one hand up to his forehead and whines softly at the room spinning before his eyes. Oh, right. Yeah. He's fainted in the middle of helping Kenma and Tora move. Probably scaring his mate, his pup and his son-in-law shitless in the process. They probably think something must be wrong with the—

"Pups!" he gasps softly and his hand shoots down to cradle his belly, but just as his palm brushes the warm, firmly stretched skin, one of the pups decides to make themselves known with a disgruntled little kick and Kuroo sighs shakily in relief.

"They're all fine. Our doctor made sure to do another ultrasound to be sure that they're okay," Bokuto hums softly. He pulls the Omega closer to his chest and scatters a few light kisses across his forehead. "You were just a bit overworked and stressed earlier and it got your blood pressure up too high, but there's nothing wrong with either of you."

Kuroo smiles feebly when he feels his mate's hand joining him on the swollen curve of his belly, gently rubbing soothing circles into the skin for some time to relax him a bit. Calmed by the information that his babies are safe and sound, Kuroo nuzzles Bokuto's neck and tucks himself as close to the Alpha as possible.

"Um… Tetsu?"

"Hmm?" the Omega whispers in response.

Bokuto moves back a bit to rest his palm against Kuroo's face.

"Uh… I have news for you that might make you want to strangle me."

The Omega smiles weakly and moves up to breathe a light kiss onto Bokuto's lips before he settles back down into the sheets around them _(much better with Alpha here, much more bearable with Alpha holding me like this)_ and allows his eyes to close.

"We've been together for… how many years? Since middle school? I'm sure all the shit we pulled off back then made me more resilient to your shenanigans. What are you worried about?"

"The amount of rage you will feel once I tell you what the doctor told me," Bokuto says meekly and avoids Kuroo's gaze as best he can.

The Omega giggles softly into the warm, sweet scent that envelops them, the scent Bokuto always tries to wrap him in whenever he fucks up and wants forgiveness before even admitting to what he's done.

"As long as our pups are fine, I don't really care, Kou."

"Yeah, that's just what I'm concerned about. Before you flip – they're really okay. All… all of them. All four of them."

Kuroo keeps his eyes closed.

For a long time.

Too long.

"Tetsu…?"

"No, I heard you," Kuroo says quietly, still not looking at his Alpha. "I just wanted you to sit with those words for a moment. Just wanted to let you hear yourself say you went so overboard that you actually fucked four pups into me."

Bokuto smiles anxiously. At least the Omega isn't pushing him away yet – although he's sure that won't take much longer. Once the realization hits for real, he's probably back in the market for a mate.

"Are you angry, Tetsu-chan?"

With a contemplating little pout on his face, Kuroo looks up at his Alpha while still stroking his belly. Four pups. Four babies reaching out tiny hands for him to pick them up. Four babies calling him Mama, laughing when he leans over their cribs. Four kids running around their house. Four siblings for Kenma.

"No. I'm not angry," he says at last and, with a tearful laugh, brings both hands up to cup Bokuto's face. "I'm so happy, Kou."

* * *

The crack between the white-green curtains is narrow, but somehow, the light falling in wakes Tooru anyhow. He blinks for a moment, but then he goes back to closing his eyes and snuggling against the soft warmth of Hajime's bare chest.

Instinctively, the Alpha throws one arm across his waist to hold him closer.

"Tooru," he mumbles under his breath, even though he's still half-asleep too, and the fuzzy, delicious feeling of being so completely and utterly _loved_ leaves the Omega reeling, trying to grasp onto a coherent thought.

He can't even help the smile that curls the corners of his lips upwards.

"Hajime," Tooru purrs back softly, resounding vibrations in his throat. "Hajime, love you."

The Alpha grasps him even tighter until his grip is nearly bruising on his mate's hips, but it's nothing Tooru isn't used to. Hajime loves to mark his body up and down, no matter if he's awake or asleep, apparently. It has started at one point during middle school, and there hasn't been a single day in Tooru's life since then that he's spent with absolutely flawless skin. Somewhere hidden beneath his clothes, by jewelry or accessories, there's always been and there always is one of Hajime's marks on his body.

Scratches, bites, hickeys, bruises – something is always marring his skin, visible or not. Although Tooru knows that Hajime loves the marks everyone can see the most, the ones standing out prettily against his pale complexion in red and blue and purple to contrast it.

"How late is it?" Hajime suddenly slurs, sleep-drunken and hazed but content with his Omega in his arms.

"Don't know. Let me turn around and I'll tell you."

For a moment, Hajime contemplates that (is it worth to let go of his boyfriend for some trivial information like the time?), then he tightens his hold.

"Never mind."

"No, seriously, I wanna know too," Tooru mutters and makes a half-assed attempt to pry the Alpha's arms off of him, but he has to give in with a frustrated little laugh when he realizes that his fingers are numb and powerless. Whatever time it is, it's too early for him to function properly.

Hajime chuckles too, probably not even knowing why but definitely happy as long as Tooru is.

"Did you take a shower after last night?"

"Really? You think I was able to get back up after you literally made me ride you until I was shaking?" Tooru retorts and slowly runs one hand down his back. There's definitely still some tension left in his hips from that strain, but it's a delicious, dull ache that settles nicely in his muscles and sinew. It's a pleasing sensation. "Why are you asking?"

Hajime grins, tired but definitely not as satiated as Tooru.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to. I want to shower with you later. Later."

A bit taken aback by the emphasis, Tooru rolls onto his back and stretches both arms over his head with a soft little mew.

"What are you talking about?" he asks at last, blinking suspiciously at the Alpha beside him. The eyes travelling across every inch of his bare body are the ones of a silent predator ready to pounce any time now.

Tooru should really learn to trust his instincts more. Before he can even think of escaping, Hajime already pushes him down and cages him to the mattress beneath them with his hands on either sides of Tooru's head. His entire weight is keeping the Omega from evading his touches.

"I'm talking about this," Hajime breathes across the shell of his ear and suddenly, his fingers sink into Tooru.

Even though it doesn't hurt, even though a layer of glistening slick eases the intrusion, the Omega yelps, a sharp outcry that echoes in his head for far too long – how embarrassing, that he's still making those sounds after all those years – and throws his head to the side, hips twisting to escape the sudden overstimulation. He's still sensitive from last night, far too sensitive to have Hajime putting pressure on all his sweet spots like he's doing right now.

"D-Don't, please, Hajime, don't!" he sobs weakly and tries to writhe out of the Alpha's hold.

For a brief moment, the overwhelming sensation stops.

"Our safewords."

"Green, yellow, red, black," Tooru chants breathlessly.

Gentle, praising kisses rain down on his face, his neck, his collarbones, as Hajime still remains unmoving above him, waiting for Tooru to regain at least a little bit coherency.

"Tell me your color right now," he demands after the uncontrollable shaking of the Omegas legs has stopped.

"Y-Yellow, Hajime, it just feels—"

"What do you want me to change?"

"The… the pace," Tooru gasps and arches his back up. His body curves beautifully and despite the momentary standstill, Hajime lightly strokes down his chest. "Please, go slower, I can't take it all at once. N-Not… not right now."

Again, there are soft kisses to his flushed, glowing cheeks and a gentle hand brushes his hair back and out of the way.

"Alright, Tooru. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so abruptly. We'll take it slower from here. Keep me updated on your color, okay?"

God, his Alpha is wonderful. Always so caring, so determined to make sure they're both enjoying themselves, so cautious not to hurt Tooru for real outside the pleasure-pain of playful bites and just a bit too-harsh thrusts.

Only one single time, one time in all those years, Tooru remembers using black to get away from Hajime during sex. And it's not even been his Alpha's fault. Just his own for having such a screwed-up mind at times. Red usually just means he wants Hajime to stop whatever he's doing and comfort him, hold him, care for him, but black means Hajime needs to stop and give him space right then and there until Tooru is ready to go down to red.

He still remembers being held down into the nest for the first time following his return home from the hospital after losing their child, teeth on the mark on his neck, deep, husky voice whispering in his ears about how good he's being, how good he's taking it all, but the mere sensation of Hajime coming inside of him has just been too much to handle. He hasn't been on birth control for long back then, still not used to the thought of getting to have sex with his Alpha without risking to become pregnant, and something has gone wrong in the train wreck of his mind.

The words of the doctor, the warning that every new pregnancy could be just as disastrous as the first one, now that he's already prone to complications, the knowledge that Hajime has just come inside him and the whole nightmare could start all over again (birth control long forgotten at that point) – it's just done something to him he still can't quite describe.

But that night, he's safeworded black and Wakatoshi has shown up at two in the morning, has firmly asked Hajime to go to his and Eita's apartment and stay there until being told otherwise, has gently taken a shaking and crying Tooru to the bathroom and has stood under the hot shower with him for what has felt like hours on end, still in all his clothes and just trying to calm his best friend from the terrible tremors coursing through his entire body.

Only a few hours later, Eita has called to tell Wakatoshi to lock the front door, just to be safe, since Hajime has gone into a full-blown rut upon being separated from his mate in utter distress.

Bad night for all of them.

Now though, Hajime is gently kissing the tension from before out of his body and Tooru rocks his hips upwards to meet the slowly, deliberate thrusts of his Alpha's fingers, rubbing against his sensitive spots in just the right way.

"Color?" Hajime asks after a breathless moment, and the Omega whines at the lazy drag of curled fingertips against his inner walls.

"Green, green, fucking green!" he whimpers, still desperately grinding down against the hand beneath him, thrusting up into his pliant body.

"I'm glad. Do you want to do it here or in the shower?"

Laughing, completely out of breath, Tooru cants his hips up even more to get that just right angle from his Alpha's fingers, seeking for that burst of white-hot pleasure Hajime knows to give him so well in such quick sequence that his mind blanks out completely.

"I swear, I swear I won't make it to the bathroom without having you fuck me against the wall. I want you to come inside me, right now."

"That can be arranged," Hajime breathes with a grin, so smug, so beautifully smug and strong as he hoists Tooru's leg over his shoulder and pushes into him, still careful but with enough power to make the Omega shudder violently.

It feels so good, to have Hajime on top of him, inside of him. Every thrust is bringing out new noises from him, whines and moans and desperate calls for his mate. At least the walls here are thicker than in the rest of the house.

"Tooru, I'm not going to last long if you keep clenching down on me like that!" Hajime growls, half annoyed, half lovingly.

The Omega purrs in return, wraps his legs around his mate's waist and pulls him even closer, even though the powerful thrusts from before are becoming increasingly shallow, erratic.

"As if that wasn't my goal from the start," Tooru croons up at his Alpha, arms around his neck, dragging him in for a lingering kiss. "I love you, Hajime, I love you so much. You're always making me feel so good."

"Yeah? You're feeling good?"

Kisses, teasing bites are being trailed down every inch of his body Hajime can somehow reach. The final push, the last one it takes to send him spiraling down that crimson pleasure, makes Tooru press his face into Hajime's neck, whimpering incessantly at the rushes of pleasure that just keep him coming again and again, but neither of the climaxes is enough to really satisfy him this time – at least not until the Alpha suddenly leans over him, sinks his teeth into the mark on his neck and fills him up completely with a dark, vicious growl. 

For a moment, they both stay tense, but then Tooru slackens into the bedsheets and groans softly. Hajime follows soon after, heavily resting half on top, half next to his Omega, panting against the sweat-slicked skin of Tooru's throat.

"You're so damn tight, it's insane. I didn't even knot you this time," he mutters while his fingertips stroke down Tooru's side. "Are you really not used to me yet? After all this time?"

Tooru grumbles slightly and pushes at his shoulder to get the Alpha off of himself, but his arms feel too weak to even move a piece of paper right now.

"You know exactly that's not it, dumbass. I've been adjusting to you ever since we first mated. You just— It feels so good every time, I can't help it. I can't relax when you're fucking me like that."

They stay in bed, cuddling, whispering sweet things that mean absolutely nothing and everything at once until they're both out of breath from their kisses, from the laughter on their lips. Only when the first sunrays begin to lap at their naked skin does Tooru crane his neck to spare a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

It's eleven already.

"Holy shit, we didn't even make Tobio-chan breakfast! He must really be wondering where we are right now!" he gasps and jumps out of bed with Hajime hot on his heels.

They somehow manage to throw on some clothes to look passable – at least shorts and sweaters, but they're rushing too much to put them on properly – and bolt down the hallway to the living room. The TV is playing and there's also the sound of metal clinking against porcelain and the crunching of cereal. Both Hajime and Tooru stop short when they see their little boy already happily munching on his food, watching cartoons and not even realizing they're up.

"Good morning, you two," a quiet, firm voice says from the direction of the kitchen and suddenly, Wakatoshi pops up in the doorframe. "I hope you slept well last night. I decided to come over and since you two were still in the bedroom, I made Tobio-kun breakfast."

"Tooru! Hajime!"

Only now, Tobio seems to realize that his parents are finally awake and jumps over the back of the couch to get onto his father's arm. Hajime smiles softly at him and pokes his chest.

"Morning, Tobio. You having a good time with Wakatoshi? I bet this isn't your first bowl of cereal, am I right? Come on, let's get you a bit cleaned up, you're all covered in milk."

While he takes their son to the bathroom, Tooru and Wakatoshi stay behind, the latter with an unusually serene expression on his face – even for him.

"What's up, Toshi? Why are you here, and why so early?" Tooru asks with a yawn and rubs his face.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You should head to the bathroom too and get fresh clothes. Or at least a pair of darker underwear," Wakatoshi says and turns around to go back into the kitchen, while Tooru quickly tries to hide the obvious wet stains on the insides of his shorts.

He grabs one of his still a bit damp pants from the clothes drying rack in the living room corner and slips them on, just to cover up a bit. After getting his fill from his Alpha, he doesn't want to clean up yet. Not so soon. Not when a constant little purr is vibrating in his throat – his inner Omega sated while at the same time deeply disappointed by the sensation of something hot dripping down his thighs. He should've gotten one of his plugs.

What a waste.

Just then, Hajime and Tobio return, and the Alpha gently ruffles the little boy's dark hair.

"Wakatoshi, would you mind watching him just a bit longer?" he asks quietly, like the gaze he gives Tooru isn't dark with way too obvious desire, devouring the Omega top to bottom.

In response, he only gets a soft smile from Wakatoshi. "I was planning to take him to the park now. You have the house all to yourself."

"But I want Tooru and Hajime to come with us!" Tobio protests and wraps his arms around Hajime's middle. "Please, can you come too? It's way more fun when we can all play together!"

For a moment, Tooru doesn't really know what to say, but when he parts his lips, only a weak little whimper rolls off his tongue. Hajime snaps his head up. He knows those sounds, the quiet despair of his Omega who doesn't want him to leave when he's so close to his heat, so—

_Heat._

"Tell you what," Hajime says softly and gets down on one knee to squeeze Tobio's arm. "I'll call some of your friends' parents and ask them to meet you and Toshi at the playground. Then you guys can have a nice day out in the park and after that, I'll come pick you up. We'll see from there."

God, where is he going with this? Tooru won't let him leave if he's really about to enter his heat. This is unexpected. It hasn't been long since his last cycle, but it's winter after all, Hajime remembers. Sometimes, Tooru's heats get unregular during winter. They say it's because if an Omega conceives during autumn or winter, the pups would be born in the summer with enough warmth and food for both the Omega and the babies, increasing the chances of the pups growing up healthy. That's why some Omegas go into heat more often during the colder seasons: to ensure they'll get pregnant.

"Wait for me in the shower. I'll be right there and take care of you," Hajime mutters to Tooru and gives him a brief kiss. "Go."

While the Omega nods and – for once obedient like he only is when the heat-inflicted fever denies him his usual favorite pastime of teasing his boyfriend – disappears down the hallway, Hajime turns around and rushes to get his phone from the charger in the kitchen. Wakatoshi watches him for a moment, but then he busies himself with getting Tobio to put on his coat and boots.

Tooru, having just reached the bathroom, strips off his sweatpants and underwear. They're soaked, and not just from before. He's trembling, a growing restlessness fills him inside out. Cool stone tiles against his skin, he presses up against the shower wall, blindly reaching for the silver handle nearby. Ice cold water pours down on him, but he doesn't even flinch.

He's burning up from within.

Where's Hajime? Why isn't his Alpha with him already? With a distressed little noise, he looks up, but his sight is blurred and he feels unsteady. Empty. Something's missing from him. Hot slick is mixing in with the cold water.

"Hajime!"

In the living room, the Alpha is getting increasingly fidgety, even more so when his mate cries out for him. Still, he tries to keep his hands from shaking as he closes the zipper of Tobio's coat and pats his head.

"Alright, set to go? Kunimi and Kindaichi are waiting for you at the playground. Have fun, and be careful, don't fight and stay close to Toshi on the sidewalk, alright? See you later, Tobio."

Before the little boy trots out the front door where Wakatoshi is already waiting, the Omega gently grasps Hajime's wrist.

"Take care of Tooru. Don't worry about Tobio-kun. Eita-kun has the day off tomorrow and if we can't have him around after that, I will call Issei-kun or Takahiro-kun to take him for a bit. We already talked about how we could help you out during Tooru's heat."

Hajime sends a short, mental Thanks to all their friends, always so willing to support them however they can, but then he spins around and rushes to the bathroom. Tooru is clinging to the shower wall, panting and gasping against the wet tiles. His fingers are buried deep inside his body, but Hajime knows the angle only strains his wrist.

Without even bothering to get rid of his pants, the Alpha steps into the stream of ice-cold water and pulls his boyfriend against his chest.

"Tooru, I'm here, love, I'm here," he mutters and tries to pull Tooru's hand back, but the Omega just whines and tries to cling onto the only relief he has, until Hajime reaches down too and adds his own fingers to Tooru's. "Here, love, feel that? I'm here. I can take care of you now. Turn around, Tooru."

He has his mate up against the wall not a single moment later, lips pressed tightly to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for not finishing the smut yesterday so wrote you guys some more lol. Sorry, I was just craving some healthy relationship and also vague Tooru/Toshi fluff. Bc I love they you gotta understand I never thought I could ship two characters so hard but like. Platonically. Destined to be bffs. Sorry Imma leave you guys alone now. (Not sorry for the BoKuroo stuff tho)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! :))))))


	22. just five letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya were eleven years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mention of abusive parents, brief mention of blood

_Tanaka is pacing, hand clutched to his chest, trembling. Open-wounded, bleeding knuckles, white with pain. Not even clenched, not anymore. It hurts too much. He kicks the wall. He kicks the chair. He kicks the bed across the room where he's supposed to be sitting until the nurse arrives._

_"That looks painful."_

_Her voice is soft, but it isn't gentle. Not in the least. Just barely audible. He stops in his tracks and stares at her white dress shirt and her white pants and her white skin and her beautiful black hair and all Tanaka can think of as she takes his hand, rough and bruised, even at the age of eleven years, is that the blood will look bad on her._

_"Well, you're in the right place. Sit down," she says and pushes up her glasses._

_Her fingers are nimble, quick and self-assured as they open drawers and cabinets and produce a spray bottle and bandages, but he isn't sitting down just yet. Still refusing, still rebellious, still so adamant that he doesn't need help from them._

_From those adults, those adults who always think they know best and they know it all and who can always do what they want to do, no matter if it hurts or not and suddenly, Tanaka wants to punch her too. Wants to punch her like he's punched the idiot in the school yard, wants to slam his fist into her jaw too, wants to hit her and scream and wants her to listen to what he has to say because nobody else will, nobody else will hear him if he doesn't scream and even when he does they will tell him to shut up and he sinks down crying by the wall._

_"They told me you hit another boy during breaktime," she says and takes his hand again, and this time, her voice is gentle. One of her beautiful, slender fingers brushes over his knuckles and Tanaka winces in agony. "Does that hurt?"_

_"Of course it fucking hurts!" he sobs, but she doesn't even reprimand him for the obscenity._

_"You must have hit that other boy pretty hard."_

_He jerks his hand from her hold and hides it behind his other palm so she can't reach it and bites his lips and tries not to cry anymore, but that's hard when his arm hurts and his knuckles hurt and his fingers hurt and the tips feel numb like his body does when the hits rain down on him like they always do but at least Noya is safe and if Noya is safe, then Tanaka doesn't care if it hurts._

_"You ever punched another person?" he snaps, and she only looks back at him, fragile little glasses perched on her nose and grey eyes like rainclouds behind them, brewing with a thunderstorm, with refreshing rain._

_"I can't say I have."_

_"You should try it, because then you'd know it fucking hurts!" he yells and curls away from her, curls up and just wants Noya, his Noya, wants Noya to be there with him and make sure he's okay._

_She crouches down before him again and this time, he doesn't resist when she takes his wrist, not caring that he's still keeping it away from her._

_"Ryu-kun. Why did you punch the other boy?"_

_He knows he's thrown away his faith in adults far too many times. He has refused to trust them so often._

_"Ryu-kun. I'm asking you again. Why did you punch the other boy? You do realize you hurt him?"_

_Well, maybe Tanaka would feel at least a little bit bad about it if the bastard hadn't started throwing punches first. At Noya. He tries to make himself even smaller. She strokes his arm. Not his hand, just his arm. The antiseptic spray burns on his raw flesh and so do the bandages. The primal urge to tear them off is only silenced by her white fingers still resting on the crook of his elbow._

_"Ryu-kun, why did you punch that other boy?"_

_He stares at her, stares at the wall, stares at the window, stares at the crumbling part of his vision until it's like looking down a tunnel, darkening at the edges consistently. He doesn't like the fights. He doesn't like taking the punches meant for Noya, but it's the only thing he can shield him from. He can't shield him from the words that must hurt so much more than the hits._

_"B-Be… Because… of Noya. Because of Noya and the others and his parents and my parents a-and I can take it but he can't because I have Saeko but he has nobody and… and…"_

_She cleans the blood off of his hand and lets him cry. He cries until he's sure that no matter what, they won't bring Noya in to see him, but then he takes the cup of tea she holds out for him and she sits by his side for a long time._

_"Do you want to tell me about your parents?" she asks softly and gently holds his shoulder._

_Yes. Tanaka wants to. He wants to tell her about everything. Wants to tell her that he's learned early that his parents aren't the best in the world, like every kid thinks. They're just the only parents in his world._

_He wants to tell her about the little cat he and Noya have found in a cardboard box behind a trashcan on the street, the cat he has tried to hide in a warm corner of the basement before his father has thrown it out into the rain again on the coldest autumn night of the year._

_He wants to tell her about how they've thrown him out into the rain too and how he's shown up at Noya's place with the tiny cat in his hands, crying and dripping tears and snot and ice-cold water._

_He wants to tell her about how he's seen his best friend covered in bruises yet again with puffy red eyes too, how they haven't even bothered to put on jackets before running off. How they've stumbled through the rain to the gym of the school, their only safe haven in this life. How Noya, still crying, has pried the door open with his elbow while trying to shield the little cat from the pouring rain with his shirt, how they've slept on the gym mats in the corner of the equipment room that night._

_Wants to tell her how Noya gets pushed and kicked and shoved and punched because of the pretty streak of blond hair that they just love to make fun of for the sake of it, that unique, single blond lock that Tanaka loves and everyone else seems to hate, and only because of it, Noya has it just as hard at school as he has it at home._

_He wants someone to finally end this._

_And she does. She holds his hand and calls someone and briefly after, there is a tall Omega standing in the doorway, holding a file in his hands and crouching down before Tanaka with a shy little smile that appears eerily comforting._

_"Hey there. My name is Asahi. I heard from Kiyoko that you were having some problems at home? We also called Daichi. He's a police officer. If it's true what you've told Kiyoko, you won't have to go back home today."_

_At the end of the night, it's just Tanaka and Noya, tucked into fresh bedsheets in a room all to themselves, breathing easily now that there's no yelling, no screaming, no shattering glass, no fear. Only a man with a warm smile and silver hair, standing in the doorway and whispering a sweet Goodnight to them before he switches off the lights and is welcomed into a warm hug by his pack, all of them holding each other close and delighting in the fact that there are two more children safe here at the foster home._

* * *

Noya's chin is resting heavily on Shouyo's bedframe as he peers over the edge.

"Shoooouyo," he whines at his friend.

There's no response. The little boy is curled up in one corner of his nest, facing away from the room, just staring at the wall and clutching the Hamtaro plushie like he's been doing for days, for weeks, for nearly three months. The bones under his skin are horribly visible.

"Shouyo, wanna play something? I'll get the others and we can play some ball outside. Or… do you wanna play some video games? We can play something together, can't we? Do you want me to read something to you?" Noya pushes on, gentle but firm.

He needs to get the little guy out of bed today. At least for some time. At least for one hour. They can't let him sink even further into this horrible depression. Not Shouyo, not the one person who's _always_ bouncing back from any low he happens to get caught in, whose bright, cheery attitude never fails to take over on everyone around him.

Now, though, even his hair, this vibrant orange color, has grown dull. He's used to love having anyone brush it for him – Suga or Bokuto or Kenma or Noya. At this point, he doesn't even wash it anymore. All he really does is wake up in the morning, hole up in his nest, and wait for night to come to fall asleep again.

Shouyo hasn't broken down anything from his nest since the night Tobio has mysteriously disappeared, but the one thing he is clinging to the most is the plushie that they've been passing back and forth for years now.

"Please, let's just go play something," Noya whines again and reaches out to touch Shouyo. He looks so small, so frail and lost, and suddenly, there's nobody in this world, not even his parents, that Nishinoya Yuu has ever wanted to throttle as badly as Tobio.

"Thank you, Noya-senpai," Shouyo whispers without taking his eyes off of the blank wall, "but I'm feeling really tired today. Maybe we can play tomorrow."

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. What good does it do to wait when it will just start all over again anyway? Noya puffs out his cheeks to try and distract himself from the tears pooling into the corners of his eyes. He wants his Shouyo back. The one who's rushing to jump him after school, who demands to know everything about what he's done today, who climbs into his lap at every opportunity to get a few cuddles.

The space next to Shouyo is far too big, but he refuses to let any of the other Omegas touch his nest to make it a bit more comfortable, a bit safer. He wants it exactly how it's been when Tobio has still been here. Like if he just waits long enough, the Alpha will come strutting through the door like he's always done and fill the emptiness of his nest again with bickering and playful jabs and the fading scent of lemongrass that Shouyo tries to hold onto so desperately as he presses his nose against the worn plush of the stuffed animal in his arms.

"Yuu," a voice suddenly says behind Noya and a warm hand rubs his shoulder. "You can't force him. This won't make it better."

Tanaka crouches down beside his boyfriend with a gloomy little glance at the Omega curled up in his abandoned nest, but there's only so much they can do to help Shouyo, yet it's still painful to just leave him to his misery like that.

"I want to strangle this little punk so badly," Noya spits out through clenched teeth as he follows Tanaka outside. "Who does he think he is, leaving Shouyo alone like this? Who gave him the damn right to leave my little guy alone like this? How could he even leave without at least saying Goodbye to Shouyo? I could never leave you like this! It makes me sick, it makes me wanna throw up!"

Tanaka lightly squeezes his arm. "I know. I'd love to get my hands on his throat too right now, but that wouldn't help Shouyo anyway. So let's just go do our homework and be done with it for today and play something. Daichi brought some new games in, so let's hog the TV later."

It's rare that he is the peacemaker between the two of them, but Noya knows that it's just Omega instinct: keep Alpha calm. Still, he gratefully accepts the hug Tanaka offers right in the hallway. They melt into each other, all soft breaths and gentle kisses against the nearest wall – at least until Suga clears his throat behind them.

"I think you both know to just ask if you need condoms or if you want to get on the pill, right, Ryu-kun?" he says softly. "Please don't make me hear about teen pregnancy in a few months, do me that favor. Also, let's spare our little ones a bit of trauma and move things like this here to our private rooms."

Noya chuckles and gives Tanaka one more slow, deliberate kiss before he breaks away. Suga just rolls his eyes at him and adjusts his hold on the tray in his hands to reach for the handle of Shouyo's and Yamaguchi's door.

"Very funny, Yuu-kun. Take it to the bedroom, will you? I'm going to check in on Shouyo-chan. Tell the others to leave us alone for a while." With that being said, he cracks the door open and peeks inside. "Knock knock, Shouyo-chan. Can I come in? I brought you something to eat, so why don't you get up for just a little while?"

He steps into the dimly lit room and places the tray down on the desk by the window. Shouyo is still silently drifting through the nothingness that has consumed his life so abruptly. He doesn't even look up at his favorite caretaker, not even when the smell of fresh meat buns grazes his nose.

"Shouyo-chan," Suga hums again and sits by the edge of his mattress. "Please, we're all so worried about you. Will you eat just a little bit? For me? You don't have to come downstairs, I brought you some food. Eat just a tiny bit. You can't just stop eating, Shouyo-chan. I know that you miss Tobio-chan—"

It's like that name, that single mention of Tobio's name, has brought new life into the dullness of Shouyo's gaze. He sits up straight, even though his arms are shaking.

"Tobio?" 

It breaks Suga inside to see him reacting like that to the mere sound of those five letters. He moves forward to take the little pup into his arms, but Shouyo struggles out of his embrace, frantically looking around the room.

"Where is he?" he asks. His voice falters. "Did he come back? Did he finally come back?"

"Shouyo-chan, darling, he isn't going to come back here," Suga whispers and pulls him into his lap anyway. "He isn't going to come back, please understand that. Come on, eat a little bit. Just have a few bites, that all I'm asking of you."

He's despairing over the lost expression on Shouyo's face when he realizes that the room is still empty, the Alpha that has been protecting him since he's been little still gone, missing from his side. Suga wonders how it would feel for Daichi or Asahi to be separated from Kiyoko like this, wonders if he could stand to see his mates in such distress if even the look in those beautiful hazel eyes right here hurts so badly.

"I don't want food, thank you Suga-san," Shouyo mutters at last and rests his head against Suga's shoulder. "I'm not feeling hungry at all."

* * *

"This sure is shit," Kindaichi mutters and presses his forehead against the windowpane of the bus and stares at the raindrops pouring down on the outside of it, the condensation clouds on the inside of it.

"Chill out, it's not that bad. At least now we don't have to run around for hours," Kunimi says nonchalantly, not at all bothered by the weather since his attention is focused on the portable console in his hand. "I hate hiking anyway."

Tobio, wedged in between the cool glass on one side and the weight of Kyotani happily napping on his shoulder on the other side, just sighs heavily. The plan for this year's winter trip has been to take the bus to a national park a few hours away, spend the day hiking and return in the evening, but only an hour and a half into the ride, it has started to rain cats and dogs. Now, the entire group of elementary schoolers is in a miserable mood.

"Don't be so down, alright?" the teacher from an upper class says over his shoulder with a smile. "We'll just take a break by a big mall nearby and spend some time there. If it stops raining, we can go ahead and continue with our schedule as planned."

They don't offer options for what if it doesn't stop, but that doesn't really matter – it doesn't look like it'll be raining for long, Tobio thinks as he glances up at the bleak sky above, covered in dark grey clouds. Over there, by the corner of the window, he can already see a white shimmer. Still, the bus takes the exit to their left and stops in the parking lot of a giant mall complex by the side of highway.

"Okay, I would like you all to stay together in groups of at least four kids," the teacher instructs. "We are going to spend half an hour here, so maybe get something to eat from one of the restaurants or just browse a bit, but we will meet up at ten o'clock sharp, near the entrance. Understood?"

They all nod obediently, but a few of them are already fidgeting with excitement, just waiting to be dismissed. The mall is amazing. It's rare that either of them gets to visit a place like this, so they're all eager to explore. Even Tobio is curious about what it's going to be like. With the foster home institution, they've never been allowed on school trips. Too pricey for so many kids wanting to participate. Now, he can go on every excursion the school has to offer. Tooru has even given him some money, telling him to spend it on snacks or on whatever he wants.

Living with Hajime and Tooru is like having reached the land of milk and honey.

"Come on, let's look around for a while," Kindaichi suggests, glad to stretch his legs for a bit after the long bus ride. He's tall and the seats always force him to sit all cramped up.

Shrugging, Kunimi puts his console away. "As long as we're getting something to eat, too. Oikawa, Kyotani, you guys coming too?"

They walk through the wide corridors side by side, marveling at the vast variety of stores all around them. The others count out their money and decide on a budget for food and one for toys, and then they hit the shops. Tobio tags along, even though nothing really interests him. He's not particularly hungry and he isn't used to having money to spend at his will, so he's hesitant to pull out his own wallet with the student passport and the money Tooru has laid out on the table for him this morning.

But then, in one of the stores Kindaichi drags them into, he reaches for the wallet in the pocket of his coat anyway. They're selling stuffed animals here, and something about that bright orange Hamtaro plushie on the shelf there is stirring up a feeling within his chest, a feeling he can't quite place.

But it's there, this sensation, this undeniable painful warmth that bleeds into his stomach.

"You're really going to throw out your money for this?" Kyotani asks and rests his head on Tobio's shoulder when he reaches up and takes the plushie from its shelf.

He's gentle as he does so, loving, almost. It's weird.

"Yeah," Tobio breathes shakily.

"Why? Don't you have, like, a ton of stuffed animals at home?"

Tobio doesn't respond. His entire being is focused on the Hamtaro plushie in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you guys finally deserve to get a quick glance at Shouyo. Happy TanaNoya, wifey! :))
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! :)))


	23. you are not alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya were thirteen years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Vague mentions of sexual abuse

_"Ryu-kun, that's enough, get out of the bathroom now!" Suga says sternly and knocks against the door again. "It's way past bedtime!"_

_Again, there's no answer._

_Like for the past half hour already._

_Suga groans and rubs his forehead for a moment. Keep calm, keep calm. He can't get upset. Tanaka is a sensitive kid, despite his roughhousing behavior, and if there's anything he doesn't like, it's getting yelled at. Not to mention that Noya is still frantically pawing at the bathroom door too, and he's overflowing with Alpha pheromones._

_If anyone is stupid enough to get cocky with either of those two, the other will raise hell in revenge. Which, in this case, would be anything but in Suga's favor._

_Finally, the lock clicks. The door swings open. Tanaka steps outside, still drying off his hair with a towel, completely silent. So he's been taking a shower? Suga frowns. From how upset he's looked upon coming home and immediately locking himself up in the bathroom, he would've assumed something has happened. Maybe a first heat – not all that unusual for a thirteen-year-old._

_"Ryu!" Noya shouts and leaps forward to cling to his best friend. "Ryu, I was so worried! What happened? What were you doing in there? Are you okay?"_

_Not even heeding the little Alpha's anxious questions, Tanaka just turns his head away and lets go of the towel that's now loosely falling over the sides of his head. Noya brushes it to the side to get a better look at his face, but other than the healing bruise on his jaw ("Did you get into another fight? Just because of me?") and the blank stare that's unusually distant, there's nothing odd he notices._

_Until he gives the towel another tug and it slips down to the Omega's shoulders._

_Both Suga and Noya inhale sharply. Tanaka still doesn't meet his best friend's gaze._

_"What… why did you—" Noya stutters weakly and raises one hand to run it through Tanaka's now bright blond hair. "Did you just really—"_

_He can't even get the words out properly, not when his best friend is defiantly crossing his arms before his chest and continues to avoid looking Noya straight in the eye. He bites his lips._

_"If they want to make fun of you for your blond hair, they have to make fun of me too in the future!" he spits out aggressively and only now, Suga sees that his cheeks are tinted bright red under the healthy summer tan. "I'll show them how it pays to laugh about you!"_

_"But… but why? You didn't even have to do this, they'll just tease you too, you already get into too many fights as it is, this won't change anything!" Noya shouts and grasps his arms even tighter, but Tanaka shoves him back against the opposite wall with a harsh thrust to his chest._

_"Don't you fucking get it? I don't care if they want to pick fights with me too, I don't care! We belong together, and whoever fucks with you, fucks with me as well! I'm by your side, whether you want it or not, get it in your head! You're not alone anymore, Yuu!"_

_Crying, with glistening tears rolling down their cheeks, they stare at each other. Suga clenches his hands to fists, unsure whether or not he should step in, say something, pry them apart before they too start to fight—_

_Noya bolts forward and wraps his arms around Tanaka with enough force to make them stumble, but then they're kissing and Suga backs away quietly to leave them alone, but he still hears their quiet whispers of "I love you, I love you, I love you so, so much" as he tiptoes down the stairs and motions Bokuto, who's standing in the kitchen to prepare bottles for the babies, that the upper floor is off limits for now._

_The Alpha throws him a curious glance and Suga decides to take a quick detour to have a briefing with his colleague before he checks if the common room has been cleaned up._

_"What's going on?" Bokuto asks and wipes down another one of the bottles. "Trouble up there? Do I have to go check?"_

_"No, you really don't want to, believe me." Giggling, Suga steps up behind him and takes a glass from the cupboard. He fills it with water and takes a few slow sips. "I think, we have a nice romance starting up there."_

_Bokuto raises his eyebrows at him and leans against the counter, cocking his head. "Do I have to guess who it is or are you going to tell me?"_

_"Tanaka and Nishinoya. I think they've been in love for a long time now, but they still see each other as best friends, maybe even brothers, too, so they haven't really acted on it," Suga says softly and smiles into his drink. "They've always been clinging to one another ever since they've gotten her, so it really shouldn't be a surprise. Especially now that Tanaka has presented as an Omega."_

_"With his behavior, I would've gone for very fired-up Alpha, to be honest."_

_Bokuto laughs and scoops the row of bottles from the countertop, smiling a grateful little smile when Suga rushes to open the door for him. He heads off to the nursery again, humming a happy little song as he's walking. Suga looks after his coworker for a moment, then he too makes his way out of the kitchen and into the common room to tidy up after the kids._

* * *

Sometimes, Kenma wonders how he's gotten roped into this lunch group, but then he looks over at Tora, who's so happy to chat with Tanaka and Noya, and reminds himself to endure it for his boyfriend. Tora is sacrificing so much to be with him, he can at least return the favor from time to time. Even if that means eating lunch with the two dunderheads Tora calls his best friends across the table from them who are just as childish as they are in love, and somehow, it's endearing.

"Cut down on the PDA there or the teachers are going to make you eat outside," he still mutters into his onigiri and stares down at his phone while Noya just laughs and nuzzles into Tanaka's neck even more.

"You're one to talk, really," Tora says softly and squeezes Kenma's hand under the table. "Who's the one nearly crawling under my jacket when we're out on a walk?"

He doesn't mean it, he would never joke about it if only he knew, but Kenma jerks his arm away with a suppressed growl anyway and clutches the mark on his neck like someone could tear it off his skin. Showing affection in public is not his thing at least not in the evening or at night. He knows how to handle dark alleys, streetlight-lit sidewalks, but he just can't seem to hold it together when it's bright outside. Daylight means being an easy mark, there's no shadows he can melt into to escape trouble.

During the day, he won't set foot outside without clinging to his boyfriend. Tora isn't an Alpha, but he's so strong, he's making him feel so safe. Without him, Kenma wouldn't even dare to go to school in the morning. Usually, Akaashi has taken care of that, but now that he's living with Tora, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Still, for his boyfriend to make such a remark—

"Kenma, I didn't mean it!" Tora shouts after him and hastily abandons his lunch in favor of following after Kenma, out of the cafeteria and into the temporarily silent, deserted hallway. "Please, come on, I really didn't want to embarrass you!"

"Embarrass me? You didn't embarrass me!" His hair billows slightly when Kenma spins around and kicks Tora into the nearest classroom, one hand yanking at his collar. "You have no idea! You don't know how I grew up, you don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to be afraid of every step you take, always ready to run, always ready to hide or fight, whatever is easiest!"

Tora stares at him with his eyes wide and glassy as he tries to get ahold of Kenma's wrists, but the little Alpha keeps shoving him back, keeps pushing him away, keeps tearing at his shirt.

"You have no idea! I'm scared every single time I have to go out! I'm scared without you and I'm scared with you because they could get us both and I don't want anything to happen to you because I love you and all I really want is for us both to be okay so we can stay together, I don't want to lose you!"

He's crying now, heart-wrenching sobs and crystal tears on his skin like pearls on red-dusted white silk and the confession drowns in his yelling but it's there and Tora stares at his boyfriend because this is the first time he's ever heard _I love you_ from Kenma and it hurts that he's yelling it, not softly whispering it back at him.

"Kenma, kitten—"

"No, no, stay away! You have no idea! You always look at me so disappointedly when you touch me and I refuse you and you think I don't want it or like it but that's not it!" Kenma yells and stumbles back, barely in control over his own legs anymore. "I just don't want you to touch me because… because…"

He breaks down and Tora finds himself frozen in place as he watches his boyfriend sink to his knees, nearly blacking out with how hard he's crying.

"B-Because… just because… they touched m-me. So… so many damn times. I had to do it, I couldn't turn it down, they told me they'd keep me safe if I… if I just held still and let them do whatever they wanted," Kenma whispers into his sleeve, and at that, Tora feels his blood jumping to boiling point within the span of a split second.

"Who?" he chokes out and his grip on the little Alpha's arm is bruising hot. "Who? Kuroo? Bokuto? Tell me, Kenma, I'm killing them. I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them, Kenma."

"No, no, not Kuro, not Bo!" Panic-stricken eyes turn back up to him. "Not them! They saved me from that hell!"

Tora breathes easier for a moment, but then he remembers that it's no reason to be relieved. Someone out there has abused his Alpha and he's not about to sit here and take it without doing anything about it.

"Then who was it? Anyone at the foster home? Guys from our team? Our classmates? Kenma, _who was it?"_

Kenma keeps his head down. Heavy tears are dripping onto his bare, shaking arms. With a slow, calming exhale, Tora eases his hold and begins to stroke the Alpha's hair back. Gentle, gentle. Don't rush it. He finally understands why Kenma always backs away when he reaches over to him in bed or when they're sharing lazy kisses in front of the TV and Tora tries to pull him into his lap.

He must be so frightened, so disgusted with himself.

"Why did you never tell me?" Tora mutters and slowly guides Kenma forward, right into his arms. "I wouldn't have pushed, I would've left you alone, we could've gone slower! Kenma, you have to talk to me about things like that. I feel horrible for putting so much pressure on you."

Warm wetness seeps into the fabric of his shirt.

"I… like it when you touch me. B-But, but you're not the first one to do it and you deserve better than that. You don't deserve someone as used and dirty as me," Kenma whispers and his voice sounds like someone is strangling him.

Gentle, loving hands cup his face and tilt his chin and golden eyes look down at him.

"Tell you what. Whenever you feel ready, we're going to take a shower. Together. Let's wash this all off and we'll start over. Just the two of us, just me touching you and you touching me. Okay? And I'm begging you, don't hide things like that from me any longer. Talk to me, Kenma, please. If I do anything you don't like, or if I can help you somehow, tell me. You are not alone anymore."

They sit together for a while, just holding each other, and slowly, Kenma reaches up to tie his hair back. Tora watches from the corner of his eye and he smiles. His fingertips lightly brush against the loose black and blond strands slipping from the small ponytail.

"You feeling safe with me again?" he asks softly.

Kenma wipes his tear-stained face. "I always feel safe with you, dumbass. You just made me snap. Sorry for that."

"Don't apologize. I was making fun of something you were so serious about. That's—"

The ringing of Kenma's phone interrupts them, and Tora straightens his back while his boyfriend answers the call with a slight sniffle.

"Yeah?"

"Kenma?" Bokuto's voice echoes from the speaker and the urgency in it hurts so badly that the little Alpha nearly shivers. "Kenma, Tetsu is having the pups. Right now. I need you to come home and watch over us, I can't leave the nest."

Does it really have to be today? Kenma whimpers softly, but he gets up anyway. Tora stares at him, worried.

"What's going on?"

"Kuro is giving birth. We have to go home," Kenma says and rushes to open the door. His boyfriend follows hot on his heels, watching as the Alpha switches the phone from one hand to the other. "Bo, we're on our way, I'm bringing Tora, he has to drive me. Keep Kuro calm, we'll be there in ten minutes."

They leave their backpacks, their sport bags, their lunches. All they take is the keys for Tora's motorcycle and the helmets, then they're off. Tora probably breaks every speed limit on their way to Bokuto's and Kuroo's house, but neither he nor Kenma have any worries about a ticket on their mind right now.

"Go inside, I'm right behind you!" Tora urges once the bike comes to a stop with squealing tires and the smell of scorched asphalt. "Don't wait up for me!"

Kenma obeys without a second thought and leaves his boyfriend to put the bike into the garage while he sprints up to the front door and shoves it open. The hallways are still so familiar, but the scent that fills the house now isn't. It smells distressed yet absolutely delighted at the same time, and it's coming from the nursery – right where Kuroo has focused his nesting on during the last four months.

"Bo!" he yells down the corridor. "I'm here, we're here!"

His father appears in the doorway, sweaty and very apparently more nervous than he's ever been in this life. It's strange, to see Bokuto, always cheery, always laid-back, always knowing exactly what the next step is going to be, so disheveled.

"How is he?" Kenma pants weakly.

"I… I came home to him already in labor, but he hasn't been feeling safe enough to actually relax. I'm glad you're here, kitty. You'll be okay?"

Kenma just nods and leans against the nearest wall with a relieved sigh. "Yes. Tora should be here any second. He's just putting the bike away. Please, take care of Kuro. And the pups." He looks up at his father with pleading eyes, and Bokuto lightly ruffles his hair.

"Of course, kitty. Don't worry about him. He isn't in pain or anything. Just… maybe try not to think too much about what you're hearing, okay?"

His smile is so painfully obvious that Kenma can't help but return it. Right in that moment, Tora bursts into the hallway and comes to a slithering halt besides his boyfriend. He gives Bokuto a silent thumbs up, still panting, and watches as the Alpha – comforted by his son's and son-in-law's presence – disappears back into the nursery.

Kenma lets himself fall onto the couch in the living room with an exhausted groan while Tora locks the front door and closes all the bolts and even hooks the chain in.

"Are you worried about Kuroo?" he asks on his way over to his Alpha, who just shakes his head.

"Bo has been working the nursery in the foster home for years now. Tons of young Omegas went there, on the verge of giving birth, because they didn't know where else to go. He knows how to handle them and how to care for a newborn. Besides, Kuro has the best natural instincts I've ever seen on an Omega. I don't think I have to worry."

He grabs the remote and switches on the TV across from them, turning up the volume when a muffled outcry comes from the nursery. Tora slowly wraps one arm around him and Kenma knocks his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait."

And since there's really nothing else to do, they do just that: waiting.

Kenma is nearly asleep and Tora has long since started snoring when a soft whisper makes the Alpha peer through his lashes for a moment. The living room is completely dark. It must be night. Faintly, the streetlamp outside sends a ray of light into the room. The whisper is gone. Has he imagined it?

Suddenly, something warm and fidgeting is placed in Kenma's lap and he jolts, protectively coiling his arms around it out of a primal urge that tells him to not let go of the little bundle of blankets even for a single second. Bokuto chuckles.

"Good morning, kitty. Meet your little brother," he breathes and smiles up at Kenma from where he's crouching on the floor before him, cautiously keeping his hands on the baby to be sure Kenma is holding him properly before he lets go. "Yakose Kuroo."

Round little cheeks, flushed bright pink, and a mop of dark hair with silver streaks under the pale green fluffy blanket and Kenma thinks back to the night he's bolted out of the house because the envy for this tiny pup has driven him near madness and now, he could sucker-punch himself in the face for it because Yakose yawns tiredly and blinks into this strange new world and at the boy above him.

"Hey," Kenma whispers and gently runs one finger over the little face of the baby. "Hey, Yakose."

He's so warm and he smells sweet, just like their father, but his eyes are as blue as a summer sky – nothing like Kuroo's rich chocolate brown or Bokuto's golden color.

"All babies have blue eyes," the Alpha says with a wink, as if he's noticed Kenma's lingering glance. He looks tired, but there's no trace of blood on his hands and his shoulders are only tense with exhaustion, not worry.

"How long has it even been?"

"Hmm, I'd say about sixteen hours, maybe seventeen? Active labor, if you mean that. But he was fantastic, as always. I knew I could count on Tetsu to know what he was doing."

Kenma nods slowly and watches as his little brother fidgets a bit in his arms to get comfortable. Not many Alphas allow their Omegas to give birth in their nests. Instead they drag them to the hospital and force them to have the pups there. It's more sterile and of course way safer if anything is wrong with the babies, but also nearly traumatizing for the Omega, to be away from their nest that they've built for the sole purpose of having pups.

"Did he even allow you to take him to me?" Knowing his mama, Kuroo would probably not be happy but too indulgent to refuse Bokuto – who just laughs.

"He's tired. And busy feeding the others. I figured I could—"

"Others?"

Horrified, caramel-colored eyes stare down at him, reflecting the dim light from outside just enough to make them flash in the dark living room, and Bokuto grins awkwardly. So that's what he's forgotten to tell Kenma, huh. They've always expected at least two pups, but to hear there's more than that must've shocked him.

"If you stay calm, I'll take you to the nest," Bokuto offers quietly, "but don't freak out and be careful about getting too close. I know Tetsu loves you, but I have no idea how he's going to react when he's protecting our pups."

With Kenma, still thunderstruck, in tow and his baby in his arms, Bokuto saunters back to the nursery and lightly knocks on the door. He peeks inside and a soft, proud smile spreads across his lips at the sight of his mate.

"Hey baby," he whispers. "I brought Kenma with me. Can we come in?"

Kuroo must be saying something because the Alpha giggles, then he moves aside and motions Kenma to step inside. He does so, but only reluctantly, not entirely certain what he's supposed to be expecting.

Decidedly not this.

The corner of the nursery has been turned into a nest. It isn't as meticulous as the one in the hidden nest room behind the wall of the bedroom closet, but it's definitely just as comfortable. Kuroo is curled up in the center of it, smiling up at Kenma with a tired but nothing short of blissful glow on his skin.

"Hi, kitten. Kou _did_ forgot to tell you, am I right?"

He sure did.

Kenma slowly moves further into the room and crouches down by the edge of the nest, while Bokuto places Yakose back with the Omega in the gentlest way possible. Immediately, the little boy snuggles up against Kuroo's bare skin and makes a soft little purring sound upon feeling his mother and his siblings around.

"How the hell are you going to keep them all apart?" Kenma asks with a shocked whimper.

"That's what you're worried about?" It's impossible for Kuroo not to laugh at his son's absolutely distressed face. "We'll get them color-coded bracelets until they've grown enough to know their own names."

Names.

"You already named them all?" Kenma asks and lightly strokes one of the pup's soft black and silver hair.

Kuroo nods. "The one Kou," he glares at his husband, "just took away before I was even done nursing him is Yakose. He's the youngest. The one you're touching is the second oldest, Kegawa, the one curled up against him is the oldest, Tsubasa. And the one I'm holding is Tori."

Four boys. Four little brothers.

"You're going to need a nanny," Kenma decides with a weary sigh. "I know a boy from my class who babysits a few times a week with his twin brother. His parents are, like, super adamant about making him a good house Omega. Maybe if I ask him, he finds the time to pop in sometimes and help you out."

Suddenly, warm arms are thrown around his shoulders with a soft little whine and Tora's heavy weight falls against his back.

"Kenmaaa, when are we going to have pups?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert "Oh yeah, it's all coming together now" meme here*
> 
> Oh btw that's my theory for why Tanaka had blond hair once. Since he's so close to Noya (and don't tell me that poor guy didn't get bullied like shit for his hair) I think he dyed his hair in solidarity, and when (in canon) they met Suga, Daichi and Asahi, who would wholeheartedly support Noya and would step in too if Noya was getting bullied, he shaved his blond hair off again. There will be spin-off chapter for this idea in the spin-off work later! :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! :)))


	24. a sweet comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Oikawa is thirteen years old.

Tobio sighs softly as he puts his bag down in the hallway and bows to the shrine there before walking down the corridor.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Hajime says from the kitchen and lightly ruffles Tobio's hair when the boy steps up to the stove beside him. "Tooru should return any minute too, so let's eat. How was club?"

Unprompted, his son begins to put out bowls and plates on the table and fills three glasses with water. "Club was good, thanks. Coach told us we'd have a practice game in the near future, so we're mainly working towards that. I'm still having some trouble with that new quick me and Kindaichi have planned, but I think we got it if we keep practicing it."

Hajime nods as he turns around and motions Tobio to give him the bowls so he can fill them. While he's at it, the front door opens again and Tooru bursts into the kitchen with a breathless little laugh.

"Ah, you're here already! I thought I saw your bike outside, but I didn't stop to check. Welcome home, Tobio-chan! I brought you the stuff for your project that you asked for, so work hard and get some good grades for it!"

He throws his arms around the boy and Tobio happily melts into the familiar embrace. Even though he's thirteen now, Tooru's affections haven't turned down a single notch ever since he has been six. Sometimes, it's unbearably endearing and sometimes it's just annoying, but Tobio is secretly thrilled by it. It's so relieving that his parents' love for him never seems to waver in the slightest.

"Thank you so much, Mama, you're my lifesaver. Sorry for making you rush after work."

Tooru smiles, still red-cheeked and a bit out of breath. "No problem at all, sunshine. Hi, Iwa-chan! Did you miss me?"

He bounces over to his Alpha and almost knocks the bowls from Hajime's hands, who rolls his eyes with a fond frown.

"Get off of me, Shittykawa, and let me put the food down before you jump me. Can we do that? I spent a lot of time cooking today and would rather avoid pouring all of it on the floor because you can't wait a single minute."

Still, as soon as he's set everything down, he wraps his arms around Tooru and hugs him so tightly that his boyfriend gasps in surprised delight. He squeals when Hajime even lifts him up a bit, and bows his head down to kiss the Alpha, still laughing.

"Hey! Put me down, idiot, I'm heavy! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Believe me, I'm still strong enough for this," Hajime says softly and his eyes are so reverent as they sweep across Tooru's face that Tobio's heart clenches down painfully.

How beautiful it must be to come home like this, to always have someone waiting, so eager to give a warm embrace and a kiss. Of course they light up too when he gets back from school or volleyball club, but it always looks like they're a bit forlorn without each other. Who would be surprised? Tooru and Hajime have been together for thirty-one years, since their birth.

He still remembers the first time after his adoption that Tooru has had to leave on one of his trips for work. Two days, Hajime has said with a somewhat distorted smile in the evening when Tobio has returned from practice. Just two days. Yet far too early in the morning, Tobio has padded into the kitchen to find it smelling like warm milk and sugar and Hajime has looked up from his glass like he's just been caught red-handed while doing something forbidden.

 _"Can't sleep either?"_ he has asked awkwardly, but then he's just picked Tobio up, has sat him down on the marble counter and has made him a glass of warm milk with sugar too.

They've slept on the couch together, tightly curled up, because the nest feels empty and deserted without Tooru's warmth and they don't want to be there when he isn't with them. Even now, when Tooru isn't around, Tobio mostly refuses to sleep in the nest.

"Let's eat, okay?" Hajime asks and gently puts his Omega back down. "Hurry, or the food's gonna get cold."

Together, they sit down for dinner, and Tooru hands Tobio the bag he's brought from the store.

"I hope everything you need is in there. Oh, I also bought you a new pack of suppressants. Really, you have to keep track of how many of them you're using, sunshine. It would be bad if you'd end up in a precarious situation without them one day."

"Sorry," Tobio mutters while an embarrassing heat slowly creeps up into his cheeks and all the way to the tips of his ears. "I just always forget."

Hajime, looking at him from across the table, frowns. No wonder. Tobio's ruts are so inconsistent, it's terrible to try and force them into a pattern.

So, after they've eaten and cleaned up and Tobio has disappeared to his room to get started on his project, he knocks on the half-opened door.

"Yeah?" Tobio asks without looking up from his desk.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Hajime asks and steps inside. From down the hallway, he sees Tooru throwing him a quick glance, but then the Omega goes back to his book again and Hajime closes the door behind him.

Tobio turns around on his chair and motions towards the bed. It's unusual for his father to come up to him with the request to talk. What little seriousness there is between them is usually being discussed as a family, and only about things that concern them all. Like that Tobio needs to be careful about locking the doors when Tooru is in heat, or that he should always come to them if he needs anything concerning eventual partners.

"About your ruts," Hajime says with a slight scowl. "They're still pretty irregular, aren't they? Have you been feeling any different lately, like you might have presented without noticing?"

A bit taken aback and obviously nervous about the sudden stern expression on the Alpha's face, Tobio shakes his head.

"Not that I would know. I've been getting my ruts when I'm around the Omegas on the team, but mostly when I'm out with Atsumu or Kyotani and somebody's bothering them."

That earns him a proud little smile from his father. Hajime has raised him to always keep an eye out for his Omega friends and speak up if he witnesses some Alphas abusing their privileges, so it's kind of rewarding to hear Tobio say that.

"I see. Have you been feeling unusual during your ruts, Tobio? Like, as in, have you been thinking more about any of your Omega friends?"

_Oh._

So that's what he's worried about. Tobio breathes softly into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't worry, Papa. I can still control myself. I just want to keep them safe, nothing else," he says and lets his weight drop even heavier onto the backrest of the chair.

"Yes, but it's becoming riskier the older you get. You could present all of a sudden if you're around Kyotani or Atsumu that much. They might be in danger if that happens."

Tobio doubts it. Kyotani is fast as fuck and violent at the same time, no Alpha would have a change against him. And Osamu, even though he's a Beta, protects his brother from anything and anyone like a rabid dog. Even that time the three Alphas have cornered them on the playground, Osamu hasn't backed down in the slightest. What a reward, to get out of most fights with a bleeding nose and bruised knuckles, but at least Atsumu is safe. Even in rut, Tobio isn't sure if he would dare to take Osamu on. He's an animal when it comes to defending his twin.

"That's nothing to be concerned about, really. Neither Kyotani nor Atsumu could be assaulted, even if they'd want it. No way Kyotani submits to anyone and Osamu is way scary when he's mad. Nobody would dare to make a move on his brother," Tobio says, but he still agrees when Hajime quietly offers to make an appointment at the doctor's office for him.

He stays awake that night, staring at the ceiling above him where neon green and yellow stars are twinkling down at him. To keep away the dark. He hates the dark, he's scared of it. Tooru and Hajime have not once questioned it, have just plastered the white expanse of the ceiling in his room with glowing stars and Tobio has started to sleep peacefully again.

Sometimes, he wonders how he's lasted all those years in the foster home. But then, he clutches the now worn and battered Hamtaro plushie tighter to his chest and curls up even more under the light of a dozen plastic stars.

* * *

"Do you want me to stay with you? Given that I'd be allowed to leave, since he's still only thirteen," Hajime says and his gaze jumps from Tobio to the doctor, when they're finally being called from the waiting room.

"He's not of age yet, but after all, I think he's capable of deciding that for himself. We'll just be doing some standard examinations to make sure he's alright," the medic says and gives them a casual shrug. "It's up to you, Tobio-kun. Do you want your father to accompany you?"

A bit hesitant, Tobio stares into the white room down the hallway. Then, he looks up at Hajime, who just squeezes his arm and nods.

"Okay. I'll be with you."

Relieved, the boy pushes his face against Hajime's chest and breathes in the sweet scent of burnt sugar and lemon that always envelops him so protectively. It's such a comforting knowledge, to be certain that Hajime will always be right by his side, no matter what. With his father's hand as a reassuring anchor on his shoulder, he follows the doctor down to his office.

The examinations _are_ pretty standard, to be fair, but he still feels safer looking at the Alpha across the room than the doctor or the nurse, who keep noting results down onto a clipboard by the desk, shuffling around with various instruments and generally making Tobio feel very on edge. The only real uncomfortable thing about the whole visit is when they force a cotton swab, soaked in Omega pheromones, right up to his nose and demand him to inhale a few times.

Smells similar to Tooru and Atsumu and Kyotani, but neither of those scents could ever evoke something in Tobio other than protective, indulgent tenderness.

"It's really strange how he doesn't seem to react to the pheromones at all," the doctor says and there's a distinctive frown on his face. "Let me take another test."

"Is that bad?" Tobio asks, directing his question more at Hajime than at the medic who's just opening the door to get something for the additional examinations.

His father raises his shoulders a bit helplessly. "I don't really know. Usually, only bonded Alphas don't react to an Omega's pheromones – if it isn't their mate."

"What do you smell when you're with another Omega?" Tobio asks. "What does everyone else smell like to you, other than Mama? What difference does it make if you're mated?"

Hajime gets up from the chair he's been sitting in and walks over to him so he can gently wrap his arms around the young boy.

"Before me and Tooru got mated, it was nearly maddening to go to school. Even though I never wanted anyone but him, their scents were just everywhere. Teachers, teammates, upperclassmen. I never got a break from them. It smelled so sweet all the time, I went nearly insane. Especially because I knew that every other presented and unmated Alpha at school could smell Tooru like I could smell the other Omegas. That's when I went into rut for the first time. I didn't want anyone else to have him."

He's talking slowly, like he has to force himself to remember, like he despises the memories alone. Tobio rests his head on his father's shoulder. His fingers begin to curl into the back of Hajime's jacket, holding him closer.

"He smells sweet," Hajime mutters, "like warm milk with sugar and honey and almonds. He just smells like everything I love. He _is_ everything I love. No matter how upset I am, Tooru's scent just calms me down. It reminds me that I don't have to worry, that at the end of the day, I'll still have him forever. I don't care about anyone else's scent anymore, no matter how good they smell. It's like my brain just blocks it out."

Tobio wonders if every fated pair feels like that.

"Alright, Tobio-kun, this is just going to be one quick test, and if it comes out negative, we'll know why you aren't reacting to pheromones at all."

The doctor has entered without either of them noticing him. He takes Tobio's arm and cleans the inside of his elbow with an obtrusive-smelling liquid before he flicks the cap off of the tip of a needle and pushes it into Tobio's arm. He flinches, but the pain isn't as bad as he's expected it to be. 

"There we go, all set," the medic says and pats his hand before he turns to Hajime and pulls off his gloves. "If he doesn't react to a direct injection of pure pheromones either, he's already met and imprinted on his fated mate, and he probably won't present unless said fated mate will trigger it. How are you feeling, Tobio-kun?"

The boy shrugs and stares at the puncture wound on his arm.

"No different than before."

Hajime refuses to say a single word during the entire ride home, even though Tobio gathers all his courage to ask how he knows who is fated mate is if he's apparently met them already. It's the first time Tobio sees Hajime angry. Not just his usual annoyance at Tooru, his I'm-done-with-this-shit attitude. No, this isn't annoyance. This is furious, unadulterated rage. He throws the front door open and the only thing he says to Tobio is "Go to your room and don't you dare come out until I'm done with your mother tonight" and then he bursts into the living room with a scream that probably even the neighbors all the way down the street can hear.

"Oikawa! Get your fucking ass over here!"

Never before in his life has Tobio heard them argue like they do after he flees to his room and tries to bury himself in under the blankets on his bed. He doesn't like it when they yell, he hates it, he hates it so much. He doesn't want to hear it. He wants them to stop fighting, to stop yelling. Suga has never once yelled like this. Neither has Bokuto. Nobody at the foster home has ever yelled, and suddenly, Tobio wishes he'd still be there. Or at least not here, not alone in his own room. What he wouldn't give to be back at the foster home, maybe in Suga's lap during storytime.

Happily ever after.

Another day in paradise.

He curls up against the top corner of his bed, right where the walls meet. It's not safe, but he doesn't dare to get up and sneak into the nest. Hajime has told him not to leave the room. He can't disobey. He can't just go against his father like that.

Tobio sobs violently and clutches the orange Hamtaro plushie to his chest. He presses his nose into its soft, white belly and tries to breathe easier. A dull throbbing in his arm reminds him of what the doctor has said today.

Fated mate.

He wants to know where his fated mate is. He wants to meet them. He wants to know who they are. And most of all, he wants to know how he has overlooked them if they already know each other. Does meeting and being with one's fated mate really not feel different from being with anyone else?

Could it be that he's just too stupid to realize he's met his fated mate already?

Kyotani and his weird obsession with him comes to Tobio's mind for a moment, but then he's certain that it isn't him. There has to be _something_ that could tell him who his mate-to-be is. Besides, other than constantly trailing after him like a puppy and sometimes using him as a pillow, Kyotani doesn't show much interest in affection from Tobio. He just wants to be with him, in his proximity. That's all.

"If Tobio has been feeling bad, how do you think that other pup is doing? I told you it was a bad idea to not even give him the letter!"

"Well, you're the Alpha! Why don't you fucking show that from time to time? You could've just _told_ me to give him the letter if it was so important to you! How was I supposed to know?"

They're still arguing. Still yelling. Still scaring Tobio so much he's shaking under the blankets, so much he's not even registering their words, just listening to them. It's stuffy and hot and he's sweating and he can't breathe, the air is so void of oxygen, it feels like every breath is suffocating him.

"If you keep it from him any longer, I swear, I'm going to kick you out!" Hajime bellows from the living room.

"Maybe I want to leave?" Tooru screams back. "Maybe you'd like that too, wouldn't you? To finally get rid of me?"

It's exactly that.

Those words are what makes Tobio break through that trance-like paralysis and he bolts out of bed, into the hallway and down to the living room and _I disobeyed Papa, I didn't obey, I didn't follow the rule and he's going to be angry, so angry, he's already so angry_ shoves them apart from where they're standing in the middle of the room.

"No!" he cries out desperately and stops, shaking to the bone, between them. His eyes are squeezed shut. "No, stop fighting, please, please stop! Mama, Papa, please stop it!"

They stare at him. Both. Silently.

Tooru regains his composure first while Tobio crumbles and he breaks down sobbing against the Omega's chest, his weight so heavy in Tooru's arms that he sinks to his knees, still hugging their son. Hajime crouches down beside them.

"Hey," he says softly, trembling. "Hey, Tobio. It's fine. It's alright. We… we'll stop, okay?"

"I hate it when you're yelling," the boy whispers in agony. "I hate it, I hate it! Please stop yelling at each other, please! I hate it! Please stop yelling, please! I don't want either of you to leave!"

Tooru sighs softly into his shoulder and strokes down his back with calming, gentle motions. This is the first real fight he ever remembers having with Hajime. Not one of their childish attempts to ignore and get each other to give in first, but a real fight. And he's even forgotten that Tobio hates it when they raise their voices, even if it's just in slight annoyance.

"Sorry, Tobio. We didn't mean to scare you," Hajime says softly. "Look, sometimes we just disagree over one thing or another, and we always try to not let it affect you. But I promise, whatever we say when we're angry, we don't really mean it. You think I would just let Tooru walk out of here without fighting like mad for him to stay?"

No, probably not. Judging that he's already completely lost whenever Tooru leaves for his work trips. Even so, Tobio curls into the tiny space between them and tries to let his heart calm down. It's quiet again, but there's still a burning tension between his parents that refuses to dissolve.

For hours.

He lies awake again at night, barely able to close his eyes. In the living room, he hears them talking. Not arguing, just discussing, but their voices are still sharp, still acrid with reprimands and disagreement.

The Hamtaro plushie is sitting on his pillow beside him, smiling with big sparkly eyes and Tobio wonders faintly where he's seen a smile as sweet and comforting before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will me two "major" timeskips - this one and a brief one at the end of things, in the next chapter there is a smaller one. Just to clarify, Tobio is in middle school right now. Thanks for bearing with me! :)
> 
> And thank you all for reading and my sweet, sweet frens for always leaving comments! You guys are the best!! :))))


	25. everything just like usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Oikawa is fifteen years old.

Akaashi's eyes widen in terrified disbelief.

"Sensei," he says shakily and puts the clipboard down, "can I go make a call really quick? I promise I'll be back in five minutes. Ten at most."

Takeda wills his gaze from the computer screen and pushes his glasses up. "For you to request a break, that's unusual, Akaashi-kun. Please, go ahead. You always work very hard, so you don't have to ask if you'll just be gone for a few minutes. Is something wrong?"

Not yet, Akaashi thinks, not yet. But that's only a matter of time. He fumbles his phone out of his pockets, nearly drops it, drops it for real, picks it back up and is near a nervous breakdown when he finally has Suga on the line.

"Akaashi-kun, how nice to hear from you," his former caretaker says sweetly, but he sobers up when he hears how frantic Akaashi is.

"Suga-san, we have… we have a problem. I got the list of applicants for the Karasuno Volleyball Club today. You're really allowing Hinata-kun to play this year?"

Well, that wouldn't be the worst thing – although he _is_ a bit worried about his childhood friend – but maybe there's a mistake, maybe Shouyo has somehow snuck the application form past his parents.

"Are you concerned? He was so depressed when Kiyoko told him that she wouldn't allow him to join the club, Asahi and Daichi begged her to let him. Shouyo-chan really knows how to wrap them both around his finger. And when I heard you are going to be the new club advisor assistant, I asked Kiyoko to give it a second thought too. You'll take good care of Shouyo-chan, right? Akaashi-kun is a strong young Alpha now, I'm sure."

Suga laughs, bright like the chiming of silver bells, but Akaashi really doesn't feel like joining in.

"I will do my best to keep him safe, but… Suga-san!" he blurts out anxiously. "Kageyama— I mean, Oikawa-kun is also on the list! What am I supposed to do about that? I can't talk my sensei into making one of them leave the club, and even if I could, they'd still run into each other at school eventually! Karasuno isn't that big, and they'll be here for three years!"

From the other side of the phone, there's only silence. If it's thoughtful or shocked or something in between, Akaashi can't tell. He crouches down and stares at the clipboard on his thighs and chews on the tips of his fingers until Suga speaks again.

"I'll… I'll have to talk with Kiyoko. Maybe we'll pull him out of Karasuno. Other school are still open to last-minute transfer students."

"They never answered that letter you wrote on Hinata-kun's behalf, did they?" Akaashi asks weakly.

It's obvious from how quiet Suga has gone all of a sudden. They both remember sitting in the common room with Shouyo on the day before Tobio's seventh birthday, helping him write a letter. A letter asking to come over and see each other again, to meet up for a playdate sometimes.

No response.

Only on the checkup-call that's done routinely half a year after official adoption, Suga has learned that Tobio is still suffering from light amnesia, probably caused by the rut suppressants they've had to give him after he's left Shouyo in the middle of the night.

 _"He doesn't remember. And as long as he doesn't, I don't want anything or anyone to remind him of Shouyo-chan,"_ Tooru's soft, silky voice still rings in Suga's ears. _"It would only cut him deep to realize he's forgotten all about his friend. So, I'd like you to not mention Shouyo-chan to Tobio at all until he remembers him on his own."_

Which hasn't happened until now, not to the day Akaashi has moved out of the foster home three weeks after his twentieth birthday, at least. And he supposes not after that either.

"No, they never did," Suga mutters. "Thank you for calling, Akaashi-kun. I'll be sure to inform you on what we have decided on before tomorrow."

He hangs up.

Akaashi slowly lowers his phone back down and stares at it until Takeda leans out of the doorway and gives him a worried little glance.

"Are you all right, Akaashi-kun? You look a little pale. Do you need to get some fresh air? We can open the windows if you want to. Ah, I know! Let's go over to the gym and prepare everything for tomorrow, okay? We have to set up the club room and check if everything is in order, and moving around a bit will do you good."

* * *

"You excited for your first day of high school?" Tooru asks brightly when Tobio shuffles into the kitchen, yawning and pulling out his chair to plop down on it.

"Not really. It's just another school."

"Ah, but I know what you'll be excited about," the Omega says with a wink and pulls out a box from beneath the table. "Look what came for you in the morning mail!"

Now that's intriguing. Formerly sitting all slouched over, Tobio straightens his back and leans over to take the box from Tooru's hands. It's not too heavy, but it isn't light either.

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Laughing, Tooru turns back to the counter and takes up the kettle to pour hot water into the teacups sitting there, ready for when Hajime finally makes it out of bed.

Tobio groans and drops his head onto the cardboard box.

"Mamaaa. Can't I have coffee for once? Please?" he whimpers softly, but Tooru shakes his head.

"Drink coffee when you get into college and move into your own apartment. I get nauseous from the smell alone."

Still grumbling, Tobio begins to tear the tape off of the box so he can open it. Underneath a second cover of protective foil, two volleyball uniforms are neatly folded into each other. Black and orange – orange and black. Number nine. Tooru gives him a glance over his shoulder.

"They look nice," he comments and puts a cup down before Tobio. "Are you going to club today already? I haven't even gotten to look at your timetable for this year yet."

"We have the first club meeting scheduled for today," his son agrees and assesses the unform for another moment.

"Don't pick fights with the upperclassmen. Or your classmates," Hajime grumbles as he pads into the kitchen behind them and falls forward against his Omega with a disgruntled, exhausted sigh. "Why do _I_ even have to get up? He's going to school, not me!"

Tooru laughs. He wraps his arms around Hajime with a soothing little purr. "There, there. It's this once, on his first day of high school. You'll get over it, promise. Just get dressed and let's drop Tobio-chan off at school, then you can go back to bed, alright?"

The Alpha just whines even more miserably, but he still throws himself into some acceptable clothes and volunteers to drive on their way to Karasuno High. It's beautiful, the trees are still lush and green on the hill that leads up to the school building, and even Tobio seems to get excited as they're stopping in the parking lot.

"Remember to be on your best behavior. I don't want to pick you up in a few hours just because you haven't been able to not get into a fight during your first day of school," Tooru says when they reach the front stairs. "Now go. The opening ceremony will start soon, I imagine. Have a good time and enjoy club!"

Tobio, clutching the belt of his brand-new black and blue bag, nods. He sets his foot onto the first step of the stone staircase. Suddenly, though, he seems to remember something and rushes back one last time to wrap his arms around Tooru, who remains frozen in surprise for a moment. Then, he smiles and slowly returns the tight embrace.

"Ganbatte, Tobio-chan," he whispers, and his voice sounds treacherously close to tear-choked. "I love you, sunshine."

The young Alpha pulls back and stares at his face for a moment, then he finally regains his composure and takes a deep breath.

"I'll see you in the afternoon. Bye Mama, bye Papa!"

He raises his hand and jumps up the few steps separating him from the first day at another new school. It's not the path he would've imagined taking after Akiyama Elementary and Kitagawa Daiichi, and Hajime has offered to get him into Aoba Johsai off the bat, no questions asked, but Tobio feels confident in his decision now.

Aoba Johsai is a powerhouse too, but Karasuno has caught his eye first. Maybe because Suga, Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko have always been talking about it when recounting the beginning of their pack, but something about Karasuno feels like home. Returning to something he's abandoned long ago.

With a fresh breeze rustling the leaves and tousling his hair, Tobio reaches the top of the stairs and makes his way into the school. All around, second- and third-years are greeting each other, friends and classmates and club members reuniting after summer break, first-years anxiously staring at their schedules, trying to figure out where to go.

Tobio already knows, he's been here for a campus tour a few weeks ago during summer with his homeroom teacher, Takeda.

Before he can head to the assembly hall though, someone suddenly calls his name.

"Oi, Oikawa!"

Kunimi and Kindaichi, slowly sauntering towards him, wave from the bottom landing of the stairs. Cheerful as always, Kindaichi bounces up to ruffle his hair while Kunimi follows after him, face tucked into the collar of his gakuran. The guy is only fifteen years old, but he looks like he's been bored for half a century. So everything's just like usual.

"Nice to see you guys here. I thought for sure you'd be at Aoba Johsai now."

Most Kitagawa Daiichi graduates move on to Seijoh, but those two are just always trailing right after him, aren't they. Kindaichi grins.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily, my liege."

"Good to see you," Kunimi says with the sincerest emotion he can muster: not-entirely-disinterested.

They head off together, of course, as always. The genius setter, the king of the court and his two most loyal subjects trailing diligently behind him. The benevolent ruler and his courtiers. Tobio can feel the pheromones billowing around him. Not even presented yet leaking Alpha all over the place already. The teachers won't be happy about it, but he fails to even care about that. This is his territory now.

Some of the upperclassmen look at him with narrowed eyes when they pass by, but they're all too used to first-years throwing their weight around during the first few days of school to bury their own insecurities. Still, some of the more sensitive ones spare a second glance at Tobio.

This isn't an Alpha trying to smother how agitated he is, not in the least. Calm and relaxed, taking over without a doubt that the top is his rightful place. Something is giving this newcomer the confidence to conquer this school, and a few of the other students shiver when they look at him.

Kunimi hides a smile in his collar.

Those guys all have no idea who's prowling their corridors now. Well, they'll find out soon enough. It's not like Tobio is planning to throw them all into tyranny. He takes exceptionally good care of everyone under his reign.

The opening talk of the headmaster is way too long for them to pay attention, not on the first day in a completely new environment, so all of them are nearly vibrating with excitement once they finally get dismissed to find their new classrooms. Kindaichi waves them Goodbye on his way to his homeroom. Right, Betas, Alphas and Omegas get separated after middle school, Tobio remembers with a disgruntled frown.

"Come on, we'll be late," Kunimi drones and tugs at his sleeve before quickly letting go again, almost like he's burnt his hand just from that little touch.

They walk off together, side by side, to the classroom they've got written up on their timetables right now. Today, there's only organizational matters to be covered anyway, so Tobio doesn't really bother to pay attention. He's just looking forward to club activities now. Maybe that'll take some of the overflowing restlessness from him.

"Are you really that eager to get on the court again?" Kindaichi asks during lunch when he sees Tobio shifting in his seat.

"Of course I am. All of you guys were on holiday all summer. I can always play with Tooru and Hajime, but they're really busy since I'm older. Tooru works fulltime again now."

"Sucks to be you," Kunimi says indifferently. "Costa Brava was amazing. I played beach volleyball with a few guys I met there. Pretty Omegas in Spain."

Kindaichi scoffs and pokes him with the end of his chopsticks, making Kunimi yelp and elbow him in return. Those two haven't changed at all, really. It's only been a summer, but it feels good to be back together and play witness to their silly shenanigans.

"Did you at least score with one of them?" Tobio asks, nibbling at a few grains of rice, cheek resting heavily in his hand.

"I don't wanna hear about your gross Omega stories," Kindaichi interferes. "If you guys are really going to discuss that kind of stuff, I'm out of here."

For a moment, the two Alphas regard him with amused glances, then they go back to their food and finish up with lunch. There's only two more periods until school is over for the day and club starts, but it's easier to concentrate after a meal, Tobio finds, especially since Hajime has gone through the effort of making pork curry for him.

The next two hours are gruesome, but he somehow manages to concentrate at least a little bit during all of it. Finally, the melodic chime that releases them into sweet, sweet freedom, echoes through the hallways and everyone starts packing up – either to go home or to club. When Tobio and Kunimi leave their classroom, Kindaichi is already waiting eagerly.

"You guys wanna race to the gym?"

"And get kicked out on the first day of club for causing a ruckus? No thanks," Kunimi mutters and clutches his bag tighter. "Let's just go, alright? We'll get there soon enough."

Even so, both Kindaichi's and Tobio's steps are getting springy the closer they come to the gym and they teasingly snap at each other as they're walking. Suddenly though, Tobio stops dead in his tracks. A tall, beautiful man is standing just down the hallway, holding a clipboard in his hands, looking towards them with a somewhat uneasy smile.

"Oikawa-kun. Long time no see."

"Akaashi!" Tobio yells and bolts for his old friend. "Akaashi, what are you doing here!"

Laughing, the man squeezes his shoulder. "I'm the club advisor's assistant here and also your vice coach. I'm actually surprised you remember me. How have you been doing? Is your family okay?"

Tobio knocks his head back to look up at Akaashi with flushed cheeks. "How the hell could I forget you? We've been together for nearly four years in the foster home! Do you know anything about the others? Are you still in touch?"

_You seem to have forgotten Shouyo without any trouble. I was just making sure._

"Yamaguchi-kun, Lev-kun and Tsukishima-kun are attending Karasuno too, and they're also on the volleyball team. Just a day after your fight, Tsukishima-kun's big brother showed up to take him home. Apparently, he roped him into joining our club too. Yamaguchi-kun and Lev-kun are still living at the foster home, Ennoshita-san and Kinoshita-san are in college in Tokyo. Last time I saw Nishinoya-kun and Tanaka-kun, they were doing an internship at a big sports magazine."

He wants to say something about Shouyo. Wants to ask if it's really true, if Tobio really doesn't remember him, but then he reminds himself of Suga's quiet affirmation that they'll let Shouyo stay at Karasuno as long as Akaashi makes sure it doesn't get out of hand and takes a deep breath.

"If you remember Kenma-kun, he's actually—"

"Akaashi!"

The panicked outcry from down the hallway cuts him off, but the intention of the unfinished sentence reveals itself in form of Kenma lunging towards them and clinging to Akaashi's waist.

"Akaashi, save me!" he whimpers and ducks behind the taller Alpha. "Please, please don't let them get me! Akaashi, please, I can't take them all, not today!"

Stunned, Tobio, Kunimi and Kindaichi stand there, watching as Akaashi frantically tries to pry Kenma off of himself and shove him into one of the nearby rooms, but apparently, what- or whoever has been chasing Kenma is catching up too fast for him to escape.

"Kemma-nii!"

Even Tobio backs away in horror when he sees them crowding into the hallway, because _God,_ does he remember this silver, black-streaked hair, wide, toothy grin and boisterous laughter.

"Kemma! Kemma-nii!" the first of the pups shouts at the top of his lungs and a wide-eyed glance at Kenma shows Tobio the soulless shell of a human who's starting to surrender to his fate the closer the little boys get.

They puppy pile onto Kenma, all four of them, yapping happily as they cling to his pants and sleeves and belt and hands, trying to clamber up into his arms.

"Kemma-nii, we missed you!"

"We went to school, Kemma, we had class today! Tsumu-chan said we can come see you now!"

Tobio's jaw slackens. They're all here? Akaashi, Kenma, Atsumu?

"Yo, Tobio-chan!" someone calls out and then Atsumu comes strolling down the corridor, hands in his pockets, lopsided smile on his face, eyes half-lidded. The firm leather collar he's worn until now is gone, a visible pale ring of skin around his throat only blemished by a reddened mark. "How come you're here?"

"That's my line! I didn't know you were back home!"

Atsumu wraps his arms around him and squeezes tightly before letting go and rushing to pick at least two of the little pups off of Kenma, then he returns to Tobio with a laugh.

"Yea, not really home. I'm babysittin' for a real sweet family while Samu is in college. Kenma over there got me the job, those are actually his little brothers: he works here as the IT teacher and I promised we could visit him after they came home from school. Say Hi to Tobio-chan, you guys, wontcha? He's a good friend of mine."

The four of them huddle together and stare up at Tobio with wide-eyes, chanting a precious little "Hiiii Tobio-chan!" before giggling shyly and hiding behind Atsumu's legs.

"I know Kenma from my time at the foster home, actually," Tobio says and smiles at the little Alpha who's sighing in relief when his little siblings stick to Atsumu instead of him. "We spent a few years together until one of our caretakers adopted him. Those are Kuroo's and Bokuto's pups?"

Atsumu nods and runs his hand through one of the little boy's hair.

"Ya, they're adorable. Hey, I'm really glad to see yer still into volleyball!"

Kenma and Akaashi join in and as they keep chatting, the pups start to play tag in the hallway. Meanwhile, Kindaichi leans over to Kunimi, and lightly nudges his shoulder until the Alpha gives him a dark, almost menacing glare from beneath heavy eyelids.

"It's weird that Oikawa knows all those cool older guys, right? I'm really jealous of him right now. And he seems to fit in with them so well, it's crazy. Almost like he's a college guy too."

"Yeah, I know. Looks like he's not just the king of the court."

It's unfamiliar to see Tobio like this. Even though he sure is a monster during matches, he's still just as childish as everyone on the team when he's not currently playing. Now though, surrounded by all those college students, he looks just as grown-up as them. Even his entire posture transforms into something way more mature than usual.

Only the sound of the gym doors opening abruptly stops the lively conversation and even the four pups stop chasing each other for a moment to make sense of the unfamiliar noise.

"Hey, Akaashi-san! Are you guys coming anytime soon? We want to start club already, nearly everyone is—"

Tobio turns around to look for the source of the interruption too, just like everyone around him.

And the little boy with bright orange hair in the doorway to the gym drops the ball he's been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Fi - na - lly! I bet yall guys have been getting pretty impatient with me lmao but now!!!! We gonna pick up some speed here. Promised.
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone!!! :)))))


	26. hearts melting in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo Hinata is fifteen years old.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mention of eating disorder

"Kageyama!"

The boy is screaming his name at the top of his lungs while he throws himself up against Tobio so desperately that they actually stumble and fall over and a sharp pain that makes Tobio's entire body seize up for a moment radiates from his elbow.

"What the hell?!" he barks back and tries to shove the tiny guy off of himself. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Just barely, he manages to sit up, but then, fragile arms are already wrapped around his neck and the boy is crying into his shirt with the most stomach-churning sobs Tobio has ever heard in his life. If this isn't what genuine misery sounds like, then he can't imagine what would.

"You came back! Kageyama, don't ever leave me alone again! You idiot, stupid, stupid Kageyama, Bakageyama! Why did you leave me? Why did you just go away? Don't do it again, if you ever leave me again, I'll hit you!"

"Hinata-kun, you shouldn't—"

Akaashi tries to gently pull him back, away from Tobio, but the little boy starts to scream again and fights him off so viciously that the Alpha can't do anything but step back.

"No, no! I'm not letting go again, ever again! He just came back to me!"

His hold is nearly suffocating and Tobio weakly raises his hand to try and ease the iron grip this guy has on him. Something is so weird, so surreal about this. First meeting all of his friends again, and then suddenly getting jumped by some weird-ass little freak who has nothing to do—

"Get… off… of me!" he finally chokes out and shoves the boy back with all strength left in his body. But even before he's properly back up on his feet, he's already got a set of arms around his waist again.

"Kageyama, don't go!"

It's hysterical, really, and if it weren't so annoying, Tobio would laugh.

"Who the fuck are you?" he barks and rubs his sore elbow. Atsumu is worriedly holding onto his shoulders to keep him upright, to not let the boy's weight make them topple over again. "And why the hell are you calling me that? That's not my damn name anymore, my name is Oikawa!"

Somehow, this guy knows him. And he has absolutely no memory of ever having seen this bright orange mop of hair before. Surely he would remember someone as annoying as this brat, especially one so touchy.

"Hinata-kun, that's enough!" Akaashi suddenly hisses and tries to unwind the boy's arms from Tobio. "I'll call Shimizu-san and tell her to pick you up right this instant if you don't cut it out!"

"Let go of me, let go! You're not going to take him away from me again!"

Kicking, biting, snarling, crying in absolute distress, the boy fights to get free, but Akaashi is still remarkably taller and stronger, and just drags him back and away, at least a bit.

"Jeez, what was _that?"_ Atsumu asks with wide eyes. "Tobio-chan, I didn't know ya had such ardent worshippers. I was skeptical over yer king of the court theme, but seems like I shouldn't have been. Some loyal subject ya have right there."

"Shut up!" Tobio snaps and hits him over the back of the head. "I don't know that guy, I have no idea what the hell he's talking about. He's even calling me by my old name."

Kenma, who's protectively shielded his little siblings away from the sudden commotion, looks up at him with golden, pensive eyes. "Ah, so Akaashi was right," he mutters. "You did forget him."

Indignantly glaring at the Alpha crouching on the floor before the four little pups, Tobio adjusts his clothes and tries to ignore the boy still fighting with all his power to escape Akaashi's firm grip on him.

"Did I know him at some point? Because if I did, must've been a pretty one-sided interest."

Always so pliant, always so quick to avoid rising conflict, Kenma turns away and answers without looking at him. "It's not really my place to tell you. If you truly want an answer, ask Shouyo yourself. But if you hurt him again, I'll kill you. Just because of you he was so miserable all this time."

All this time, hurt him again – what's that even supposed to mean? Tobio scoffs. He has no idea who this guy is, he doesn't know where he's supposed to know him from or how the hell he's hurt him _(A playground fight? Get over yourself)_ or why this boy is so insistent that he's left him at some point, but he isn't really interested either.

So, just for the sake of maybe getting him to stop screaming at least, he asks, "Who the fuck are you? And why do you think you know me?"

Fist clenched tightly in the pocket of his gakuran, he waits for an answer. Sudden silence. Big, hazel eyes stare at him from across the hallway, like he's just slapped the boy or something.

"Kageyama—"

"And I told you, that's not my name! Who are you?"

The boy gradually goes slack in Akaashi's hold. Still wary, the Alpha loosens his grip a little, only a little.

"Boke," he mutters, but the word crumbles like a handful of dry autumn leaves on his tongue.

Tobio furrows his brows in disbelief. "What?"

"Hinata boke. That's all you ever called me."

"I never—" He groans, pinches the bridge of his nose. This can't be happening. "I never called you anything, I don't _know_ you."

"He's right, you know," Kenma says quietly without bothering to turn his head. "That's what you used to call him when you were kids."

Almost subconsciously, Tobio forms the words on his tongue, let's them linger on his lips.

For a split second, they feel familiar. Fitting. Perfect for the little brat now more hanging in Akaashi's arms than standing upright by himself. He's not even looking back at Tobio anymore. Warm and salty tears are dripping down his face, splashing silently onto the floor.

"You're here, but it feels like you're even more gone than you were before," he whispers.

* * *

Tobio spins around and, before he can hold back, his temper flares up again.

"Can't you at least _try?"_

On the backline, Kunimi and Kindaichi are shaking their heads.

"If he can't even work with the king's tosses, there's no way he's ever gonna be a valuable asset to the team," Kindaichi says. "Oikawa really makes it easy for everyone. There's no way he's not able to hit those sets."

His friend just scrunches up his nose in agreement.

Tobio has studied under Tooru, Atsumu and Eita for more than half of his life – his sets are a perfect mix of powerful, easy to spike, and complementing. He gives every spiker and every ace just the right tosses to draw out not one hundred but one hundred and fifty percent of their power, and he makes it look so easy that most other teams are shaking when they hear they're going up against the king.

Just to test him, the coaches at Kitagawa Daiichi have thrown him into a high school match as setter once. See how he handles it when everyone is on a higher level. Two points and Tobio has set for the high school students like he sets for his own team members. Analyze, understand, adapt. His skills never stop developing. He's a wild animal with one goal: winning.

"Oi, no fighting you two!" their coach yells. "Oikawa, get back in line and leave Hinata alone!"

"I don't know how the hell I am supposed to toss to him anymore!" Tobio screams back, clenching his fists, panting and sweating. "I've tried everything, I've exhausted all I know about setting that they've taught me! Nothing's working!"

This is the first time a spiker hasn't been delighted with his tosses and it's starting to chip away at his setter pride. How can he call himself a damn setter when he can't set to a damn brat like the one currently collapsing to his knees, clawing at the black, broad collar around his throat?

"Your tosses are trash!" Shouyo spits out angrily. For two agonizing days, he's been trying to hit them, trying to at least adjust to Tobio's sets, but no matter what, he always misses the ball.

"They aren't," an irritatingly dull voice drones and Kei walks past him to get the next spike. "You're just hopeless."

That's a compliment coming from him, but Tobio can't feel good about it. He's exhausted, he's frustrated, and he's a perfect setter. Has always been. Star of the court, nicknamed the king – the one who rules his side of the net so perfectly nobody can compete. To have that stupid, orange-haired brat ruin it is chewing on him day and night. A perfect setter could make a toss the little idiot can actually hit. As long as he can't do that, he won't call himself a setter anymore.

He sets the ball for Tsukishima and watches it collide with his hand at the perfect point of impact.

Flawless.

Sweat trickles down his neck.

Why can't he do the same for Shouyo? Why can't he set the damn ball for him? Why can't he toss to him? Why, why, why, why, _why?_

He calls him up to the net. He lets him jump as decoy, watches his movements, every little angle of his body. He tries to set the ball to him again. Again and again and again and again. The sky gets dark, the streetlights come on. The others leave. They stay behind, promising Akaashi (cross their hearts and hope to die) to clean and lock up properly after they are done.

"Oi, get up here again! Let's try one more time!" Tobio barks and grabs another ball from the pile.

"I can't!" Shouyo groans, splayed out face-down on the floor. "You're terrible! I can't move a single muscle!"

Huffing sharply, Tobio lets himself drop down onto the wooden planks as well. He's tired too, but nowhere close to giving up. Come hell or high water, Tobio wants to set the ball to this guy.

"What kind of athlete are you? We've been training for five hours max."

"You're one to talk, you beanstalk. We can't all be six foot tall with legs like a damn giraffe."

Shouyo slowly shuffles to sit up, knees tucked under his chin and hugging his legs close to his chest. As Tobio looks at him closer for the first time, he realizes just how thin Shouyo really is. His arms and legs, but especially his wrists. Carefully scooting over, Tobio reaches out and lightly encircles one of them with his fingers.

"You're… really delicate," he mutters.

His heart stutters for just a moment when he realizes they're touching – just one single violent thump against his ribcage. Then, it goes back to beating normally. Maybe a tiny bit faster.

"That's not something to say to someone!" Shouyo snaps back, but he doesn't pull his hand away. Someone else would probably try to get out of the sudden touch, but he seems so starved for every glance, for every brush of skin, for every word Tobio is willing to spare.

Akaashi and Kenma, they say they've known each other before. At the foster home. But no matter how hard Tobio tries to remember, he can't. He can't recall ever having seen Shouyo before. As he looks at him now, sitting on the gym floor surrounded by a mess of volleyballs, looking at Shouyo's pink-flushed cheeks and his weary hazel eyes, he wishes he would remember.

"Why haven't we seen each other in junior high?" he asks quietly. "You love volleyball so much. Why haven't I played your team before?"

Shouyo rests his chin on his knees. "I wasn't allowed to play during games," he mutters. "I… I was too weak to play for an entire set. And Kiyoko-chan said she didn't like me going to away games with my team."

Judging from how scrawny he is, no wonder.

"You oughta eat more," Tobio says and clambers back to his feet. "Maybe then you'll get more stamina too. I can give you my diet plan, if you want. One of my friends made it just for me. He says it's no hassle to include all the dishes in a regular diet either."

"That's nice of you. But I don't think I'd be able to stick to a diet, really."

Tobio, who's already started to collect the volleyballs around them, looks back over at him.

"Run that by me again. You don't even trust yourself to stick to a diet plan, but you went to the volleyball club of a powerhouse school with little to no stamina? You're not gonna last a week," he says and tosses a few of the balls back into the basket.

"I can't help it!" Shouyo yells with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "It's all your fault, Bakageyama!"

That makes Tobio spin around and grasp the front of Shouyo's shirt almost violently.

"How the hell is that my fault?"

His grip loosens so abruptly that the little boy falls back onto the floor, hard, trying to hide the glistening tears on his face from Tobio. The Alpha tenses up with guilt. He should know better than to be so quick-tempered, but something about this whole situation just riles him up.

"You, just because of you! I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I was just waiting for you to come back to me!" Shouyo suddenly screams and pounds his fists against Tobio's chest, over and over again. "You left me alone at night! I woke up without you there and nobody would tell me where you went or why you didn't wake me! I waited by the door, every damn day! Every damn day I'd just sit by the door for hours, begging you would come home to me!"

Helpless against the unexpected fit of pure rage, all Tobio can do is try to reach for Shouyo's hands and keep him still, but as little and fragile as he is, the guy is stronger than he looks.

"Hinata, for fuck's sake—"

"Don't even look at me! Don't even say my name until you remember who I am!" Sobbing, Shouyo stares at him, tears and sweat glistening on his face, making his hair curl and his shirt stick to him like a second skin. "How could you just _forget_ me? I thought it would be us forever, us against the world! And then you left me alone and now you don't even remember my name! All my nests I only built for you, no matter how much I hated you for being gone, for not even being there to see them!"

Tobio doesn't even bother to try and block the hits. It hurts, but somehow that feels right. There's so much more pain in Shouyo's voice than he could ever comprehend, why shouldn't he share it?

"Your nests…?" he asks weakly.

Panting, Shouyo drops his hands back down into his lap. He's kneeling half in front, half on top of the Alpha having fallen back onto his elbows, and all he really wants is to hit Tobio harder, hit him until he remembers all their fights, all their squabbling, all their shouting matches, all the bruises, all the nights spent in each other's embrace against the darkness despite having argued before bedtime.

"You… you left me in our nest that night," he whispers. "I never dared to break it down. Never. I always hoped you'd come back. I wanted our nest to still be there when you returned."

_And I never did._

Tobio swallows. With a shaky little sigh, Shouyo sinks down against his chest and breathes in his scent, slowly and deeply. It feels weird, the damp, warm puffs of air against his shirt and chest, but Tobio endures it. It's the least he can do to compensate for what he's apparently done. How has he been able to ever forget this hopeless little nuisance?

"You smell different now. Sweeter. You smelled like lemongrass before," the little Omega mumbles into his shoulder. "Now you smell like strawberry grapes too."

Lemongrass.

That's what Tooru has always been teasing him about. Bitter little Tobio, like freshly sprouted lemongrass. With the years, his scent has sweetened, much like his relationship with Tooru and Hajime. Going from their first names to Mama and Papa, he remembers Tooru hugging him tightly and whispering about how fitting his scent is now.

"Is it nice?" he asks, unsurely.

Shouyo inhales one more time, eyes closed. His warm little body rests heavily against Tobio.

"It's really good. Smells a bit like our nest."

* * *

They're still a completely asynchronous match when it comes to sets, but it's always Tobio and Shouyo staying behind after everyone else has left the gym after club activities, practicing receives and serves, digs and overhands, and they work on Shouyo's stamina, too. It's a comforting routine, one Tobio cautiously keeps from Hajime and Tooru.

It's not that he doesn't trust them, but it's the gloating delight over having a little secret from them that fuels his silence when they ask why he returns late from club every day.

"Here," he says and hands Shouyo a water bottle when they sit down to catch their breath. "Did you eat your proteins today? You're pale."

The Omega bites his lips and Tobio looks at him from the side for just a moment longer before he pops the lid of his own bottle open and takes a long, refreshing gulp. They've just finished their laps around the gym. Running is usually taking its toll on Shouyo the most. Tobio scowls when he sees him wriggling his fingertips under the leather collar to breathe easier. It should be forbidden for Omegas to wear those during exercise.

"You can take it off if you want to, you know," he says seriously. "It's just me and you. I'm on suppressants."

Shouyo smiles weakly. "I don't have the key, Bakageyama."

_Still that stupid nickname._

"Why not?" Tobio asks indignantly. "It's your collar."

"Are you dense? If I had the key on me, any Alpha could just search my pockets for it and open the lock. Kiyoko-chan is holding onto my key for me, and Asahi-chan has a copy at home somewhere."

It's still weird to hear Shouyo talking about their former caretaker's pack as his parents. They're officially fostering him and Natsu, Akaashi has told him over a cup of tea in his office with Kenma to get him up to date about everyone from their time at the foster home.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Kageyama is so stupid," Shouyo laughs and sips on his water, still pawing at the collar.

For a while, Tobio just looks at it. It seems so heavy. He wonders how it feels, to always be constricted and reminded of one's secondary gender by something so stifling. It's literally one more physical disadvantage for an Omega.

"When did you present?" he blurts out without thinking and nearly slams his forehead into the floor before Shouyo can even answer. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to— I didn't mean to ask something like that!"

A small, warm hand lightly touches his hair for a moment.

"It's alright. I don't mind as long as it's Kageyama who's asking." Shouyo leans back onto his hands and stares at the ceiling above. "I think it was just after you disappeared that night. I couldn't get up from the nest, even if I'd wanted to. Suga-chan kept stroking my hair the entire time and I was feeling really feverish for a day or two. The next week, I went to a doctor with Daichi-chan and Asahi-chan and they explained to me that I was a real Omega now and told me to wear this collar to protect me."

So he's really been thrown into a loop just because of that night. And still he doesn't even hold a grudge over him, though Tobio has walked away from the life he's left in shambles and doesn't remember a single thing about.

"I wish I had met you in middle school."

"No, you don't," Shouyo promptly delivers and stares down at his hands that are clutching the bottle. "Believe me."

"Why should I?" Tobio snarks back.

The Omega punishes him with an agonizing silence, but it only lasts a moment. Then, something like new resolve glints in Shouyo's eyes, but it's mingled with fear and such an underlying insecurity that even Tobio wants to avert his gaze.

"Can you hold my hand, Kageyama?"

_That's not my name._

He lets Shouyo take his hand, but it's him in the end who lightly squeezes the frail fingers curled into his palm now. The violent beating of his heart around this Omega is nothing new to him anymore. He's used to it now. And he's gotten used to it far sooner than he would have expected of himself.

"I didn't eat. They had to take me to the hospital a month after you left. It was even worse there," Shouyo begins quietly. For some reason, there is a soft smile on his lips. "The doctors made me eat there until I was back to my normal weight. As soon as they said they think I should be getting better, Kiyoko-chan handed in the application to foster me and Natsu-chan and took me home."

Home.

The word still dissolves on Tobio's tongue like sweet, sweet honey. Home is where everything smells like warm milk with lemon zest, where he can snuggle into Tooru's nest and sleep between his parents, embraced by Tooru and protectively shielded away from the world by Hajime.

"The first few days, I didn't eat at home again. But Natsu-chan got so worried that she wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't stand it." Shouyo slowly shifts his hold on Tobio's hand. "I started eating just to comfort her. I literally emptied the pantry in one evening. And I threw up right afterwards. For hours. I couldn't even stop. Asahi-chan freaked out. He fussed over me for a month, he even made me take a few pregnancy tests, just in case."

Tobio clings to him even more. Somehow, his free hand has settled on the sharp angle of Shouyo's hips and with every passing second, it feels like they're sitting closer together.

"I got my first heat soon enough for them to stop worrying about me being pregnant, but… but that only made things worse."

"Are you sure you want to tell me about this?" Tobio asks when he sees the uneasy smile on Shouyo's face. "You don't have to, you know, I wouldn't—"

Beautiful hazel eyes turn up to him so full of trust that he swallows the words back down and, after a brief moment of hesitation, he pulls Shouyo against his side in one fluid motion to rest his chin atop of the Omega's head.

"What was so bad about your heats?"

He tucks his nose into the orange fluff of Shouyo's hair.

_Soft…_

"They were terrible. So irregular. That's why Kiyoko-chan didn't want me to play on the volleyball team. Even with the collar and suppressants, she said it was too dangerous to have me around so many Alphas being riled up from playing sports. I never knew when I'd be going into heat next," Shouyo tells him quietly and somehow, it resonates with Tobio.

"I understand," he answers. "I'm just the same."

Even while they're pressed up against each other like that, he feels Shouyo looking up at him.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Tobio says. "My ruts are unpredictable. I always have to carry my suppressants around and I went into rut so many times just because one of my Omega friends was bothered by something."

For a moment, they're both quiet, then Shouyo laughs. Bright and cheerful and so sweet Tobio nearly feels his heart melting in his chest.

"I'm glad that me and Kageyama are so alike."

The hand on his hip tenses.

"From now on, you can play in our official games," Tobio mutters. "Because I'll protect you from all the other Alphas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how you guys are gonna like this development so Imma bop out of here now lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!!! :)))))


	27. a scent to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu Miya is twenty-two years old.

Tobio reaches out to take one of the bottles from Atsumu, but the Omega just laughs and holds them over his head.

"Ah, no alcohol for Tobio-chan yet. Just a few more years, alright?" he sings and hands the rest of the beer bottles to Kenma, Akaashi and Tora, who take them with a pitying grin in Tobio's direction.

"Five more years!", Tobio complains. "Come on, just this once?"

Atsumu ruffles his hair, but then he lets his bottle dangle before the young Alpha's face and nods.

"One sip. Not more," he agrees and Tobio greedily snatches the drink from his friend. Kuroo and Bokuto are out for the night – they've spent almost an hour in the bathroom to get ready, giggling like high schoolers before their first date – and Atsumu has invited Tobio, Kenma, Akaashi and Tora over to spend the evening.

"You two gotta tell me again how you met," Tobio says and points from Kenma to Atsumu

When the Omega reaches to get his beer, he pulls his hand away and quickly takes another sip, just to get a rise out of Atsumu, who _("Oi, give it back, ya twat!")_ is struggling to grab his drink from Tobio.

"When Bo called me home to watch over the house while Kuro was giving birth, I really thought there would be two pups max," Kenma says and takes a swig of his beer. "But then he woke me up at, like, five in the morning, and there were four pups cuddled up against Kuro in the nest and I knew he'd need help around here."

"That's—" Atsumu finally manages to grab the bottle from Tobio and gives him a light pat on the head, "—when he asked me if I wanted ta apply as a nanny since he knew I was already babysittin'. Kuroo-san wouldn't even lemme look at his pups for the first few days, see, but we got along well after a while. I went for a year of university, but then some... uh, some stuff happened, and yeah. Now I'm back here, workin' as a full-time nanny for the lil' rascals."

Absent-mindedly, his hand has crept up to the mark on his neck. Tobio sucks in a sharp breath, red-faced and spluttering in a mixture of shock and embarrassment, but before he can voice his question, Atsumu seems to read his mind and laughs.

"Idiot, what are ya thinking? I'm not pregnant, I would've told ya. But I'm mated now and he's super jealous, so it was kind of a no-brainer for me to drop out of university."

"He's okay with you meeting Tobio, Akaashi and Kenma, though?" Tora asks and his hand, the one that has been stroking his Alpha's hair, stalls for a moment until Kenma grumbles unwillingly, so he picks the casually affectionate caress back up.

Atsumu nods. He drops down onto the couch between Tobio and Akaashi, switches on the TV and leans back against the pillows. "Yeah. He's okay as long as I know and trust the people I'm with, but campus was really gigantic and with so many strangers around, he got pretty worried I might be in danger."

"Still," Tobio mutters. "Is he coming here for your heats? It wouldn't be good if he were gone during that time, right?"

"Ya don't just say shit like that to people!" Atsumu snaps. "Didn't yer parents teach you that?"

He grumbles about it for some time and doesn't even look back at Tobio, who lowers his head and gnaws at the sleeve of his shirt (bad habit and he knows it) with guilt. Of course Hajime has told him to respect an Omega's privacy about their cycles, but in the end, neither of his parents make a big secret out of Tooru's heats, so sometimes, Tobio gets a little too brash about the topic with other Omegas.

_I can't mess up like that with Hinata._

He clenches his fists. He still doesn't remember a thing about his new nuisance – pardon, wing spiker – but he's determined to fix it. Bit by bit, if necessary, he's going to build back what Shouyo has lost but still sees in him.

"I'm really glad we don't have to worry about stuff like that," Tora says with a laugh and holds his boyfriend even closer. "The only time Kenma gets hot and needy is when I make him."

Atsumu nearly spits out his beer with a snort.

"Yer capable of that?"

"Hey!"

A pillow hits him in the head, but he just keeps laughing. Until the door to the living room creaks open and someone peers in.

"Tsumu-chan?"

Immediately, Atsumu thrusts his bottle into Tobio's hand (bad decision, really, Tobio thinks delightedly as he brings it up to his lips) and bolts from the couch. He rushes over to the doorway where one of the pups is standing, pale and tense, and gently picks him up.

"What's wrong, baby? Everythin' good? Did ya have a bad dream? Yeah? Ya don't have to be frightened, okay? See, me and nii-chan are here, and Tora-kun, Tobio-kun and Akaashi-kun too."

It's still a little bizarre, to see him going from his usual cheeky self to a mature and gentle Omega whenever the pups are around, but then again, Tobio should know better. Atsumu has always had a knack for handling kids, even back then in the elementary school volleyball club.

"Will ya just _stop_ drinking my beer?"

A sharp slap to the back of his head reminds Tobio that Atsumu's soft side is only reserved for pups.

"Make me."

"A snarky Alpha is not at all attractive, ya know?" the Omega says and sits back down, this time with little Yakose in his lap, who's already beginning to fall asleep again, now that Atsumu is lightly rocking him in his arms.

_Not at all attractive…?_

"Atsumu, please teach me how an Omega wants to be treated!" Tobio blurts out and leans forward on the couch until he nearly bumps into Atsumu.

"Ehh? Where's that come from all of a sudden, ya twat?" the Omega huffs and pushes him back with one hand while the other still gently cradles Yakose. "Sit down, you'll wake the poor pup again! Why do ya even wanna know? Some Omega caught yer eye?"

Maybe it's that.

Or maybe Tobio is just feeling so guilty whenever he looks at Shouyo's frail wrists during lunch, his pale and boney fingers holding the chopsticks, the hopeless expression in his eyes when he remembers something from their childhood he'll never have again because while he remembers, Tobio doesn't.

"I… I want to be nice to someone," he mutters awkwardly when he's aware of Akaashi's and Tora's confused and amused glances searing into his back. "B-But, but… I always feel like I'm messing up, no matter how I act or what I say."

"Have ya tried, uhhh, _not_ bein' a dick for a day? Did that help?"

"Shut up!"

But Atsumu just laughs and strokes the silver-black hair of the pup now fast asleep against his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't tease ya. Kinda sweet of ya to even care so much. Let's see, how do Omegas want to be treated…"

* * *

_Long toss._

Tobio moves back a few steps, leaps up, hands raised over his head. His fingertips graze the curve of the ball gently, so gently as if he's stroking a small animal.

_Perfect._

Set.

The ball collides with Shouyo's palm. That spike is anything but gentle. Just the set is. And Tobio clenches his fist in victory when he hears the little Omega cheer behind him. That's it, that's the whole trick.

Shouyo needs to be handled gently.

"Amazing!" someone says behind them. "It just happened overnight!"

Tobio wants to respond, but Shouyo is already bouncing over to him, flinging himself into the Alpha's arms and smiling his sunflower-sweet smile up at him that's so familiar now, Tobio feels like he could write whole poems off of it, of every little lilt in Shouyo's voice when he's laughing, of every twitch of those rose-petal lips, of every little golden speck in his eyes.

"Kageyama, again! Give me another toss like that!"

He holds him gently, gently intertwines their fingers, gently runs his thumb over the Omega's palm.

"Another one just like that, yeah. I know how to set for you now."

He knows and he does, he gives Shouyo the exact tosses he needs to spike at full potential, and the fragile little Omega, that flower that has been defying the storm brewing on the horizon so bravely, suddenly has roots that reach deeper than the ones of an ancient oak tree.

The king and his consort, his right-hand man, the staff with which he rules the court.

Tobio Oikawa and Shouyo Hinata have started a new reign in the kingdom of crows.

That newfound power, the new dynamic inspires them to stay even later. Akaashi joins them for some time after club, but he leaves the keys to Tobio at last and tells them to not overwhelm themselves, even if they're excited about this right now.

"What did you change about your tosses?" Shouyo asks, breathless yet overjoyed nonetheless, as they're sitting out on the steps and enjoy the cold winter evening that dries the sweat from their skin. Better put on jackets soon, Tobio thinks.

"I asked a friend how an Omega wants to be treated. He couldn't give me a real answer. He assumed every Omega wants to be treated differently," he says, more to his water bottle than to Shouyo. "I played with an Omega in elementary school, but he was nothing like you. He was brutal and vicious, and I see nothing of him when I look at you. But whenever we were sitting around after practice, he would sit next to me to cuddle, and I would always stroke his hair because I knew he liked it. And then, my friend said, every Omega has one thing in common. And that's wanting to be treated gently, no matter how many thorns they put on the armor that shields everyone away, and I understood that is what Kyotani wanted back then too. So that's what I'm doing now. I'm trying to be gentle with you."

There's no response other than Shouyo suddenly clutching his knees and raising his shoulders just a little bit higher. Hesitant, unsure about if what he's said has offended the Omega somehow, Tobio turns his head to look at him properly.

That's when he knows he shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place.

Because suddenly, his life is tossed into a spiral of fiery scarlet and everything slams down on him in a rhythm faster than he can bear.

"Hinata? Oi, Hinata! What's wrong, what's—"

"For you to say something like that!" Shouyo sobs and tries to wipe his tears, but his hands are trembling just as much as his entire body is, and he rocks back and forth desperately to calm himself down, arms wrapped around his middle. "Don't… don't say things like that to me!"

The air is thick, sweet. Tobio can barely breathe for a moment and his head swims and _what is this? What's this scent, this scent, this scent oh—_

Fruity sweet and home and storytime in Suga's lap and the old and worn Hamtaro plushie and races to the bus stop and races to the classroom and _you can read better than me help me with homework oi Hinata Hinata boke Hinata come let's play ball let's go bother Suckyshima and Yamaguchi let's go play in the garden no no I wanna be the prince you were the prince yesterday hey Hinata boke I got cookies do you want one I know you like the chocolate chip ones Hinata Hinata wake up boke Hinata wake up please can you come with me can you can you I don't wanna go alone it's dark and I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared how did you find me I wanna hide nobody has ever found me go away go away no stay stay stay stay stay stay stay_

"Shouyo!" he screams at the top of his lungs and coils his arms around him so tightly, so _tightly_ because he's never letting go, never again, never, ever again will he let go. "Shouyo, I remember!"

Sweet and warm and soft, hair as bright as sunset-lit ocean waves and always by his side and now Tobio remembers and he can't stop shaking as he pulls Shouyo into his lap and holds him there and cries against his chest while hands claw his hair and force him even closer until neither of them can breathe but that's fine, that's okay.

They don't need air when they have each other.

So many times Tobio has wondered if he's just been too stupid to sense his fated mate.

"Shouyo, I remember everything!" he whimpers and clings to him, clings to his Omega, his fated Omega, his soulmate. "How did I ever forget about you? Shouyo, Shouyo, I remember now, I remember it all!"

He remembers that he's home again. Not home with sweet milk and lemon zest but home, just home.

In Shouyo's arms.

Trembling, far too thin arms, and only now does Tobio realize just how much Shouyo is shaking in his lap. He comprehends what the sudden dampness against his thighs is when it's already too late for them to do anything about it.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Tooru calls out with a roll of his eyes, puts his book down onto the glass top of the coffee table, and goes to answer the incessant ring of the doorbell.

Who could it be, at this hour? Wakatoshi has a key, Mattsun and Makki are probably tuckered out from training today and Tobio has come late the entire week again, saying something about club and training and group project – and also, he has a key strapped around his neck with a red leather band, so it's not them, nor have there been announcements of other visitors.

When he opens the front door, they stumble inside like neither of the two boys has the strength to keep themselves upright, dropping down against the nearest wall, and Tobio looks up at him with reddened cheeks, burning up with fever.

"Didn't… know where, where else to… to bring him," he chokes out and collapses on top of the little Omega.

Tooru instinctively lifts his sleeve up to cover his nose from the overwhelming scent of Omega in heat and takes a few deep, calming breaths. Then, he leans down to hold Tobio's arm and pulls him off of Shouyo.

"Hajime!" he yells towards the kitchen.

There's a certain urgency in Tooru's voice and in hearing his first name that makes the Alpha rush to his mate's side without asking what's up all of a sudden. He considers the entire scene in the hallway for a moment, then he does the only rational thing he can do at the moment: he grabs Tobio, shoves him back out the front door, and slams it shut behind them both, leaving Tooru with Shouyo inside.

"No!" Tobio howls and fights against the arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "No, no! Let me stay with him! Shouyo! Papa, please, he's in pain, let me be with him!"

"Calm down, Tobio! He's with Tooru, he will be alright!" Hajime gasps and struggles to keep his son back. "Calm down now, okay? You did good, you brought him here, that was the best thing you could've done, I'm so proud of you, okay? Shhh, calm down, calm down."

Growling with every breath he takes, Tobio sinks to his knees. Hajime follows the movement and pulls the teenager to his chest, pressing him tightly against it while his hand strokes through Tobio's sweaty hair. He stares at the front door. In his head, the thoughts are spinning way too fast.

That's Shouyo. That's the pup from Tobio's foster home. The one he's gone into his first rut over. When have they met again? But then he remembers catching a glimpse of the boy and that he's worn the same uniform as Tobio.

The volleyball club.

Shit.

His phone rings. He digs it out of his pocket and shakily answers it. Of course it's Tooru.

"Hajime, this is bad. What do we— Shh, it's alright, it's alright. The suppressants will work any second now, I promise— what do we do? There's no way we can keep them apart from now on."

"I know that!" Hajime barks back, instantly regretting being that snappy with his Omega. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Just… keep him inside there until the suppressants kick in. I'll see if I can get the school to contact his parents so they can pick him up. Me and Tobio, we're staying here."

For at least half an hour after trying to convince the school secretary that yes, it's an emergency and he _needs_ her to call Shouyo's parents, while still trying to keep his son from breaking down the front door to get to the poor Omega, Hajime keeps Tobio sitting in the cold evening air.

Finally, a car pulls up to the house and two people jump out, leaving the doors open carelessly. A beautiful woman with dark hair and glasses and a tall, longhaired man and they're both nearly trembling with a mixture of anger, concern, relief and mistrust when Hajime gives Tooru a quick call, announcing the arrival of Shouyo's parents.

The woman glares down at him and at Tobio, who's lying miserably in his father's embrace, sobbing and shaking. "Did he do anything to Shouyo?" she asks, and even though she's speaking so quietly, Hajime immediately perks up at the dark Alpha tone of her voice.

"I don't know. My mate is in there with him. He didn't look hurt or anything, just badly in heat."

"Kiyoko, what are we going to do now?" the Omega by her side whines. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to let him join the club, this is all my fault!"

She turns around and places one hand on his arm. "No, it's not. The final decision was up to me. I should have refused. Let's just bring him home now and see from there."

Hajime tightens his grip on Tobio when Tooru unlocks the door from inside with the frail little boy in his arms. He carefully hands the absolutely motionless figure over to the tall man and lightly strokes Shouyo's cheek.

"I'm so sorry he had to go through this. I gave him a dosage of my suppressants, if that's alright. Please excuse us."

Tobio whines pathetically when he sees Asahi carry Shouyo over to the car, place him on the backseat and cover him with a warm blanket.

"Shouyo!" he cries out, and the little Omega shifts. His eyelids flutter for a moment in reaction to the Alpha's voice, he weakly mouths something that looks suspiciously like Tobio's name, but then Asahi sits down beside him and shuts the door. "Shouyo! Don't take him away, let me stay with him!"

Tooru kneels beside his pup and takes his hand. "It's alright, Tobio-chan. You can't be with Shouyo-chan right now. Let him recover from his heat first, okay? He needs to be at home with his parents right now."

Kiyoko nods briefly at them before she gets into the car as well and drives away, leaving the three of them out in the dark. A broken sob spills from Tobio's throat as he doubles over in agony, but then he remembers something and suddenly, Hajime feels a fist colliding with his chest, shoving him back violently.

"You! You knew about him all along! I remember it now!" he screams at his parents. "You never told me about him! You kept him away from me! You didn't want me to meet him ever again! It's your fault that I never saw Shouyo again! It's all your fault, I hate you, I hate you!"


	28. papershreds

Maybe it's because he hasn't presented until so late, maybe it's because he doesn't allow neither Hajime nor Tooru into his room to comfort him or because Shouyo is so far away and in heat and probably crying out for him right now and he can't be there to help him, to make it stop hurting, but Tobio has never imagined presenting to be this painful.

Akaashi and Noya have never talked about being in pain during the process.

Now though, as Tobio tears at his clothes to get them off, to get rid of this distracting, enclosing feeling of fabric on his skin, he's so dizzy and hot and in pain that the room is spinning before his eyes. He's on the bed and then he's on the floor, writhing, rolling over again and again to ease the strain, the ache in his body.

It feels like something far too big for his frame is trying to fit inside of him, spreading under his skin like a sickness.

Tooru bangs on the door again.

"Tobio-chan, please unlock the door! At least let us help you! You're gonna get hurt, we're worried!"

"I hate you!" he howls in response and throws the nearest book at the door. It hits the wood with a concerningly loud crash. "I hate you, this is all your fault! I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!"

_I just want Shouyo. I always wanted Shouyo. And you never allowed me to see him. You were keeping my mate from me. My Omega. My Shouyo._

And now he's presenting and Shouyo is in heat and it feels like if he could just look at him, could just touch him, it would be so much better. It would be so much more bearable if he could just take Shouyo's hand and lie next to him and let Shouyo rest his head on his chest, stroke his arm and kiss his hair and tell him it's going to be alright, they'll be alright.

But apparently, the world wants to keep them apart, come hell or high water. That's fine. Tobio can deal with that. Like Shouyo has said, it's them against the world. Once again, finally again. They can't keep them apart forever. One day, they'll get careless. And when Tobio finally gets Shouyo back in his arms, he won't ever let him go. They'll have to kill him first if they want Shouyo back.

That's his mate. His Omega.

And he's his Alpha.

Somehow, he manages to get up, to hoist himself onto his bed. The list with rules he's supposed to follow is still pinned to the board there and he tears it off with a growl. What right do they have to tell him to obey? The sheet trembles in his hands.

> _Rule 1_  
>  _Always talk to Mama and Papa if something is upsetting you_
> 
> _Rule 2_  
>  _Listen well when Mama and Papa are talking to you about something serious_
> 
> _Rule 3_  
>  _Don't invite your friends over before asking Mama or Papa if it's okay_
> 
> _Rule 4_  
>  _Always remember to lock the doors in the front and back when Mama is in heat and never open the door on your own during that time, wait for Papa to come when someone is ringing the bell_
> 
> _Rule 5_  
>  _Always tell Mama and Papa the truth_

"What right do you have to put up a rule like that when you're the ones who lied to me all those years?" he howls in rage and tears the paper to shreds.

The entity, as dark and parasitic as it may be, settles under his skin and suddenly, it fits there snugly. Tobio slowly opens his eyes against the pain.

He's little again and he sees Tooru's soft smile, feels his gentle hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears spilling from him over a scraped knee, cotton-candy voice melting on his tongue _("There, Tobio-chan, don't cry. Come on, sunshine, smile for Mama")_ and he sees Hajime's grin, feels those strong arms lifting him up, so high above the entire world on those shoulders that have always been a safe haven when he's tired _("You good up there, Tobio?")_ and he doesn't want to hate them, he wants them to know he's never going to do anything but love them.

But not like before, never like before.

That innocent love, that picture-perfect love is gone.

Tobio sobs. "I don't hate you," he whispers into the heavy exhaustion that washes over him.

That night, he sleeps deeper than he's ever slept.

* * *

They meet by the bike stands the next Monday morning just before school starts.

Tobio doesn't care who's watching as he leaps from his bike, tosses it to the side and lifts Shouyo up into his arms with a joyful shout. His gloves slip on the smooth fabric of Shouyo's winter coat when he sets him down and claws at his back to pull him closer, and the Omega laughs into his ear and gets onto his tiptoes to nuzzle Tobio's cheek.

"I thought— I thought you'd be long gone by now," Tobio whispers with closed eyes and tears of relief slipping down his frost-warmed face. "I thought I'd never see you again."

How lucky he is to have forced himself out of bed this morning, despite his scornful glares at Tooru and Hajime when they've smiled at him and told him it's good that he's going to school again. He hasn't talked to them at all this week.

"Kiyoko-chan said I could come back to school, but I only returned today," Shouyo says and throws his arms around Tobio's neck to cling to him in return. "My heat was bad this time. All because of you, Bakageyama. For saying such sweet things to me all of a sudden."

"But it made me remember you, isn't that worth it?"

Small, gloved hands cup his face and a kiss, so, so gentle and feather-light is breathed onto his lips that Tobio thinks he's going to melt.

"It is. Tobio, you really remember me now? You're not just saying it? You really do remember?"

Tobio spins him around and kisses his forehead and cheeks and saves his lips for last, warms them with his own until they're gasping for air in hot and cold delight, from both the freezing air and the scarves and coats and gloves and beanies.

"Every single thing. I remember every single last thing about you now."

Even if the sun weren't shining today, Tobio thinks it wouldn't have been any less bright when Shouyo laughs up at him.

"What's my favorite kind of cookie?"

"Easy. Chocolate chips, but only those with milk chocolate."

"What do I never leave the house without?"

"Kissing Natsu Goodbye."

"What was my favorite toy when we were kids?"

"That old Hamtaro plushie we always kept fighting over before we went to sleep, and then we ended up sharing a bed because neither of us wanted to give up on that thing."

Shouyo clings to his hand and Tobio lets him, just so happy with having his Omega close that he doesn't even want to think about why their parents haven't pulled either of them out of Karasuno yet.

"You really do remember!" Shouyo gloats and reaches up to kiss Tobio again. "And I thought you were just faking it to make me feel better!"

Scowling, the Alpha snatches the beanie off of his head and ruffles his hair. "I wouldn't do something like that. But don't you notice anything different about me now? Hm?"

He grins proudly when Shouyo gives him an inquisitive glance with scrunched up nose and both hands in his pockets. He bends forward a bit and takes a deep breath – but then he shrugs.

"Nope, not really. Did you get your hair cut or something? You're still wearing your hat, you know, I couldn't possibly tell if you—"

He trails off into laughter when Tobio grabs him around the middle and lifts him up again.

"Boke, you know what I mean!"

"Of course!" Shouyo laughs loudly. "I smelled it from four miles away! So cool, Tobio-chan! You're a real Alpha now, that's awesome! Mmm, and you smell even better now. Put me down, I wanna scent you for real."

With his feet planted firmly on the ground and Tobio proudly leaning down to present his neck, he presses his lips against the warm, pale expanse of skin between the fur-lining of the Alpha's hood and the collar of his shirt. Tobio smells like lemongrass and strawberry grapes and a tiny, tiny bit like milk.

Like the tall, beautiful Omega Shouyo remembers bending over him in a strange, unfamiliar hallway, gently prying his clenched jaws apart to place a pill on his tongue, telling him in the softest voice to swallow it so it will get better, holding him, rocking him in his arms until the heatwaves have subsided at least a little and Kiyoko and Asahi have come to pick him up.

"Are you mad at your parents?" he mutters and wraps his arms around Tobio, this time a bit more slowly. "I was really mad at Suga-chan after we met the first day here. I asked him if he knew you were coming here too, and he said Yes. Did your parents also know?"

Good question.

"I haven't talked to them yet. I'm so, so angry. All those years, they made me believe you didn't exist. They didn't even care to remind me of you. What good is it that they've given me a home when they've taken my fated mate away from me? I could've had a thousand parents, but you're the only one I can never afford to lose."

Shouyo whines softly as he buries his face against the Alpha's jacket.

"Don't go saying things like that out of the blue!"

A dark, warm chuckle resounds from the strong, tall body right before him. "Why? Are you going to go into heat again? Will you do that every time I try to tell you that I love you, Shouyo?"

The Omega stares at nothing with open eyes

_I love you, Shouyo I love you Shouyo I love you Shouyo I love you love you love you love you love you love love love love love_

"I… I love you too, Tobio-chan," he whimpers miserably and leans up to get another kiss from Tobio. "I love you so, so much. And I'm so happy to have you back."

_It's been such a long time, it feels like an eternity. So many things happened without me in your life. I don't want to miss a single thing from now on._

Tobio kisses back like a starving man, hungrily devouring every bit of skin he can reach on Shouyo and in the end, with heaving chest and now not just cold-flushed cheeks, he takes his Omega's hand in his own and pulls him back towards the bikes.

"Let's skip school together today. It's gonna be our first secret date."

* * *

Secret dates are awesome, Shouyo thinks happily when they stop in front of Tobio's house that evening, still in their school uniforms and with their backpacks. Their lips still taste sweet from the chocolate-fruit treats from the nearby Christmas market, their fingers and the white clouds of breath before their lips are warm from the mulled wine they've been sipping.

"Is it really okay to come here?" he asks when they get off of their bikes and put them up against the garden fence.

"Yeah," Tobio says and kicks the stand of his bike down. "Come on, let's go inside. My mama is still at work at this time and my papa is starting a new Japan tour today, so he's probably at the hotel with his team already. We're alone for at least two more hours before Mama comes back."

Alone.

Shouyo's heart leaps up into his throat, beating against the paper-thin skin there. First, they've been on a date and now, he's even coming back to his Alpha's house without anyone being home. It's like in one of the romantic movies on TV Natsu likes so much.

"Boke, what are you thinking?"

Even when Tobio's glove hits him smack in the face, Shouyo doesn't quite break out of his sudden astral projection. He shakes his head, soft orange hair sprinkled with tiny white snowflakes.

"What do you mean? I wasn't thinking anything!"

The Alpha rests one hand on his hip and sneers back at him. "I can tell from the way you're looking at me that you're thinking something weird right now."

"Haaa? What are you, a mind reader? Doesn't that make _you_ the weird one?"

Maybe. Maybe not.

Maybe that just makes Tobio the one so, so madly in love that he can read every change of emotions from Shouyo's face, from every little shift in his stance, from the fragrance of fruity winter spice that surrounds the little Omega like a sweet, warm aura.

"Come on, let's just go inside," he says with a sigh and unlocks the front door. It swings open and Tobio steps inside. He bows to the small shrine in the hallway and goes to stash his coat and shoes away at once.

Shouyo hops up the steps and quickly toes off his boots too.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" he calls out cheerfully and bounces after Tobio. "Whoa, your house is really cool! Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san are rich, right?"

Well, not to say rich, but they definitely earn enough for a comfortable life. Tobio smiles. He motions towards the living room when Shouyo peeks around him with a curious smile.

"Here, you can sit down, or you can go to my room, if you wanna. I'll be right there."

The Omega giggles. "Tobio-chan, that's very improper – inviting an Omega to your room like that! What are you going to do? Aren't you coming with me?"

"I just have to get some snacks for us and feed the bunnies first, then—"

"Bunnies!" Shouyo screams and nearly jumps onto Tobio's back with excitement. "You have bunnies?"

Tobio takes him outside onto the patio where Checkers and Mocca are contently cuddled up in their cozy bunny nest in the corner of the pen. Shouyo immediately starts cooing at them, gently scratching their long, fluffy ears and their chins. They sniff at his fingers and try to nibble at his sleeves, and Shouyo's giggles are the most delighting thing Tobio has heard in his entire life.

He crouches down beside them all and watches with a silent smile while snowflakes dance down in the garden. A pure white, untouched blanket of freshly fallen snow is already covering the lawn. It's really starting to get cold now, Tobio thinks and breathes up against the darkening sky.

While Shouyo plays with the bunnies, Tobio refills the water bottle and bowl and stuffs some more hay into the pen for them to stay warm at night.

"Let's go inside," he says at last and gently curls his hand around Shouyo's arm. "You're gonna catch a cold out here."

They close the sliding glass door behind them and Tobio, a bag of snacks between his teeth and a few drinks in his hands, leads the way to his room. Shouyo looks around with wide eyes for a moment, but then he focuses on something and slowly steps over to the bed.

"You… where did you get this?" he whispers and takes the old, bright orange Hamtaro plushie. "It looks just like ours. I still have it at home. I never let go of it."

The bag and bottles are being tossed onto the soft carpet beneath their feet and then, Tobio steps up behind him. His arms wrap around Shouyo's trim waist and pull him closer.

"I saw this one during a school trip at a mall. Didn't even remember you back then, but something about it just pulled me in. I had to buy it. Somehow, I think, I never really forgot about you, not completely at least. You were still there, in the back of my mind."

For a moment, they just stay like this, but then Shouyo turns around slowly and presses his cheek against Tobio's chest, hugging the Hamtaro plushie between them and that's how they stand in the middle of the room. Tobio doesn't remember how long. Neither of them wants to let go, neither of them wants this feeling of absolute protection and love to go away just yet.

"Hey, Shouyo?" Tobio mutters at last into the fluffy mess of orange hair, and the Omega hums inquisitively. "Can we… can we kiss?"

They've been kissing all day, quick little pecks shared between chocolate treats and wine-filled laughs, but now, as Shouyo lifts his head and closes his eyes, Tobio's kisses start to get hungry. Famished. The little Omega gasps softly in surprise when his boyfriend urges him back onto the bed and they drop down onto the mattress. Side by side, hands in each other's hair, they finally break apart, breathless but smiling, and this time it's Shouyo who leans forward and kisses the Alpha again.

Snacks and drinks long forgotten, they just lose themselves in warm blankets and soft kisses and hands roaming over bodies. The snow is already piling on the windowsill outside while discarded shirts and jeans cover the bedroom floor and Shouyo gasps softly. Tobio's lips warm his skin, every inch of it, brushing every too-prominent bone until the little Omega is trembling with a sensation he hasn't ever felt before.

"Tobio, what are you doing?" he moans, but his voice cracks and breaks in all the right ways. "To—bio, nhh…"

"I just want to touch you," the Alpha mutters against his skin. "Please, just let me touch you for a while. I've been missing you for so long, I can't stand to be apart from you anymore."

Shouyo writhes and arches his back into the kisses, the fingertips stroking down his side, his hips, his thighs. It's so warm and comfortable right here with Tobio, he never wants to get up again. An unfamiliar, prickling sensation keeps bleeding into his every nerve, making him restless, making him tremble with something like anticipation but mixed with rising heat. Slowly, a sweet wetness starts to seep down his legs and Shouyo jolts with a little gasp.

"Let me get up!"

Surprised, Tobio backs away for just a moment, but then he grins.

"Don't worry about it," he breathes. His hand on Shouyo's thigh twitches and dips into the sheen of slick that's beginning to coat the pale, soft flesh. "I want your scent all over my bed. I want to smell you even when you're gone."

Gradually, their chests start heaving, but Shouyo doesn't fight it any longer. It's the first time he's been this wet outside of his heats and just the tips of Tobio's fingers lightly brushing over his entrance sends sparks of overwhelming pleasure to burst behind his lids. Hips rocking down against those teasing, sinful touches, he claws at the strands of glossy black hair in his reach, the tips of it tickling his neck and shoulder as Tobio hangs over him and lightly nips at his throat.

_You smell so good, I can barely stand it. I want pups with this scent, I want all of my children to smell like fruit and winter spice like you do. I want all my pups to have your beautiful hair, your beautiful eyes. I want you so badly, you have absolutely no idea. My Omega, my fated mate._

"Did you think about me during your heat?" he murmurs softly. "Did you think about me touching you in all the places that feel good?"

Shouyo whimpers, eyes squeezed shut and lashes fluttering when two fingers push into him and slowly spread him open. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't even feel weird like he's imagined it to. It just feels natural, so good and right and perfect that his breath catches in his throat.

"O-Of course I did! You're my Alpha, of course I'd think of you!"

Stunned by the aching honesty, Tobio stares down at his mate. Then, he laughs, quiet and relieved.

"Is that so. I'm glad you were thinking of me. What did you want me to do? Were you crying my name? Were you begging for me to come and take you?"

A small, fragile hand grasps his wrist and Shouyo stares up at him, struggling to breathe. His beautiful hazel eyes are glazed over, glassy and shimmering, and so are his lips. Silver beads of sweat are dripping down his temples.

"Yes, I was. I cried for you every night, I was pleading you to come and make me feel better, I really, really wanted you to just touch me, maybe even just hold my hand and it would've been better. And I was so desperate when you just wouldn't come to me. Alpha, I even made a nest for us and I was begging for you to come and see it and tell me you like it but you didn't come and I… I…"

He sobs.

_Oh no._

Panting heavily, Tobio drops down next to Shouyo onto the bed. His cock is straining, sweet-heavy scent of pheromones filling his lungs to the brim, and without giving it much thought, he coils his arms around the little Omega from behind and pushes into him. Shouyo whimpers in relief at the burning stretch.

This time, it hurts, but it feels like falling into place too. Like this is how he's always been supposed to feel, like a missing part has finally been returned to him. The impatience, the flickering lust from before, it all dies down to a comfortable simmer, just enough to keep them warm.

"I'm here now, Shouyo," the Alpha whispers shakily. "I'm here now. You held out so good during your heat and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. But now I'm here, okay?"

It's as if everything around them is going white and still. Snowed-in in this blissful, silent pleasure of feeling Shouyo slick and hot around him, he rests his cheek against Shouyo's hair. Maybe it's because they're fated, meant to be, but it's so delicious, the sensation of just having the little Omega in his arms.

"Stay like this," Shouyo pleads deliriously. "Please, let's stay like this. Y-You feel so good, please, it feels so, so good…"

Tobio's hips shift and he pushes even deeper into the little Omega's body, but Shouyo welcomes the sensation with a quiet purr. All rationality has left their minds for now, as has every last sensible thought. They fall asleep like this, connected so intimately that their hearts fall into a matching rhythm. Tobio crosses his arms over Shouyo's chest and pulls him closer, as close as possible.

Not even when Tooru bursts through the front door and calls for his son _("Tobio-chan, the school called me at work to tell me you didn't go to class today, wanna tell me what that is about?")_ do they wake up or even stir in the slightest.

"I asked if you want to tell me about why you decided to just skip school to—" Tooru begins when he opens the door to Tobio's room, but he interrupts himself when he sees them on the bed.

For a moment, he stares, wide-eyed, frantically scrambling to gather his composure. Then, he pulls a blanket from the drawer by the door and throws it over the two boys, fast asleep by each other's side. Tobio grumbles, not awake yet still disgruntled by the presence of anyone this close to his Omega.

"I'm not here to steal him away from you," Tooru whispers and strokes his hair, already getting out his phone to text Kiyoko. They've exchanged numbers over the happenings of the last few days. "Sleep well, sunshine. You too, Chibi-chan."

He heads out again. The run to the pharmacy will take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry for not writing you guys a note yesterday, I was in a bit of a rush! Ugh, hope you all had a better night than me, my dogs were so frightened of the fireworks that I spent nearly all night consoling them. Anyway! I wish you all a happy new year and hopefully a better one than the last~! I love all of you guys, you're amazing! :))
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always! :)))


	29. always by your side

Neither of them looks at him when Tooru places the little pink box by Shouyo's cup of tea the next morning.

"You should take it right now," he says softly. "The sooner you do, the safer it will be. It's only been a night, but the risk that you'll get pregnant increases with every hour."

Tobio scowls, but he still doesn't meet his mother's gaze. With crossed arms, the Omega stares down at him.

"Do you even know what your father would say if he were here right now? You can be glad I'm the only one home, I can tell you that. What were you even thinking, Tobio? Didn't I tell you to talk to me if you needed anything? Did you even consider that you could get Shouyo-chan pregnant?"

No, he hasn't. He hasn't considered anything before acting purely on instinct. Tooru is right, Hajime would be so ashamed and angry. Here they've been trying to raise him to be aware of his partners too, not just of himself, and he's gone and fucked up like this.

"We didn't really do it," he tries to defend himself, but Tooru shuts him down with a quick motion of his hand.

"I don't even want to hear any excuses. Kiyoko-san and I talked for a long time yesterday morning and she said it would be no good to keep you two separated, that you'd find a way to meet anyway, so she sent Shouyo-chan back to school instead of transferring him, which is a gift to you both already. And then you go and skip school, you come back here and you… you fall asleep like _that?_ I'm very disappointed in you, Tobio. And I'm not saying you're entirely at fault, Shouyo-chan, but I'm certain you weren't all that innocent in this either."

The two boys lower their gazes to the floor. Groaning, Tooru leans against the kitchen counter and rubs his face with one hand. It's such a clusterfuck. They should've brought Tobio and Shouyo back together in a controlled environment, not in this unorganized way that allows them to act out all they want.

And all just because he's kept that letter from Tobio on his seventh birthday because of his egoism, because he's wanted to keep this perfect little pup all to himself, and now it's coming back to bite him in the ass.

If only he'd listen to Hajime sometimes. He'll have to apologize once his mate is back.

"We're gonna make a deal here. Iwa-chan won't hear a word about this – if, in exchange, from now on," he says sharply, pointing his finger at Tobio, "you talk to me if you two really plan on sleeping with each other. I don't know how your parents feel about you getting on the pill, Shouyo-chan, but I'll buy you condoms. If you run out, there are always some in Iwa-chan's closet. We keep them for emergencies and there's always going to be a stash there, understood?"

Flushed bright-red, the young Alpha nods. God, it's mortifying that Tooru has found them like that. He should've locked the door. Damn, he shouldn't have let it come that far in the first place! He's been the one to tell Shouyo to stop thinking weird stuff! Now it just feels like he's the fucking hypocrite between them.

"Hurry up, finish breakfast and go to school," Tooru grumbles while putting on his jacket and grabbing his bag from the counter. "I'll be off to work now, and if your teacher calls me again to tell me you've been skipping, there will be consequences! Have a good day, you two."

He leaves with a slam of the front door, and Tobio breathes a bit easier. Next to him, Shouyo stays tense. With shaking fingers, he opens the tiny box. There's only a folded piece of paper with instructions of use and one single pill, wrapped in clear plastic and silver foil. He stares down at the contents for a while.

Suddenly, his shoulders tremble.

"Shouyo!"

Tobio bolts from his seat and wraps his arms around the little Omega with a distressed, pained little noise in the back of his throat. "What's wrong, Shouyo, are you okay? Shouyo, talk to me, tell me what's wrong!"

A broken sob spills from Shouyo's parted lips as he clutches the pill between his fingers. His knuckles are turning white.

"D-Don't hate me, b-but… but… I can't just, just take this! Even if maybe I'm pregnant, even if I am, I can't—" He dissolves into a shivering mess, and every time Tobio thinks maybe he's calmed down a bit, he breaks into new hysterics.

It hurts to see him like this. Usually, nothing can get Shouyo to the point of tears this easily, but somehow, he must still be rattled by yesterday night. Tobio is starting to feel really bad about what they've done. Now they're both in trouble with their parents and Shouyo won't let himself be consoled by any means. Nothing Tobio says seems to help.

"Take a few slow breaths and tell me what's wrong, how I can help you," he pleads at last, and suddenly, he remembers Hajime talking to Tooru over something with his voice suddenly dipping down into this deep, comforting tone, the one that always ends up with Tooru quietly but trustfully clinging to his Alpha.

_Alpha voice._

Of course.

He inhales deeply. Something inside his throat aches a bit.

"Shouyo. Calm down and talk to me. Why are you so upset all of a sudden?"

Like magically torn from his crying fit, the Omega looks up at him, and his sobs slowly ebb into broken hiccoughs.

"If I'm— If I'm really having Tobio-chan's baby, I don't… I don't wanna lose it!" he whines pathetically. "A-And I don't wanna… wanna get r-rid of it e-either! How can I… how can I k-kill Tobio-chan's baby?"

Thunderstruck, Tobio stares back at Shouyo.

He hasn't even—

"No! No, no, I won't let anything happen to our baby!" he blurts out and hugs the little Omega even tighter, pressing his nose into the soft, silky tufts of orange hair now safely tucked away under his chin.

Their baby. That's right, if Shouyo has gotten pregnant from yesterday night, he's having their baby. And Tooru expects him to be fine with forcing his Omega to get rid of their child? He won't. He just won't.

"You're not taking this," Tobio says with a disgusted glare at the pink box. He jerks the pill out of Shouyo's hands and crunches the package in his fist, then he tosses it aside and cups Shouyo's face, gently wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks. "You're absolutely not going to take this. If you're pregnant, I'll take care of everything, okay? Don't worry. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"Okay," Shouyo sniffles weakly. "Thank you, Tobio-chan."

* * *

"You've been checking your phone an awful lot today. Is something the matter?" Wakatoshi asks during lunch break when Tooru pulls his phone out yet again to look at it.

For a moment, Tooru ponders if he should get his best friend involved into yet another of their family dramas, but then he sees the sincere worry in those far too familiar eyes on the other side of the table and sighs.

"No, it's just… ugh. It's Tobio-chan. He and Shouyo-chan have been seeing each other for some time again, and yesterday, I got a call from a teacher telling me that Tobio-chan hasn't come to class. Of course I rushed home and when I went to his room – I know I should've knocked, don't even look at me – I accidentally… I stumbled in on them."

Wakatoshi frowns compassionately, but Tooru overlooks it by downing his tea in one go. He wishes there was some high-proof in there. Whiskey, or vodka. At least a tiny sip.

"So you're waiting for the school to call again? Or is there another reason?"

A loud thud echoes through the room when Tooru slams his head down onto the tabletop between them and groans. For a long time, he stays like that. Then, Wakatoshi reaches over to lightly pat him on the head. He's always a bit awkward when it comes to consoling Tooru over something that concerns Tobio, but he really tries his best to help.

"I went to the pharmacy right away to buy them the after pill, but what am I supposed to do now? Not tell Iwa-chan about any of this? I promised Tobio if he swore he'd think of contraception from now on, I wouldn't lose a word about this whole disaster, but can I just let Iwa-chan in the dark about all this?"

Wakatoshi thinks for some time. "It would be bad if you didn't talk to him at all, don't you think? Hajime-kun does kind of have a right to know what's going on so he can step in too if something happens, but then again, you swore yourself to secrecy too…" he mutters, visibly torn himself. "I don't know, Tooru-kun. Me and Eita-kun, we don't really have problems like that in our lives."

Of course not.

It's silly of Tooru to consult poor Wakatoshi about this, anyway. Maybe he could ask Kiyoko or one of her mates what they should do about it. Then again, they don't have any Alpha kids either. Natsu is probably still too young to have presented already, and even if she has – she's still only a kid while Tobio is in full-blown puberty and anything but easy to handle lately.

"I'm sorry for always dumping all my problems on you, Toshi," he mutters at last and pushes his tray back, listlessly staring at the phone in his hand. "I think I'll call Iwa-chan. Just to hear his voice for a bit."

It's always reassuring to listen to Hajime, even if they're just talking casually. And there's no difference this time either. As soon as he's outside on the small terrace of their office and Hajime has answered his call, Tooru feels himself breathing more even and his eyes close for a moment.

"Hi there, idiot," Hajime says softly. Even after all their arguments, he knows something is up when Tooru calls him during work hours. "How are you holding up without me? Is everything alright?"

_If only you knew._

Instinct gets the better of him and Tooru smiles, that horribly sweet fake smile he's put on for most of his life just to not let other people see how much he despises them really and how much he craves only the presence of this handsome, strong Alpha man who's now on the other end of Japan for some stupid training camp with his team.

"Yeah, we're doing great. I just needed to hear your voice right now. It's always so lonely without you here, Iwa-chan. And… I wanted to apologize. For always being such a brat. I know you only mean well when you actually take the time to argue about something with me, and I'm sorry for never listening to you."

A soft, rumbling purr echoes from the other side of the phone and Tooru clutches the top bar of the railing before him. How nice it would be to just lay his head on Hajime's chest right now and feel that purr spreading to his bones, soothing the anxiety that keeps surging up within him.

"That's… awfully sweet of you to say, you know. I'm sorry too, Tooru. I know I get childish during our fights and that doesn't make things better. Hey, listen – I'll be back next Tuesday, alright? And then let's stay in your nest together. Just the two of us."

"But it's weird to sleep in the nest during weekdays," Tooru tries to protest.

The smirk is almost audible through Hajime's voice. "Who said we'll be sleeping?"

_Oh._

Tooru croons helplessly at the prospect. An entire week of being separated is harsh. Not unusual, but harsh, and it always stokes their desire until they both nearly feel like burning up when they finally meet again.

"I wish you were home."

"I wish you were here," Hajime retorts and there's a short moment of guilty silence. "Look, Tooru, love. I have work right now, but I'll call you tonight. If you're not too tired after work, let's chat for a bit before we go to sleep. Alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you, Tooru."

"I love you too, Hajime," he whispers and slowly lowers the phone. It trembles in his hand for a moment and he quickly pockets it again before it can slip from his fingers.

_Alpha, please come home soon._

Not even Wakatoshi can cheer him up after that. Though Tooru is significantly less nervous, he really sulks over his Alpha's absence now, and nobody can fix that kind of yearning: that's something Toshi understands more than anyone else could. Hajime and his training camps all around the world and Eita and his band tours – both leave two very disappointed and lonely Omegas behind sometimes. There are just times when they want their Alphas back home and they want them back home _now._

The school doesn't call, no matter how often Tooru checks his phone, and the manager sends him home early because he's worked overtime last week, so Tobio is still at practice when he unlocks the front door and steps into the hallway with a deep sigh.

"I'm home," he mutters and strips off his coat.

The table has been cleaned down, all the dishes are sitting nice and clean on the counter, just waiting to be put away. Tooru smiles. Even when they're fighting, Tobio doesn't refuse to do his chores and he still follows all the rules.

Tooru doesn't really feel like eating, so he just heads to the bedroom and strips off his clothes. When Hajime's not around, he actually has the time to make their bed in the morning, but now, he regrets it. At least, he could've snuggled into Hajime's side of the mattress, pretending his Alpha will be home soon. He huffs angrily.

"Stupid coaching duties, stupid training camp, stupid national team, stupid, stupid volleyball," he grumbles, crawls into bed and pulls the blanket over his head. "I wish Iwa-chan would just retire and get a regular job too."

He wishes they could be together more. He wishes he wouldn't always have to anxiously watch over his cycle, hoping, praying Hajime will be home by the time his heat hits. It's hell when he's not around to share at least the first two days and all Tooru can think of is that he wants his mate, that he needs Hajime to hold him and press him down into the nest where they belong, just the two of them, while he screams his Alpha's name until the whole neighborhood knows just who he belongs with.

Like last time.

He's purring like a kitten before he can help it, balling up Hajime's side of the blanket so he can hug it against his chest. Still smells like lemon zest and Alpha warmth and protective reassurance that Hajime will be back soon.

But Tooru wants him back _now._

The tears that well up in his eyes are hot and cold on his feverish skin at the same time, and so is the slick that spins glistening silver threads between his fingers as he sinks them into himself. His wrist hurts from the damn angle he never seems to get right and his hips ache because how could his fingers ever be enough when he knows exactly that Hajime could fill him up so much better. Tooru sobs weakly from the not nearly satisfying pleasure.

"Hajime!" he cries out, knowing well that the distance overpowers the instinctive bond that lingers between them when they're close.

Just in that moment, his phone rings.

Maybe their connection does work, even when one of them is on the other end of Japan, Tooru thinks weakly. Without pulling his fingers out, he feels around the nightstand for his phone using his free hand. It slips, lands on the floor with a low thud and Tooru bites back the tears that threaten to overflow from his eyes _again._

He just wants his Alpha's voice when he can't have him here and not even that seems to work today.

The call ends and Tooru sobs in frustration. Of course Hajime doesn't have much time, he can't be bothered to wait until Tooru is ready to pick up. Stupid, useless Omega, can't even get the phone when his Alpha is calling…

He grabs the phone from the carpet, and it lights up the same second with another call from Hajime.

Frantic with relief, Tooru answers it and doubles over on the bed, knees spread apart and chest pressed to the mattress.

"Okay, I have a bit of free time now, so I hope you—"

Hajime is cut off abruptly by a treacherous whimper from his Omega, and he grins. Viciously. So he's been right. Their talk today hasn't missed its mark. Tooru is probably so desperate from him right now, he's got at least three fingers up his ass. He doesn't touch the toys without Hajime's permission – that's been one of their agreements. If Tooru wants cock, Hajime will give it to him. Either by fucking him or by teasing him with one of the toys they've chosen together.

If Hajime isn't home, Tooru is not allowed to use any of them; he is to wait until his Alpha comes back.

"Tooru?" he asks innocently. "Is everything alright? You sound a bit… upset."

"… your fault," the Omega mewls desperately between two breathless sobs, "it's all your fault, you stupid idiot! For not being here, for always being away, I can't take it anymore without you here!"

He reaches back and claws at the slick-covered backside of his thighs, trying hard not to scream from how distressed he is, and Hajime – the fucker, Tooru snarls internally – just laughs.

"I'm sorry, love. But you know I have a lot of work to do, so… try to be good and hold out for me, okay? Hm… You know what? Because I'm feeling generous and because you apologized so sweetly for being a little shit today, you can get one of the toys. Whichever one you like. In exchange for one little thing."

_Anything, Alpha, anything, I swear, anything, just say it, name it, I'll do everything, I will—_

"Stay on the phone with me until you come. I want you to talk to me while you do it to yourself. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

Boy, do they.

Tooru nods, frantically trying to catch his breath, as he fumbles with the bottom drawer of the nightstand where they keep their condoms and toys and the calendar for Tooru's heat cycle, his pills and the suppressants for when he absolutely can't take it any longer.

"You have to talk to me," Hajime reminds him in a soft chuckle. "Do we have a deal, Tooru?"

"Y-Yes!" the Omega chokes out and, although his vision is swimming, reaches for one of their favorites – the first one they've bought and the one Hajime usually only allows him to use when he's on the peak of his heat, because using it at any other time is far too overstimulating.

"Good. Good boy," his mate praises quietly. "Now, did you get one of our toys? Yeah? Very good. I want you on my side of the bed, so when I come back, I got everything smelling like you because my horny little Omega couldn't help but get his delicious slick all over my blankets, understood?"

As if Tooru would ever object to that. It's humiliating and embarrassing, how much slick he's dripping just from hearing Hajime's voice, but that's alright. The Alpha says it's okay, that he likes it.

"Under… Understood," Tooru answers, although his voice is stagnant, and he drops his head back onto the soft cushions.

_Why are you never here when I need you most?_

"Are you okay, love? Tell me your color."

_Red. Because Red means you'll take me in your arms and be there for me, no matter what. But even if I say that, you won't come. Not tonight._

"Green," he pants softly and nudges the tip of the vibrator against his entrance. "I'm… I'm fine, Hajime."

_Just wishing you were here beside me, on top of me, beneath me, touching me._

"Alright. Safeword out if it gets too much for you, promise me that. I don't want to push you too hard."

_You never do._

"Promised, I… I promise."

"Good boy."

He's shaking over and over as he works the toy into himself, broken moans and husky whimpers accompanying the litany of his Alpha's name. Within him, apprehension is still battling instinct, but one has to lose eventually.

And this time, it's definitely not instinct.

"You sound amazing, Tooru," Hajime groans quietly and Tooru can tell he's touching himself from the deep nuance in his voice that only ever breaks through when they're having sex. "You really want this, hm?"

_What a stupid question._

Still sobbing, barely conscious enough to keep his eyes open, Tooru rolls onto his stomach. Every brush of skin against the bedsheets is rendering him overly sensitive to the fabric rubbing against him.

"Alpha, just want you, Alpha, want you, I just want Alpha here with me!" he whispers and his hips stutter, the toy falling uselessly onto the mattress beside him. His hands are twitching, but Tooru flinches like he's burnt himself when his fingertips touch the heated, flushed skin on his abdomen.

"Shhh, and you got him here," a voice above him says and suddenly, the familiar tearing sound of a condom wrapper makes Tooru's eyes snap open. Then, without any warning whatsoever, Hajime is hilted inside him with just one fluid motion. "Don't cry, love, it's alright. Let's make you feel better right away, okay?"

Shock, relief, confusion, delight – it's all too much at once and Tooru comes with a stifled outcry that sounds like a distorted version of Hajime's name. He doesn't resist when the Alpha lovingly turns him around, brushes his hair back and kisses his cheeks dry again, wipes every last tear from his face.

"Here," he mutters, takes Tooru's hand and places it against his chest. There's a thrilling laugh in his words. "I'm really here, okay? Don't look at me like that, I'm not a ghost or anything. I just came back because something felt so wrong during your call today that I told the others I'll catch up with them soon and drove back. I just had to see you again. You sounded so different than usual, it made me afraid."

He leans over the still starstruck Omega and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Only now, Tooru manages to wrap his arms around Hajime and he digs his fingernails deep into the Alpha's back. It's really true, his mate is back with him. All this time, he's probably stood outside the house, just waiting for Tooru to break down so he can build him up again.

"Don't… don't do that again!" he sobs against Hajime's shoulder, teeth sinking into the fabric of the stupid shirt that marks Japan's national coach.

How cruel and how kind of him to return just because Tooru has been feeling down.

"I'm sorry, love. I should've come right in after arriving. But toying with your greedy little Omega side is just too much fun. You can't have me all to yourself, do you understand that?" Hajime asks as he thrusts into him, gentle but demanding, and Tooru arches into it.

Of course he knows he can't just make Hajime stay home with him all the time, they both have work and friends and hobbies, but the thought is calming. Satisfying. Just him and Hajime, all day, every day.

Heaven.

The Alpha groans low in his throat. "Tooru—"

Tooru lifts his hips up even more, allows Hajime's thrusts to reach even deeper inside him, and presses one hand against his abdomen. It feels so good, for the both of them, he thinks with a sweet purr. Shame Hajime is wearing a condom today.

"Get rid of it," he pouts up at his mate. "I want you to come inside me."

Flushed, grinning, Hajime tilts his head for a moment, but then he bends down and gives Tooru a fleeting kiss.

"I have to pull out for that. Do you think you can handle that?"

It's a fair exchange and Tooru nods, even though the Omega side of him would love to protest violently against the prospect of not being filled up for a second. Hajime sits back, pulls the condom off and hooks Tooru's leg over his arm to enter him again with a forceful thrust.

"Better?" he gasps, still with this devious smirk on his kiss-swollen lips.

Tooru's content trills should be enough proof of that, really, especially when Hajime comes inside him seconds later with a throaty growl and lightly sinks his teeth into the Omega's neck – not by his mating mark, just a bit lower, and that hurts.

They're both gasping for air, acutely aware of what a mess they've made of the bed, and Tooru can barely breathe in between the hungry kisses that start to devour him, but also from the tremors throughout his body.

"Tooru, are you alright? You're shaking," Hajime points out worriedly and strokes his hair. "Hey, idiot, I'm talking to you!"

"I know that, okay? I know!" Tooru snaps, torn between anger and despair and helpless fear. "I know, I know— Hajime, p-please, please just don't leave me!"

The Alpha stares down at him, stunned. There's a visceral, violent reaction in the back of his head, but it's silent, without a sound, and it ebbs into a gentle, soothing purr from the depths of his chest.

"Tooru, why would you say something like that? Why would I leave you? Why would you even _think_ I'd ever consider leaving you?"

"Be… Because!" his boyfriend answers, still trembling, but this time, he turns away from Hajime. "Because I'm a nuisance and I'm bratty and I always sulk when I don't get to have my way and I'm terribly obnoxious and I never listen to you and I continue to argue even when I know I'm wrong and you're right and I don't even deserve to always be accommodated by you and I feel bad for you because you're stuck with me, but I'm so selfish that I don't want you to leave and that makes me feel even worse!"

Hajime keeps quiet, considers the outburst carefully. Then, he nods. "I know that you can be a handful. And I know that some of this is true, you really should work on a few things. But that doesn't mean I'd leave you over something like that," he begins, and his voice sweeps over Tooru's feverish skin like a cooling stream of air. "I know you're not perfect, but that makes me happy. Because I'm not either, and if you were, that would make it so easy for you to go and find someone better than me. I'm rude and I don't show you enough how much you mean to me, I get physical way too fast when I feel embarrassed or overwhelmed and I keep acting like a kid when we get into fights. I'm not a single bit better than you are."

He takes a deep breath and gathers the last bits of composure he finds strewn around his mind. Tooru is still not meeting his gaze, but he gently turns the Omega's head to at least make them face one another.

"Now listen here, you brat. You're not perfect. So? Neither am I. Isn't love just all about wanting to be with someone despite their flaws? I know you're feeling bad about that letter, you think that's the reason for all this, and I know you've been down ever since Tobio yelled at us. But I know how often I told you I hated you all the way through middle and high school, and I never meant a single word. He's angry, of course, but he'll calm down again. And that letter was a dumb mistake. We couldn't possibly guess that they were fated mates."

There's no answer, but Hajime isn't really expecting one anyway. Tooru needs to come to terms with what he's said by himself, there's nothing else Hajime can do now. He stands up and grabs the condom and the wrapper from the bed. "I'll just throw this away, be right back. Don't move an inch."

As if he could. Tooru grabs the sheets from his side of the bed and curls up in a soft, warm cocoon, already closing his eyes. He just wants to cuddle and sleep now, preferably in his Alpha's arms.

At least that has been the plan.

Which is then roughly turned upside down by a wave of acrid, bitter scent from the doorway. Hajime is holding something in his hand, something small and pink Tooru has to look twice at to understand what it is.

"Tooru," the Alpha says, and it's obvious that he's trying hard not to let his temper get the better of him, "do you think you might be pregnant? Is that why you were feeling bad about me leaving you alone this week? Why didn't you take the pill if you bought it already?"

Tooru can barely get his wits back together. This box, the untouched pill in its silver wrapper—

_Tobio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm don't think I forgot about your KageHina smut, you'll get that too soon enough my dears :))
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :))))


	30. change of heart

Tobio rings the doorbell and steps back onto the little stairs that lead up to the house.

"Coming, coming!" a voice says from behind the door and then, Kuroo steps out onto the doormat with a pleasantly surprised little chirp. "Tobio-chan! How good to see you! Are you looking for Atsumu?"

The young Alpha, still in his gakuran and clutching his school bag, nods. "Yes. Could I talk to him, please? Just for a bit, I won't keep him from work long."

"Tobio-chaaan!"

Before Kuroo can stop them, although he tries to, two of four little boys come barreling through the front door and throw themselves at Tobio with their brothers hot on their heels. They all puppy pile onto him, grasping his clothes and tugging at his hands to make him come inside, talking and yelling over each other to get his attention.

"Alright you lot, that's enough," Kuroo says lovingly and plucks Kegawa from the poor teenager's leg. Immediately, the little boy wraps both arms around his mama's neck and purrs. "Sorry, Tobio-chan, but Atsumu isn't here today. His old high school volleyball club and his mate are back home from college for the winter holidays and he asked for the day off so he could go see them. But I know where they were supposed to meet up, if that's of any help? I don't know how urgent it is, so—"

"Very urgent."

"Alright then, they're meeting at Hoshiyama Coffee and he left, I'd say an hour ago, so they might still be there."

Tobio glances down at his watch. It's three in the afternoon, he's not supposed to be home until half-past five. Maybe if he runs, he can catch them. He needs Atsumu's advice on this. Shortly, his gaze settles on Kuroo, who's looking at him rather worriedly now, but then he shakes his head. For now, let's not trust the adults. Kuroo would probably flip and call Tooru right away.

"Thanks, Kuroo-san. Bye you guys, I'll come by again sometimes!"

He waves to the pups, who are already moaning over his early leave, and sets off in a light jog. Once Tobio is sure he's out of sight, he breaks into a full run. It's not far until town – usually, when he's on his bike. But today, he's left it at school, in case anyone asks if he's skipping club. If his bike is there, he can say he's just been called into some teacher's office for a moment during practice and that's why he hasn't been at the gym.

Panting, he takes a shortcut through the backstreets and gets out his phone. Where exactly is that damn café again? He has a vague idea, but there's no time to waste, so he types the name into his phone and follows the directions from there. Eight minutes by foot, it tells him, but that's probably an assumption made without the knowledge that Tobio is the fastest runner on the team right now.

He makes it in three and a half.

A few people at their tables look up when the door is thrown open and a young Alpha, tall and breathing heavily, marches through the café, dark blue eyes sweeping left and right, obviously in search for someone.

_Found you._

"Tobio-chan?"

Five people are looking at him, three of them with slightly furrowed brows. Of the two others, one gets up to greet him, the second one just smiles.

"Good seein' ya again," Osamu says and pulls Tobio into a firm hug. He's grown and his voice is darker, but his eyes and lazy smile are still the same. For a moment, Tobio wants to push him away – his heart is already leaping into his throat with every beat, and not just from the run here – but then he allows Osamu to hold him for another moment.

"Nice to have you back," he answers when they part at last and Osamu motions for him to sit down with them.

The three others by the table are still scrutinizing him thoroughly, and Tobio briefly wonders which of them is Atsumu's mate. Kuroo has mentioned he's meeting up with friends and his mate today, hasn't he?

"Tobio-chan, this is Kita-san. He was our volleyball team captain in high school. This is Aran, and this is Suna," Atsumu says and gestures to the other men sitting around them while his brother slumps back down onto the chair. "We all played together. Ya guys, this is Tobio-chan. He's my precious kouhai."

Tobio clicks his tongue, but he doesn't dare to say something to that. Those are college students, after all, and one of them is Atsumu's mate, so he doesn't want to be disrespectful towards the Omega right now and maybe anger them.

"Nice to meet you all. Atsumu, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside, maybe?"

It's like flipping a switch in the three strangers and they all tense, ready to get up immediately and their eyes flash cold and dangerous. Tobio takes a short step back. He can smell that they're Alphas, and he can tell from how protectively their scents weave themselves around Atsumu that all of them are really close to him.

"Atsumu-kun," the Alpha called Kita warns and his hand on the table twitches slightly, but then the Omega is already pushing past them, getting out of his chair and walking towards Tobio, who still keeps his gaze averted.

Usually, he isn't fast to submit, but upon finding himself faced with three so powerful Alphas and Osamu – although the younger Miya twin is the only one appearing to be completely fine with the situation – Tobio finds it better to play it safe.

"Sure. Don't look at me like that, Kita-san, I've known Tobio-chan since he was barely seven. Come on. Can't have a good talk with all of 'em hanging onto me like that." Laughing, Atsumu grasps his shoulder and steers him towards the door. He sighs, almost a bit relieved, when they're outside. "Jeez. All of them scentin' me at once is terrible. Way too worried, the whole lot. So, what's wrong?"

His usual smile is back on his lips. He looks relaxed, even more than usual, Tobio notes. Must be his mate's presence. Tobio notices that on himself – whenever Shouyo is around, all the stuff that usually grinds his gears is suddenly so unimportant.

"I'm in trouble," he says, not even bothering to mask it.

Atsumu perks up immediately, his hand lightly grasps Tobio's arm. "What?"

"Would you help me if I was going to be a father?"

With slack jaw and widening eyes, Atsumu stares back at him for a good few seconds, then he chuckles nervously and his grip tightens. "Yer kidding me. Right? Tobio-chan, what the hell? This is a joke, right? Please tell me 's a damn joke."

"It really isn't."

Tobio withstands the burning glare of the Omega, but just barely. A single moment longer and he would've given in, would've probably apologized and lied and said it was just a bad joke, a prank, but then Atsumu knocks his head back and closes his eyes with a thoughtful sigh.

"I'm always going to help ya. If I can, that is. What happened?"

"I found my fated pair. And we… kind of slept with each other yesterday. Mama got mad as hell over it," Tobio mutters and his shoulders sink down. "He told Shouyo to take the after pill, but I couldn't just let him. He cried so much over it. We don't want to hurt our baby. And I have no idea what Mama's gonna do when he finds out that Shouyo might be pregnant. He only agreed not to tell Papa if I promised we would use protection from now on."

For a moment, Atsumu tenses up and Tobio is just waiting for the slap to come, but then the Omega lowers his hand back down and breathes deeply.

"Ya… Ugh, never mind. 'S done already, nothin' to change about it now. Yer really something, Tobio-chan, lemme tell you that. But ya don't know for sure yet if yer Omega is gonna be pregnant, right? Why dontcha wait for next week and make him take a test? And if he really is pregnant after that, I'll see what I can do for ya. It won't be much, just to be clear. God, Alphas are so _dense,"_ he mumbles and shakes his head.

Being scolded by Atsumu feels even worse than being scolded by Tooru. Tobio clutches the sleeves of his gakuran and stares at his shoes to swallow the tears down before his friend can see them. A warm, gentle hand suddenly takes his chin and lifts his head up.

"What's wrong? Hey, don't go cryin' now. Yer the one who screwed this up, so stand up straight and take responsibility. If yer that worried, it's not too late for that Omega of yours to take the pill yet, y'know? Oh, please. Don't cry, Tobio-chan, don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh on ya."

Apparently feeling a bit guilty, Atsumu hugs Tobio to his chest and strokes his hair to calm him down while the young Alpha dissolves into weak sobs against his friend's shoulder. It takes a long time until Tobio stops crying and even longer for him to get it back together. At some point, he thinks he hears Osamu's and Kita's voices somewhere beside them, but Atsumu just whispers something and they leave and Tobio feels even guiltier now.

Atsumu has his brother, his friends and his mate back in town for a brief time and here he is, keeping him occupied by crying to him about his problems.

"I'm sorry," he whispers at last, still shaking and with a pounding headache that leaves him nauseous. "You… you should go back inside. I'm sure Osamu and the others are waiting for you already."

"Don't worry," Atsumu answers softly. "They'll be around for two weeks now, so I got enough time to catch up with 'em. Yer more important right now. Come on, I'll take you home, 's getting late already. We can talk more about this tomorrow when yer a bit calmer. Let's just call one of the guys out to walk us, okay?"

That hurts Tobio's pride, but he has to admit, he's not in the best of conditions today and it's already getting dark. Should anything happen, he'd actually be glad to have another Alpha deal with it. When Atsumu sends a brief text to his twin, he actually gets three Alphas to look after them on their way home.

"Do you always walk around alone at this hour when we're not here?" Suna asks, disgruntled, and pushes up against the Omega with a dark scowl. His scent is overwhelmingly protective.

"No, dimwit," Atsumu scoffs. "Bokuto-san usually walks me around when I have stuff to do after dark."

"Are you sure you can trust that man?" Aran pushes the issue further and his dark eyes narrow dangerously.

Atsumu bares his teeth. "Of course! Bokuto-san nearly adopted me off the bat when I came over the first time!"

Kita stays silent, but he's the one who lightly rubs his wrist against Atsumu's jacket, leaving his calming, warm scent all over the sleeve of it. There's really no telling who's the most possessive over him, Tobio thinks in weak amusement. The Alphas crowd them – Atsumu, Osamu and Tobio – together in their middle and they start heading back.

Somehow, it's comforting, being protected from all sides. Aran and Kita are walking in front of him, Suna, Osamu and Atsumu behind him. He hears the twins talking among each other, but their Kansai dialect is thick and heavy when it's just them who are speaking, and he can barely understand a single word.

The closer they get to home, the more Tobio is trembling.

Even with Atsumu and Osamu and three Alphas to back him up – he doesn't think he can face Tooru just yet.

But it's not Tooru standing in the light of the patio lamp, waiting.

It's Hajime.

* * *

Tobio remembers playing with Kunimi and Kindaichi in the front yard one summer day. He's gotten a new bike from Wakatoshi and Eita for his good grades at the start of summer vacation: a beautiful bike with a glistening red frame, with white tires and silver brakes that glint in the sunlight – but which boy needs brakes on a bike like that?

Of course he's shared it with his friends, taking turns on doing tricks and showing off while Tooru and Hajime have spent some time on the Hollywood swing in the garden behind the house. It's been his turn on the bike and the air has been hot and shimmering over the asphalt of the sidewalk.

Then, all Tobio remembers is a searing pain in his wrist and up his arm, the worried calls of his name from Kunimi and Kindaichi, the far too blue sky above and white arrows of sunlight scorching his eyes, the nausea, the dizziness and then Hajime's arms, hoisting him up safely. Car doors slamming, the cool white walls of a hospital room, the unfamiliar scent and weight of the cast on his wrist, home and his room, painkillers, fever dreams.

But during all of that, Hajime's arms have always been there to hold him, to comfort him. Even in the middle of the night, it's always been Hajime to come to him when he's been crying, hugging him tightly until he's been breathing calmly again.

Now, his father is glaring at him from the front door threshold and the arms that have always been so securely wrapped around Tobio are crossed in front of his chest.

Atsumu inhales sharply behind Tobio. "Oikawa-san promised he wouldn't snitch on ya, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did!" Tobio hisses back. The twins and their friends stay back, unsure about whether to interfere or not.

"I thought you were at practice?" Hajime says and steps forward. Surprisingly, his voice isn't as cold as the young Alpha has expected it to be. "You're home early, then."

Shaking with nervousness, Tobio walks up the steps to the patio. "I… I had to go to a teacher's office before practice and I thought… I thought I'd go see Atsumu so he can help me with my grades on that subject—"

"Go inside. And wait there for me," Hajime says quietly and pushes him towards the hallway. He nods at Atsumu and Osamu, eyes the Alphas behind them for a moment. "Thanks for bringing him home, Atsumu-kun, Osamu-kun."

Before the twins can answer, Hajime follows after his son, slamming the front door shut. Tobio backs away from him.

"Papa, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your tour?"

"I stayed back. Tooru wasn't feeling good without me here. And when I got home, what do you think I found in the trash? Are you _trying_ to get a rise out of us, Tobio?"

He shoves a small, pink box into Tobio's hands and the young Alpha flinches back. Why he's thrown it away here at home really is beyond him, but it's just been an instinct. He has just wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. Hasn't even wanted to look at it for one more second.

"Papa—"

"Do you even know what you are doing to Shouyo? And to yourself? Hell, do you know what you are doing to Tooru?" his father barks back at him. "You have no idea, absolutely no idea!"

Tears are starting to fill Tobio's eyes, hot and heavy as they pour down his cheeks. For a moment, Hajime stares back at him, panting, then he steps forward and Tobio tries to wince away, but his father just pulls him against his body and hugs him.

For what feels like an eternity, Hajime just holds him like that.

There's a faint tremble in his shoulders that Tobio only notices when he hesitantly returns the embrace. He's expected a top-notch harangue, not a hug. But then, after all, neither Hajime nor Tooru have ever liked to punish him.

"Papa, are you alright?" he asks shakily. "Papa?"

"Tooru… he got pregnant in high school. We were so happy, we really thought we were going to make it. We thought we could be the family we always wanted to be. And… and he— he lost the baby. Two months into the pregnancy," Hajime whispers and his voice sounds so broken that Tobio whimpers in distress. "I stayed by his side the entire time, I promised him we would be alright, even as I watched him bleed. It was all my fault. I was so careless, but I loved him too much to refuse him during his heats. They said I should've never allowed him to get pregnant in the first place. He was too young, and with all our volleyball training and with how much effort he was putting into it, they told me he was already prone to miscarriage."

Tobio feels his blood turn from freezing cold to boiling hot and back again under his skin. His fingertips dig deep into Hajime's back as he clings to his father and tries to imagine what it would be like to see Shouyo bleed, to have to sit by his little Omega and watch him cry and beg for Tobio to do something, calling out for his Alpha, pleading for him to help.

"Please. Don't do this to yourself or to Shouyo," his father says at last and pushes him back, trying to hide his tears by quickly wiping them away. "I don't— I don't want you two to go through this too."

It hurts to see Hajime – always so cool, always so composed and always on top of things – looking so a mess, but Tobio remembers it has hurt even worse to look into Shouyo's tear-stricken face this morning. What sense does it make to spare his Omega one pain just to toss him into another?

"How can I force him to get rid of our baby, though?" he asks through gritted teeth. "What if he's pregnant for real? How can I just tell Shouyo to kill our baby?"

Hajime lightly strokes his cheeks, cleaning away the tears. "Tobio, you're both fifteen. We would support you, and you know that, but you both have to go to school. And you both love volleyball too much to give up on it just yet. So if you really want pups, just wait a few more years. Okay? I promise, it'll be better for all of us."

Sobbing faintly, Tobio buries his face against Hajime's shoulder, but he nods, although slowly.

"Okay," his father breathes and holds him closer. "Okay, good boy. Let's figure this out together. We're here with you. We're not letting you down."

* * *

Shouyo sleeps over again that night.

Tooru watches carefully as the little Omega swallows the pill down, then he wraps him up in a few of Tobio's blankets and lets him cry for as long as he wants to after that. Tobio is completely distraught, but Tooru just strokes his hair and tells him to make sure Shouyo doesn't throw up.

He brings them dinner and dessert without saying a word later, and when he comes to collect the plates, he smiles faintly. Shouyo is asleep, lying back to chest with Tobio on the bed, pale and all tuckered out from crying. Tobio stares at him with an unreadable expression. Maybe he's still mad.

But just as he passes by the bed, Tooru feels a slender hand wrapping around his wrist.

"Mama?"

Oh? So he's not angry after all?

"What is it, sunshine?" he croons softly and puts down the plates on the bedside table to sit next to Tobio and stroke his hair.

The young Alpha averts his gaze, but he still holds onto Tooru's arm. "Mama. Papa told me what… what happened to you in high school."

Tooru freezes.

"He did?" he mutters. "So that's what made you change your mind, huh."

Suddenly, he feels like crying. His free hand slides down to his abdomen, to the horrible emptiness he's gotten used to over the years.

"Mama!"

Tobio turns to him. One arm he has still wrapped around Shouyo, but he coils the other around Tooru's waist and pulls him closer, embracing him as tightly as the awkward position will allow.

"I'm so sorry about it," his son whispers softly. "I'm so, so sorry. And I promise, I wouldn't have acted up like that if I'd known before. I understand now why you were so worried about me and Shouyo. And I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I didn't mean that. I'm still mad that you never told me about Shouyo, but… but I don't hate you. I never hated you. I never will."

Even though tears are still trembling in his lashes, Tooru sinks into the hug with a smile. It feels so safe, like one of Hajime's embraces.

_Thank you, sunshine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, as you all have probably noticed, I have reached a final chapter count and I've started a new series with this work. I will gradually add some more works to it, if you have any requests as to what you might want to see/which pairing interests you most, please tell me, and I will see if I can accommodate some prompts of yours! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ As of now, I can tell you there will definitely be a bit of UshiSemi backstory, some ToraKen and BoKuroo~ Thank you guys for always sticking around, maybe one or two will be interested in the other works of the series as well! ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always!! :))))


	31. heat-dizzy afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma Kozume and Keiji Akaashi are twenty-five years old.

"So the two of them are really coming to school together now, hmm?" Akaashi mutters as he looks out the window to the bike stands where Shouyo and Tobio are just arriving, both laughing. His hand clasps the coffee cup before him on the table in the teacher's lounge.

"Seems like they're finally a couple," Kenma agrees. He's sorting out some papers to put them down in one of his folders. "How are they doing during club? I heard they had some trouble at first with their sets."

Akaashi smiles absent-mindedly.

"Yeah. Hinata-kun couldn't hit any of Oikawa-kun's tosses, but now they're over it. I'd even say they're the best team on the club right now. Oikawa-kun will probably be the official setter during this year's matches – he outshines his senpais by far. And Hinata-kun is a wonderful decoy and a great spiker. We could be going places with those boys."

Kenma sighs and rests his chin in his palm to stare at his coworker. "Huh… That's amazing. It's so great when you have someone who inspires you to play. I'd watch Tora during practice every day in high school and he always looked so happy when he was playing that I… kinda got into it too. And playing with Tora was always fun."

They smile at each other from opposite sides of the table and while Akaashi takes up his coffee again, Kenma goes back to the paperwork spread out before him. For a while, they just focus on their own stuff, but then, Akaashi throws Kenma a quick glance.

"So you and Tora-kun are still going strong?"

His colleague smiles down at his folder and, without looking up, he waves his hand. The sunbeams from the window catch on something small and glistening and Akaashi's breath catches in his throat.

"He proposed?!"

Kenma giggles.

"He cried before I did. I bet anyone watching would've assumed I said No off the bat. We were just eating dinner when he suddenly got on his knee before me and started this whole speech he had probably planned for weeks already and on the second sentence he burst into tears, and when I saw the ring, I cried too. Was a pretty messy evening."

"I'm happy for you, Kenma," Akaashi says with a gentle smile, but there's something hiding behind the twitching corners of his mouth, something Kenma picks up on after all the time they've spent together.

"And you wanted to say…?" he teases, just to watch his friend get flushed and flustered, searching for words and coming up empty-handed after all.

For a while, Akaashi doesn't really want to admit to it, but Kenma can be persistent when he wants, and he presses on until the Alpha finally spills the tea.

"I met someone," he says with a heavy blush, and he still refuses to meet his friend's gaze across the table, and that brings a quick upward-flicker to Kenma's lips.

"So you did. And do I get to hear about them?"

"Konoha. His… his name is Konoha." Akaashi lights up as soon as the name is past his lips and buries his face in his hands, but Kenma has already seen his wide smile. "I got to know him at a conference for advanced training in Tokyo last summer and we exchanged numbers back then because we were going to the same lectures and thought we'd help each other find our way around since the buildings were huge and we both had no idea how to navigate Tokyo, so we… we felt safer together. And he texted me last month that he's coming to Miyagi, so maybe we could meet again."

Oh, he's so in love. Kenma just looks at him with the gentlest smile. Akaashi, always so organized and structured, is crumbling at the mere memory of his crush. It's nearly obvious how syrupy sweet and slow his thoughts are getting the more he thinks about Konoha.

"Should I be prepared to meet your future mate soon, then?" Kenma asks and puts his files away into the bag he always takes to school, but Akaashi just sighs.

"I don't think so, Kenma." With that, he gets up and piles the notebooks for his next class into his arms. "I'll see you during lunch, hopefully. Let's eat together."

He leaves without a Goodbye, and Kenma tilts his head.

* * *

Spring has left with blossoming canola and wisteria, and summer takes its place with powder-blue skies and molten-ice-cream-sticky fingers. It's warm, and it's almost a shame that they're stuck inside the gym for so long after school, but they sit on the steps during breaks and after practice, splashing each other with the water from their bottles and sucking popsicles into silly shapes just because they can.

Of course Kei is still bitchy and uptight and Yamaguchi is still a little timid around anyone but his best friend, and Lev is still too optimistic and too tall for his age, Inuoka still has too much energy, Kunimi is still too lazy and Kindaichi still gets too emotional, but they're an amazing team and Karasuno is on top of the prefecture – as expected.

Tobio is dozing off in the sun, leaned against the doorpost of the gym's back entrance, and on his chest, Shouyo is sleeping soundly. They're too lethargic to get changed right now, and the others are still there too, laughing and joking and Lev is chasing Inuoka around for some reason, Kei is pouting over some thing or another and Kunimi moans about it being way too hot as usual while Kindaichi fans him some cool air.

They've finished their ration of ice cream for the day, but when Shouyo leans up slightly, still dizzy and sleep-drunken, searching out Tobio's lips for a kiss, he tastes strawberry and pineapple on his tongue.

"You wanna stay over at my place tonight?" Tobio mumbles and threads his fingers through Shouyo's hair.

"Yeah," the Omega hums back and nuzzles his cheek. "Just gotta text Suga-chan first. Later. Not now. Later."

He yawns, and it takes over on all of them, lounging in the sun like fat, lazy cats. Akaashi, Takeda and Coach Ukai are long gone for the day, leaving them to clean up, but neither of them is in the right mind for that now.

"You guys, I think we should get started on putting everything away," Kindaichi mutters, but then he drops his head back too and just basks in the warm summer breeze that wafts into entrance to the gym. Kunimi curls into his lap for a nap that same second and cleaning up starts to fade into the distance again.

Only after another hour in the sun, they manage to gather enough willpower to actually fold the net and break down the posts to put them away in the equipment room before they call sluggish Goodbyes to each other and depart into different directions, some on foot, some on their bikes, some heading for the bus station by the foot of the hill.

"Tsukki, let's get some food before we head home!" Yamaguchi says excitedly and pulls his friend along, waving at Tobio and Shouyo, who wave back and get on their bikes.

It's cooler with the constant stream of air in their faces – refreshing, almost. By the time they reach home (Shouyo refuses to call Tobio's house anything but home after Tooru and Hajime have offered him a key for the front door), they're both a bit more awake and Tobio actually throws together some snacks and cool drinks for them to take out into the garden.

Mocca and Checkers and four baby bunnies are happily bouncing through the lush grass of the backyard, nibbling on the scraps of vegetables Hajime always leaves in their bowls for them. Shouyo greets them with a soft mutter, scratches their ears and picks Checkers up to hold on his arm as he sits in the Hollywood swing and waits for Tobio to join him.

For a while, they stay there, comfortable in the shade of the tree in the back of the garden, then Checkers decides to abandon his comfortable perch on Shouyo's arms and Tobio pulls his Omega closer.

It's a beautiful May.

"Mama and Papa are getting married in July," Tobio mutters, only remembering that after some time.

"Huh. Really? That's so cool. I wanna marry Tobio-chan too one day."

Shouyo giggles when the Alpha kisses his neck in response and wraps both arms around his mate. Getting married sounds really fun. Tooru has been preparing for a month now, although he does have a plan already – Tobio and Hajime have to give him credit for that. Wakatoshi comes over more often now, and so do Satori and Mattsun. All three of them are practically going bonkers over the whole event.

Knowing his mama and his friends, Tobio should have guessed it's going to be an elaborate ceremony.

"Yeah. I wanna see you in a pretty white suit. And I want sunflower bouquets. From Toshi's garden."

And he wants to get married on a warm summer day like this one, so he can have the sun, the sunflowers and Shouyo all beaming at him. The heat is sure making him dizzy this afternoon, Tobio thinks with a chuckle.

"Awesome," Shouyo mutters.

"You really wanna get married? Like, right now?" Tobio asks sleepily, and Shouyo turns his head, obviously not completely grasping what they're talking about either.

"Yeah, sure. That would be cool."

"Then it's a deal," Tobio says softly and kisses his forehead. "We're gonna get married in May. With sunflowers and sun and white suits."

They both nod solemnly to that and when Tooru and Hajime return that evening, they find the kids asleep in the Hollywood swing: Shouyo is curled up on top of Tobio, who has one of his legs dangling over the edge of the seat, and Tooru coos over them until his Alpha pulls him back into the house.

"You're gonna wake them up, Shittykawa!" he grumbles when Tooru whines at him to let go.

"I won't, I'll be very quiet! But look at how cute they are, this is so adorable! You never let me sleep on you like that!"

Hajime scoffs. "Yeah, because you're like, half a head taller than me, stupid! If you were as tiny and light as Shouyo, I'd let you sleep on top of me too. Now come on, let them sleep. They probably had a long day."

"So did we," Tooru protests and cups Hajime's face in his hands, pushing him up against the wall with a smirk, "and I really wanna do something to relax right now. The kids are occupied – and we could be too, you know."

He doesn't need to say that twice. No matter how much time they spend together, it's just never enough, and Tooru finds himself bent over the sink in the bathroom before they even manage it to the shower, with Hajime's fingers shoved into his mouth to stifle his outcries so they won't disturb their son and his mate.

It's summer, after all, and allowing the kids nap outside when the nights are almost as warm as the days won't do them any harm.

Still, when it gets dark, Tobio wakes up and lightly nudges his Omega awake as well.

"Hey baby," he slurs tiredly and smiles when Shouyo immediately clings to him like a little koala bear.

"Mmmm… like that. Call me that more often."

Tobio laughs. "What? Baby?"

Shouyo nods and snuggles into his shirt just a tiny bit more. It feels so good to be held by Tobio's arms like this. The Alpha huffs a little.

"Hey, let's go inside. You're getting heavy."

All in all, that would be an insult to another person, but Shouyo just beams down at his boyfriend with a proud hum. Compared to how boney he's been at the start of this school year, he's looking way healthier now, and Tobio lovingly strokes his hips. They're starting to round slightly where there have only been sharp angles before, and it makes Shouyo look even more attractive.

"Yeah? Really? I gained some weight again, did you notice?"

At first, it's been concerning for all of them, especially the adults, after the pregnancy scare from last winter, but now, Tobio is just relieved that his Omega has been getting healthier since they are a couple.

"Silly, 'course I noticed," the Alpha mutters and sits up as far as Shouyo's weight in his lap will allow him. "Now come on, it's not really comfortable here."

They walk to his room hand in hand, unwilling to part for even a moment, and although they're both still sweaty from afternoon practice and the hours they've spent dozing around in the sun, neither of them bothers to even think of showering before bed as they strip off their clothes. It's way too hot to sleep next to each other while wearing anything, after all, and they'll just sweat even more during the night, so morning shower it is.

With the blinds down, it's pitch black in the room, and Shouyo crawls into the makeshift nest on Tobio's bed, yawning.

"Are you coming, Tobio-chan?" he asks sleepily and rubs his eyes, curled up on his side of the mattress.

"Yeah. Just a moment."

Finally, the Alpha climbs over the edge of the nest too and a strong arm is laid over Shouyo's middle. Warm breaths tease along his bare skin, and the little Omega shudders. Slowly, Tobio's hand on his back starts to move, fingertips draw elaborate patterns onto his sweat-slicked skin.

"H-Hey, Tobio-chan!"

Shouyo whimpers and curls in on himself when a second hand moves down further and lightly nudges his legs apart, but Tobio just smiles into the dark and moves in to kiss the sweet moans from Shouyo's lips.

"Are you tired?" he whispers.

Hazel eyes flash in the dim twilight, but it's not irritation they're reflecting.

"Not anymore."

"Good," Tobio responds, and rolls onto the lithe body of the little Omega. His fingertips trace the taut skin of Shouyo's abdomen for a moment, then they dip down further and into the sweet slick between his legs.

It's adorable to see how fast Shouyo reacts to his touch, but then Tobio is painfully slammed in the head with the memory of his boyfriend going into heat over some simple nice words from him and he remembers how starved Shouyo has been for him during the first few weeks of their relationship – just so he'll be sure Tobio is really back with him.

"Tobio-chan, can you… can you kiss me again?" Shouyo whines and reaches up to pull him down, so Tobio discards his guilty conscience.

There's a time to feel remorse about abandoning his fated mate and there's a time for making sure said fated mate will be satisfied by the end of the night. It's not often that they can sleep with each other, but when they have the chance, they use it. Even though Shouyo is still on edge whenever Tobio touches him like this.

"S-Stop!" he gasps and pushes his Alpha back, hands pressed tightly against the warm, bare chest above him. "Do you… do you have—"

The quiet rustling of a condom wrapper and the gentle, dark blue eyes looking down at him are a silent reassurance before his focus shifts to the fingers slowly pushing into him, stretching him open, expertly searching for and finding his sweet spots.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you."

Relaxing into the nest, Shouyo drops his head back and arches his body to meet the touch of his Alpha. Everything Tobio does always feels so good, and he senses himself starting to tremble with pleasure when his boyfriend pulls his fingers out. They're covered in his own slick, and Tobio brings his hand up to lick every last remainder of it off with a content little purr that's already bordering a growl.

The comfortable sensation of being filled from before turns into a hot, delightful stretch when Tobio lines his cock up with the Omega's entrance and pushes into him gradually, still trying to be considerate, but of course his Alpha nature takes hold of him pretty quickly. Shouyo gasps, and Tobio shushes him with a gentle kiss to contrast the rough thrusts.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he mutters, but his grip on Shouyo's thighs stays bruising.

"Y-You… you— ahh! You never hurt me!" the Omega whimpers and clutches his Alpha's wrist. "You're always— taking care of me, you'd never… you would never hurt me, I… I know that!"

The trust he puts in Tobio is almost painful. It hurts so much to look into those beautiful eyes that have been missing from his life for so long, but he will endure it until he's given back every bit of faith Shouyo has ever had in him.

Shouyo's lashes flutter ever so slightly, glittering slightly from tears welling up in eyes. The kisses Tobio showers him with set his entire body alight, but the ardent promises that come along with them, that spill from those sinful lips, have his blood rushing in his ears, have his heart thundering in his chest. 

He really has no reason to doubt his Alpha. How could he? There is nothing but pure sincerity in Tobio's reverent gaze.

The whines and moans that escape from his own mouth only become louder, reverberating throughout the entire room as Tobio holds him by the waist and trails even more kisses along his throat. A deep growl bursts from the Alpha's chest, accompanying all the little noises Shouyo is making. 

"Tobio—"

He really is about to whine, to beg Tobio to hurry, but when he catches sight of those eyes, his breath catches in his throat. Unadulterated desire darkens those gorgeous dark blue eyes, and it's intoxicating, dizzying to be on the receiving end of it. 

One of Shouyo's hands tightens into his Alpha's dark locks, the other drops down and claws at the sheets, knuckles turning white as he writhes and tries his best to rock his hips. To no avail, of course – the way Tobio holds him gives him no inch to move, prevents him from even making the most minute movement.

A testament to his mate's strength that only fuels the fire inside of Shouyo even more.

"Tobio-chan, please—" If it had been anyone else, the little Omega would be beyond embarrassed at how needy, shaky his voice is as he trembles and squirms underneath Tobio.

Every inch of him is shaking with excitement as time just about melts away from him. Nothing else in this moment matters aside from his Alpha and his touches, his mouth, and all the little groans and growls that spill deep from his chest and reverberate straight through Shouyo's entire body, ripping out a breathy moan from his mouth. 

Tobio's thrusts have him squirming even more, hopelessly thrashing underneath the tight hold on his waist to try and get more and more and more and more. His back arches off the bed, head pressing against the soft sheets as the Alpha brushed against that sweet spot inside of him. 

They must be making such a mess.

When the Alpha pulls away from him, a whiny protest begins to bubble out of Shouyo and then he finds himself stuttering all over his damn self as he meets his Alpha's gaze once more. The mischievous glint in those blue eyes holds promises of so much more pleasure to come.

"You feeling good, Shouyo?" Tobio mutters, rolling his hips on purpose in just the way he knows Shouyo _loves._

The little Omega feels himself flush even deeper, his nose slightly scrunching as a crawling feeling of vulnerability spreads on his skin underneath such an intense gaze. 

"Do you really need me to answer that?" he snarks in response to Tobio's question, though the effect gets lost along the way and it comes out as a soft little gasp and his voice adapts an impatient little hitch. "Want more, Tobio, please."

Contentment fueled the purr that rumbled from the lowest part of Tobio's throat at his boyfriend's response. Why is he even bothering to ask when the Omega is so obviously writhing in pleasure under the consistent pace of his thrusts? Shouyo is so willingly taking everything of him, even trying to coax him deeper.

"I'll let go of your hips, okay?" Tobio mutters softly and shifts his hips just a little to press up right against Shouyo's sweet spot, smiling at the instinctive convulsion that goes through the slender body beneath him. "But only if you promise to keep still. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

His grip on the Omega's waist loosens slightly, just enough to give Shouyo the freedom of rocking his hips into his thrusts, but he still keeps the confining weight of his hands over the firm abs of his mate. Just in case Shouyo threatens to get too impatient. Tobio's gaze lovingly traces the outlines of that gorgeous face, flushed and sweaty and lit up with pure pleasure, stray strands of bright orange hair sticking to his skin. Shouyo's eyes are glazed over, fixated on his face until he knocks his head back with a soft sigh. His muscles slacken, completely relaxed and unwound.

Tobio trails one hand up his ribcage, gently thumbing over his nipples, then he drags his fingernails across the pale expanse of his chest. Beautiful red lines blossom on the white skin. He admiringly follows the marks with his eyes.

"Do you even know just how pretty you look like this?" The saccharine scent of fruit and winter spice Shouyo is radiating is starting to rouse an animalistic desire within Tobio. Even so, his touch stays gentle as he continues. "You should see yourself. Your body is so incredibly beautiful. Everything about it. Your hair..."

He twists one strand of it around his finger and watches as it slowly uncurls itself.

"... your mouth, your lips..."

Shifting to lean up, Tobio cups Shouyo's face with his free hand and melts into a searing kiss. The sugary taste left on his tongue dissolves gradually as he tilts the Omega's head back even further and follows the column of his neck down as far as he can reach.

"... your neck, chest, belly..."

Every word is a kiss, a teasing nip, a lick across the stretch of Shouyo's pale skin.

The sensation of the little Omega clenching down onto his cock is enough to make his heart stutter violently and suddenly, a red-hot heat washes over him that seems to begin and end in Shouyo's body.

"Tobio-chan!" Shouyo cries out softly, clutching his shoulders, holding onto him even tighter as the muscles in his back strain to shift his hips up, to feel Tobio as deep inside him as possible while he comes.

The Alpha groans, flushed and panting as he follows suit, letting their climax sweep him from safe shores. Only the grounding sensation of Shouyo's hand slowly stroking down his back calls him back to reality, and he smiles tiredly as they meet for a slow, unhurried kiss.

* * *

"It was really strange, the way he acted," Kenma muses as he drops his head back onto Tora's stomach. "I don't really know Akaashi's private life that well, but he hasn't really been bothering to hide anything from me. Today, he did. He even avoided me during lunch, even though he said we should meet up."

His boyfriend laughs.

"Kenma, you sound really bothered by this! Could it be that my cold little kitty cat is actually worried about someone for once?" he teases and tickles Kenma, who just catches his hand and brings it up to his hair.

Ever since he's growing it out, he loves Tora stroking his hair at all times. It's a grounding sensation, and it's become a ritual between them: whenever Kenma is starting to get anxious, Tora will gently pet his hair, smooth it out, curl his fingers into it and make him feel safe just by doing that.

"I am. Akaashi is one of my only friends, I don't want him to think he has to hide stuff from me. That makes me feel bad. I understand that people don't want to trust me, but—"

Tora interrupts him with a finger to his lips. Surprised, Kenma glances up at him, but the Beta just scowls back.

"Shh. Not a single word more. Akaashi trusts you more than anyone. Why do you think he spends so much time with you? He even went to you for help when he went into rut that one time. Think about that – an Alpha seeking out another Alpha during rut? But he knew you were going to take care of him. So don't say he doesn't trust you."

Well, he's not entirely wrong, Kenma thinks and recalls the time Akaashi has stumbled into his classroom during fourth period, nearly unconscious from his fever, just looking for something familiar, comforting, and finding it in Kenma's arms. He's taken him to the infirmary, sitting by his side until the suppressants have kicked in, but even after that, Akaashi has kept clinging to his hand, shivering and sweating.

"But he got all clamped up when we talked about this guy he met on a seminar in Tokyo," Kenma tries again. "And he knows we can tell each other everything. We were like that all the time in the foster home. I talk to him about us too, you know."

Tora looks at him with a mixture of amusement, curiosity and apprehension. "You talk to Akaashi about us? Do you really have to complain about me that much that you need a buddy to cope?"

A slender hand touches the sharp angle of his jaw and tapered fingertips stroke his cheek for a brief moment, then Kenma smiles his soft, precious smile that makes Tora's heart melt to bits every time he sees it.

"Silly. I just tell him how wonderful you're being to me. Akaashi knows that I don't like being outside during the day, and he was the one always sticking with me on our way to school and back, so he's relieved that you took over for him. And he already threatened to kick your ass if you ever hurt me."

The Beta scrunches up his nose. "Oh, great. As if Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san haven't already sworn to break my bones one by one if I ever do something to you."

Kenma closes his eyes with a soft exhale.

"There are quite some people being protective over me, I know. But it makes me feel… kind of safe. You know? And I want Akaashi to feel just as safe with me. I want him to feel like I can protect him too."

Tora hides his laugh behind his hand. It's actually so adorable to see Kenma caring and fussing over someone, he wishes he could share this with Kuroo. He would be so delighted over their little kitten showing some social skills.

"I see. Why don't you ask him about it, then? Maybe he has a reason for hiding that particular significant other from you?"

"He isn't _hiding_ him from me," Kenma says with a scowl. "His name is Konoha, apparently, and—"

"Konoha?" Tora interrupts him and suddenly, he seems pretty interested in that mystery boyfriend of Akaashi's. "Did you just say his name is Konoha? Konoha Akinori?"

There's a certain gleam in his eyes that tells Kenma he knows something – or at least he thinks he knows something. It's the kind of sparkle that Tora's eyes adapt when he has the chance to gossip.

"I don't know about first names, but that might as well be. Do you know him?" Kenma asked.

"Boy, do I!" Tora says with a grin and turns down the volume of the TV. "He was our coach's assistant for a while in the first year of high school when you weren't in the volleyball club yet. Konoha-san was super cool. He was in his first year of college back then and had to do an internship, but his original high school, Fukurodani, was kinda apprehensive about taking interns, so he came to Nekoma instead."

If that's true, then there's a good chance Bokuto knows this Konoha-character too, Kenma muses. That would actually be calming, to know who Akaashi is so in love with.

"So he's a good person?" he asks cautiously.

His boyfriend nods. "Oh yeah, Konoha-san is amazing. He was always really fair to us and he cared a lot for everyone on the team. But… now that I think about it… he's an Alpha. And Akaashi is too, isn't he?"

Then they're probably just confusing two people with the same name. Akaashi has had temporary mates before, if Kenma recalls it right. But come to think of it, he has never found out what they've been – Omegas or Betas.

Or… Alphas.

He stares at Tora and Tora stares back at him.

"Do you think Akaashi might be gay?" Kenma whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry you guys, I will probably be very busy in the coming days since I can finally attend my classes again and there will probably lots of stuff for me to catch up on, so I might post late or early, and the rest of the series will be stalled a little つ´Д`)つ Sorry about that! But I got you your KageHina smut in this chapter to make up for it! :)
> 
> (Oh, also, "gay" refers to being attracted to the same secondary, not primary gender in the fic :))
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always, my darlings!! Love you all!!! :)))))))


	32. even through a screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akinori Konoha is twenty-nine years old.

"Are you angry with me?" Akaashi asks when Kenma stares at him thoughtfully over their bento boxes.

"Not really."

"Then why are you being so quiet today? Did something happen?"

"No."

Even though Akaashi furrows his brows slightly, he can't prove Kenma wrong and he is not really one to nag his friend about his sudden change of behavior. It's not _that_ unusual for Kenma to not talk much, after all. Maybe he's just having a bad day, Akaashi tries to comfort himself. Then again, honey-golden eyes bore into him again and again.

Just as he wants to put his chopsticks down and ask again, at least try to find out if it's got anything to do with him in particular, Kenma suddenly sighs and turns his head to the side a little.

"Do you trust me, Akaashi?"

What an odd question.

"I don't really understand, Kenma, why—"

"Do you trust me?" Kenma repeats impatiently and now he's wondering if Akaashi coming to him during his rut has just been a slip-up from the times at the foster home when they've always had each other's backs.

Being parentless, living at the foster home institution, always having to miss out on school trips and other activities, staying back in the library while the rest of their class has been on excursion – it ties together, forms bonds stronger even than brotherhood. It's a special sort of shared misery, a kind of painful alleviation. Bearing the weight of always being looked down upon together is easier, and even more so when nobody else understands what connects the kids from the foster home.

"Of course I trust you," Akaashi says quietly and stares down at the tabletop. "Why are you asking? What did I do? I can tell you're angry, or mad, or annoyed with me, don't try to argue, but at least tell me why. I don't want anything to stand between us, Kenma."

Eyes the color of molten amber turn to him and such a glint of sunlight gets caught in Kenma's hair that Akaashi's breath catches at the sight – like liquid gold dripping over slender shoulders and down the little Alpha's back.

"We've known each other for so many years now, and you still don't trust me enough to talk to me about the things that really concern you," Kenma mutters and averts his gaze again. No eye contact is best. Less aggression, less confrontation.

Akaashi suppresses the urge to reach out, knowing that Kenma will just flinch back and away anyway _(I'm just not Tora-kun, and he's the only one you will allow to touch you now, right?)_ like he's always done. "What do you even mean?"

Kenma gets up, and the noise of his chair scraping over the floor rises goosebumps on his own skin. Without bothering about his leftover food, he leaves the cafeteria. Even his bag remains sitting on the floor. Akaashi stares after him for a moment. Then, he sighs deeply and buries his face in his hands.

Though Kenma notices the missing weight on his shoulder, he doesn't turn around to retrieve his bag. He leaves a note on the timetable in the staff room that he'll need a substitute for the rest of his classes for the day and leaves school without looking back once. He knows he's complicated, he knows he's hard to get along with, he knows he needs to be accommodated way too much, but he can't look at anyone right now. Kenma just wants his peace for a while. No students, no other teachers.

By the time he's home, he's panting. Running still isn't his strong suit, even though Tora takes him out for easy jogs around the neighborhood twice a week – once on Tuesday when they both have the afternoon off, and once on Saturday evening to enjoy some fresh air before bed.

The relief that it's actually Tuesday makes Kenma nearly sob when he stumbles over the doorway and Tora manifests beside him in the hallway out of thin air.

"Kenma? Your lunch break isn't even over yet, what's wrong? What are you doing here already?" he asks, and his voice is bordering distress when he sees his Alpha teetering on the edge of having a breakdown. Without wasting a second, he hoists Kenma into his arms and slowly walks towards their bedroom.

Kuroo knows best about Kenma's nervous condition and he's offered to build them a nest for especially bad days, to which Tora has immediately agreed. Now, he pulls the sliding door to their walk-in closet open and gently settles his mate in the soft pillows and blankets Kuroo has chosen for the nest.

"Shh, kitten, shhh… Hold my hand, I'm here," he whispers and gently strokes Kenma's hair. "I'm here, kitten. Do you think you can calm down and tell me what's wrong? Can we talk about it? Would that make it better?"

"No!" Kenma sobs and tears at one of the blankets to throw it over Tora and himself, just to bring his mate in closer to him. He's already sweating, but every inch of distance between them is another reason for him to panic. "No, it wouldn't! Akaashi thinks I'm mad at him and I didn't even tell him I'm not because I just can't talk when I'm like this and I just… I…"

Tora just nods quietly and tucks the blanket around them even tighter. "I know that, Kenma darling, and Akaashi knows it too. He won't think badly of you for it. Do you want me to text him?"

The Alpha shakes his head and pulls Tora on top of him until his mate's body is a secure, firm wall between him and the rest of the entire world for just a little while.

"Don't text him. I'll talk to him tomorrow," he whispers.

* * *

He never gets to talk to Akaashi the next day. Because Akaashi has taken the week off and only now does Kenma remember that he should have asked when Konoha is coming, but now he knows and he has an extra three substitute classes to fill in for Akaashi. Kenma sighs and makes his way to Akaashi's first-years. He introduces himself and tells them to study or do their homework quietly, but of course some of them ask if they can work on "group projects" and Kenma is too tired from his last sleepless night to even care.

So, half an hour into the substitute lesson, most of the kids are sitting together around their friends' tables, eating and playing on their phones, trying not to be obvious and failing greatly at it, but Kenma focuses on his laptop and leaves them to their own devices. IT is a voluntary subject, so he only has self-motivated students. He doesn't care to reprimand an entire class to study for a mandatory subject every five minutes. Just because he's supervising them doesn't mean he's responsible for their grades in Akaashi's class. Instead of actually paying attention to the class, he decides to do a little research. By the start of the year, he's been put in charge of the school website, and now he recalls having to upload a few pictures and a pre-written report from one of the younger teachers about the seminar Akaashi has visited too.

Kenma pulls the website up and searches for the article.

Sure enough, there is a group photograph of the participants. And there, in the second row, is Akaashi. Standing beside a pretty young man, maybe two or three years older than him, and smiling one of his rare smiles that makes people on the street and on the subway turn in his direction. Akaashi is a breathtaking Alpha, and Kenma is willing to bet the little fortune he's earned from his YouTube-channel that no Omega (or Beta, for that matter) could resist him for long if he were to ask them out.

He takes a screenshot of the picture and opens his chat with Tora.

> **Kenma**  
>  _tell me if this is konoha akinori next to akaashi_  
>  _Attached file: summer_seminar.jpg_

It takes a while for his boyfriend to respond, but Kenma uses the time to nap with open eyes and watch the bright green leaves on the trees outside move in the summer breeze.

His laptop gives a soft sound, announcing Tora's response, and Kenma moves to look at it.

> **Tora**  
>  _yeah that's him. hey do you want sushi for dinner? I can pick some up on my way home_

So he's been right. Kenma huffs softly and blows a stray strand of hair out of his face before leaning over his laptop again. Time to check this guy out. He punches the name into all social networks he possesses, looking for connections to Akaashi. They follow each other on Instagram and Twitter, but then Kenma stumbles upon a few distinct posts, and now he feels bad for never actually checking his friends' feed and stories out, or the pics they get tagged in. Konoha has a whole highlighted story from last summer, titled _"Tokyo Tease",_ and it's all just pictures of him and Akaashi.

Usually, Kenma prides himself over being able to read people pretty well.

There's not a lot of people-reading needed to see just how much in love Konoha is from the first picture on, though. They must've really hit it off, but Akaashi – oblivious, unaware, naïve Akaashi – of course doesn't notice the longing glances Konoha throws him in nearly every photograph.

Had one not known them or the circumstances of their meeting, they could very well pass for a couple on their honeymoon: ice cream dates and walks under cherry blossom trees, shopping sprees and fancy rooftop cocktail parties, and it's always Akaashi who's the centerpiece when they're not both smiling into the camera.

No matter the background, no matter the beauty of their surroundings – every angle, every filter is meant to flatter Akaashi.

Even through the screen, Kenma feels like he can sense the awkward affection, the inner tension _do I reach out do I touch his hand do I kiss his cheek do I hug him Goodbye do I send him a Goodnight text_ he knows from himself when he and Tora have started dating after the accidental marking incident.

At first, it's been shy, embarrassed brushes of hands, a fleeting hug here and there, nails chewed down and aching teeth over the draft of _"I had fun today, let's meet again tomorrow"_ in their chat, eyes squeezed shut at the quiet click of the _Send-_ button and then slamming the laptop shut just to open it again because what if he answers? And of course he's answered _"me too! I'll pick you up at six, okay? sweet dreams!"_ and Kenma has rolled over in his bed, biting his pillow to get over this unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

He stares at the highlighted story again.

_Tokyo Tease_

No, Akaashi isn't teasing. Akaashi is probably just afraid that he's reading too much into their relationship and Akaashi wouldn't be Akaashi if he'd be okay with making anyone uncomfortable through too-intimate behavior, so he distances himself politely and waits for the other person to establish boundaries.

Usually, Kenma is excited for school to end. Today, he can't _wait_ to finally get out.

He shoots Tora a text, saying that he's going to visit Akaashi before he comes home, and leaves the staff lounge in a flurry. His boyfriend won't be coming home until seven at least, but Kenma doesn't know when he'll be back, so he plays it safe.

The apartment complex where Akaashi lives isn't far from school, so he jogs there. Tora better be proud that he's already completed his weekly workout in two consecutive days. He rings the doorbell while still trying to catch his breath, and the intercom cracks.

"Yes?"

"Akaashi," Kenma pants and places his hand on the front door handle. "It's me. Can I come up?"

For a moment, there's silence. Maybe Akaashi is angry at him for running off yesterday.

"Kenma, I'm kinda busy at the moment. I only have a few minutes if it's really important."

"It is," Kenma urges. "Please?"

The door opener buzzes, and he quickly steps into the cool, quiet staircase. Akaashi's apartment is on the first floor, so Kenma jumps up the three flights of stairs and turns right. His friend is already waiting by the door, looking all kinds of stressed, but he invites him in nevertheless.

"Hello Kenma. What was it you needed?" he asks after closing the door behind them.

The little Alpha stops for a moment, then he breathes deeply and steps forward to wrap his arms around Akaashi, who tenses up as if Kenma has just hit him.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid yesterday. I shouldn't have made you feel like I was mad at you. I'm not. I was just bothered because you've kept it from me for so long and I'm sure it was hard for you and it felt like you just… you don't trust me enough to confide in me. I don't want that. I want you to know that I'll always be your friend."

Akaashi slowly returns the hug – how long has it been since they've actually touched like this? Even so, he feels cold and hot at once, unsure and nervous.

"What are you talking about? I didn't keep anything from you," he says at last and pushes Kenma back so he can look at his friend.

"So what about Konoha-san? And all your partners before him? You were nearly the first to hear about me and Tora, and yet you never spoke to me about who you were seeing. At best, you'd tell me a name or show me a picture, but nothing else. I figured you just don't like sharing those things, but I saw how badly you wanted to talk about Konoha-san when we spoke the day before yesterday. Now I think I know why you always hesitate to tell me who you're dating."

Grey-blue eyes widen in shock and Akaashi looks like he's ready to jump out the next window if that means he won't have to confront Kenma about this, but the little Alpha grasps his wrist and shakes his head.

"I don't care. I don't care who you like and why, I just want you to be happy. And why should it be my business if the person that makes you happy is an Alpha? That's fine with me. And if I've ever done or said anything to make you believe it wouldn't be, then that's my fault and I apologize."

Akaashi crumbles against the wall, and Kenma slowly sits down beside him as his friend begins to sob. For a long time, they sit next to each other and Kenma tries to provide the same comfort Akaashi has always provided for him at the foster home – a silent presence, reassuring and warm.

"I just… I thought you'd be disgusted with me and you'd think of everything I said as me trying to come onto you ever since you presented a-and… and I didn't want to lose… to lose you as a friend just because I couldn't k-keep my mouth sh-shut," Akaashi chokes out and presses his forehead against his knees. "Everyone… everyone gets s-so uncomfortable when an Alpha says they… they like Alphas, and I thought may— maybe you'd t-tell someone if you were grossed out and I… I heard of gay Alphas getting beat up and I was worried, so I… I just never told any— anyone."

"Do you really think I would do something that'd get you in danger?" Kenma asks worriedly. "Even if I didn't like you dating Alphas, I'd never mention it to anyone, much less to anyone who could hurt you."

He scoots closer and cautiously wraps his arm around Akaashi, who leans into the hug with another stifled little gasp. Kenma starts to stroke his pretty black hair just the way he likes his hair to be petted when he's having an anxiety attack. Slow, gentle motions, steady and calming.

"I like Akaashi just how he is," he hums softly and curls his fingertips against the sensitive skin on the other Alpha's nape. "And I'm sure I'll like his boyfriend too."

"Not… not yet boyfriend," Akaashi corrects with a sniffle and a weak smile as he wipes his face. "He said he'll be staying for a week, but he called me just before you came by to tell me his hotel cancelled his reservation, so I offered he could stay with me for as long as he's here."

Kenma clambers to his feet and holds out his hand to help Akaashi back up.

"Then let's get everything in order. I'll help you."

* * *

They've just finished cleaning and putting out the spare futon after rearranging the furniture a bit to make space when the doorbell rings again and Akaashi jolts. He throws a glance at the clock above the door.

"He's here way sooner than I thought. Thank you so much for helping out, Kenma!"

He throws his arms around Kenma and hugs him tightly. Kenma endures it with a little smile, then he pats Akaashi's shoulder and wriggles out of the embrace.

"My scent will be all over you. We don't want Konoha-san to get jealous on the first day here, right?" he mutters and his friend steps back, flushed and rubbing his arm with an awkward chuckle.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry. Thank you, again. I'm just really happy that you still want to be friends with me. Do you… do you think Tora-kun and you might want to meet up with us for dinner sometimes this week?"

Kenma takes his shoes and jacket from the coat hanger and shelf in the hallway and puts them on. "Of course. I'll tell Tora to clear his schedule, and you two just tell us when you have time. Tora has been dying to go to that new restaurant downtown, and now he has an excuse to drag me there. I hope we can meet soon."

Akaashi opens the door, both for him and for Konoha, and the second he does, someone bolts inside.

"Keiji! I missed you!"

Konoha all but jumps Akaashi, and Kenma hurries to slip out the door, but he feels a sharp glare on his back that makes him freeze before he can leave them alone.

"Who's that?" Konoha asks, now wrapped around Akaashi from behind, head perched on his shoulder, eyes narrowed down to needle-thin slits.

"Kenma Kozume, my best friend," Akaashi says softly and reaches up to stroke his fingertips across the back of Konoha's hand that's possessively clutching his shirt. "He helped me get everything ready before you got here. Don't worry."

To prove him right, Kenma lightly tugs at the zipper of his jacket. The collar slides down, revealing the pretty red mark Tora has left on him on the night of the proposal. Satisfied, the other Alpha nods and presses his nose against Akaashi's neck.

"Keiji, you're having others over when I'm on my way to you?" he mutters and Kenma quickly lifts his hand with a smile at Akaashi before he closes the door behind himself.

"Don't be stupid, Nori. Kenma is my best friend, and he's mated. Engaged, by now, even. He's the last person you have to worry about," Akaashi says and turns around so he can cup Konoha's cheek, thumb lightly grazing the flushed skin there.

The Alpha grumbles softly, and it takes Akaashi a moment to understand that he's not actually growling, but purring. Konoha is purring at him, deep and comfortable, and they hug tightly. The thrumming, rhythmic vibrations seem to reach all the way into Akaashi's marrow, and he tries to push up even closer against Konoha.

"I was really lonely after the seminar, you know. And I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Did you miss me too? At least a little?" Konoha asks quietly.

"Not just a little."

They both smile into the embrace.

"Are you really this jealous just because Kenma was here for a bit?" Akaashi questions him that evening as they're sitting cross-legged on the futon in the living room.

Konoha scowls. "Well, of course. He's super pretty, haven't you ever noticed?"

Akaashi averts his gaze shyly.

_He really is, isn't he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, you guys, I am SO sorry for not replying to all of your comments sooner! (ಥ﹏ಥ) But I did now!!! Hopefully you didn't think I forgot about you! :)))
> 
> At this point I wanna thank my wife and the Good Overlord Furudate for giving/pointing me towards Konoha Akinori because I have fallen in love with this man and now I want to make him happy. Anyway, my darling waifu, please enjoy your KonoAka~! :))) Your bean loves you very much! <3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!!! :))))


	33. it's (not) a flaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Oikawa and Shouyo Hinata are sixteen years old.

Tooru barely dares to lift his head from Wakatoshi's shoulder when the door opens.

"Are you guys doing okay? Not to stress, but we're… uh… we're all waiting for the bride-to-be," Makki whispers through the tiny crack, ready to retreat should Tooru decide his presence is a bother and use him for target practice by throwing whatever is closest.

"We'll be out in a minute," Wakatoshi says and doesn't even bother to turn around. "Let him calm down first."

It's been a minute almost half an hour before already, but nobody dares to mention that and Makki closes the door again. Very quietly, just as quiet as he's opened it. Tooru shakes.

"Toshi, I'm scared."

"I know," his best friend hums and strokes his hair, careful not to dislodge the beautiful silver band placed upon the shimmering locks. He's brushed them himself, has woven tiny, sky-blue forget-me-nots into the little braids.

"What if he says No, Toshi? What if this is just a giant joke to him?"

"He won't say No, Tooru. You know that. Even if you don't believe it right now, you know he would never say No. He's not one to hurt you like that before all your friends."

"But what _if_ he says No?" Tooru insists, pressing even closer to Wakatoshi.

"Then there are at least fifty people here who are going to beat him for making you suffer like that, if it makes you feel any better."

Tooru laughs through the glistening tears in his lashes, on his cheeks, in the corners of his mouth, salty and hot and full of anticipation that hurts somewhere deep in his chest. His head is spinning, the blood is rushing in his ears. He's jittery and his legs feel weak and his ribs are hurting from how fast his heart is pounding.

"I wouldn't let you. He could tear my heart out and break it to pieces bit by bit before my very eyes and I would still catch a bullet for him. I… I just love him so much, Toshi. I've never loved anyone as much as Hajime in my life, and I never will."

Wakatoshi smiles.

"Then why don't you go out there and tell him that?" he asks and pushes Tooru back, gently wipes his face, and holds his hand for a moment. "Go and let Hajime-kun know how much you love him. There's a ring in your pocket to prove it, remember?"

Right.

Tooru takes a deep breath.

A golden ring with turquoise gemstones and tiny, intricate engravings on the inside.

_Happily ever after_

He opens the door and throws one last glance back at Wakatoshi, who just reaches out to adjust the sleeve of his kimono for a moment, but then he nods.

"You look very pretty, Tooru. I'm sure Hajime can't wait to see you."

Just like Tooru can't wait in return. Swallowing down his concerns and the underlying fear, he steps outside.

* * *

Hajime shifts. And shifts again. His hands are all numb and sweaty as he clenches them, nails slipping on his own skin.

"Do you think he's nervous?" he mutters and feverishly looks up at Mattsun, who just smirks and rubs his arm.

"Calm down, Iwaizumi. I bet Oikawa is shaking like a leaf right now too, so don't worry about it, hm? You've been looking forward to this for so long, there's no chance anything can go wrong. And if something goes wrong, we have plans A-Z and all of the Greek alphabet after that for any case scenario, Oikawa made sure of that."

That's true. Tooru has probably even planned ahead in case one of them dies on the way to the wedding. Or gets abducted. Or arrested.

Still.

Hajime groans and fiddles with the ring in his pocket. They've been waiting for quite some time now, and Makki has excused himself a few minutes ago to go check on Tooru while Hajime has greeted the rest of the guests and has spent some time with his parents and sister to ease his nerves. Tooru's parents – as always – have just sent a card to congratulate them, along with a check enclosed _("Our wedding gift – buy whatever you need most from it!")_ and a promise to visit as soon as they're back in Japan, but his sister has traveled all the way down from Aomori for the wedding.

Tobio and Shouyo are hanging out with a few of their team- and classmates they've invited to the ceremony since Tooru has made quite a few friends during parent-teacher meetings. Especially Kuroo and Bokuto have been over a lot – Tooru _loves_ to dote on the quadruplets, and they love being spoiled.

Today, Tobio has brought the little bunnies Mocca has had a while ago because Kuroo has finally agreed to let each of his sons have one, and most of the younger kids are playing and cuddling with the bunnies while the older children are watching over them. But then, Natsu and the boys start a round of hide-and-seek between the tables and Shouyo and Tobio are chasing them around the premises to make sure they don't accidentally knock something over.

Finally, with Shouyo carrying his little sister piggyback and Tobio with one of the quadruplets on his shoulders, another in his arms, the two of them step up to Hajime. Their cheeks are flushed from excitement and the glass of champagne they've been allowed to have to mark the occasion.

"Where's Mama?" Tobio asks, looking around, still a bit breathless. "I thought you wanted to start at eleven sharp?"

"I thought so too," Hajime says with a nervous grin to mask up his own trembling, "but he's taking his sweet time. As always."

Natsu ruffles Shouyo's hair with a giggle and he turns and twists his head to laugh up at her.

"Let me down, Shouyo-nii!" she says and pats his head. "I wanna play some more!"

"You're always being so reckless, you're gonna get hurt," her older brother chides softly before he crouches down and lets her off his back. "Be careful, okay?"

But just as she wants to run off (the two quadruplets in Tobio's arms hastily scramble to follow her), Makki slips back into place next to Mattsun and gives Hajime a quick thumbs up, and then Wakatoshi appears next to Eita.

Tobio straightens up to see to the back of the crowd and a flash of white catches his eyes.

"Papa."

The music starts, everyone stands up and Hajime nearly flinches, startled, then his gaze focuses on the man standing across from him on the meadow. Tooru's eyes are glistening, but Hajime can't tell if it's tears or just sheer, overwhelming joy.

The ceremony is a blur and champagne prickles on his tongue but so do Tooru's kisses and all he remembers is how gorgeous Tooru looks in his white kimono with the turquoise flowers creeping up his hips and sleeve, the silver crown, the tiny blue blossoms weaved into his hair – but the most beautiful thing about him today is his smile, the one that's only meant for Hajime because now they're married and they're bearing the same name now and now, Tooru has eternal proof that all of his love is enough, encapsuled in the little gems on the ring that now glints on Hajime's hand.

Then, the first wedding dance is over and the guests disperse to dance and get themselves some food and drinks.

Shouyo and Tobio sneak off with a plate of snacks and (Bokuto is the only one who sees them, but he just winks) a bottle of sparkling wine. Perched on the balcony of the house, above all the commotion and music and chatting people, they clink glasses over the wedding. Tobio curls his hand around Shouyo's waist and pulls him closer.

Giggling, the Omega leans his head against his shoulder and gives a soft sigh. Droplets of the wine that bounce over the rims of their glasses glitter on the back of their hands and when Shouyo puts his glass down for a moment to get one of the snacks from the plate, Tobio catches his fingers, brings them up to his lips and kisses the fruity taste from Shouyo's hand.

"You know, you act all high and mighty when we're playing volleyball with the team," Shouyo mutters as he watches him, "but you're always so sweet when it's just us. Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Dark blue eyes, the eyes of a predator, turn up to assess if he's being serious about this or if he's just teasing. When they meet the stern little frown on Shouyo's face, Tobio sits up straight and lightly holds his chin. Shouyo has the unbearably cute habit of turning away when he gets embarrassed.

"You think I could ever be ashamed of being with you? Do you think so lowly of me? That I'd act like we didn't belong together?"

His voice is rough, prickling like the wine in their glasses as he leans over the Omega and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. Shouyo whimpers softly and Tobio watches various expressions chase each other across the little Omega's face with a devilish shine to his eyes.

"I just… you rarely ever hold my hand or kiss me when we're with others," Shouyo pouts at last and peers up at Tobio through heavy lashes. "That makes me feel like you really don't want to be seen with me. Or at least you don't want the others to know that we're together."

Overlooking the fact that they regularly cuddle with each other after practice or that Tobio carries Shouyo home on his back when he's tired, they haven't officially told anyone they're a couple – but that's obvious from the way they act and smell, anyway. Even Kunimi has commented on it with a rare smirk: nobody can tell their scents apart anymore at this point.

"You want to know why I never kiss you in front of the others?" Tobio hums and lifts Shouyo into his lap, causing the Omega to squeak, a precious little sound melting into breathless giggles.

"Yeah, I want to know."

"I'll tell you, then."

With the Alpha's hands bunching up his shirt to reach his skin, Shouyo finds himself being pulled into a far too long, searing kiss that burns his lips and voids his lungs of all air until he's whimpering, pawing at Tobio's arms.

"This," his boyfriend pants softly against his kiss-swollen lips when they break apart, "this is why I don't kiss you in front of anyone else. Those sounds," his teeth scrape against Shouyo's throat, the edge of his collar, "are only for me, they're mine. Nobody else can hear them, and this blush," his thumb draws a scorching line across Shouyo's cheek, "is mine too. I want no one else to look at this. At your face when you're like this, all riled up. That's all mine. You belong with me."

Little noises, moans and gasps, pour from Shouyo's mouth into Tobio's and their hands join between their bodies, fingers intertwined and tightly holding onto each other.

"Hey, Tobio-chan?" Shouyo whispers at last and one of his arms wraps tightly around Tobio. "Do you think our wedding will be just as awesome?"

"Mm, even more," Tobio responds, busy nipping at the pale, milky white skin on his boyfriend's neck. "We'll make it the coolest wedding ever. I still want sunflowers, though. And white suits."

Shouyo's laughter bleeds all the way into his chest, hot and beautiful. "Hmm? Suits? I really want to see Tobio-chan in a black montsuki though! And I want to wear a kimono. Do you think Makki-chan and Toshi-chan would do my hair like they did Tooru-chan's? It turned out soooo pretty!"

It really did, didn't it? Tobio glances down from the balcony. Tooru and Hajime are walking around with their arms linked, talking to their guests. Right now, they're standing by Bokuto and Kuroo and the quadruplets, who are admiring the sleeves of Tooru's kimono. For once they're not hyperactive at all, instead carefully, slowly pawing at the white fabric embroidered with turquoise flowers and vines.

They're really almost like a prince and his princess, Tobio thinks as he watches his parents. And Tooru seems so happy, red-cheeked and laughing, looking at Hajime like he's hung the stars for him while the Alpha strokes his hand and kisses his forehead.

The silver bands encircling their heads are glistening, resembling beams of moonlight in their hair.

"You know, kimono and montsuki sounds fine to me," he says softly and wonders if Shouyo will look just as happy as Tooru does on their wedding day.

* * *

"So you'll be okay on your own?" Tooru asks and his voice cracks into a concerned whine again. "Sunshine, I feel so bad about making you stay here alone!"

Tobio rolls his eyes and groans. "Papa, just take him to the car already or he will _never_ leave. I'll be completely fine, Mama! And Toshi promised you to come check on me in case something was wrong, didn't he? You can go, I swear I'll be okay."

For a moment, Tooru stares at him, then he drops the bag he's holding and hugs Tobio again. The young Alpha meets Hajime's gaze over his mother's shoulder and sees his father shooting him a sympathetic grin.

"Alright, but call us if anything happens, promised? We'll be back immediately if you need us here."

How Tooru plans to get an immediate flight from their honeymoon in Argentina back to Japan in case Tobio needs him is beyond his understanding, but that doesn't really matter. He's sixteen, he will survive two weeks without his parents. Especially since Shouyo has gotten the Okay from his parents to stay over for the majority of the time, and the whole volleyball team has been invited to a party this weekend anyway.

Not necessarily with Tooru's and Hajime's permission, but how are they ever gonna find out?

"We'll be back in two weeks then. Until then, all handsome Omegas need to be gone," Hajime says as he opens the door to the driver side of the car. "Don't go doing anything stupid while we're gone."

"I won't. Promised. Bye Mama, bye Papa!" he calls from the steps by the front door, waving as they finally drive off, then he closes the front door and gets out his phone.

> **Tobio**  
>  _theyre gone, come by anytime_

Shouyo responds promptly with a single heart emoji and Tobio grins, swipes their chat aside and opens the one with Atsumu.

> **Tobio**  
>  _our deal still standing? ___

__  
_

> **Atsumu**  
>  _if you guys promise not to take it too far, then yes ___

_  
_  
___  


____That means the alcohol thing for this weekend is settled. Content, he pockets his phone and sits down on the backdoor patio where Checkers and Mocca are huddled up in their pen. He reaches in to take Checkers out and places him on his thighs. The black and white bunny tries to nibble at his jeans like always (honestly, the little guy should know by now that that's no treat) and then turns his attention to the slender fingers scratching his favorite spot – the one just beneath his right ear. He leans into the touch, pressing his little head against Tobio's hand._ _ _ _

____"You're happy to see Shouyo again too, hmm?" Tobio mutters with a smile. "If you two behave, I'll let you hop around inside for a while afterwards when we're watching a movie. Okay?" He picks Checkers up and boops his nose, but the bunny just looks back at him, unblinking, and twitches his tail._ _ _ _

____Tobio chuckles and puts him against his chest as he gets up and walks down onto the lawn to pick some basil leaves and carrot greens, letting Checkers chow down on one of the stalks while he strokes his back. Once he's gathered a handful of greens, he returns to the pen, sets Checkers back down and watches as Mocca quickly sniffs him over to make sure he's okay._ _ _ _

____"Don't worry. Jeez, you're always acting like I'll skin him alive every time I pick him up," Tobio says and puts the greens down in their bowl._ _ _ _

____Immediately, both of the bunnies start to munch away, very content with that addition to their meal plan for today, and Mocca seems to forgive him for stealing away her hubby for a moment after that. Tobio watches them, curled up by the side of the pen._ _ _ _

____He loves his bunnies._ _ _ _

____No matter how scatterbrained he usually is, Tobio always remembers to feed them and open the pen gate so they can get their daily exercise in the garden. He also knows just where they like to be petted and that Mocca cannot be picked up by any means or she can and will bite hard enough to make anyone bleed, but she will always hop after Checkers when he's going somewhere, so that's a good way of luring her to where she needs to be. He knows that they react to their names when they're in a good mood and that when they're feeling playful, they'll hide behind the vegetable patch because the hedge surrounding the garden is pretty dense there and they know Tobio will have to spend a lot of time looking for them._ _ _ _

____Only the sound of a key being turned in the lock makes Tobio perk up and tear his gaze away from the two bunnies._ _ _ _

____"Tobio-chaaan!" a voice sings and then, Shouyo rushes through the hallway to throw his arms around his Alpha's neck. "I came here as fast as I could! It's so cool that we have the entire house to ourselves now!"_ _ _ _

____Smiling, Tobio yanks him down by his arm, and even though Shouyo yelps, he lands safely in his boyfriend's lap. "Two weeks of you staying over really does sound like heaven," he purrs and buries his nose deep in the bright orange tufts of hair sticking up messily from Shouyo's head. "You wanna skip school tomorrow?"_ _ _ _

____The Omega gives him an impish little glance. "Do you have something in mind? Better than school?"_ _ _ _

____"Way better," Tobio says and pulls him into a kiss._ _ _ _

____They stay outside in the mild evening air for a while longer, playing with the bunnies, then Tobio opens the pen gate and calls Checkers into the living room. Both of them hop inside and while Shouyo spreads some blankets on the couch, Tobio gets their dinner (Hajime has really bothered to prepare meals for at least two days for him) and heats it up before returning and being welcomed into a small nest by two outstretched arms._ _ _ _

____"Cuddles?"_ _ _ _

____"While we're eating?" Even though Tobio scoffs, he allows Shouyo to crawl in between his legs and switches on the TV._ _ _ _

____Back to chest like always, they allow time to slip out of their grasp while they eat and watch the movie Shouyo has been pestering him about all month already. It's not bad, but with their bowls and chopsticks finally discarded, out of the way on the table by the couch, Tobio's interest is increasingly directed to the happy-sweet, fruity smell Shouyo is giving off._ _ _ _

____The Omega laughs and reaches up to ruffle his boyfriend's hair. "You're always so impatient, Tobio-chan! We're not even halfway through the movie, you know?"_ _ _ _

____"Scolded for caring more about my Omega than a stupid movie. Is that how this relationship is going to be? You can keep watching, I'm not stopping you from that."_ _ _ _

____Slinking to the floor, leaving Shouyo on the couch, he makes quick work of the Omega's belt. The silver buckle is warm and Tobio presses his lips against it for a moment, then he moves up to the firm plane of Shouyo's stomach. He's slender now, muscular. Not fragile and skinny like he's been at first._ _ _ _

____"Tobio-chan," Shouyo whines and his small hands grip tightly onto the dark hair of the Alpha. "You really are a perverted guy."_ _ _ _

____As long as that's his only flaw, Tobio can live with it. He grins._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I finally got around to writing the IwaOi-wedding y'all have been yearning for~! ANYWAY I'm really sad that this story is slowly coming to an end and I reaaaaaaaally wanted to say Thank You properly to everyone who has ben writing me comments and has left kudos bc you guys have really made my days sometimes, I love talking to you! :))))
> 
> Hope you all are doing excellently~


	34. obscured

Atsumu frowns and leans against the counter while he watches Tobio stack the beer bottles into the fridge.

"Still can't believe I'm doin' this. Ya owe me big time, Tobio-chan. And promise me ya won't do anythin' absolutely stupid, mmkay?"

"You're worse than Mama," the young Alpha replies with a huff and gets up to close the fridge door. "Thanks, anyway. Do you wanna stay here too?"

Even though he offers it with the sincerest expression he can manage, Atsumu laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Boy do ya wear your heart on yer sleeve, babe. I'll leave ya and your friends to yer party, don't worry. I have plans with the guys, anyway, since I already made a run to the liquor store. So take care, and don't go overboard. I kinda feel like I'm the only sensible guy ya will actually listen to."

Which isn't all that wrong. Except for the part where he calls himself sensible. But Tobio can't deny that he'd rather listen to Atsumu than any of the other adults around him. After all, Atsumu gets him more than anyone else, and even though he's stern whenever Tobio fucks up and comes to him for advice, he's always really helpful and he can take a joke, too.

And ever since Shouyo has entered Tobio's life again, Atsumu has adopted him too without question.

"Tsumu-chan!"

Like the devil summoned by name, Shouyo rushes in and throws himself into the older Omega's arms, who catches him with a soft "Oof!", but then he laughs.

"Hello hello, Shouyo-chan! Whoa, yer lookin' really good! Did ya pick this out yourself?"

Shouyo nods proudly and spins in a circle, showing off his outfit, and Atsumu whistles. It does look good on him – black jeans and a shirt that hugs his figure tightly, showing off the muscles he's built up over the last few months, now that he's eating properly again.

"Lock up the Alphas tonight, General! There'll be trouble in the maidens' quarters later. Tobio-chan, keep a good eye on yer Omega tonight, alright?" Atsumu says with a wink.

Giggling, Shouyo wriggles his way into Tobio's embrace instead and drags his fingertips down the Alpha's back – little tease that he is.

"I will," Tobio says sternly and grasps Shouyo's wrist. "Stop that, boke. Promise I'll take good care of him. Nobody can touch him but me."

Atsumu pats his head and nods before he grabs his jacket from the cooking island's countertop and saunters towards the front door. "I sure hope so. Kick him in the balls twice if he lets anyone grope yer ass, Shouyo-chan: one kick from you and one from me until I get here to do it myself."

"Yessir!" Shouyo laughs and salutes him.

Their friend puts on his shoes and steps outside with a little wave before he looks down to the sidewalk and rests both hands on his hips.

"There comes the party. Literally. Have fun, ya guys!"

Cheering and waving, a group of teenagers is moving up to the house, eager to have some fun. They file into the garden through the gate and while Atsumu takes his leave, the entire team comes up to the front door.

"Yo, Oikawa, Hinata!" Kindaichi shouts and tosses something at Tobio. "Here, snuck this from my father's stash!"

It's a bottle of – admittedly pretty expensive-looking – vodka that's landing safely in the Alpha's hands.

"You won't get in trouble if he notices?" he asks in return, frowning. "This looks like he might miss it from his collection."

But Kindaichi just shakes his head and kicks off his shoes. "Nah, he's not gonna notice. My mom told him he has to stop drinking or she'll leave him so now he barely even dares to look at the liquor shelf."

"Do we have to worry about you?" Kunimi asks, but if he's trying to sound concerned, it's not coming off as very convincing.

His best friend laughs and ruffles his hair affectionately. "Not in the least. I got you guys, don't I? Now come on, I've been looking forward to this party all week."

As has everyone else who's been invited, really, since they all know that Tobio's parents are famous and the entire family is loaded. Even Kei looks a bit less indifferent than usual when Yamaguchi drags him off to get some drinks for them. It's strange to see their teammates in all casual clothes and focusing on something other than volleyball for once, but Tobio can't say he dislikes it.

Everyone's relaxed, chatting happily among each other over drinks and snacks, and Shouyo turns up the hi-fi unit. Kyotani pops in soon after with a few of his friends, older kids from the neighborhood. Tobio knows them from the volleyball court on the corner of the street – Yahaba and Watari, the former of the two slowly but surely having become Kyotani's transmission line to the rest of humanity. Yahaba reads him like no other person can, not even Tobio, and he's not afraid to sock Kyotani in the jaw either when he's getting too aggressive.

Almost immediately, Kyotani is hanging off of Tobio's shoulder, soaking little purrs into his neck, and Tobio reaches up to gently scratch his friend's bright blond buzz cut.

"Hi there, puppy," he mutters softly. "Glad you came."

Kyotani gives an undefined noise and presses his cheek against Tobio's neck even more, apparently more than happy to be able to get all touchy again. They've been meeting up on weekends most of the time before last summer, but now Shouyo is hogging Tobio on nearly every free day and they barely see each other.

"Kentarou, stop drooling all over Oikawa," Yahaba drones and tugs at Kyotani's sleeve, completely ignoring the growl the Omega shoots him. He's too used to that by now. "Come on, let's get some drinks. I deserve that much after coming here."

Music's escaping through every open window and door, every corner of the house is filled with distant, hazy chatter, ringing laughter. The party is going on well into the night with everyone dancing like they've forgotten how to stand still in this riot of color, voices and songs.

Content that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, Tobio wanders off to look for Shouyo. He finds him in the living room where he's just dragging Yamaguchi and Inuoka off to dance. The beat pounds a rhythm for them in the dimmed lights from the ceiling lamp and that's the first time Tobio sees just how the other Alphas around are staring at his Omega.

They're completely silent, their teeth are showing in wide grins, snarls, _bared fangs of animals just waiting, lurking, trying to tear into my mate, my Shouyo, my Omega, mine, he's mine, nobody else can look at him like that, nobody but me, he's mine—_

"Oikawa, chill," someone says from the side and an arm is thrown around his shoulders and suddenly, Tobio realizes he's growling. He can't see who's talking to him, everyone's presence is eviscerated by the sight of everyone eyeing Shouyo like he's fair game. "Here, have another one."

A beer in his hand and a tight squeeze of his arm sees him off, but the growl catches in his throat and aches there. There is nobody who can shame him for it, not even Kunimi, who notices something is wrong _badly_ and beckons Tobio over. His balance is off, even without the taste of liquor in his mouth, so he presses against a wall.

Tobio's lips pull back into a violent sneer when Kunimi says something and his eyes are wakeful for once.

_I want them all to stay away from Shouyo._

It's an impulse, intrusive, hot and insidious behind his eyes and suddenly, he has no say in the pace at which those thoughts start to flood his head. There's the feeling of something grazing him lightly from afar, maybe assessing him.

"Oikawa, you have to calm down."

The muscles beneath Tobio's skin twitch with aggression and painful hatred, his stomach clenches around a hot ball of anger deep inside him. He has no idea how to react, so he doesn't, just lets the words pass through him bitter shards of glass.

Kunimi's voice bespeaks uprising annoyance as he tries again in an attempt to get over the music as he says, "I swear, I will drag you outside and spray you down with the hose if you don't get your shit together."

His eyebrows narrow and twitch, and Tobio feels his nails, sharp and too carefully filed into perfect crescents, digging through his shirt and into his arms where they leave red marks and flares of pain.

Tobio is feeling miserable in his own skin.

The alcohol burns, worse than the five bruises slowly sinking in where Kunimi has grabbed him. He nurses his drink, tries to ignore the unsettling itch just beneath the surface of his entire being. A light drizzle of raindrops meets his skin and Tobio sees the railing of the back patio tilting left and right before him as he bends over it and closes his eyes to drown out the nausea in his guts. He throws the bottle he's holding onto the wooden planks below and tries to breathe through his mouth.

Yellow light from the outdoor lamp bounces off of the glistening blades of wet grass. Something hurts inside him, but he can't tell what. His stomach, maybe. Tobio wills himself to return from the white static to the booming music and the voices, the laughter and the scents behind him.

"Is our host really getting dizzy first?" someone sneers at him from somewhere and Tobio only sees Kei's shit-eating grin before he raises one fist to punch it off of his face.

But he can't breathe, not in the air that suddenly feels so heavy that it's an exertion to fill his lungs, air that smells so much like other Alphas that his insides churn and throb. Tobio feels his knees giving out.

Someone yells. He hears people muttering in surprise and suddenly, the air shifts to breathable again because someone small is standing over him with their hands protectively stretched out, shielding him away from Kei, even though the Alpha towers over the slender figure like a giant.

"Tobio-chan, are you okay?"

_Shouyo, Shouyo, my Shouyo, my Omega, my mate, my beautiful little Shouyo—_

Shouyo kneels beside him and tries to lift his head up, but Tobio can only cling onto him and pull him closer. Blurred figures trail along his field of vision, too bright and too close and he surges forward with a violent growl. His teeth dig into the sour-tasting leather of Shouyo's collar, so deep it hurts his jaw and head.

"Tobio-chan!" Shouyo whimpers in shock and tries to pry him off, tries to push him away. "T-Tobio, Tobio, please calm down! Something's wrong with you, Tobio please, Tobio, you're scaring me!"

He's getting frantic, panicked, he's trembling, and he smells of anxious concern, but the Alpha doesn't ease his grip in the least. On the contrary. Tighter and tighter, he curls his arms around Shouyo, and his growl only darkens.

"Alphas!" someone yells, and a set of slender hands is placed on Tobio's shoulders.

"Come on, Oikawa, get it together. This isn't you, and we all know it. Calm down and let go of Hinata, you're freaking him out. Oi, someone get me some rut suppressants!"

They're shuffling around him, handing through a pack of pills, and Kunimi hurries to get one of them out of the package, but Tobio's eyes are intently on the fingers that keep coming closer to him and Shouyo.

_Don't touch him._

He snaps.

There's a struggle and a warm, wet sensation between his lips and some people are yelling and he feels someone tearing at his shirt, he hears Shouyo crying and calling his name. Finally, the entire party grinds to a screeching halt when a deep voice shouts something and then, Wakatoshi is already over him.

"Tobio-kun, get off of that boy!"

He tears him off of Kunimi and keeps his arms in an iron grip, even though Tobio is trashing and fighting against it.

"Let go of me!" he screams and tries to kick Wakatoshi away, but the tall man drags him off to the bedroom, shoves him inside and takes the key from the inside so he can lock the door.

Howling, Tobio jerks the handle down, but the door won't budge in the slightest. His vision is tinted red. Shouyo is still out there, Shouyo is out there with the other Alphas and Shouyo is his, he's his and his alone, Shouyo is _his—_

The banging on the door continues, violent and fervent, and Shouyo curls up into Yamaguchi's embrace with wide eyes. He's never seen his Alpha like this. His trembling hand comes up to clutch the collar he's wearing, and his fingertips dig into the indents Tobio's teeth have left in it.

Wakatoshi returns and kneels by him, very obviously worried, but calm nevertheless. Only his eyes are flashing dark and angry when he looks up at the silent crowd around them. Then, he moves his attention back to the little Omega on the floor.

"Did he hurt you, Shouyo-kun?" he asks softly and holds out his arms. Shouyo flees into them and starts sobbing helplessly until Wakatoshi picks him up and gently strokes his back. Once more, he stares at the teenagers all standing around him, thunderstruck. "You all. Get out of here. I do not know what Tobio-kun was thinking when he told you it was okay to come over, but you should be going now. Immediately."

They obey without a single word of protest, only Kyotani glances at the bedroom door with a scowl for a moment before he walks out the front door and Wakatoshi shuts it behind them all. He's still holding Shouyo on his arm, shushing him as he walks through the house and shuts off the lights in the various rooms, then he sits down on the couch in the living room and lets Shouyo cry.

"It's alright, we locked him away now," he tries to console the little boy and wipes his tear-stained cheeks. "Are you hurt? Let me look at your neck, okay?"

Shouyo allows him to tilt his head to the side a little, even endures it when Wakatoshi runs his fingers over the expanse of his neck very tenderly to check of the collar has held off Tobio's teeth, but the skin is unblemished and unbroken.

"It seems like everything's fine. He didn't mark you, Shouyo-kun. But you can't stay here tonight. Tobio-kun needs to calm down, and if you're still here when he comes out of his room, he could fall right back into rut. Do you think you will be alright? Should we call your parents?"

"N-No, please don't call Suga-chan!" Shouyo begs weakly and rests his head against Wakatoshi's shoulder. "He'll just blame Tobio-chan and tell Kiyoko-chan all about it and then they'll separate us again and… a-and…"

He breaks into a new crying fit. Wakatoshi sighs.

* * *

Tobio is covered in cold sweat and he's shivering when someone turns the key to unlock his door.

"Oh dear," someone mutters and then, a warm hand strokes his arm. "Hey, darling. Wake up, Tobio."

Groaning, he rolls over and tries to hide from the pitying glance Eita gives him, but he finally accepts the offered hug and buries his face against the soft fabric of Eita's shirt to block out the morning light that's seeping in through the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come by sooner, but I was away with my producer. Come on, take your suppressants now, I can't have you jumping Shouyo again. There you go, okay. It should get better soon, okay? What were you thinking, throwing a party like that while your parents are away?" he scolds quietly. "That was really stupid of you. I'm sure Tooru and Hajime didn't allow you to have so many people over, did they now?"

Of course they didn't, and Tobio doesn't feel like he has to answer this question. Eita knows already, anyway. The Alpha sighs.

"Toshi slept in the living room with Shouyo, so they're both having breakfast right now. Do you wanna go and join them?"

"No!" Tobio blurts out and one of his hands shoots up to cover his mouth, lips twitching over his teeth. "No, I don't want to! I can't… I can't just—"

Eita quickly closes the door and moves forward to hug the young Alpha against his chest again. He calms Tobio down as best he can, but even with his arms wrapped tightly around the boy, he feels him shaking.

"I fucked up so bad. I tried to mark him. I really tried to mark him. I… I bit him. Why do I always lose it around him?" Tobio whimpers, still wide-eyed as he fixates the door, pleading it to stay close, to not let Shouyo barge in like he usually does.

"You should've expected to go into rut with so many other Alphas around your Omega," Eita says, exasperated enough to let it go already. "And you didn't mark him for real, so don't worry. You just gave him a scare, but I think he's all better now."

Tobio shoves him back, climbs onto his bed and curls up in the furthest corner of the little nest Shouyo has made on the mattress. For a moment, Eita stares at his back, then he shrugs and gets up. Wakatoshi has called him over to go check in on Tobio and he's done that. Since he's fine and has even swallowed two of his suppressant pills, there's not much more Eita can do.

"If you feel like it, just come out to have breakfast."

He gets up, gives Tobio one last glance, then he steps outside and joins his mate and the little Omega by the kitchen table. Wakatoshi looks up.

"How is Tobio-kun feeling?" he asks over his plate of food, and Shouyo gives Eita the most hopeful, pleading glance.

"Not all that good. He still seems a little shook by the entire incident. I think we should just leave him alone for now, he'll calm down soon enough. As soon as he starts to miss you, Shouyo, he'll come crawling out of there."

So they wait for after breakfast.

They clean up together, and Shouyo hesitantly asks if Eita and Wakatoshi are going to rat them out to Tooru and Hajime, but the two of them just look at each other for a moment, then Wakatoshi shakes his head.

"We have no business telling them," he says softly. "Nothing bad happened, and I think, Tobio-kun has learned his lesson well. It's going to be a long time until he throws another party."

They have lunch together, and now they're all getting worried, because there is not a single sound coming from Tobio's room. Eita opens the door just a smidge and peers inside, but the young Alpha has buried himself under a heap of blanket and doesn't respond to his name being whispered from the hallway.

The sun is obscured by darkening clouds and by late afternoon, it starts to rain. Shouyo feeds the bunnies and plays with them, plucks some carrot greens to feed them a treat and watches them hopping around in the wet grass, shaking off droplets of cold water from time to time before they bounce back up onto the patio and quickly snuggle up in their nest of hay.

"Not even you two want to come out today, hm?" Shouyo whispers and pulls his knees to his chest.

Wakatoshi and Eita are getting restless when dinnertime comes around and Tobio _still_ hasn't left his room, but now he's even locked the door and won't respond to them at all – not even to Shouyo when he timidly knocks and asks if Tobio is alright.

"You can't stay here another night," Eita grumbles at his Omega once it's starting to get dark outside. "I want you home for once when I have time for you. Don't your parents expect you to come back tonight too, Shouyo?"

"Not really," the little Omega mutters and continues to scratch Checkers' ears. "They know Tooru-chan and Iwa-chan are on their honeymoon and they said it's okay for me to stay over as many times as I like. I've been sleeping here the entire week already, so they're probably not worrying at all."

Wakatoshi gives him a worried glance.

"They just don't care whether or not you're alright?"

"They know Tobio-chan takes good care of me."

Tobio doesn't open the door to his room, not even when Wakatoshi and Eita are gone and Shouyo begs for his Alpha to let him in. That night, he sleeps curled up against the wall in the hallway.

* * *

The phone rings, but Tobio has to fight himself out of a complete clutter of blankets to reach it.

Of course it's Tooru. And of course he's livid.

"Tobio-chan, the school called today and told me you haven't been attending class for four days now! I said we'd only leave you to yourself if you promised not to do something stupid! Why haven't you been going to school? Are you sick?"

"Yes," Tobio responds and from how raspy and dry his voice is, there's no doubt Tooru believes him off the bat.

Immediately, the Omega begins to fuss over him like he's always done when Tobio has even felt just a tiny bit nauseous in the morning before going to school. "Haa? Why didn't you call? What's wrong? Is it bad? Did you call Toshi already so he knows what's up? Should I call him for you? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need any medicine? There's some antipyretics and a few painkillers in the bathroom shelf, please take some if you're not feeling well!"

"Mama," Tobio cuts him off and nestles deeper into the sheets, "I'm okay. I just need to sleep a bit longer, it'll be fine."

Nothing's fine and he knows it and judging from Tooru's voice, he knows it too, but there's little he can do from Argentina. Of course Tobio knows he's probably ruining the remaining two days of their honeymoon by making his mother worry – and Tooru loves to go overboard when he's worried – and yet he can't bring himself to feel bad about it. He's too busy feeling sorry for himself at the moment.

What a disgusting Alpha he is.

This isn't how Hajime has raised him to be, and yet he still feels the dull strain in his jaw when he tries to close it. Shouyo must be terribly afraid of him now, seeing him act like a damn wild animal just because of his rut…

Tobio has always paraded himself around as Shouyo's Alpha, as the one who's always going to protect him, he's been the one to glare down every other Alpha on the court during matches, staking his claim by pulling his Omega tightly against his chest at every given opportunity, and now he isn't any better than everyone else who's ever had it out for Shouyo.

Well, at least he's keeping his promise about making sure Shouyo is safe.

His door is still locked from inside, denying the little Omega entrance to the room they've been sharing for almost a year now. Shouyo has been staying over until two days ago anyway, but Tobio hasn't answered his knocking and his pleas in the slightest.

It's best if he doesn't even come close to his mate for a while.

"Tobio-chan, I'll call Toshi right now. He'll come check on you, promised. And I'll ask Iwa-chan if we can fly home early so I can take care of you myself. Just hold on a bit longer."

"You really don't have to—"

"Nonsense. I want to be with you now to make sure you'll be okay. Why didn't you tell me you've been sick for a week already, sunshine?"

Tobio groans and ends the call. He switches off his phone, tosses it onto the carpet before his bed and pulls another blanket over his head. Since he's started sleeping for most of the day and going through his rut suppressants like they're candy, not even the stuffy air in his room is bothering him anymore.

It isn't long before Wakatoshi knocks against his door.

"Tobio-kun? Tooru-kun called me to ask if I could come see you. He said you were sick, apparently? Has your rut still not calmed down?"

For a moment, Tobio ponders if he should give a response at all, but then he rolls over and stares at the door.

"It has. I'm okay. He's just overreacting. Like always."

"Then why aren't you going to school? Tooru-kun said you haven't been to class for the entire week. It's Friday, Tobio-kun. Something has to be wrong. It's not like you to skip school and practice. You won't be able to stay a regular if you don't attend club meetings, you know."

Yes, yes he knows, everyone knows, and everyone just seems to love bothering him when he just wants to sulk in peace, when he's just angry at everyone and everything and Tobio pointedly pulls the blankets up to cover his face again, even though he knows Wakatoshi can't see him.

His silence is enough to make his mother's best friend leave eventually.

In the evening, Atsumu comes by. He too knocks on Tobio's bedroom door, and he gets invited in by the soft creaking of wood as it swings open a tiny bit. Of course he scolds and of course he chides and of course he tells Tobio off, but he also apologizes and he takes the blame for even buying them alcohol in the first place and then he cooks pork curry for dinner while Tobio takes his first shower in nearly a week.

Checkers and Mocca are hungrily nibbling on the metal mesh of their pen when they see their owner and the little doe even gets on her hind legs to greet him. Tobio kneels down on the patio. Shouyo must've cared for them, their water bottle is still half full – only their bowl is empty. He fills it and pets the two of them, and when Checkers is done eating, Tobio picks him up. The bunny snuggles into his arm.

"You miss him too, hm?" Tobio whispers and his tears soak into fluffy black and white fur.

* * *

It's already dark outside the next day when Tobio forces himself to go for a jog. Five days without training are showing badly already and he notices his stamina coming to an end way sooner than it should, but maybe that's just because the only warm meal he's eaten this week has been yesterday with Atsumu. Sadly, his best friend is busy babysitting the pups again and can't leave Kuroo hanging with all four of them every evening just to make sure Tobio eats dinner properly.

He doesn't know exactly how late it is, but the sky is pitch black and oncoming winter cools the air around him down to a crisp, fresh breeze.

The usual route around the block takes him longer too, Tobio realizes with a pang of frustration in his chest that doesn't make running easier, and speeds up. He rounds one of the last corners. In neat little distances, streetlamps are flooding the sidewalk with a yellow glow, but halfway down the street, there's a stretch of darkness.

Two broken streetlights.

Tobio clenches his fists and exhales softly. Even though it's faint, his breath leaves a little cloud hanging in the air before him. He runs on.

"No!"

The panic-stricken scream makes all marrow freeze in Tobio's bones. He nearly stumbles, catches his balance again and freezes in place, listening intently, even though his own heart pounds loudly in his chest. Sounds of a struggle, rough grunts, pants and distraught noises come from the darkness ahead.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he barks, knowing damn well his voice carries a powerful Alpha tone that would make nearly everyone hesitate, even his own father. One of the figures, obscured by the shadows around them, freezes, the other continues to writhe and tries to get out of their grip.

Tobio grits his teeth and breaks into a full-on sprint.

"Get off of them!"

The words boom through the silent street like a battle cry and he leaps at the Alpha with all his might, slamming the man to the ground. Finally, his grasp on the Omega is broken and Tobio throws them a frantic glance. The slender figure seems to be swaying a bit, out of breath and frightened, but then a flicker of light from a passing car crosses their face and Tobio nearly forgets to breathe.

His hazed eyes snap back to the stranger on the ground beneath him who's clawing at his thighs, trying to shove him off, but the adrenaline is like a suit of armor all around Tobio as he starts to slam his fist against the guy's jaw.

"What the fuck were you doing? You disgusting asshole, you bastard! You touched him! You fucking son of a bitch!"

Blood, warm and mingled with saliva, is dripping from his knuckles and they feel raw and sensitive and they hurt but he keeps hitting, keeps ramming his knee into the man's ribcage, keeps shoving his head down against the cold concrete, choking him with his free hand to force him to stay down.

Finally, when he's sure they're safe, he staggers to his feet, almost trips over the limp body on the ground. He turns to the Omega. For a moment, they stare at each other, then Tobio sobs and the tears start overflowing from his eyes all at once.

"Mama! Are… are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry for posting late, darlings!!! I went back to my classes today and there's some changes in my usual bus and train schedules so I had to figure that out and got home a bit late, sorry about that! (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ 
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well, and thank you for reading, my lovelies~! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	35. this our forever thing

Tooru catches him in his arms and hugs him tightly, face pressed against his shoulder.

"Tobio, o-oh my fucking God, Tobio, sunshine, my fucking God, Tobio…"

"Mama!" the young Alpha wails and clutches his shoulders even tighter. "Mama, are… are you okay? D-Did he… did he hurt you? Mama, I didn't… I… Mama!"

Shaking hands are threading through his sweat-soaked hair and Tobio cries even harder, but when the man on the ground groans and moves his head slightly, Tobio grabs Tooru's wrist and pulls at it, dizzy and weak.

"Mama, where's… where's Papa?" he sobs and only when Tooru finally starts to follow him down the street, his heartbeats calms down from the unhealthy four hundred beats per minute it's been pounding in his chest.

"We went out to look for you! We— Tobio, we got home and you weren't there and Hajime said maybe you've tried to get to Toshi's house so we should look for you and we split up a-and… he should be… he has to be around somewhere, we said we'd call each other if we… if we found you."

The words come stagnant and they're tumbling over each other and Tooru breaks down onto his knees. The touch of the stranger still burns on his skin like acid and he's panicking. Another Alpha has touched him. Hajime will be furious that he's allowed anyone to touch him, Hajime will be so _mad—_

"Tooru! Tobio!"

The voice of his mate jostles him out of those thoughts and suddenly, Hajime's hands are washing away all of disgusting sensations from before – the fingers grabbing his belt and yanking at it are now replaced with a gentle touch to his hips, steading him so he can look up.

"What the hell happened? I left you alone for ten minutes and you two smell like someone just held you at gunpoint! Holy shit, Tobio, you're… you're soaked in blood! What happened to your hand? Holy fuck, holy fuck, this looks bad. Here, let me see, let me—"

Hajime is frantic as he holds Tooru against his side and gently grasps Tobio's bloody hand, turning it so he can take a look at his knuckles.

"Did you get into a fight?" he asks, swaying between anger and worry.

"He… he protected me," Tooru whispers against his Alpha's neck, still trembling. "Hajime, he just protected me. Some bastard tried to grab me a-and… and Tobio… Tobio saved me."

* * *

While Hajime and Tooru shower, Tobio finds himself bent over the sink in the guest bathroom, trying to suppress the nausea rising up within him as he runs lukewarm water over his knuckles. The more blood floods the sink, the more he sees the damage to his hand.

His skin is raw and bruised and the wounds keep bleeding and they burn, even at the lightest water pressure.

"Here. Give me your hand."

Slender, tanned fingers curl into his palm and turn it over so gently that Tobio feels his arm going numb with relief. Hajime doesn't even look up once while he dries off the injury and prepares a bandage with ointment to wrap around Tobio's hand. He tightens it carefully and fastens the gauze with a silver clip, then he holds out a glass with something in it.

"Painkillers."

Once Tobio has obediently downed the bitter liquid, Hajime hooks one finger under his chin and raises it so they're on eye level.

"I'm so, so proud of you, Tobio," he says quietly. "Tooru could've gotten hurt tonight, and just because you were willing to protect any Omega who needed help, he got out of this unharmed. I know you made a few mistakes up until now with Shouyo – but believe me, he has the best Alpha he could ever ask for."

For a brief moment, Tobio freezes. Has Wakatoshi called them to tell them about the party, about what happened? But then Hajime just pulls him into a warm embrace that lasts until Tobio sniffles.

"Do you… really think I'm a good Alpha?"

"I don't just think so, I know it. You should be more self-assured. Do you want to invite Shouyo over? Tooru is already waiting for me in his nest, so you two have the house to yourselves."

Tobio takes a few deep breaths, then he lets his shoulders sink down and the gaze he meets Hajime's eyes with is calm and collected.

"No. I'm going over to Shouyo's house. I think, he'll want to be in his nest too tonight," he says and clenches his fist with new resolve.

Hajime taxes him for a moment, nods. So he understands.

"Be gentle. It's overwhelming to get marked, so make sure you're taking good care of him afterwards."

His wrist briefly touches Tobio's and their scents mingle slightly on their skin, then the young Alpha bolts out of the bathroom and grabs his coat from the hangers in the hallway. He slips into his shoes and gets his bike from the garage. Just before he leaves through the gate, he gets out his phone and punches Shouyo's number in to call him.

He's remembered it out of spite in case Hajime and Tobio are petty enough to delete Shouyo's contact from his phone.

The first time, nobody picks up. His call goes to voicemail. Then, halfway through the second attempt, Shouyo finally picks up.

"Tobio-chan?" he asks hesitantly, like he's expecting someone else.

"Of course, boke. Can I come over to your house?"

He can hear bedsheets rustling and only now does it come to his mind that he might have woken his boyfriend up. It's late, after all.

"You've never asked before, why are you asking all of a sudden?"

Tobio stares at the ground for a moment. The sensation of bitter leather against his teeth is still fresh in his memory. "I'm… you wouldn't be too scared if I came to see you?"

"Why would I? But why are you coming over all of a sudden? You… pushed me away all week, you didn't even come to school or to club. I missed you, Tobio-chan."

"I missed you too, Shouyo," Tobio groans softly and leans forward on the bike, phone pressed to his cheek as if it will bring him closer to his mate somehow. "God, I can't wait to be with you. We'll talk when I'm there, okay?"

He knows they won't talk for a long time once he gets there, but Shouyo doesn't have to know that.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then?" Shouyo asks hopefully.

"I'll hurry."

They both put their phones down and Tobio opens the gate.

* * *

"Shouyo-nii, what are you doing?" Natsu asks and rubs her eyes with a tired little yawn. She's only in her nightgown and standing barefoot in the doorway to Shouyo's room, but he doesn't pay her any mind.

"You have to stay in your bed tonight, Natsu-chan," he says, gathering all pillows and bedsheets from his mattress to carry them inside his nesting room with practiced ease. "Tobio is coming over and we're gonna sleep in my nest. Did you have a bad dream?"

His little sister pouts, wraps her arms around his waist and hangs onto him for a while.

"I wanna sleep in Shouyo-nii's nest too. Can I?"

Shouyo ruffles her hair (so similar to his own, people don't even have to ask if they're siblings when they're out in town together) and leans down to pick her up so he can carry her back to her room.

"Nope, sorry. It's been a week since I've seen Tobio-chan, and I want to cuddle with him for a bit. You can sleep there again tomorrow, alright?"

Natsu sighs and her sulking only intensifies when Shouyo sets her down on her bed, pulls the blankets up to her shoulders and tucks her in before he kisses her forehead and steps over to the door.

"Goodnight, Natsu-chan!"

She scowls at him.

"Meanie."

He giggles and waves one last time before closing her door – not all the way, though, she likes to have a bit of light in her room while she's asleep. Just as Shouyo wants to return to his nest, he hears voices downstairs and bolts for the staircase to lean over the railing and look down into the foyer.

"Tobio-chan!" he yells and, like drawn in by the sound of his voice, Tobio turns towards the stairs, even though he's still talking to Daichi and Kiyoko.

From up here, it's hard to hear what exactly they're discussing, and at some point, Tobio even bows deeply. Kiyoko nods at last and disappears to the master bedroom on the ground floor before she returns and drops something into Tobio's hand. For a moment, she lightly squeezes his fingers around it, then she smiles up at Shouyo while Tobio bows again, even deeper this time.

"What are you guys doing down there?" Shouyo shouts, curious, but Tobio is already on his way up the stairs and then his arms are encircling the Omega's hips and Shouyo feels himself being lifted up. 

"I said to wait in the nest for me, didn't I?" the Alpha whispers and Shouyo shudders at the goosebumps that crawl over his skin at the sensation of hot breath along his neck.

"I haven't seen you in almost a week, can't I at least greet you when you finally come here after ignoring me for so long?"

There's something in Tobio's hand that he's holding onto tightly, but he still carries Shouyo into his room and shuts the door behind them both, then he sets his mate down carefully and shrugs off his jacket.

"Will you show me your nest?" he asks softly.

Purring excitedly deep in his throat, Shouyo takes hold of his free hand – and freezes.

"What happened, Tobio-chan? Why… why is your hand all patched up?"

The Alpha looks to the side. "I had to… protect someone. Got into a fight. Don't worry, it's okay. I can handle it."

Shouyo frowns a little, but then he brings Tobio's hand up to his lips, breathes a gentle kiss onto the bandages and leads him towards the mirror next to his closet. His fingers dip into a small hollow on the frame and with a quiet click, the shimmering surface swings to the side, granting them access.

Shouyo immediately goes to bury himself under some of the blankets and waits for his Alpha to follow while he, suddenly feeling a bit hectic and nervous, adjusts some minor little flaws around the nest. Tobio follows after him, and he closes the door behind them. His gaze wanders across the tiny room in absolute wonder. It's picture-perfect. With a smile, he recognizes some of his own clothes here and there, ones he's wound up missing and looking for all over the house some months ago, and now he finds them incorporated into the walls of Shouyo's nest.

"Do you like it?" the Omega asks at last, never taking his eyes off of Tobio's face to read it from his expression.

"It's… so pretty. You really built all this by yourself?"

Blushing, Shouyo gathers a pillow up in his arms and hides his face against it, but then he peeks out to look at his mate.

"Daichi-chan and Asahi-chan helped me a bit. I was really little when I started nesting, so they taught me how to make the walls more stable and how to layer the blankets and clothes so it stays warm all the time. I'm glad you think it's pretty."

Even though he hides it well, Tobio can see that he's burning up with pride.

He grasps the little Omega's wrist. "I want to apologize. You must've been so scared when I acted like that during the party. I even tried to bite you, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't control myself."

Shouyo stares at him, looking more surprised than pleased with the apology, but then he smiles and frees himself from his boyfriend's hold to cup his face instead. "Bakageyama. You didn't scare me, you just gave me a start. I… I actually feel very good about what happened. I never thought you loved me so much that you'd defend me from everyone else."

A sweet blush starts to spread across his face and neck while Tobio stares at him.

"A-And… when you almost bit me… I really wished I weren't wearing this stupid collar," Shouyo mutters at last and his nails dig into the black leather wrapped around his throat. "I want… I want to finally be yours. I want everyone to see that we belong together."

"Shouyo," Tobio breathes, starstruck. "Shouyo, are you for real? You're not joking?"

The little Omega shakes his head and his lashes flutter softly.

But then, his gaze falls onto what Tobio is holding in his hand, now so plainly visible on his palm – glistening and silver and beautiful.

The key to his collar.

* * *

Shouyo is slowly but surely losing himself in the gentle purr Tobio emits as he covers him in kisses, teasing licks and nips. He cants his hips up, needy little whines spilling out of him, and the Alpha smiles in response.

They're both frustrated, eager, impatient and unsatisfied with just their usual gentle affections, the teasing bites that don't even nick skin are just not enough any longer. Usually, Shouyo yelps when Tobio's teeth clench down on him too tightly, but tonight, there's not a single sound of protest from his lips when the Alpha growls softly against his ear, dangerously close to the black leather collar.

"Please, please, just unlock it!" Shouyo begs, and his voice keeps lingering in Tobio's head for far too long.

Slender fingers lightly stroke along the edge of the collar, but then, he feels the lock pressing against his skin a bit tighter and Tobio's breathing speeds up. The key clicks, the pressure around Shouyo's neck eases. For the first time in ten years, he breathes freely again.

The Alpha is staring down at him with tender reverence painted so blatantly all over his face, and he runs his thumb across the streak of pale, white flesh now visible as the collar drops down into the nest beneath them. It's not as contrasting as on Atsumu, but definitely eye-catching. Shouyo feels a deep, crimson blush rising into his cheeks at being scrutinized so closely.

"Stop staring, Tobio," he mutters, embarrassed, and throws his head to the side. His heart is pounding harshly in his chest.

"I can't. You're just too pretty. My body won't obey me when you're beneath me like this," Tobio says, and his voice sounds almost helpless as he runs his hands down Shouyo's side. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. My gorgeous little Omega."

Shouyo whimpers softly against the back of his hand, but Tobio pulls his wrist back and coaxes him into a kiss that seems to last an eternity. Their hips shift, slotting together tightly, and the Omega tries to pull his mate even closer. He's no longer able to hold his eyes open.

A gentle scent, sugary-sweet and warm, fills the nest top to bottom, and Tobio sucks it in greedily. He knows what Shouyo usually smells like – fruit and winter spice, but now it intensifies even more. For the first time, Tobio realizes that now, no collar is blocking off his Omega's scent anymore.

Shouyo smells like orange and cloves and molten chocolate and Tobio's jaw tightens.

How has he been living around Shouyo for a year without wanting to sink his teeth into him every waking moment?

"Hey, baby," he gasps, trying not to breathe too deeply, "can we… can we do it? Please, I just need to be inside you right now."

Whining, nodding frantically, Shouyo rocks his hips up against Tobio's and spreads his legs wider to give the Alpha more space. Minutely, Tobio can't help but ask himself if he will ever stop wondering how perfectly they fit together, but then Shouyo moans softly and the wetness between his thighs starts to seep onto Tobio's skin.

"Y-You don't have to ask stuff like… like _that!"_ the little Omega whines.

"I want to. I want to make sure you're always safe and comfortable around me. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't rely on me. I want to be the one you trust most of all," Tobio retorts seriously, gently rubbing his thumb against the soft skin on the juncture of Shouyo's hips and thigh.

Shouyo reaches up to clasp his neck, pulls him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. "Stupid," he pants, "I already do."

It's blinding, the way Tobio's face lights up with bliss as he slowly pushes into Shouyo's welcoming body, feeling the Omega clenching down on his cock. Shouyo whimpers in a mixture of pleasure and impatience. The way his Alpha feels so firm and hot inside of him, branding him with his heat from the inside, the way his strong arms cage him into the nest, press him down into the soft blankets and sheets saturated with saccharine sweetness and lemongrass, the way their lips meet, demanding yet soft at the same time, as if Tobio means to drown in his taste, the way the Alpha's skin slides against his, making him feel as if he's burning everywhere—

His train of thought gets interrupted when Tobio hilts himself all the way inside of him, pressing up against all his sweet spots so beautifully that Shouyo can't help but throw his head back, mouth falling open with a loud whine escaping him.

"Tobio…"

His voice sounds faint, breathless. He shifts his hips up a little differently, changing the angle enough for Tobio to reach even deeper. His breath stutters as he exhales, trying to ground himself by wrapping his arms and legs around the Alpha tighter, urging him closer so he can nuzzle into him.

"Please—" It comes out as a gasp, as a plea, before the words spill out of him, just a tad on the overwhelmed side. "Please, I just want you any way I can have you. I just want to be yours, Tobio, please. My Alpha, my Tobio, my mate."

The thought, the prospect of finally bearing Tobio's mark bleeds a rush of heat into his belly, into his entire body. There's nothing else he can do but give into the burning need to be claimed.

Tobio's hand searches out his own in the sheets and their fingers intertwine and then, the Alpha is breathing softly against the flushed spot on his neck where the scent of oranges and winter spice is strongest.

"Mine," Tobio whispers one last time before he bites down, locking his teeth into flushed skin and deepening their bond even further, not even waiting for both of them to hit their climax.

Colors burst along the lines of his vision and he groans as warm blood floods his mouth. Overwhelmed, tears spill from his shut eyes as he savors the tangy, metallic taste on his tongue, feeling every shudder, every tremor that runs through Shouyo's body as he declares his love for him and establishes claim over him.

Just about every single part of his entire being glows at the wonderful reminder that this Omega is his - irrevocably and undeniably his. And he isn't even the one getting his bond mark. How devastating and earth-shattering this must be for Shouyo. He purrs softly as he gently releases his bite, holding his gorgeous Omega close, pressing the softest kisses along the mark while he gently coos and croons at Shouyo, his own scent taking a soothing nuance as he drinks in the satisfaction that colors the Omega's scent up and down.

Shouyo is still whimpering in his ears when he comes, leaving bloody scratches along the expanse of his back that Tobio feels searing into his skin with a hot rush of fever. Slick is dripping onto his thighs that are still shoved closely against Shouyo's hips to keep him still, all while supporting the weight of the little Omega. He gently rolls his hips, whispering soothing words to Shouyo as he lets him ride out every last little high of the climax to make the pleasure last.

His dark eyes moved along the snow-white outlines of Shouyo's body in pure wonder. Had his Omega been in heat, he couldn't have been more beautiful, with the light sheen of sweat that makes his skin shimmer like polished marble and darkens his hair. Shouyo is practically glowing beneath his hands.

They wander over Shouyo's sides, abdomen, thighs, knees, teasing shivers and little tremors out of him, and Tobio waits patiently for the shaking to ebb away. Shouyo won't even want to think about any other Alpha when he's done with him tonight.

"My Omega," he answers, responding to Shouyo's breathy sighs with a tender kiss to his lips and then, a raging pained pleasure swallows the world around him.

Blackness envelops Tobio like a heavy blanket on a too hot summer day, weighs him down to motionlessness while all around him, flecks of white and silver and purple cut through the dark like stars in the midnight sky and he is allowed to quietly drift past them in this peaceful warmth that somehow feels so safe and welcoming that his instant memory is Shouyo taking him into his arms. Tobio's body trembles, like something or someone has just replaced his blood with liquid electricity that singes every last nerve ending he seems to possess and Shouyo's presence seeps into the farthest corners of his entire body, leaving him with an ache for the touch of that soft, flawless, milky white skin, the kiss of those lips that drip more spite and sugar and love and pride than Tobio has thought a single person could be made of.

It feels like an entire galaxy is imploding inside of him. With the heat of melting suns and planets and the all-consuming drag towards his fixed point in the universe, the warm body beneath him that fits against him like they both constantly mold to accommodate each other.

Everything within them seemingly is crying, demanding for them to stay close forever. Panting harshly, with alien shapes and blurs flooding his field of vision and a dark fog only slowly lifting itself from his mind, Tobio lifts his head from where he's apparently nestled into Shouyo's neck.

The Omega looks so pleased, so self-assured at the pleasure that must be obvious on Tobio's face, and the young Alpha can't help but think that he's never loved anyone more than he loves Shouyo.

"My Shouyo," Tobio repeats one more time, just for the pleasing ring of it. "You're mine. You belong with me."

His grip on Shouyo's wrist turns bruising. He won't allow for his mate to be touched by anyone else any longer. His scent needs to be the only one that sticks to this delicious skin from now on. He wants his scent all over Shouyo and proof of his claim so deep inside him that nobody will even think of laying their filthy hands on his pure Omega. The realization that he is still hilted inside Shouyo, that the pleasure hitting up his spine in white waves doesn't just resonate from the mating bite, frees a content purr from Tobio's throat.

"Yeah," the little Omega mutters contently, "I'm all yours now. Finally."

Shouyo is so hot and tight around him, the heady smell of his arousal is still hanging thick and delicious in the air.

"You like it when I'm so deep inside you, right?" Tobio hums softly and pulls back just enough for Shouyo to feel it. "You like to know that I could knot you right now, any moment." Voicing the mindless pleasure does little to ease it, in sharp contrast – it just heightens the anticipation that has buried itself deep in Tobio's bones from the very start.

Shouyo's legs are spread open perfectly, white thighs splayed out just right for his hands to dig into the soft flesh and leave purple and red blossoming on the until then unblemished skin as Tobio thrust back into him, his filthy whispers continuing easily as he does in an attempt to pay Shouyo back for the pleasure of the bonding mark.

Still trembling, Shouyo clings to his Alpha. The sharp, delicious throbbing from the mark makes him terribly aware of the depth of their connection as he meets the gaze of clear, dark blue eyes that look down at him.

"I love it," he whispers. "And I love you, Tobio-chan. I finally belong with you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I am posting (very) early today!!! I am in a hurry too, so I will talk to you later, guys!! Love you all!!!!!! :))))))))


	36. happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio Oikawa and Shouyo Hinata are twenty-six years old.

Tooru adjusts the blankets and smooths out the folds.

"Are you done yet?" Hajime asks from the doorway. "We're gonna be late and you're not even dressed yet."

His Omega gives him a familiar cheeky grin over his shoulder. "I gotta use the opportunity to make our bed when you're up before eleven for once, you know. And shush, I'll be out in a second. Did you remember to pack the bento box from the fridge?"

"Of course. I'm not a scatterbrain like you." Hajime rolls his eyes and steps into their room to give his husband a long, gentle kiss. The green and white curtains are billowing slightly in the summer breeze. It'll be another warm day, the sun is already high up over the roofs.

"If you want us to be on time, you gotta let go of me now so I can finally put on some acceptable clothes."

"And what if I don't want to let go of you?" Hajime asks quietly and trails his fingertip down Tooru's cheek. "What if I don't ever want to let you get out of my arms? What if I want you to stay with me here forever?"

A hot blush starts to spread where he's touching, and Tooru averts his gaze, mortified.

"Iwa-chan!"

The Alpha smiles. It's always the same with that Omega of his. All day, all year, he's the one complaining that Hajime shows too little affection, and when Hajime finally _does,_ he has no idea how to handle it.

"That's my name. Good you still remember it after last night. You were pretty out of it for some time after I knotted you."

Tooru squeaks and struggles against the hand squeezing his ass firmly, but he's laughing all the same. "Iwa-chan! We're supposed to be on our way already, there's no time for this!"

Finally, Hajime releases him. He plops himself down onto the bed, watching intently as Tooru turns towards the closet and drags out a few shirts and his favorite jeans. Even after all this time, he can't get his fill from watching this gorgeous Omega. Tooru seems to sense Hajime's gaze on him, but if his silent smirk is anything to go by, then he doesn't mind it at all. And the little twist of his hips when he tightens the silver belt he's chosen can't be anything but intentional.

"Shame that Tobio-chan and Shouyo-chan are going to celebrate tonight," he sighs and messes with his hair, intently looking at himself in the mirror hanging on the inside of the closet.

"Yeah," Hajime mutters, a bit disappointed as well. "But we have all week after that. And I know for a fact that your boss told you to lay off work for a while since you can get pretty bitchy during pre."

He grins, even over Tooru's indignant sputtering.

"Be glad you're lying down, I'd kick your ass if I could reach it right now!"

"Oh, really? You wouldn't dare, would you now. Hey, is Satori going to be at the game? Or are they sending someone else?"

Tooru frowns, tugs a light jacket from its hanger and throws it on. He grabs the car keys from the drawer and Hajime follows him outside, carrying their folded-up suits and carefully places them on the backseat as not to wrinkle them.

"Hmm, it's definitely not Satori who's doing the photographs today. I saw his schedule on Monday, he has the day off. He'll probably be there doing a few candids anyway since he'll have his camera with him for this afternoon already, so let's see if we can find him. Maybe it's the two new guys?" the Omega muses as he gets into the car and starts the engine.

Next to him, Hajime closes his seatbelt and leans back into his seat with a hum. "You got new coworkers? You didn't tell me."

Tooru backs out of the driveway and onto the street. "Nah, they're not really new. They did an internship a while ago, but they were so good that our manager decided to keep them. One of them usually does the interviews and the other takes the pictures, they're a really good team. Mated, too, if I remember correctly. They really got energy and they're cute as hell together, so they usually don't get denied an interview."

Their idle chatter goes on like that during the entire drive, but once they get out of the car in the parking lot, there's no chance for them to talk in peace again.

"Yo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi!"

Kuroo waves at them with a wide grin and next to him, Bokuto already has both arms up in the air.

"Hey guys! You made it!"

"Pff, 'course we did!" Tooru says as he bounces over and gives Kuroo a hug. "Hey Tetsu-chan! Where are the boys?"

"We ran into Kiyoko's pack and Natsu a while back and of course they all flocked around her like usual," Kuroo says with a grin. "They absolutely _adore_ her, and she had Hotaru with her, so that's got them occupied for a while."

Hajime and Tooru both perk up instinctively, but before they can go look for the kids, Eita and Wakatoshi step up to them too and they get roped into another round of hugs and conversations, until suddenly, a flurry of bright orange hair bursts into the circle of chatting adults, followed by a mess of black and silver.

"Look who's here, Taru-chan!" Natsu coos, and Tooru reaches out immediately for his granddaughter.

"Hotaru-chan! Come here, baby, come here! Ahh, I missed you so much, my little firefly!"

Hotaru squeals in delight, patting her tiny hands against Tooru's cheeks and violently nuzzling his nose with hers. Laughing, Tooru bounces her on his arm. Hajime wraps his arms around them both and kisses Hotaru's chubby little cheek, and she babbles on and on like there's a ton of stuff she needs to tell her grandparents.

"Aww, really? Aha! And then? Oh, that's really amazing!" Tooru croons, indulging her.

"Mama, can't you have pups again too?" Tsubasa suddenly complains with his entire weight hanging onto Kuroo's arm. "I want little sibliiiings!"

"You have three!"

"Those idiots don't count!"

"Why not? They're just as hopeless as toddlers," Bokuto chimes in with a grin, earning an avalanche of protest from Kegawa, Yakose and Tori.

Tooru just laughs. "We'll go inside now to get to our seats, okay? You guys catch up whenever you feel like it," he says, and Wakatoshi decides to join him immediately while Natsu takes off too and says she's gonna look for her parents.

One arm protectively curled around Hotaru, free hand intertwined with Hajime's, Tooru walks up the stairs to the stadium with Wakatoshi right beside him. The entire thing is gigantic, but that's expected of an international game. Around them, babies are crying from the noise and the ruckus, but Hotaru just contently sucks on the pacifier pinned to her cute little jersey. It's a custom-made Christmas present from Tooru and Hajime – a mini Japanese national jersey with number nine embroidered on the front, ten on the back.

"Such a good little girl," Hajime coos and takes her from his husband when they reach their seats up in the VIP lodge. "Let's look down and try to see Mama and Papa, okay?"

He steps forward to the plexiglass wall with Hotaru on his arm. The teams are doing their warm-ups and suddenly, it feels a bit strange to be up here as spectator instead of down there on the court as coach, but somehow, he's glad to have retired from his position as national trainer. There's been a time where his competitive mindset has made him feel lost without some purpose, but now, this simple life with Tooru makes him much happier. Just being able to come home to his husband every night is a blessing in itself.

"Look," he whispers and takes Hotaru's little hand to wave with it. "There's Mama, can you see him? And there is Papa, too. Say Hello, Hotaru."

As if they've sensed their daughter's presence, all of a sudden both Tobio and Shouyo are looking up in their direction, and without being bothered by their teammates and everyone else watching, the little Omega waves his arms, smiling widely. Tobio raises his hand too, but then he says something to his mate and Shouyo nods eagerly. They go back to their practice.

Slowly, all their friends start trickling into the lounge, and just as the teams start to line up, another little group of people appears in the doorway.

"Kemma-nii!" Tori shouts and of course all four of the quadruplets are upon their big brother immediately.

"Stop calling me that, you're old enough to say it right now," Kenma mutters dryly and still accepts all their hugs and kisses.

Behind him, Akaashi wraps one arm around Kenma's waist to free him from the four young Omegas' affections, knowing his boyfriend too well to overlook the uncomfortable tension in his back. "That's enough, you guys," he says softly and ruffles Kegawa's hair. "Sit down with your mama now. Hello, everyone."

"You all got out of work today?" Daichi asks, grinning when Tora puts one finger to his lips and Konoha winks.

"Me and Tora are skipping. Our bosses agreed to give us the afternoon off, but missing the first grand event today is a bit impolite and it's been so long since we all four had time to go on a date together, so we called in sick this morning."

Even Wakatoshi smiles and everyone else laughs. Eita turns to his husband. "Did you hear anything from Satori already? Is he here?"

"Not yet!" a voice sings. "Hello, hello, hello! Now he's here!"

And with that, Satori bursts into the lounge. They all greet him, but he only has eyes for the court already. Not because of the beginning game, though.

"Look, everybody! Look at my precious little kouhai!" he purrs. "Noya-chan was such a great student and now he's down there all on his own! Ahh, I have to go down and say Hi later! Wakatoshi-kun, Semisemi, are you guys going too?"

Wakatoshi nods. "I guess I could go down and say Hello to Tanaka-kun too. After all, we spent a lot of time together too. Tooru-kun, Hajime-kun, you're coming as well, right?"

The two of them nod, and Tooru tickles his granddaughter's belly.

"Of course. We're gonna see Tobio-chan and take Hotaru down to her parents."

* * *

Tobio takes a deep, calming breath. Right before him, he sees Shouyo's bright hair, the number nine on his jersey. Beside him, Kunimi is crossing his fingers behind his back for Tobio to see. The signal for him to serve resounds from the high ceiling.

This is it.

Their first match together as the Japanese National Team.

It's strange.

Tobio isn't nervous, not a single bit. He's confident in his receives and his sets, he knows how to give his teammates the exact tosses they want, the ones they need to break through blocks, to change from line shots to cross shots, to do feints and to get past any opponent in their way.

He's calm.

Years of blood and sweat and tears he won't get back, but they're paying off. He spins the ball, idle and relaxed, before his serve. They rely on him. Kunimi and Kindaichi, their teammates, and Shouyo. Shouyo is counting on him most of all. He's counting on him as the ace, but also as his mate. And Hotaru is counting on him too. To give her the future she deserves, bright and joyful. Tooru is counting on him to live up to the legacy he's built – best setter in Japan. Hajime is counting on him to not let his family down. His friends up there are all counting on him to give them something to brag about. Noya and Tanaka on the sidelines are counting on him to give them material for their articles, good poses for pictures to snap of him. Atsumu and Osamu are counting on him to grow up to be responsible and take charge of his life.

Everyone is counting on him.

Tobio flings the ball up in the air.

_Service toss, not too low, remember that, Tobio-chan. Move your legs with your knees bent slightly, it gives you a delay if they've figured out where you're aiming so you can change the ball's course even when you've already jumped. Never put your entire power in the hit, save some of it to control the ball. Once you are at your perfect height for the perfect hit – contact._

The ball slams down into the corner of the opposing court and the game is finally on.

He dares a brief glance up at the lounge, encased in glass, and sees Tooru standing there.

 _Nice one, Tobio-chan,_ he mouths.

Tobio clenches his fist and bolts for the center of the court. Pride and excitement are overflowing from him, billowing around him like a cloak. The king has taken his place on the throne.

* * *

"Hell yeah!"

"Tobio-chan!" Shouyo yells at the top of his lungs and leaps into his Alpha's arms while Tobio spins him around. "We won, Tobio-chan, we won, we—!"

The rest of his words drowns in their teammates all piling onto them, screaming until they can't be anything but hoarse. It's the first time Tobio sees Kunimi cry, he thinks deliriously and takes as many of them into his arms as there will fit, rests his head on somebody's shoulder and claws someone's hair and nothing matters other than the Japanese national anthem coming from the speakers and the crowd cheering on the bleachers above them.

_We chose the best day to win our first tournament._

They lift him up in their middle, him and Shouyo, and they cling to each other in the mess of bodies around them, encompassed in their mingled scents, and Tobio grins tiredly into his Omega's jersey.

"You were fantastic, Shouyo, you were so amazing," he whispers, only for Shouyo to hear, and his mate laughs, but when they kiss, Tobio tastes tears on his lips.

"We all were! We're the best, Tobio-chan, we're the greatest! We'll be the best team Japan has ever had!"

_With you in it, every team is the best._

But Tobio only thinks that and trembles in disbelief. The first match of the season – won. They line up, crying, and bow deeply to their opponents.

"Thank you for the game!"

One by one, their coach claps them on the back. He sends them off to shower, tells them to hurry up, the reporters are waiting for them outside. Of course they hurry, and nobody takes the time to tell the trainers that Tobio is slipping into the Omega showers with Shouyo. Who cares, at this point? Who cares, after such a victory?

The answer is obvious, but the ignorance of their teammates says it out loud anyway: nobody.

They end up being late to the conference in the foyer after all, and when they finally arrive, they interrupt the whole thing because there, on Hajime's arm behind the cameras, Hotaru is reaching out her tiny arms towards her parents.

"Dada! Mamamama!" she babbles, and suddenly, Shouyo is already bolting past his Alpha and towards his daughter.

"Taru-chan! Mama and Papa won, just like they promised!" he croons and carefully takes her from Hajime. "We won, firefly, we won!"

Even though he hides it in her beautiful orange hair, Tobio can see him crying. His arms slowly, gently wrap around his mate and his daughter and he kisses both of their heads.

"Yeah, we won, Shouyo," he chokes out. "We really won."

With Hotaru safely perched on her mother's arm, the two of them finally join their team. Nishinoya and Tanaka are among the reporters, camera and notebook ready, and while Noya snaps a few pictures and proceeds to fuss over Hotaru, they gladly answer some of Tanaka's question _("Would you say this today was your greatest win?" — "Of course not, our greatest win was Hotaru-chan!")_ and allow him to lightly stroke the little baby's hair.

Their parents are waiting for them already once the interrogation is done.

"Are you excited?" Suga asks on their way outside.

Shouyo puffs out his cheeks. "Duh, sure! I'm super-duper excited! How can you ask that, on a day like today?"

The adults just laugh among themselves. Kiyoko leans up to kiss Asahi's cheek, Tooru and Hajime have been holding hands the entire time already. Even Eita challenges his luck today and reaches for Wakatoshi's hand. His husband, without ceasing to smile once, allows him to take it. 

Mattsun and Makki are waiting by a black limousine, grinning and holding the doors open for them.

"Sorry we couldn't catch the game," Mattsun says while Tobio and Shouyo slide onto the leather seats in the back. "But we promise, everything is prepared already. Everyone else is already waiting for you guys. Inuoka and Lev have been crying all day already."

"Stooop, you're making me all giddy!" Shouyo whines, but there's an undercurrent of laughter in his voice. "I'll have to throw up if you keep talking like that!"

"Not in here, please," Tobio teases and leans over him to give him a soft kiss. "You know I'm not exactly good with that kind of stuff."

"Of course I know that. You always disappeared without a trace when I got sick in the morning while I was pregnant with Hotaru."

Tobio's face is flushed and Hajime raises his brows at him. "Really? Wow, how irresponsible of you."

That earns him a brief slap over the back of his head. "As if you were any better when I caught the flu last year! I was sick for days and you slept through all my fits of nausea like some kind of dense rock, you hypocrite!"

"There's a difference!" Hajime tries to defend himself from Tooru's scowl. "I couldn't afford to get sick that week!"

Their familiar bickering is grounding. Something so mundane, so domestic on a big day like today gives both Tobio and Shouyo a safety to return to when their wandering minds drift off.

Finally, the limousine stops in front of a big building. Behind it, a vast meadow is splayed out under the summer sun. Makki jumps out to open the door for the group in the back and motions towards the entrance.

"I'll take care of Shouyo-chan now, so everyone please get ready on their own. Ushijima, you'll help?"

Wakatoshi nods. "Yes, of course. I promised that. Come on, Shouyo-kun. It'll take a while."

"And we'll make sure to have you looking proper too, Tobio," Mattsun sings and grabs the young Alpha by the collar. "Get moving!"

From then on, it's a long time until they see each other again – or at least it feels like it. People are buzzing around Tobio, too many faces and he greets to few of them because somehow, he's always kept busy: busy getting dressed, busy getting his hair brushed, busy rehearsing what he will say in just a bit, busy being nervous and nauseous and excited and busy grinning until his face hurts.

Finally, they burst into the room Mattsun has dragged him to – Kunimi and Kindaichi, Kyotani, Inuoka, Lev, Kei and Yamaguchi, and they hand him a glass of champagne and welcome him outside like royalty. Hajime and Tooru are standing at the front of the crowd, and Hotaru is waving at him from her grandfather's arm. Tooru gives him a little smile, a thumbs up.

_You've got this, sunshine._

Tobio takes a deep breath.

It's May, it's warm, the sun is gleaming on the clear blue sky, the tables are ornated with sunflower petals, and Shouyo is slowly walking towards him in a beautiful white kimono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I cannot believe I actually finished this story!!! ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ It was so fun to write and you guys were all so sweet to me, I absolutely dont want it to be overrrrr ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ But, all good things have to come to an end, I guess... Thank you all so, _so_ much for sticking to the story, and let me tell you, you are the absolute _BEST_ in the world. I hope you all are doing well, and maybe we can see each other again if I get my mushy brains together to write another story :))) For now, there will be spin-offs, but I am not certain when I will be able to post them. They also wont be posted as regularly as this story, sorry! Might take me a week or so to finish a chapter.... But Ill see that I dont grow lazy, after all some of you might wanna read them! (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡
> 
> Again, thank you so much for always supporting me and cheering me on! You guys are awesome! I love you all!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)))))


	37. in conclusion

_Tobio Oikawa-Hinata and Shouyo Hinata get married that summer day at age twenty-six. Their daughter Hotaru Hinata is one year old. Tobio takes his husband's name and hyphenates it to the one of his adoptive parents, not wanting to let their gift of having a family go to waste. The two of them continue to play for Japan's national volleyball team until the age of thirty, when their second daughter, Ichika Hinata, is born._

_Yutaro Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi retire that same year, loyal to their king until the end. To nobody's surprise, they announce their engagement not soon after. Before they get married though, they travel across the world together, their prolonged final stop being Costa Brava in Spain. They return with an adopted child nearly two years later._

_Wakatoshi Ushijima and Eita Semi continue their lives as usual. At age forty, Eita skips his band and decides to get a job in their hometown to spend more time with his husband. They move to the estate Wakatoshi has inherited from his parents a while ago. With enough time on his hands now, Eita spends his days plotting on how to get rid of Melvin and Tiffany. They always reappear somewhere in the garden with Wakatoshi calmly working nearby, though, but at least that keeps him occupied._

_Tetsuro Kuroo and Koutaro Bokuto stay in close contact with Tooru, Hajime, and Shouyo's parents. Yakose, mated to Natsu Hinata after the two of them end up on the same university, moves to Tokyo with his Alpha while his older siblings stay scattered around town, probably just to annoy their parents by stopping by without announcing themselves._

_Atsumu Miya finishes his degree in educational science and continues to work as a private babysitter for Tobio and Hinata. As Hotaru's and Ichika's godfather, he spends a lot of time around the family. From time to time, he disappears without a trace for a week or two to visit his boyfriend. At age thirty-two, he returns pregnant, naming the child Koshiro and deciding to move to another prefecture with his mate so they can raise their son together._

_Kenma Kozume and Taketora Yamamoto get married three years after the proposal, with an addition of two people. Having fallen for each other upon spending more time together, Akinori Konoha and Keiji Akaashi have become mates. Through Kenma's and Akaashi's deep bond, the four of them slowly come together as a pack. A few years after the wedding, they adopt two children from the foster home to make their family complete._

_Kiyoko Shimizu, Daichi Sawamura, Asahi Azumane and Koushi Sugawara continue to take care of Natsu Hinata until she's of age. Suga keeps his job at the foster home, happy to take care of the children there. Chikara Ennoshita and Hisashi Kinoshita return to the foster home institution in their later life to take over for Suga when he retires._

_Yuu Nishinoya and Ryunosuke Tanaka continue their work as journalist team after their internship, going on to found a photo studio of their own, too. They're still close friends with Satori Tendou, who's taken them both under his wing from the start, and they spend a lot of time at his place. Noya often models for Satori and his upstart fashion line._

_Kei and Akiteru Tsukishima are living together, but not necessarily in one place for long. Kei is a renowned archeologist and history professor at a prestigious American university and continues to travel to different excavation sites across the entire world from there, always accompanied by his brother as personal assistant and secretary. They are currently spending time in the Mediterranean, exploring ancient sunken temples._

_Kentarou Kyotani and Shigeru Yahaba have taken over a daycare business for all kinds of animals. They don't have kids of their own, so Kyotani spends a lot of his free time at the Hinata household to relieve Atsumu from babysitter duty sometimes. The girls love him, and he sometimes takes them to work so they can play with the animals they're sheltering, efficiently making the kids nag their parents about wanting a pet every time they get home after that._

_Hotaru and Ichika grow up in a loving household, both having inherited not only their mothers bright orange hair but also his bright personality – although they do take after their father when provoked. They spend the weekends at their grandparents' houses or at one of their uncles', being spoiled and coddled everywhere they go, but both of them are happiest when their father and mother take the time to tuck them into their beds at night._

_Every time before he leaves, Tobio kisses them both on the forehead and switches off the light, making the twinkling neon stars on the ceiling light up. In the doorway, he turns around and smiles at them, and every time, he will whisper "Goodnight, my sweet little sunshines."_


End file.
